OJOS DE ÁNGEL: EL INICIO (1) Y LA HISTORIA CONTINÚA (2)
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Luego de la Guerra contra Voldemort, todos los estudiantes regresan a Hogwarts a terminar su enseñanza. Draco Malfoy también lo hace, encontrándose con una Hermione Granger renovada, audaz y sensual, de la cual quedará completamente enamorado. ¿Podrá este amor saltar las vallas del pasado? ¿Luchar contra los prejuicios de los bandos rivales e ir en contra de todo?
1. Septiembre, otra vez

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Algunos personajes y lugares, corresponden excelente escritora J.K. Rowling, por lo que este fanfiction se ha realizado con total respeto a su trabajo.**_

* * *

 **1\. Septiembre Otra Vez**

Ha pasado casi un año desde la última batalla de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. Fue tan sangrienta y cruel que todavía muchos no se recuperaban, librada en los patios y aulas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, hacía casi un año. Pero eso, afortunadamente, ya formaba parte de un doloroso pasado que todos querían dejar en el olvido. Ahora era septiembre nuevamente y comenzaba el séptimo curso para todos los alumnos que lograron sobrevivir a esa guerra. Sin embargo, algunos aún lloraban la pérdida de sus seres queridos y guardaban luto, pero intentaban salir adelante pues la vida continuaba y porque aún existían motivos para ser feliz.

Como era tradición, tanto Harry como Hermione franqueaban los últimos días de vacaciones en «La Madriguera» junto a los Weasley a la espera del inicio de un nuevo año escolar en el ya reconstruido, «Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería».

Todos los alumnos tenían que repetir curso debido a que el año anterior, producto de la guerra, habían perdido días de clases pero, por sobre todo, aquellos que se dedicaron a buscar la forma de minar las defensas de Voldemort para finalmente derrotarlo.

Luego de la batalla, el colegio estaba destrozado por lo que no se podía retornar de inmediato. Ocuparon mucho tiempo en la restauración pero hoy, Hogwarts abría sus puertas nuevamente.

Ese día, Hermione se encontraba alegre y bastante ansiosa, pues por fin retornaría a su amado colegio, tal como lo había hecho años anteriores junto a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Pero este tenía un sabor distinto… sabor a paz.

—Este año será diferente —se decía ella misma—. Toda fuerza oscura ha desaparecido con la muerte Voldemort y con los mortífagos en Azkaban. Por lo tanto, puedo afirmar que este año nada me perturbará ni a mí, ni a mis amigos. Al fin podré estudiar tranquila después de tantos años…

En cuanto al resto de quienes participaron en la guerra, muchos continuaron con sus vidas, tratando de regresar a la normalidad. No obstante, la pérdida de Fred, Reamus Lupin y Tonks, junto a otros magos y brujas, era un dolor difícil de superar. Sobre todo para la familia Weasley quienes todavía sufrían la pérdida de uno de sus miembros.

Pero no todo era tristeza donde los Weasley, pues la alegría les llegaba a diario con el pequeño Teddy, hijo de Tonks y Reamus Lupin, de quien Arthur y Molly habían logrado obtener su custodia en los tribunales mágicos de menores, mientras su padrino, Harry Potter asumiría esa responsabilidad una vez que comenzara a trabajar, y para eso faltaban aún algunos años. Aunque Molly estaba segura que Harry ejercería su rol desde fuera. No existía mejor lugar para criar a un niño, que la casa de los Weasley.

Por su parte y, como una forma de mantener siempre vivo el recuerdo de su hermano, George con la ayuda de Angelina, su novia, intentaba sacar todo adelante, incluso a «Sortilegios Weasley», la tienda de bromas que se erigía en el Callejón Diagon. Esta había crecido bastante en base a esfuerzo y dedicación. Tanto, que existían planes de ampliación. Querían llegar a otro público y cubrir otros ámbitos del mercado. Así que trabajo no faltaba, hasta Molly prestaba ayuda, mientras que Arthur seguía en su cargo en el Ministerio de Magia.

Por otra parte Ginny, la más pequeña de los Weasley seguía de novia con Harry, cuya relación se había afianzado con el correr de los meses.

Ron y Hermione también eran novios, pero los conflictos entre ambos eran continuos. A pesar de ello, seguían juntos porque por encima de todo, se querían muchísimo. Al fin y al cabo se conocían desde los once años, aunque desde el inicio las disputas entre los dos habían sido constantes.

Estaban todos sentados en la gran mesa del comedor desayunando en forma abundante, pues sabían que les esperaba un largo viaje en el expreso para ir a Hogwarts. En tanto Molly los miraba con cariño mientras se dedicaba a servir té… ¡qué grandes estaban! Todos tenían pareja. No le extrañaría que alguno le dijera «Me caso» o «Voy a tener un hijo». La familia crecía y crecía. A pesar de todo, eran felices y ella los adoraba. Le hacía tanta falta su otro hijo, Fred, pero sabía que donde estuviera, los cuidaba.

Luego de desayunar, bajaron los equipajes desde sus habitaciones para transportarlos en los coches que el Ministerio de Magia les había proporcionado para ir a la estación King's Cross.

Una vez acomodados los equipajes y ellos en los asientos del vehículo que, por un movimiento de varita de Arthur, todos lograban sentarse sin mayor dificultad, cual si se trasladaran en limousine, iniciaron marcha hasta el centro de Londres.

Al entrar en la estación se encontraron nuevamente en su mundo, un mundo increíble y la vez aterrador. Pero que ya estaba libre del mago oscuro que tanto daño les causó. Y ahora ellos debían enfrentar otra realidad: eran «Héroes de Guerra»: Ronald, el que había destruido horrocruxes y salvado a los elfos; Ginny, la novia valiente de «El Niño que Vivió»; Hermione, la chica inteligente que apoyó en todo momento con valentía, coraje, temple y astucia a sus amigos, y Harry, «El Elegido»… el que venció a Voldemort.

Sin embargo, ellos no querían ser celebridades. Sólo deseaban volver a Hogwarts para terminar su enseñanza mágica, luego de lo cual vendrían nuevos desafíos en su vida de adultos.

Por fin este sería un año normal, en donde no tendrían que buscar piedras filosofales, entrar a cámaras secretas, huir de un proscrito de Azkaban… pelear por un cáliz vulnerable a magia oscura o andar en busca de horrocruxes o reliquias.

Quizá esta nueva etapa traería consigo desafíos, nuevas vivencias, historias de jóvenes que se enamoran y se desenamoran. Eso lo tendrían que investigar por ellos mismos…

Dejaron los cuatro baúles en el portaequipajes del expreso, luego de despedirse de Molly y Arthur. Momento en el que Ron y Hermione tuvieron que salir rumbo al compartimiento de los Prefectos, en tanto sus amigos, Luna y Neville, ingresaban donde se encontraba Ginny junto a Harry.

Al llegar, encontraron a Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott, que eran los prefectos de Hufflepuff, con quienes estuvieron hablando de cómo iba todo después de lo ocurrido el año pasado, hasta que nuevamente se abrió la puerta y entraron los Prefectos de Ravenclaw. Se saludaron y sentaron junto ellos.

A los pocos minutos, hicieron su llegada los Slytherins, representados por sus más fieles exponentes: Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. El primero, con su habitual traje negro elegante y dispendioso, reluciente cabello rubio y un aroma a menta que envolvía el lugar. Ella, una esbelta joven de cabello lacio y negro, cuya piel blanca resaltaba por su suavidad.

—Seguimos con el tema de la mala calidad del ambiente… Percibo un desagradable olor a «sangre sucia» —Pansy habló dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien la miró por unos segundos, mientras todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta, la que, luego de examinarla, tranquilamente dijo:

—Creí escuchar la voz de alguien desde las mazmorras… ¿saben? Esos lugares están llenos de sucios cobardes —todos rieron, hasta Malfoy esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—¿Cobarde? ¡Ja! ¡Me protejo! Prefiero ser cobarde que una sucia… —pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que pensaba decir pues fue interrumpida.

—Mira Parkinson, cierra tu asquerosa bocota. Ya algunos conocen la fuerza de mi puño y, sinceramente, hace rato que dejé de lado el diálogo —Hermione miró de soslayo a Draco, el que de inmediato borró de su cara esa inusual sonrisa, porque la prefecto estaba haciendo alusión directa a aquella vez, en tercer año, cuando él había probado qué tan fuerte era un puño de Hermione Granger.

Para sorpresa de todos, Draco en ningún momento defendió a su compañera, solo se limitó a decir:

—Bueno, a lo que vinimos. Los saludos protocolares los dejamos para luego ¿no? —Pansy guardó silencio—. Los que somos «sangre limpia» debemos aprender a no dialogar con «otros» —esto último arrojó por tierra cualquier buena imagen que pudieran haberse creado de Malfoy.

—Veo que no has aprendido nada —Hermione, lo miró directamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta que él se había quedado observándola, recorriendo su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Luego de unos incómodos y extraños segundos, fueron interrumpidos por Ernie y Hannah quienes propusieron nuevas normas que cumplir y comenzaron nuevamente a hablar sobre las nuevas obligaciones que tendrían.

Así pasó una hora, hasta que Hermione se puso de pie, pues consideraba que ya habían dejado claro el programa del día.

—Chicos, me voy. Cuando falte poco para llegar a Hogwarts nos reuniremos otra vez, ¿sí? —todos asintieron, incluso Draco.

—¡Qué extraño que Malfoy me mire de esa manera, algo está tramando este hurón! —pensó Hermione mientras salía del lugar en compañía de Ronald Weasley, el que durante toda la reunión solo se había dedicado a bostezar y a guardar silencio. Parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado, pero Hermione ya conocía lo despistado que llegaba a ser en algunas ocasiones.

Mientras tanto en el compartimiento solo se había quedado Draco, el que sin darse cuenta aún miraba la puerta por donde hacía un par de minutos Hermione y Ron habían abandonado el lugar.

—Granger y la comadreja Weasley… ¿Serán novios? El muy estúpido anda meloso y hasta calentón… comadreja asquerosa… Ellos definitivamente no hacen pareja.

Y sin analizarlo más, optó por seguirlos. Se detuvo en la puerta y logró verlos pues solo estaban unos cuantos metros más allá, cuando Ron puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione. Sintió una extraña punzada en el estómago y su boca se secó cuando escuchó que ella se refirió a él como «hurón oxigenado, platinado y malcriado», siendo la tercera palabra la que más le dolía y eso era culpa de su padre, él lo acostumbró a ser un «malcriado», diciéndole siempre cómo debía actuar siempre y ordenando su vida, sin darle espacio a decidir por él mismo. Afortunadamente eso ya formaba parte del pasado, lo que le dolía ahora, era que ella lo dijera… Ella, Hermione… Su nombre, no su apellido, comenzaba a dar vueltas en su cabeza y sabía que eso no era propio de él. ¿Se estaría volviendo de mente? La guerra debió afectarlo de algún modo…

Dio un fuerte respiro y salió en busca de Blaise Zabini. Tenía que contarle lo que le ocurría con Granger. No era normal que él la hubiera quedado mirando, incluso había sentido un pequeño hormigueo en su estómago al verse reflejado en esos ojos color miel, en haber sentido ese suave aroma a vainilla y haber mirado sus rosados labios, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de probarlos. Sí, definitivamente había perdido la razón.

Esperaba que Parkinson no estuviera allí, porque esa chica sinceramente lo ahogaba. No se cansaba de hostigarlo y de seguirlo. Sabía que era culpa de él, en más de una oportunidad la joven había terminado entre sus sábanas, como tantas otras, no obstante él había sido claro: lo de ellos nunca significaría nada. Era sexo, solo eso, pero para Pansy, no. Es más, Draco estaba seguro que ella se había obsesionado.

En el compartimiento de ese sector solo estaba Zabini, leyendo una revista mágica cuando Draco entró.

—¿Sabes tú si Hermio… si Granger —intentó corregirse, pero ya era tarde, su amigo se había dado cuenta—... está con Weasley? —preguntó luego de haber hablado algunos otros temas antes.

—¿Juntos? Siempre están juntos… desde primero, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Me refiero a que al parecer son novios. Hoy los vi juntos, él la tenía abrazada…

—Siempre he creído que ella tenía algo con Potter, no con la comadreja.

—Pensaba lo mismo, pero parece que no es así.

—¿Y se puede saber qué te ocurre con la «sangre sucia»? —Blaise lo miró extrañado. Eso no era común en Malfoy.

—¿A mí? No, nada. Sólo que la encuentro… Mmm cambiada —respondió no dando importancia y girando su vista hacia la ventanilla del tren.

—Nunca antes me fijé en eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas… Sí, tienes razón. Pero no te entiendo… ¿cómo te complicas tanto la vida? Siempre has tenido a la mujer que has querido y ahora te embrollas por una más… es cosa de tomarla y llevártela a la cama y listo.

—Que diga que la encuentro diferente, no quiere decir que quiero darme un revolcón con ella… Tal vez con otras, pero Granger… bueno, ya sabes. Ella es diferente… es «mi enemiga» —sonrió mientras dibujaba en el aire un par de comillas.

—No creo que sea tan «enemiga». La guerra terminó y tú no eres mortífago. Y si te gusta, ataca. ¿Qué te detiene?

—Es cierto que la guerra terminó, pero ambos sabemos que para ella siempre seré su enemigo… cosa a que a mí, no me importa.

—¿No te importa?

—No, solo digo que la encuentro muy, muy cambiada, eso es todo —miraba por la ventana hacia los paisajes que iban dejando atrás pero en sus ojos solo había un rostro… unos ojos… unos labios…

—Tienes razón está más cambiada, no hay ni rastro de esa niña de hace unos años… ahora es toda una mujer. Yo, de casualidad, pasé por el vagón que comparte con San Potter y no pude evitar ver sus piernas, estaba sentada y se le veía…

—Ya bastante tengo con que la comadreja la bese, como para que ahora tú le andes fisgoneando las piernas como un maniático.

—Acabas de decir que no te gusta… ¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Malfoy? Además es solo un comentario. Y concuerdo contigo, está cambiada. Tienes buen gusto pero creo que esto va a ser un desafío, peor si la has tratado tan mal durante todos estos años… Pero bueno, ¡suerte! la necesitarás…

Su amigo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda respondiendo con una fingida sonrisa y algo de desazón. Pues aún los celos que sintió cuando su amigo le miró las piernas estaban latentes… ni hablar de esa comadreja que podría estar gozando de sus labios.

Como explicar la magia que tiene su manera de enamorar, tan bella…

Me estimula su calor, su forma de caminar, sensual hacia mí.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

He regresado con este fic del año de la pera... espero les guste a quienes no lo hayan leído aún...

Ah, y comenten plisss... me encanta leerlas.

Cariños, Gin


	2. Herida

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Draco, como siempre, se fue a las mazmorras. Sin embargo, antes y sin darse cuenta, miró hacia la mesa de sus antiguos enemigos: Gryffindor, y vio que Hermione salía de la mano con Ron Weasley. Él mismo se reprendió por estar mirando a esa «sangre sucia». Bien sabía que no podía rebajarse tanto y estar pendiente de esa chica que fue su enemiga declarada durante los últimos siete años. Pero, sin embargo, no entendía por qué su mirada la seguía y sentía que un dolor, parecido a una flama de rabia, se estaba gestando en su estómago, tan fuerte que le daban ganas de echar todo ese fuego por la boca… y claro, de paso, borrar a Weasley del mapa. Apartó la vista y rio para sí imaginándose como un dragón —haciendo honor a su nombre— e intentando incinerar a Ron.

—Saldría olor a estofado de comadreja —rio fuerte y su amigo Blaise se giró para mirarlo, mientras ambos se retiraban hacia la casa Slytherin.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué te ríes? Recién estabas con cara de funeral… con razón que Parkinson dice que eres bipolar.

—Me estoy riendo de un chiste que no me sabía —respondió regresando a su habitual rostro sin expresión.

Avanzaron hasta las mazmorras en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los Slytherin. Draco se sentó en un sofá de doble cuerpo, antiguo, al lado de la chimenea, mientras tomaba un pergamino. Quería repasar su horario y ver a qué hora comenzaba su primera clase el día lunes. Siempre fue el mejor alumno de su casa, con las mejores notas, sin embargo, Granger constantemente le ganaba. —Esa «sangre sucia» siempre queriendo sobresalir —se dijo, sin embargo, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que lo de «sangre sucia» le salía sin el odio con que tantas veces lo pronunció. Al contrario, ahora lo decía por ¿costumbre? ¿Para tener un motivo para acordarse de ella?

—Y como prefecto, ¿no tienes que hacer alguna ronda hoy? —era nuevamente Zabini que se sentaba a su lado comiendo unos chocolates de una caja. Le ofreció pero Draco no quiso.

—No, hoy corresponde a Gryffindor —respondió dejando a un lado el pergamino.

—Mmm entonces la parejita aprovechará lo oscuro de los pasillos del castillo para darse un par de cariñitos, ¿no?

—¿De quiénes hablas?

—¡Ay, no te hagas! Sabes que refiero a Weasley y a Granger.

—¡No digas estupideces! En realidad ese no es tema que a mí me interese.

—¡No hay cómo entenderte! Hace unas horas estabas como estúpido pensando en ella, durante la cena no le despegaste los ojos, ¿y ahora te da lo mismo que se dé unos polvos con la comadreja?

Draco lo miró y entrecerró sus ojos, si no fuera su amigo lo habría tomado de la camisa y lo habría empujado. Granger no era de esas que se andaban besuqueando o teniendo sexo por los pasillos…

—No sé en qué estaba pensando… Es una impura, creo que a veces un par de piernas a uno lo hacen que diga idioteces.

—Bueno, si a ti ya no te interesa, pues entonces creo que es hora de atacar. «Zabini: tu turno… Castañita, de esta no te escapas» —dijo mientras miraba en forma lasciva su parte íntima. Draco se puso de pie y salió a su habitación. En ocasiones su amigo resultaba ser bastante vulgar.

En Slytherin los prefectos tenían habitaciones separadas del resto, así que al entrar en la suya pudo observar que todas sus pertenencias ya estaban ordenadas y su cama, con un cobertor de color plata con ribetes verde esmeralda, lo esperaba lista para acogerlo. Se dio una ducha, pero no se puso su pijama. No tenía sueño y, sinceramente, las palabras de su amigo le retumbaban en la cabeza, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por el colegio. Total, era prefecto y podía darse el lujo de andar por los pasillos sin mayores problemas y sin temor a ser sancionado.

Se colocó un saco negro y su capa de Slytherin y salió, no sin antes meter su varita en medio de sus prendas.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Debido a las ventanas y los corredores, existían espacios en donde estaba muy frío, en cambio otros, eran cálidos.

En un par de ocasiones tropezó con algunas parejas conversando, otras abrazadas, pero, como no andaba en su turno, no le importó que estuvieran fuera de sus camas a esa hora. También encontró a algunos profesores, quienes de no muy buena manera lo habían saludado. Aún estaba el fantasma de su cercano pasado en donde prestó servicios en el bando mortífago.

Al girar por uno de los pasillos, decidió bajar por la escalera que daba a un salón, anterior a los patios. Fue allí que escuchó a una pareja que estaba en un sector oscuro. Miró por un costado y le pareció ver una cabellera pelirroja que asomaba.

—Ron sigue… Mmm sigue… así…

Era innegable que allí pasaba algo más que unos simples besos. Luego intentó agudizar el oído para seguir escuchando y tener claro qué estaba ocurriendo realmente.

—Eres exquisita… ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres más?

Tenía todo claro. El altar en donde pudo, en algún momento, haber puesto a la «sangre sucia», se desmoronaba irremediablemente. Granger fingía ser una santa y ahí estaba, metida con la comadreja y gozando de lo lindo. ¡Qué rabia más grande! ¡Pero qué tonto! ¿Cómo podía él imaginarse con la «esa»? Era la amiga de Harry Potter, su enemigo declarado de toda la vida. Claro que ahora, no tenía excusa para llamarlo así, pero como fuera. Jamás serían amigos.

Giró sobre sus pies y subió nuevamente por la escalera. Volvería a su habitación. Por hoy, era demasiado. Sentía un malestar estomacal y ahora, no era el dragón que imaginó luego de la cena, si no que eran náuseas de haberla escuchado a ella jadeando en los brazos de su novio.

Avanzó con la cabeza gacha unos metros, cuando alguien cruzó de improviso, era una muchacha que venía leyendo un libro, el cual iba iluminando por su varita.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —espetó y a la chica se le cayó el libro. Esa chica era—. ¡Granger! ¿Qué haces por acá? —la miró y le tomó un brazo. Si ella estaba frente a él, ¿quién diablos estaba con Weasley?

—La pregunta es, qué haces tú por acá, Malfoy. Yo estoy en mi ronda, que termina dentro de una hora.

—¡Ah! Este yo… —intentó inventar algo mientras Hermione se dispuso a recoger el libro, pero para sorpresa de ella, él ya se lo había entregado—. Ten—le dijo. Hermione lo miró incrédula.

—Gracias —quedó atónita, pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la escalera.

—¡Espera! Este… ¿A dónde vas?

—Y a ti, ¿qué te importa? Desde hoy que te noto extraño. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Este, no… En realidad, no… me duele el estómago.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, lo que menos le importaba era que Malfoy estuviera enfermo, así que comenzó a caminar alcanzando el primer escalón para descender. Draco la volvió a retener.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Pues... este… —lamentablemente los gemidos de la muchacha de abajo, alertaron a Hermione, quien miró extrañada a Draco.

—¿Por eso no quieres que baje? —Draco no respondió. Luego escuchó decir una palabrota a un varón y Hermione reconoció de inmediato esa voz—. No te molestes, Malfoy. ¡Sé de quién se trata!

—No bajes. No te gustará lo que verás.

Pero Hermione no lo escuchó. No obedecería al hurón oxigenado de Malfoy, así que descendió corriendo los escalones y se posicionó debajo de la escalera, apuntando con su varita.

—¡Lumus Máxima!

Logró la luz necesaria para ver la escena: estaba Ronald pegado a Lavander, esta con su ropa interior hasta los tobillos y él con el pantalón a medio caer.

—¡Ron! —exclamó con rabia sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Su novio estaba teniendo sexo con su antigua novia. Pensaba que eso ya había pasado y que no tenía ningún contacto con ella.

Ronald, al verla, de inmediato se acomodó sus pantalones y la chica que lo acompañaba, entre nerviosa y asustada, se subió su prenda interior. En medio de lo rápido que lo hizo, no se dio cuenta de que había mostrado más de lo necesario, tanto a Hermione como a Draco, el que había bajado presuroso detrás de Hermione. En otra circunstancia él se habría reído de buena gana. Pero era extraño, lo único que quería ahora era consolarla…

—Draco, ese no eres tú —se decía mientras miraba las blancas nalgas de la rubia.

—Hermione, yo…

—¡Asqueroso de mierda! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¿Y tú? —miró a Lavander—. Eres una pu... ¡una cualquiera! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos a cada uno! —no encontró con qué más desquitarse y salió corriendo.

Draco lanzó una mirada mordaz a Ron y este se puso colorado y miró a Lavander que había enmudecido ante tan comprometedora situación.

—Buenas nalgas, digo, buenas noches, Brown —no se pudo contener de no hacer un comentario, era su naturaleza. La chica quería desaparecer luego de lo ocurrido.

 ** _Amarle ahora es imposible, ya lo sé._**

 ** _Él tiene ya otro amor y yo no tengo nada._**

 ** _Me siento triste al ver llegar la noche, amor._**

 ** _Ahora sé que fui yo, quien más, perdía._**

 ** _Inevitablemente, soy el pequeño río, que se perdió en su mar._**

Hermione corrió por los pasillos del colegio y salió al patio. No le importó el frío ni la humedad de la noche. Lloraba, las lágrimas salían a raudales por sus entristecidos ojos. Jamás imaginó que Ron la engañara. ¡Estaba con otra! ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿Cuántas veces estuvo con Lavander y luego la besaba a ella? ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué ganas de lavarse con legía y borrar cualquier rasgo de sus besos y de sus caricias!

Sentía que lo amaba… sentía que Ronald era el amor de su vida… sentía que… que ahora lo odiaba.

Mientras recorría los jardines del castillo, vio una banca aledaña a una pared de piedra. Se sentó y pegó su cabeza al muro... miró el cielo cubierto por una niebla espesa y triste, tan triste como su corazón en aquel momento... Sintió que alguien llegaba y se sentaba a su lado. Ese aroma era inconfundible.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Te vienes a reír de mí? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Si me miraras, verías que no me estoy riendo —dijo mientras él también apoyó su cabeza en la pared y observaba el cielo.

—¿Por eso no querías que bajara la escalera? ¿Sabías que él estaba allí?

—Tal vez…

—¡Hombres! ¡Se ocultan todo! —lo miró con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

—Calma, Granger. Solo intentaba protegerte.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Malfoy. ¿Desde cuándo tú me quieres «proteger»?

—Es una forma de decir, solo eso. Pero como ya veo que estás mejor, me voy. No me gusta ver a la gente llorar.

—Nadie ha pedido tu compañía —dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente audible para que Draco la escuchara.

—Sé que no te interesa mi compañía, a mí tampoco me interesa la tuya, Granger. Pero pensé que te podías tirar al lago y no tengo ganas de arrojarme al agua helada y luego darte respiración artificial.

—¿Estás enfermo? No me he pensado suicidar — dijo poniéndose de pie, seguida por Draco—. No le daré ese gusto.

—Me parece correcto.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Diste a entender que estarías dispuesto a salvarme de morir ahogada? Eso no es propio en ti.

—Eso dije, pero solamente lo habría hecho para que no me culparan de tu muerte. Mal que mal la comadreja me vio contigo.

—Ya veo. El interés superior de Malfoy, ante todo.

Hermione salió del lugar dejando a Draco con una leve sonrisa. En cierto modo, si bien, le dio un poco de coraje ver a Granger llorar por culpa de la comadreja Weasley, se compensaba con lo que ahora eso significaba: ella estaba sola… o sea, no tenía novio.

* * *

¿Comentarios? Ojalá me los den. Cariños, Gin.


	3. Esconde el llanto

Hermione entró corriendo a su habitación la que compartía con Ginny Weasley en el séptimo piso del castillo, la que ya estaba durmiendo cuando Hermione llegó. Se metió a la ducha y luego de tratar de relajarse, infructuosamente, bajo el chorro de agua, optó por secarse y ponerse el pijama. Cuando se estaba acostando, un gemido que de su llanto se escapó, provocó que Ginny despertara, quien al verla llorar, se levantó rápidamente pensando que algo horrible había ocurrido.

Hermione le contó todo lo ocurrido con Ron y en qué circunstancias, tan comprometedoras, lo había encontrado junto a Lavander Brown.

—Es un patán. ¡Mañana me va a escuchar! ¡Ah! Y cuando se lo diga a Harry… pobre, va a querer volver a casa. ¡Ah! Y cuando se lo diga a mamá…

—Dime Ginny, ¿cómo pudo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto? ¿Desde cuándo está con ella?

—Pues no sé. Tú estuviste con tus padres un par de meses en Francia luego que regresaran de Australia y ahí, bueno él salió muchas veces.

—Sí, pero dijo que había salido con amigos. ¡Asqueroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Comadreja rastrera de mierda!

—El muy desgraciado ha de haberla tenido desde antes.

—Y después me besaba… ¡Qué asco! ¡Lo odio!

—Mmm «besos»… ¿Solo eso?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Hermione, eso quiere decir que tú y él… ¿nunca han tenido sexo? —Hermione abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos y se ruborizó.

—No, jamás —respondió seria al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Pero te lo insinuó en alguna oportunidad?

—Sí, un par de veces, pero yo no quise.

—¿Eres virgen?

—¡Ginny!

—¡Vamos, Hermione! Déjate de boberías, eres o no virgen. Soy tu amiga, ¿no es así? Yo, soy virgen, pero no creo que por mucho tiempo… con Harry, he estado a punto, pero… —Hermione rio al mirar la cara de su amiga, quien hablaba de un tema tan íntimo como si nada.

—Nunca he tenido sexo con nadie —respondió.

—Mmm entonces, es muy posible que ese infeliz quería que le dieras tu virginidad. ¡Pero qué bueno que no pasó nada entre ustedes! Así no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte. Amiga mía, debes demostrarle a ese sinvergüenza lo que tú vales y lo que se ha perdido.

—¡Ja! ¿Y cómo? Se va a lucir con esa pu… con «esa» por el colegio y se van a reír de mí. Soy la santurrona que Ronald Weasley engañó por mojigata… ¡Lo odio! —otra vez no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—A ver, yo soy tu amiga y te quiero mucho. Tanto, que te puedo ayudar a sacarle celos a mi hermanito. Pero para eso debes poner de tu parte.

—No te entiendo. Yo no tengo intenciones de sacarle celos, además jamás volvería con él.

—Sí, amiga, debes sacarle celos, pero con el fin de que él vea lo que se perdió, no para que regreses con él. ¿No me dijiste que el «hurón oxigenado» te había mirado en forma extraña y que te había ayudado?

—Malfoy… con él sería el último hombre con el cual le sacaría celos a Ron.

—Pero espera, si ese Slytherin te miró en forma diferente es porque tú, Hermione, eres muy bonita. Antes no te miraba porque el pobre tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—¿El pobre? ¿Cómo puedes llamar a Malfoy así? —Hermione frunció el entrecejo ante tan extraña aseveración de su amiga.

—Sí, piensa... él estuvo todo el tiempo amenazado por Voldemort y quién sabe cómo lo trataba su padre, así que no tenía tiempo de mirar a una muchacha decente. En cambio ahora, no tiene mayores preocupaciones, salvo que dedicarse definitivamente al colegio y a mirar chicas.

—Ginny Weasley, lo que menos me interesa es a quien Malfoy mire —dijo rodando los ojos. Al parecer el despertar a medianoche, le hacía mal a su amiga.

—A lo que quiero llegar, es que si el hurón te miró en forma diferente, eso significa que no te va a costar mucho que otro chico se fije en ti. Tal vez alguien de nuestra casa… pero para eso debes poner de tu parte.

—No te entiendo.

—Como te dije, eres linda pero debes sacarle provecho a eso. Debes ser sensual, hazte un cambio. Usa ropa un poco más atrevida, maquíllate, luce cabello arreglado, tacones altos… no sé… Mira, acá te dejo una revista muggle que Parvati Patil me prestó. Hay ropas muy sensuales… revisa y mañana me dices. Ahora me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño —besó la frente de su amiga y se metió en su cama.

Hermione jamás se hubiera imaginado que Ginny tuviera las palabras claves en el momento preciso, justo lo que ella necesitaba: un cambio radical.

Revisó un rato la revista y al darse cuenta de que estaba sosegada y que las lágrimas no aparecerían nuevamente, se acomodó en su cama, eso sí, bien entrada la noche, tomando la decisión de que jamás lloraría por un hombre: —Porque había muchos en el mundo…

Al otro día no quiso bajar a desayunar, porque tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto y segundo, además porque iba a obedecer a Ginny… realizaría algunos retoques a su guardarropa y a su presentación. Se encaminó a su baúl y sacó ropa que no usaba, de colores fuertes y con uno que otro brillo, ropa muggle de moda y que durante las vacaciones compró junto a sus padres. Sacó su neceser de maquillajes y por fin utilizaría esa gama de colores que con tanto cariño le había regalado su madre.

—La verdad es que me veo muy puritana, mi ropa no muestra mis atributos… —dijo tomándose ambos pechos—. Y no muestro estas… —se levantó un poco la falda refiriéndose a sus piernas—. Y este no luce —colocó ambas manos en sus glúteos y levantó la cola—. Pues Hermione, es hora de cambiar y de demostrar que no eres una puritana, para que esa comadreja vea quién eres y lo que se perdió. Es posible que hoy mismo te olvide, Ronald Weasley… —y al decir esto último unos ojos grises y un cabello blanquecino visualizó en su mente.

—Creo que estoy trastornada… por qué he pensado en ese hurón oxigenado, cobarde, malcriado, engreído, sensual... varonil... ¿Qué? ¡Ya, basta! Deja de pensar tonterías y sigue en lo tuyo... ¡Hurón malcriado!

« _Nunca más Ron me tocará_ ». Y con este juramento en mente comenzó a revisar cada una de sus prendas, incluso la ropa de colegio. Acortó faldas, amplió escotes y ajustó pantalones. Ya no sería la inocente y dulce Hermione: sería una Hermione atractiva, totalmente femenina y atrevida.

Ya nadie se burlaría de ella, nunca más. Luego se miró al espejo y se dijo:

—Bien, es hora de arreglar este cabello —y con un encantamiento lo acortó un poco, aclarándolo y dejándolo sedoso, con suaves ondas desde la mitad y adelgazó un poco más sus cejas. Desde ahora, siempre maquillada… labios rosa suave y ojos siempre delineados. Así como también utilizaría su perfume de jazmín y rosas. Y por sobretodo, procuraría ser sensual, ya encontraría una víctima… y otro juramento:

—Te retorcerás de celos, Ron Weasley.

A la hora del almuerzo decidió bajar a compartir con sus amigos, así la verían serena y sin una muestra de dolor, porque era indiscutible que a esas alturas la mayoría del colegio sabría qué había ocurrido en la noche anterior para que Gryffindor hubiera perdido cien puntos el primer día.

Mientras tanto Draco y su amigo Blaise, ya se encontraban en la mesa de Slytherin almorzando. A su lado también estaba Theo Nott y la inseparable, Pansy Parkinson.

—Parece que la «sangre sucia», todavía llora el engañito de su comadreja. Creo que podría aprovechar e ir a consolarla —dijo Blaise a su amigo, pero tanto Pansy como Theo lo escucharon, ambos se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Blaise era otro que se jactaba de sus conquistas, tanto como Draco, era como si ambos tuvieran una especie de competencia por quién llevaba más mujeres a sus camas. Pansy odiaba esas conversaciones porque para ella Draco era solo de ella. Y Nott, era un chico bastante tranquilo en donde su mundo, luego de la guerra, eran solo los libros.

—No creo que necesite de tus consuelos —respondió Nott, mientras observaba que Hermione entraba alegremente al comedor conversando con Luna Lovegood y con Seamus Finnigan. Se veía hermosa, a pesar de estar con uniforme escolar, pero este era corto, sensual, sus piernas lucían hermosas, su cabello suave, sus labios rosados brillaban en medio de su bella sonrisa.

Draco levantó su mirada al escuchar el comentario de Nott e instintivamente abrió la boca y sus ojos quedaron adheridos a la figura femenina que sobresalía en la mesa de Gryffindor. Si ya le gustaba como era, más ahora, incluso sintió un calor enorme en algunas partes del cuerpo que no estaba dispuesto a contarle a sus amigos.

Por su parte, Hermione, a pesar de mostrar seguridad, sentía que temblaba por completo, pero se dio ánimo y siguió caminando rumbo a la mesa de su casa. Harry, al verla llegar, quedó boquiabierto y ella de reojo vio que Malfoy le tenía los ojos clavados, al igual que su amigo Blaise. Sacó su sonrisa más vanidosa saludando a sus amigos. Harry se puso de pie y no le despegaba los ojos.

—Es Hermione, mi amiga. Pero, por Merlín, ¡qué guapa está! ¡Guapísima!

Ginny lo miró extrañada y el joven al notar el malestar de su novia, se volvió a sentar, mientras carraspeaba.

Durante el almuerzo Hermione recibió muchos halagos, tanto de sus compañeros de casa, como de algunos amigos y amigas de las otras, a excepción de Slytherin.

Ya todos sabían lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior, era por eso que no había visto a Ron en el almuerzo, ya que durante la mañana muchos de sus compañeros decidieron ignorarlo e incluso algunos lo abuchearon cuando llegó a desayunar, por su infidelidad hacia Hermione y porque recién comenzada la competencia de las casas, ya Gryffindor estaba en cuarto lugar. Así que era evidente que no se iba a aparecer por esos lados. Estaba claro que en esos momentos debía encontrarse con Brown, consolándose, porque ella tampoco había llegado al gran comedor. Pero ¿qué le importaba? Total, ella ya estaba más tranquila. Herida, pero tranquila.

Como era domingo, sus dos amigos, Ginny y Harry, se tomaron de la mano y salieron a caminar. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Siempre había sido un «trío de oro», como muchos les decían, y durante el último año habían compartido más que nunca. Pero de eso no quedaba nada. Debía pensar en que desde ahora en adelante, ni Harry, ni Ron estarían a su lado. Ginny era su más cercana, pero solo en los horarios en que no se veía con Harry.

Decidió ir a caminar y a sentarse un rato a la sombra del haya cerca del lago. Había un sol que abrigaba suavemente y el aire estaba para limpiar sus pulmones y su alma.

Se sentó a la sombra del árbol, frente al lago y de inmediato comenzó a recordar tantas cosas vividas en el colegio y en cómo había crecido allí. Ya no era aquella niña de cabello enmarañado de doce años… ahora era toda una mujer. Estaba en su último año de colegio y luego debería analizar su futuro: si quedarse en el mundo mágico o volver al muggle con sus padres. Si le preguntaran en este momento, respondería que se iría con sus padres. Los extrañaba demasiado y ahora hubiera querido contarle a su madre el mal rato vivido con su ex novio. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados sintió que una persona se sentaba a su lado. Se sobresaltó porque no era un compañero con quien ella hubiera entablado un diálogo en alguna oportunidad. A no ser que fuera espectador de los insultos de Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin entender su presencia y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Así saludan los griffindorianos?

—Lo siento… Hola, Blaise.

—¿Cómo estás, Hermione? —dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Era raro que un Slytherin llamara por el primer nombre.

—Y a ustedes, ¿qué les pasa? —inquirió extrañada, no era el primero que actuaba de esa forma en las últimas horas.

—Admiramos la belleza —respondió en tono soñador, intentando sacar todo su poder masculino y seductor.

—¿Sí? Hasta hace unos pocos meses era «la asquerosa sangre sucia» y ahora resulta que soy «una belleza». Creo que a ustedes les hizo mal el haber estado en las mazmorras —Hermione se puso de pie y Blaise también, tomándole la mano.

—Lo que ocurre es que los tiempos han cambiado. Ya no hay guerra y por lo tanto no debiéramos ser enemigos, más si la enemiga es tan… —sus ojos negros habían quedado embelesados en los marrones de la muchacha.

—¿Tan qué? —preguntó Hermione un poco incómoda y quitándole su mano. Para ella era poco usual que un compañero de colegio estuviese intentando cortejarla. Es más, no recordaba a ninguno que la mirara de esa forma… Bueno, la mirada de Draco fue similar, pero se veía un poco más respetuosa. En cambio Zabini era como si la estuviese viendo en ropa interior.

—Sensual —Hermione lo miró poco convencida y entrecerró sus ojos ¿era para tanto el cambio? ¿O qué se traía entre manos?

—Mmm bueno. Esta «sensual mujer» tiene muchas cosas qué hacer. Así que si me permites, Zabini…

—¿Te puedo ver luego?

—Ah, bueno. Yo creo que sí.

—¿Hoy en la tarde? ¿Te parece?

—¿Hoy?

—Sí, una cita. ¿Qué dices, Hermione?

—Este… no creo que para una…

—Bien, te esperaré a la salida de la Dama Gorda a las siete —dijo con su cara llena de alegría y se retiró rápidamente no dando espacio a que ella refutara.

A su vez, también se escabullía un pelirrojo que estaba detrás de unos matorrales escuchando cómo su ex novia había acordado una cita con otro hombre. No tenía qué reprocharle, él prácticamente había sido quien la había empujado a eso, por su cobardía y por haberle hecho caso a su cuerpo y no a su corazón. Por eso, hoy la perdía.

Hermione se quedó con la palabra en la boca. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una cita con Blaise Zabini? ¿Con un Slytherin? Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué tendría una cita, si ella no había dicho que aceptaba?

Furiosa consigo misma, se encaminó hacia el castillo pero antes de ingresar se encontró con quien menos hubiese querido: Draco Malfoy, el que al verla de inmediato se acercó.

—¿Con qué estupidez saldrá ahora este hurón? De seguro me recordará lo de anoche…

—Parece que nos hacen falta más desilusiones amorosas en el colegio para poder apreciar la belleza femenina —dijo cruzándose de brazos e impidiendo que ella avanzara.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso en Slytherin no tienen mujeres en sus casas?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡No te hagas, Malfoy! ¡Tú y tu amigo se han empeñado en hostigarme!

—¿Zabini? ¿Qué te dijo? —el rostro de Malfoy se ensombreció. No pensó que Blaise actuara tan rápido, eso realmente no le gustaba para nada.

—¡Como si no lo supieras! Uno muestra un poco más de escote o de piernas y aparecen ustedes como lobos. ¿Creen que soy tonta y que les voy a hacer caso? ¡Hombres! —Hermione meneó su cabeza encolerizada y salió hecha una furia. Draco no sabía qué cosa tan mala había dicho para que Granger le respondiera así. Pero como fuera, era Zabini quien había hablado antes. Debía ver a su amigo.

Mientras pensaba en ello, miró de pies a cabeza a la muchacha que subía las escaleras, la verdad si antes le había llamado la atención, ahora lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin querer inspiró fuerte el aire circundante para sentir ese aroma a jazmín, rosas y vainilla que ella expelía y que había logrado envolver el ambiente.

—Estoy seguro que ese no es un perfume común… no es mágico… es intenso y atrayente. ¿Qué usan los muggles en sus perfumes?


	4. Luz verde

A eso de las siete de la tarde Hermione se había arreglado en forma sobria, pero elegante. En realidad, solo quería hablar un par de palabras con Blaise Zabini y dejarle claro que ella, en ningún momento había querido tener una cita con él y que, al parecer, él malinterpretó lo ocurrido. Esperaba que lo entendiera. Además aún era muy reciente lo ocurrido Ron y el solo hecho de recordarlo le provocaba una punzada de rabia en el pecho, algo parecido a la angustia.

Había escondido el llanto para cubrir el dolor que sentía y para no ser objeto de comentarios de sus compañeros. No quería ser la pobrecita de la casa. Ya bastante tenía con haber visto esa escenita poco decorosa de su ex, que prefería mantenerse al margen de cualquier apostilla mal intencionada.

Al salir de la casa, justo al lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda, estaba Ron Weasley. Se notaba nervioso. Parecía que esperaba a alguien. Ella trató de ignorarlo, total en unos segundos llegaría Blaise.

—Hola Hermione —saludó con voz trémula, pero ella no respondió—. Debemos hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Ronald. Ya he visto lo suficiente —respondió en tono calmado.

—¡No! ¡No has visto nada! Lo de anoche fue solo un arranque de locura.

—¿Locura se llama ahora? —estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el piso inferior, no quería ver el rostro cínico de Ron.

—Hermione, somos novios —intentó tocarla, pero ella se alejó un par de pasos.

—¿Así? Pues que yo sepa, hace rato lo nuestro ha terminado. Era yo la tonta que no me daba cuenta de que tú no me querías.

—Eres mi novia y no te voy a dejar escapar. Sé que cometí un error, lo siento, de verdad, pero…

—¿Pero qué? No tienes nada que explicarme, yo lo entendí bien.

—¡No! ¡Tú no has entendido nada! Estuve con Lavander porque tú no quisiste estar conmigo. ¡Yo no sé para qué o para quién te reservas tanto! Pero si es porque te quieres cuidar hasta el matrimonio, ¡vale! ¡Casémonos y ya! Ambos somos mayores de edad y…

—¡Deja de hablar tonterías, Ronald Weasley! ¡Yo no pienso casarme, menos contigo!

—Hermione, ¿algún problema?

En ese momento llegó Blaise Zabini, colocándose al lado de ella y tomándole un brazo. Hermione aprovechó y se aferró a su cintura de inmediato. Blaise en forma deliberada, cruzó su brazo por sobre el hombro, abrazándola. Era un deleite ver a Weasley completamente rojo de rabia.

—Salgamos de aquí, Blaise —tomó la mano del muchacho y bajó con él las escaleras.

Ron los miró desde el séptimo piso hasta que ambos se perdieron entre los escalones. Tenía una rabia tremenda tanto con él mismo como con Hermione, ¿es que acaso ella no entendía que lo que él había hecho no involucraba los sentimientos? Él la amaba y respetaba sus decisiones. Si no quería tener sexo con él, la esperaría y mientras tanto él buscaría otra que sí se lo diera. Lo que no significaba que él la hubiera dejado de amar. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que ella se riera de él saliendo con un estúpido Slytherin. Al fin y al cabo, ellos aún no habían terminado. Seguían siendo novios y por lo tanto, ella le debía respeto.

Con estos pensamientos de poderío y convencido de que era el dueño de la razón absoluta, salió en búsqueda de ella. La seguiría. Ahora lo iba a escuchar. No aguantaría ni una burla más. Ella era su novia y como tal debía comportase, no le iba a permitir que se riera en su cara.

Por su parte, Hermione caminaba por los pasillos en compañía de Zabini, con quien conversaba sobre lo ocurrido con Ron hacía unos minutos atrás. Ya estaba oscuro, se notaba que el otoño comenzaba pues la brisa era bastante fría, así que prefirieron sentarse en una banca del pasillo que estaba tenuemente iluminada por una antorcha.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, lo de Ron es muy reciente y no tengo ganas de iniciar una nueva relación, si es eso a lo que te refieres cuando dices que quieres estar conmigo —dijo Hermione, continuando la conversación que mantenía con Blaise.

—Yo sé que no tengo mucha oportunidad contigo, y más ahora, que eres una heroína… eres inalcanzable… tanto, que hay muchos interesados en ti —Hermione sonrió porque no se imaginaba siendo popular.

—Eso no es así, yo sigo siendo la misma.

—Es lo que tú crees. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que te menosprecias, eres la más linda de todo el colegio y la más inteligente. Eso lo sabes…

—Blaise, no sigas. Yo prefiero dejar esto hasta acá, espero que me entiendas.

—Yo entiendo —respondió con algo de tristeza.

—Gracias.

—Lo que no significa que me daré por vencido. Estaré atento a cada movimiento tuyo y si algún día me necesitas, ahí estaré.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, mejor te dejo tranquila… me siento incómodo cuando soy rechazado, ya sabes… —Hermione sonrió—. ¿Debes hacer tu ronda?

—No, hoy es el turno de Hufflepuff.

—Oh, bien… este… bueno, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —el joven, algo nervioso y un tanto torpe, se puso de pie.

Entendía claramente que él no tenía futuro con Granger. ¿Era mucho para él? ¡Qué tontería pensar en eso! Él era un sangre pura y ella una «sangre sucia». Pero ¿por qué se sentía intimidado por esa muchacha? Es que su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso. Tenía respuestas para todo, hablaba de muchos temas, era valiente, hermosa, seria… ¿seria? ¡Eso era lo que lo intimidaba! Las chicas con las que él había salido no tenían temas de conversación, pensaban en modas, cantantes y maquillajes, y al parecer para Granger, esas cosas pasaban a segundo plano. Claro, por algo resultó ser una de las mentes que destruyó a Voldemort… quizá por eso se sentía intimidado… y en lo que respecta a lo de la sangre…

— _¡A nadie interesa!_

Salió por el pasillo rumbo a las mazmorras, arreglaría un par de cosas antes de ir a cenar. Ese día domingo, la cena estaría dispuesta a partir de las ocho y media, por tanto aún tenía tiempo para revisar su horario y ver qué materiales necesitaba para el primer día de clases.

En tanto Draco Malfoy salía de las mazmorras. Tenía hambre y, sabiendo que ese día la cena se serviría un poco más tarde de lo habitual —generalmente era las siete de la tarde—, caminaba devorando una manzana, tratando de alejarse de Pansy quien lo había abordado al interior de la casa, intentando tener una conversación con él. Pero para Malfoy, el vocinglero timbre de voz de la muchacha, lo ponía de mal humor. Era bueno estar con ella, siempre y cuando se mantuviera en silencio. Y eso lo había comprobado un par de veces, pero luego de haber estado con ella, siempre terminaba sintiéndose vacío. Sin embargo, desde hacía unos seis meses que lo de ellos solo se limitaba a un par de palabras. Esperaba no volver a sucumbir ante los deseos de su cuerpo…

Mientras pensaba en ello, Ronald Weasley pasó por su lado dándole un empujón, dijo una palabrota y siguió. Al parecer el colorín no se fijó a quien había empujado en su carrera. ¡Si parecía que iba a la guerra!

De frente vio que su amigo Zabini venía caminando cabizbajo, pero arreglado y… ¿se había perfumado y peinado?

—¿Dónde andabas?

—Por ahí —respondió tratando de no darle mayor importancia.

—¿En una cita? —Draco lo conocía y, al juzgar por esa cara, a su amigo no le había ido nada de bien.

—No sé si llamarle «cita». Granger es muy especial

—¿Saliste con Hermi…. con la «sangre sucia»? —si bien le hacía la pregunta simulando una mueca de desagrado, por dentro sentía que algo se rompía. Celos, por primera vez en su vida sentía, celos…

—¡Basta de llamarla de esa forma, Malfoy! ¡Es la mejor bruja que ha tenido Hogwarts!

—Creo que es la costumbre. Es hora de cambiar ese discurso estúpido, ¿no? —Blaise lo miró confundido, ¿Malfoy hallándole la razón? Definitivamente las profecías que decían que el fin del mundo llegaba el año 2000, estaban erradas, lo tenía solo a un par de segundos… Draco era la señal más clara.

—Yo creo que tal vez hubiese salido todo bien, si no fuera porque el estúpido de su ex le estaba hablando justo cuando yo la fui a buscar.

—¿Qué le dijo? —eso último intrigó a Draco.

—Tonterías… como que lo perdonara y que la amaba pero ella no lo escuchó y se fue conmigo.

—Los vio juntos —eso no pintaba para bien. No conocía mucho a Weasley, pero sí podría dar fe que un hombre irritado podría hacer muchas tonterías.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—¿Viste entonces a la comadreja que pasó recién por estos lados? Iba como endemoniado.

—No, no lo vi. Yo vengo del pasillo oeste.

—Bien, te dejo. Nos vemos en la cena —dijo Draco alejándose de Blaise y dejando a este último totalmente intrigado.

Algo podría ocurrir. El rostro de Weasley decía otra cosa. Era de seguro que buscaba a Hermione, y esta corría peligro. Lo raro era, ¿por qué él se preocupaba por ella? Bien, la respuesta a esa pregunta la buscaría después. Por lo pronto debía encontrar a Granger, antes que Weasley.

Hermione aún seguía sentada en la banca que anteriormente había compartido con Zabini. Se encontraba pensando en los buenos y malos momentos vividos con Ron. Sí, le echaba de menos, pero no sabía si era porque extrañaba sus caricias o sus peleas. Hubo momentos tan lindos entre ellos, tantas aventuras vividas… instantes que jamás borraría de su mente, así como tampoco borraría cuando lo vio con Lavander incrustada en sus piernas y con la ropa interior por los tobillos.

—¡Aquí estás! —le gritó al verla. Hermione dio un respingo e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—¿Qué quieres? —Ron estaba frente a ella con un rostro cargado de furia. Jamás lo había visto así.

—¿Y tu parejita? ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso ya lo aburriste? —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Hermione comenzó a retroceder. Pero ese pasillo no tenía salida. Había una pared de fondo y Ron estaba de barrera.

—¿Aburrirlo? ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?

—¡Tú eres mi novia! ¡No hemos terminado! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te andes luciendo con cualquier tipo por los pasillos del castillo!

—¡Deja de decir boberías, Ronald Weasley! Lo nuestro se acabó justo cuando decidiste meterte nuevamente con Lavander.

—Ya te expliqué por qué lo había hecho. ¡Fue por tu culpa!

—No me culpes a mí de tus calenturas. ¡Eres un caradura!

—¿Caradura? ¡Ja! ¡La caradura eres tú! Apenas me doy vuelta y ya te metes con otro. Si te molesta tanto lo que viste que estaba haciendo con Lavander, pues bien, ¡hagámoslo tú y yo! ¡Ahora mismo! —dijo tomándole las manos con fuerza y apoyándolas por sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

Hermione se sintió vulnerable. Ron era mucho más fuerte que ella, era imposible ganarle sin usar magia, y así como estaba, dada la forma en que la redujo, inhibió toda posibilidad de que ella se pudiera defender utilizando su varita.

—¡Suéltame, maldito asqueroso! —hasta el aroma de él le molestaba. Su aliento la hastiaba y lo peor, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero de miedo. Ron estaba apoyado en ella y hacía unos movimientos pélvicos que le provocaban náuseas.

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres que te suelte? ¿No quieres que siga? ¿No te gustaría estar como Lavander el otro día?

—¡No, suéltame! ¡Ron, voy a gritar!

—Nadie te escuchará y si empiezas a gritar, hago un hechizo silenciador y por fin tú serás mía.

—Ron, ¿qué pretendes? ¡No! —le besaba el cuello en forma desenfrenada y pasaba su lengua por su rostro, buscando entrar en su boca.

—¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —Hermione estaba desesperada, que alguien la ayudara. Jamás se imaginó que su amigo… su novio llegase a actuar de esa forma.

—Te dije que si gritabas…

—¡Auxilio!

—Saca las manos de encima de ella, asquerosa comadreja —con una voz pausada y calmada, Draco Malfoy lo estaba apuntando con su varita. Ron giró su rostro, mirándolo incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que su peor enemigo la quisiera salvar? ¿A Hermione?

—No te metas en lo que no te importa. Déjanos tranquilos, nos estamos demostrando nuestro amor —e intentó besar a Hermione, quien giró la boca y gritó:

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!

—Es suficiente. ¡Desmaius! —y Ron saltó por el aire cayendo al piso con cara de atontado. Hermione bajó las manos, tocándose las muñecas. Miró a Draco y se acercó a él.

—Gra… Gracias —nuevamente estaba llorando, mientras limpiaba de su rostro las marcas de Ron.

—Sin llantos, Granger. Ese desgraciado no se merece tus lágrimas. Has llorado mucho por él, ven. Vamos a cenar —dijo rodeándola con sus brazos. Hermione solo se dejó abrazar, pero en un movimiento espontáneo, se volvió hacia Ron, quien estaba gimiendo e intentando ponerse de pie.

—¡Acueducto! —exclamó, mientras que de su varita salieron chorros gigantes de agua helada que lo dejaron completamente empapado—. ¡Eso es para que bajes la temperatura! ¡Asqueroso!

—Eso estuvo bueno —opinó Draco con una ligera sonrisa—. Andando, Granger.

Caminaron hacia el comedor, sin decirse nada, pero antes de llegar, vieron que estaban dos chicas de Slytherin —Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass— esperando a alguien de su casa, cuando vieron que Draco traía puesta su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, a ambas casi se les salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Draco, al notar la expresión de ellas, en forma rápida retiró su brazo de Hermione, la que se dio cuenta de inmediato de aquel gesto.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué haces con esta «sangre sucia»? —dijo Pansy. Hermione esperó a que Draco dijera algo, pero como tardó unos segundos, prefirió hablar ella:

—Sí, «sangre sucia», pero gracias a esta sangre sucia y a sus amigos, es que hoy tú puedes venir a clases.

—Herm… Granger…

—Tranquilo, Malfoy. Creo que debes estar con la gente de tu clase, con los sangre limpia. De todas maneras te agradezco lo que acabas de hacer por mí —dicho esto hizo un gesto con su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento a Draco y salió rumbo al comedor.

—Draqui, ¿por qué venías con esa fea?

—Primero, me llamo Draco y segundo… ¡Vamos, Granger es más bella que todas ustedes!

Salió también con dirección al comedor en tanto en su mente estaba lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos. ¿Qué habría pasado si él no hubiese llegado? ¿Habría sido capaz la comadreja de atentar en contra de Granger? Estaría alerta a los movimientos de cierto pelirrojo. Era posible que no se contentara con lo ocurrido y quisiera cobrarse venganza contra la chica.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía moretones en ambas muñecas. La miró extrañado—. ¿Ron?— preguntó de inmediato, ella asintió. Harry se puso de pie para ir en busca de él, pero su amiga lo retuvo.

—No vale la pena, Harry.

—Sí, vale la pena. Creo que debo sostener una conversación con él. ¡Ya basta de sus cobardías!

—Malfoy me defendió —confesó.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?

—Harry, no hay otro. Si no hubiera sido por él, no sé… Ron es más fuerte que yo —bajó la cabeza y Harry, la abrazó. En ese momento llegó Ginny, que se sorprendió de la expresión de su amiga y le llamó la atención ver que su novio la tenía abrazaba.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Harry le había explicado lo sucedido.

—Creo que mis padres ya tienen a quien desheredar. Voy a terminar odiando a mi hermanito. Tú amiga, tranquila, que desde ahora en adelante no te dejaremos sola.

—No, no más sola Hermione, aunque cierto oxigenado ande rondando…

—¡Uy! ¿Malfoy, otra vez? —preguntó Ginny con un pícaro brillo en su mirada.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall, la nueva Directora Hogwarts, había comenzado a hablar, dirigiéndose a los alumnos del colegio.

—Estimados alumnos y queridas alumnas: este año, como en años anteriores, el colegio se complace en entregar los Premios Anuales de cada casa a los que estén cursando el séptimo año. Como saben, este premio se entrega a aquellos que hayan logrado un rendimiento académico de excelencia. Por lo que, a medida que vaya nombrando a los ganadores de este año, les solicito pasen acá adelante: de la Casa Ravenclaw: Padma Patil; de la Casa Hufflepuff: Justin Finch Fletchey; de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy y de la Casa Gryffindor: Hermione Jean Granger.

Los aplausos salieron en forma espontánea. Hermione quedó absorta. Si bien sabía que por sus notas podría ser el Premio Anual de su casa, debido a todos sus problemas, no había reparado nuevamente en ello. Y ahora, resultaba que tenía el premio que muchos hubieran querido.

—¡Ve! ¡Adelante! —dijo Harry, ella intentó sonreír y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia donde estaba el resto. Sintió que unos ojos de envidia la miraban: era Lavander que con odio mantenía empuñado un cubierto a punto de enterrárselo a alguien. Esa escena le parecía haberla visto antes, ¿es que esa tipa no se renovaba?

Se situó adelante, junto con los otros Premios Anuales, reparando en que Draco Malfoy la miraba sonriente.

—El hecho de ser premios anuales, también tiene sus recompensas —continuó hablando la directora—. A contar de mañana tendrán derecho a utilizar las torres de los premios anuales: en el ala este está la torre en donde vivirán los premios anuales de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y en la oeste, vivirá Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Hermione levantó una ceja incrédula. ¿Tenía que compartir un año completo con el hurón oxigenado de Draco Malfoy?

—Bien Granger, tenemos permiso de todo el mundo para vivir juntos desde ahora —dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Esto es una locura.

—Y que recién comienza…

* * *

 ** _Esta noche tú y yo te pido hoy una_**

 ** _luz verde para amar a gran velocidad,_**

 ** _con sentimiento…_**

 ** _Tan solo una señal,_**

 ** _la posibilidad es lo que yo quiero._**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Y ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Si les gustó o no, quisiera saberlo.

Cariños, Gin


	5. Si tú te atreves

Aquella noche, tanto para Hermione como para el resto de los Premios Anuales, sería la última que compartirían en sus respectivas casas. A contar del día lunes, tendría que mudarse a la Torre de los Premios Anuales, y lo peor, tener que vivir con Draco Malfoy lo que restaba del año.

Lo bueno era que el Slytherin, en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, se había mostrado afable e incluso estuvo con ella en sus momentos más difíciles. ¿Sería una simple coincidencia? ¿O Malfoy se traía algo entre manos?

Interrogantes que las había compartido con su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, quien como siempre, la tranquilizaba, diciéndole que si Draco Malfoy estaba ahora más accesible e incluso más comunicativo, era porque su padre se encontraba recluido en Azkaban y no había quién lo reprimiera u obligara a hacer cosas que él no quisiera. Además se sabía que Narcisa Malfoy se hallaba internada en el Hospital San Mungo. No sabía qué había ocurrido, pero la madre de Draco estaba grave y llevaba un par de meses allí. Quizá por todos esos motivos, sumado a que ya no estaba la sombra de Voldemort y el fantasma de ser recluido él también en Azkaban, no existía, posiblemente se había moldeado en él una nueva forma de ver la vida, y tal vez, dentro de sus prioridades por fin estaba el de entablar una relación seria con una joven diferente.

Por su parte a Harry Potter todavía le hervía la sangre al recordar el relato de su amiga durante la cena. Estaba aún en la sala común esperando a que Ron se dignara a aparecer. No había ido a cenar y era obvio que en algún lugar estaba secando su ropa, porque con Lavander no estaba. Ella sí había ido a cenar.

Como a las once y media de la noche, cuando ya Harry se disponía a retirarse a sus aposentos, Ronald entró. Venía cabizbajo y con la ropa húmeda.

—¿No fuiste capaz de hacer un hechizo enjugador?

—No me acordé de ninguno —respondió con su típica sonrisa de fingida inocencia. Se acercó a la chimenea y puso las manos cercanas al fuego. Debía calentar un poco el cuerpo si no se tomaría una gripe.

—¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle daño a Hermione?! —Harry lo había tomado de la solapa de la chaqueta obligándolo a girar.

—¡Ya, tranquilo! ¡No le hice nada! —logró soltarse de los puños de Harry, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Lo que menos quería era armar un alboroto y que otros miembros de la casa terminaran enterándose de todo.

—Pero esa era tu intención, ¿qué tenías planeado? ¿Violarla, acaso? ¡¿Pero qué mierda tienes en el cerebro?! ¡Es Hermione, nuestra amiga, mi casi hermana! Y tu novia. ¡Ron, la amabas! ¡¿Cómo fue que semejante cochinada pasó por tu cabeza?!

—No, yo jamás la hubiera…

—Agradezco que Malfoy anduviera cerca. Es la segunda cosa que en mi vida le agradezco al hurón. Si no hubiera sido por él, ¿qué habría sido de ella? ¡Eres un asqueroso!

—Harry es que… bueno... Ella no quiere... Me entiendes, tú y yo somos hombres y…

—Ella no quería tener sexo contigo por miedo a que no la quisieras lo suficiente, ¿se trata de eso? ¡Pero qué buena bruja es! ¡Estaba en lo cierto!

—Yo la amo, Harry.

—A quien se ama, no se daña, ¿no te lo enseñaron? —Ron guardó silencio—. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Ahora soy yo el que no quiere tener amistad contigo. Ya está bueno de maltratadores como para que ahora aparezcas tú. El resto de los chicos también piensa lo mismo.

Harry dejó solo a Ron y subió a la habitación. En donde también se hallaba la cama de Ron, pero ¿cómo presentarse en el cuarto? Era obvio que el resto de los compañeros lo recibirían igual que Harry. Sin embargo, debía cambiarse de ropa. No podía seguir así. Esperaría unos minutos, aguardando a que todos estuvieran dormidos para entrar y meterse en su cama. Se sentó frente a la chimenea para abrigarse un rato, pero se quedó dormido ahí toda la noche.

En la mañana los pasos de quienes se levantaron temprano lo despertaron. Disimuladamente se arrancó al baño y esperó a que todos se fueran para poder cambiarse de ropa: —Buena la he hecho. Pensaba mientras iba camino al comedor. Se tendría que sentar apartado, pues no estaba dispuesto a soportar indirectas o recibir malas palabras.

Las clases comenzaron como todos los años. Era una alegría para todos que por fin hubiera un año normal en Hogwarts. Para los de séptimo curso, era realmente especial, debido a que debían preparar sus EXTASIS para lo cual debían dedicar mucho tiempo a sus estudios.

El día transcurrió en forma tranquila, ni Harry ni Ginny soltaban a Hermione. Temían que algo le fuera a ocurrir. Draco, en más de una oportunidad, la había mirado con intenciones de acercársele, pero estaba con ellos.

 _—¿Es que San Potter y Mini Weasley no se dan cuenta de que la tienen prisionera?_

Lo que lo único que quería era preguntarle cómo estaba, pero ya tendría tiempo… en realidad, todo el tiempo del mundo pues compartían la torre.

Luego de la cena, Hermione se despidió de sus dos amigos, quienes la acompañaron hasta la escalera del ala oeste en donde estaba la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Asumía que sus pertenencias ya estaban instaladas en sus nuevos aposentos, trabajo que realizaban los elfos del castillo.

—Si ese hurón se porta mal contigo…

—Harry, yo creo que el hurón lo que menos quiere es portarse mal con Hermione. Bueno… «Hacer cositas malas con Hermione», quizá… —era Ginny quien, tomada del brazo de su novio, le hablaba directamente al oído. Harry hizo una mueca.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Ginny ve cosas, se junta mucho con Luna —el color rojo de la cara de Hermione no se demoró en llegar. Ginny y sus cosas… ¿de dónde sacaría esa mentalidad tan rápida para imaginarse a ella con Malfoy? Aunque… ¡Vale! ¡Esa idea estúpida ya le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza!

—Mmm sí, claro… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya verás —Ginny rio dándole un beso a su amiga—. Descansa.

—Nos vemos —respondió.

—Si ocurre algo, me avisas —Harry la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Cualquiera diría que vas a la horca, Granger —era una voz pausada y casi arrastrada que sonó en su espalda. Ese aroma que le encantaba era inconfundible, menta y madera, ¿qué perfume sería ese?—. Buenas noches: Potter, Ginny —saludó y subió las escaleras.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos y esperaron a que Draco se perdiera en los escalones para continuar hablando.

—¿Nos saludó? —preguntó Harry.

—Y me llamó por mi nombre —continuó Ginny.

—¿Ven que está extraño? Se los dije. Ya, amigos. Me voy a la «horca» —dijo Hermione riendo y ella también subió.

Hermione apresuró su paso en las escaleras para llegar pronto a su nueva habitación. Al entrar, notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Un alivio, ya que no conocía la contraseña. Draco debía saberla, tendría que preguntarle.

Adentro se halló en una habitación hermosa, cálida y arreglada elegantemente: al centro una chimenea con ribetes en arte rococó con una pintura en el fondo, sobre la misma chimenea un arreglo floral. Tres sofás, dos de un cuerpo y uno grande; una mesa de roble en el centro, otra mesa más grande con sillas alrededor, alfombrada completamente y en las paredes los escudos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin.

Bajó un escalón y avanzó hacia una puerta que estaba entreabierta, era una pequeña cocina con lo necesario, tal como si fuera un departamento muggle.

Hacia el lado izquierdo, en donde estaba su escudo, había tres escalones, un descanso y otros seis escalones más, avanzó y allí había una puerta que decía «H.J Granger-Gryffindor», al entrar vio una cama grande con los colores de su casa: rojo y dorado; una mesa de estudio, otra mesa tipo bureau, veladores a ambos lados de la cama, un gran ventanal con cortinas oscuras y visillos de color dorado. Había dos puertas en la habitación; una era el clóset y la otra que era su baño privado, con tina y grifería antigua pero brillante en color plata.

—Está bueno, ¿no? —la voz de Draco la sobresaltó.

—Considero que es mucho…

—Nos lo merecemos. Un año viviendo en esto, compensa todos los años de esfuerzo ¿no? Lo digo por nuestras calificaciones.

—Sí, bueno, desde ese punto de vista, tienes razón —Hermione, volvió a mirar por la ventana. Afuera había comenzado a llover y sin querer había tocado sus muñecas, las que aún le dolían producto de la fuerza que Ronald ejerció en ellas. Draco se dio cuenta y se acercó.

—Déjeme ver.

—No, no es necesario —pero el muchacho ya tenía ambas manos de ella entre las de él.

—¿Has probado con díctamo? —preguntó mirando las delgadas muñecas, tan dañadas por culpa del ex novio.

—Ya no me queda.

—Yo tengo un poco. Espera.

—No, no es… —pero Draco ya había salido rumbo a su habitación. ¡Qué rabia! No quería mostrarse débil ni indefensa ante ese chico. No sabía por qué, pero con él siempre se sentía vulnerable, cosa que no era así: ella se sabía fuerte y de mente fría.

—Ven —hizo que se sentara en la cama y le tomó las manos.

—Yo puedo...

—¡Deja! Yo lo hago —tomó suavemente las manos de Hermione. Al hacerlo ella sintió una leve corriente que la invadió lánguidamente. Las manos de Draco estaban frías, eran delgadas y suaves. Jamás se imaginó que ese pequeño contacto le hiciera erizar la piel.

Por su lado él aplicó un par de gotas en cada muñeca y al segundo las marcas habían comenzado a atenuarse, al cabo de cinco o seis segundos, habían desaparecido.

—Gracias —respondió con voz temblona.

—No vivas dándome las gracias, Granger. Te dejo, ahora voy a darme un baño y luego me iré a dormir. Este día ha sido agotador.

—Sí, yo igual haré lo mismo.

—¿Lo hacemos juntos?

—¿Qué?

—Buenas noches, Granger —dijo y salió del cuarto—. ¡Ah! La clave es: troles saltarines —gritó desde la escalas.

—¡Gracias! —respondió claro y fuerte para que Draco escuchara que nuevamente le estaba dando las gracias.

Draco revisó que la puerta de entrada estuviera cerrada… Si Weasley quería acercarse a Granger, primero se las vería con él.

Sonriente y satisfecho dio un brinco en el último escalón para irse a su dormitorio.

Lo bueno de que su padre estuviera en Azkaban, era que no lo hostigaría; de que Hermione hubiera terminado con Ron, era que estaba sola; de que Zabini no significara nada para ella, es que no existían más pretendientes en el camino;

Y lo bueno de que compartieran la torre, es que estarían solos… solos para conocerse… solos, ¿para enamorarse?

* * *

 _ **Me he dado cuenta que ha ido surgiendo poquito a poco,**_

 _ **entre los dos una corriente que nos desborda, no contenemos ni tú ni yo.**_

 _ **Ya todos notan cuando nos vemos que yo te presto más atención.**_

* * *

— _Draco, estúpido… hace unos meses era solo la «sangre sucia» amiga de Potter, pero ahora, ¿quién es? ¿La mujer que te quita el sueño? ¿La mujer que deseas meter en tu cama? ¿O la mujer que quieres para algo más serio?_

 _Si quiero meter a alguien en mi cama, tengo a otras, pero no voy a caer en el mismo jueguito de la comadreja, de tener a Granger para lucirla y acostarse con otras. Ella no es para eso. Si la tuviera a ella, me tendría que olvidar de todas. ¿Podré? ¿Qué dirán mis amigos si se enteran de que ando con una sang… con ella? ¿Dije «amigos»? ¿Alguna vez tuve amigos reales? Ahora puede ser Zabini, pero ¿«amigos»? No creo que los haya tenido. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esa chica me tiene enfermo!_

Sonrió mientras acomodaba su almohada, disponiéndose a dormir. En ese momento vio una sombra en su ventana. Se inquietó, levantándose de inmediato y abriéndola. Un cosa de cuatro patas, peluda y de cola gruesa, estaba allí. Era el gato de Hermione, que se había quedado afuera, estaba un poco mojado. Lo tomó en brazos y salió rumbo a la habitación de ella.

—Granger… Granger, ¿estás dormida? Abre la puerta —a los segundos Hermione, en bata de dormir y con trenzas, aparecía delante de él. Se veía tan pequeña así… Parecía una niña a la cual su padre le debía contar un cuento.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Esto —le entregó su gato.

—¡Crookshanks! ¿Dónde habías estado? Te me perdiste en el tren. Gracias Malfoy.

—Y vas a seguir con las «gracias». Buenas noches. Que descanses —dijo dándose media vuelta, aunque hubiera deseado tomarla en sus brazos y meterse con ella en la cama... Y ser él, quien «le contara el cuento»… Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Al menos no, por ahora…

Hermione entró con el gato, tomó una toalla y lo secó. Luego le dio un poco de su comida y le puso agua en unos tiestos y se acostó. Luego de unos minutos, sintió que su gato se acostaba a sus pies. Mañana le arreglaría su camita. Él solía dormir en el borde de la ventana, pero ahora su cama no estaba armada, por eso se había acostado con ella. Pero no le importaba, el pobre gato debía de tener frío.

Aquella noche durmió como nunca. Esa cama era extremadamente confortable y la habitación era cómoda. No sabía por qué, pero en otra circunstancia el hecho de tener a Draco tan cerca, hubiera sido sinónimo de miedo o desconfianza, en cambio ahora, sabiendo que él estaba tan cerca, se sentía segura y protegida. ¡Pero qué tonta! ¡Era Malfoy! ¡El que siempre se burló de ella! El que siempre la llamó «asquerosa sangre sucia» desde segundo grado... Debía pensarlo muy bien, si no quería caer en el jueguito del Slytherin, porque era seguro que ese comportamiento, no era normal.

En la mañana Hermione se levantó temprano y como hacía un poco de frío, no se puso su habitual falda del uniforme, si no que la reemplazó por un pantalón del mismo color, claro que ajustado y una botas de tacón altas negras por sobre el pantalón. Su camisa y la capa, con la cual disimularía que no se había colocado la falda. Muchas lo hacían, además no estaba prohibido en el colegio, sobre todo en los días de frío.

Salió de la habitación con la capa en la mano y algunos libros, lo cuales dejó sobre un sofá y mientras se miraba al espejo acomodando su corbata, Draco salió de su dormitorio y quedó con la boca abierta al ver de espalda a la Hermione. ¡Qué caderas! ¡Qué cintura! Pero, ¿cómo era posible que ella se empeñara en ser tan atractiva? Tal como le había ocurrido en la noche, la hubiera tomado y la habría hecho suya en el sillón de la sala… Ella lo estaba tentando.

—Buenos días Malfoy —saludó y tomó su capa y algunos libros que había dejado anteriormente—. Voy a desayunar. Que tengas buen día —su rostro estaba radiante. Era un maquillaje suave, pero lo suficiente para notar unos labios sensuales cubiertos de un color rosa brillante. Y ese aroma, a jazmín…

—Eh... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta antes?

—Dime.

—¿Qué perfume usas?

—¿Tan malo es?

—No, no, es que no lo había sentido nunca.

—Es muggle —él se puso serio. Sabía que era muggle, pero su pregunta no apuntaba a eso.

—Lo supuse. Solo quiero saber qué contiene.

—¡Ah! Jazmín, rosas y feromonas —eso último lo dijo adrede para ver la reacción de Malfoy.

—Y esas, ¿son flores? —vale. No resultó. Draco no tenía idea qué eran las feromonas.

—Las dos primeras sí… —Hermione sonrió era obvio que su compañero era cien por ciento mago—. Lo otro después te lo explico —y con una seductora sonrisa, poco usual en ella, que derritió al Slytherin, salió de la habitación.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, sentía que las piernas le temblaban. ¡Había coqueteado a Draco Malfoy! Eso no era propio de ella, pero ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Durante el desayuno Hermione estuvo callada, tratando de no mirar al frente, para no ver a Draco. Por suerte —Harry es cabezón— y por lo tanto la cubría bastante. A excepción de Ginny, que había sido la única que notó su nerviosismo e incomodidad.

—¿Pasó algo anoche con tu «huroncito»? —le preguntó al oído.

—¡Ginny! ¿Cómo te puedes imaginar eso? No, no pasó nada. Un par de palabras y eso. No te imagines otra cosa.

—Mmm pero estás rara...

—¿Rara? Bueno… ¡Ay! Ginny, sí estoy rara. A ti no te puedo engañar. Creo que hoy en la mañana le coqueteé a Malfoy —confesó con pena y Ginny soltó una risotada.

—¿Qué le ocurre al par? —Harry que tenía un ejemplar de «El Profeta» en sus manos, lo dejó a un lado para ponerle atención a esas dos que se secreteaban tanto.

—Nada, amor.

—¿Ese «nada» es un rubio oxigenado que hasta hace unos meses era nuestro enemigo número uno? — Hermione abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir—. A ver, si te gusta ese hurón y ex mortífago, es cosa tuya, pero anda con mucho cuidado. Yo no confío en él.

—Harry, amor, Hermione es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace.

—Muy mayor de edad será, pero yo soy lo más cercano que tiene a un hermano —respondió serio.

—¡Harry, eres un sol! —Hermione sonrió tiernamente a su amigo.

—Entonces queridos hermanitos Potter Granger, mejor nos vamos a clases. Y tú te mantienes cerca de Harry. No te separes —con su dedo índice daba instrucciones a su amiga, cual madre a su hija.

—Tranquila Ginny, yo la cuidaré de ciertas «pestes» que la andan rondando —Hermione sonrió. En verdad Harry era como su hermano y Ginny como su conciencia (en realidad, el «ángel malo» de su conciencia).

En clase de pociones, trabajó con Seamus y Harry. De lejos divisó que Ron estaba realizando la tarea solo. Sintió igual una punzada de pena en su pecho. Lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido, pero Ron le mostró lo más bajo de sus instintos.

Mientras cernía unos colmillos de serpiente machacados y Harry revolvía los huevos de doxy con los ópalos, sintió una mirada en su cabeza. Levantó la vista, y vio esos ojos grises que en la mañana ella tuvo en frente. Draco la observaba y le esbozó una sonrisa, ella se la respondió. Harry, atento a los movimientos de su amiga, rodeó la mesa con unos pasos y se puso justo en frente a ella, interrumpiendo el contacto visual que mantenía con Malfoy.

—¡Ya, sin desconcentrarse! —le dijo circunspecto y Hermione le obsequió una de sus típicas miradas asesinas.

—¡Listo! —dijo Seamus que revolvía en el caldero el jugo de higuera de valeriana con hojas de bergamota— Mezclemos todo y a ver si nos resulta el té de Locos de Atar.

Al terminar la clase, Hermione intentó apresurarse, pero Draco había llegado antes a su mesa.

—¿Cuándo me explicarás lo que son las morofenas?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —era imposible no reírse fuerte, y para Draco, lejos de sentirse estúpido por la burla de ella, esa sonrisa le era totalmente adorable—. Se llaman feromonas y son…

—Hermione, vamos —Harry otra vez, erguido intentando llegar a la estatura de Malfoy, estaba a su lado.

—Luego te explico. Adiós —Hermione tomó su bolso y sus libros abandonando el salón de clases.

—Ese cara-rajada ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Su hermano, acaso? —Draco también tomó su bolso e iba a salir del salón cuando llegó Pansy Parkinson junto a Daphne Greengrass, ambas compañeras de su casa. Lo buscaban a él.

—¿Por qué te demoras tanto? No me digas que otra vez estabas consolando a la «sangre sucia».

—¡Déjame en paz! —respondió, saliendo a toda velocidad, dejando a ambas chicas en el salón.

—Estoy segura que esa mosca muerta de Granger le hizo algo a mi Draquito. Pero me va a conocer, no sabe de lo que soy capaz.

—Pansy, tranquilízate. Ya sabes cómo es Draco, mañana te va a pedir que te acuestes nuevamente con él.

—Hace meses que no lo hace.

—No es de fierro, en algún momento le darán ganas...

—Debo estar atenta, si no se llevará antes a la «sangre sucia» a su cama. Pero si él no me lo pide… podría yo incentivarlo, ¿no? —ambas chicas sonrieron maliciosamente.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En la tarde, luego que terminaran las clases, Hermione subió a su habitación. Quería darse una ducha antes de cenar. Había pensado en no bajar a cenar, así que pidió a los elfos de la cocina si le podían llevar la cena a su habitación. Eso no se hacía habitualmente, a no ser que el alumno estuviera enfermo o fuera un Premio Anual, y ella estaba en la segunda categoría. De igual modo y, pensando en su compañero, pidió dos cenas, porque posiblemente Draco quisiera comer junto a ella en la torre. Si no, la cena no se perdería, la guardaría en la nevera que se encontraba en la cocina.

Además estaba cansada, pero debía darse fuerzas para estudiar si pensaba estar largo rato haciéndolo.

Luego de ducharse se puso un jeans ajustado, un chaleco de lana, unas zapatillas y se dispuso a meterse en los libros.

Se acomodó en el salón frente a la chimenea dispuesta a iniciar su larga sesión, cuando escuchó que la puerta del dormitorio de Draco se abrió y este salió con una toalla cubriéndose desde la cintura hacia abajo. No pudo evitar mirar su pecho tan bien formado y su abdomen plano. En realidad era un hombre sumamente atractivo. Fueron solo dos segundos que había fijado su mirada en él, pero lo suficiente para hacerle arder el rostro, el cual volvió a meter en medio de las páginas de su libro.

—No te oí llegar, Granger.

—Llegué hace un rato —respondió con voz ronca intentando también disimular su sonrojo.

—Hay unos platos de comida en la cocina, ¿tú los pediste?

—Sí, es que no voy a bajar a cenar. Tengo mucho que estudiar.

—Pero hay dos, ¿tienes invitado a alguien?

—No, en realidad pensé que quizá tú querrías quedarte a estudiar, pero si no… no te preocupes la guardo en la nevera.

—Guárdala. No pienso quedarme a estudiar —la respuesta de él no le gustó, sintió una pesadez, no sabía si estaba en su garganta o en el estómago, porque había apostado por cenar con Draco.

—Está bien, como quieras —dijo sin mirarlo, tratando de no darle importancia, y siguió leyendo, lamentablemente solo veía letras que leía y releía, pues la concentración se le había ido a las nubes.

Draco ingresó nuevamente a su habitación y a los diez minutos regresó. Se había puesto un pantalón de tela, color beige y una camisa blanca. Esa no era la típica ropa que él utilizara. Pero Hermione no quiso hacer ningún comentario. Draco se detuvo a su lado y luego se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, considerando que no lo miraba, optó por arrebatarle el libro.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —preguntó cerrando el texto y dejándolo en la mesa pequeña frente a ella.

—Porque estoy estudiando —respondió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me da la impresión de que me intentas ignorar o pretendes creer que soy invisible.

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Sé que andas por aquí, porque te he escuchado, pero yo ahora estoy estudiando y cuando estudio trato de enfrascarme en la lectura, si no… pues no se me queda nada.

—Entiendo… Pero, ahora ¿me dirás que son las monferonas? —eso volvió a hacer reír a Hermione. Pues bien, era hora de explicarle a su nuevo «amigo» qué eran las feromonas.

—A ver las feromonas son sustancias químicas que secretan algunos seres vivos. Es lo que, en algunos casos, provoca la atracción de las especies. Ahora bien, en el caso de los perfumes se trabaja «posiblemente», y digo «posiblemente» porque puede que algunos casos utilicen sustitutos… con hormonas… masculinas y femeninas —Draco la quedó mirando fijamente y no mostrando ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—¿Y? —levantó una ceja al no quedar conforme con la respuesta.

—Eso, eso son las feromonas.

—¡Y dicen que los muggles no hacen pociones! ¡Ese es un filtro! ¡Es tu perfume el que me tiene enfermo entonces! —Hermione se puso a reír de buena gana.

—Los muggles no hacen magia, por algo son «muggles». Lo que te he dicho es un supuesto es muy posible que mi perfume no tenga más que esencia de flores porque aún no hay nada definido en seres humanos… Sé, que han hecho experimentos con abejas, pero… —continuó Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió.

—A ver, mira: tú nunca has sido de mi agrado, pero sucede que ahora no te puedo dejar de mirar. ¡Es tu perfume, insisto! —lo dicho por Draco hizo que Hermione se sintiera en la gloria… «No te puedo dejar de mirar»… ¡Eso sí que estaba bueno!

—Malfoy, acércate —atrevidamente, lo invitó.

—¿Qué? —esa invitación para él, era muy sugerente.

—Huéleme —y le acercó su cuello, levantando un poco el cabello. Draco temeroso se acercó a ella y la olió. Era un aroma suave a jabón y shampoo de vainilla—. ¿Sientes el perfume de jazmín?

—Pues… no —pero quería seguir oliéndola o más bien, quería… ¿besar su cuello? Hermione se movió y notó que él aún estaba a su lado, oliéndola, con los ojos cerrados.

—Y dime, ¿qué sientes ahora? ¿Tienes ganas de insultarme? ¿De expresar todo tu odio?

—Mmm… este... pues la verdad es que… —¿y si le decía que se la quería comer a besos?—. No, no sentí nada —respondió luego de carraspear un poco y alejarse unos centímetros.

—Entonces no es el perfume, porque en este momento no lo llevo puesto. Además Malfoy, mi perfume lo utilizo desde hace unos tres años, así que no lo culpes, porque lo pienso seguir usando.

—A mí me gusta.

—Bueno y ahora que ya sabes qué son la feromonas, ¿te vas a cenar?

—Sí, sí, me voy —respondió saliendo de inmediato de la torre. Hermione ni siquiera alcanzó a retomar la lectura, cuando él estaba de regreso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Mejor cenamos juntos y luego estudiamos, ¿sí?

—¿Te han dicho que tienes rasgos bipolares?

—Sí, mis amigos dicen eso. Creo que lo voy a dar por hecho —Hermione rió y se dispuso a ir a la cocina—. Ven, entonces sirvamos la cena. No soy una elfina y no tengo mucha experiencia en servir, así que trabajemos juntos.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había sido una cena bastante extraña. Draco comía lentamente y no paraba de mirarla. Hermione llegó a pensar que tenía comida pegada en la cara o estaba masticando con la boca abierta, porque era demasiado lo que el ex – mortífago la miraba.

—Sí tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo… —comenzó a decir Draco, luego de un par de minutos y mientras tomaba un jugo de calabaza.

—Tú con tu esposa y yo con mi esposo —continuó Hermione.

—No, tú y yo. Los dos —dijo apuntándola a ella y luego a él.

—Para que eso ocurriera en esta dimensión, yo debería estar loca.

—Hablo en serio, Granger. Tú y yo tendríamos hijos maravillosos, ¿no lo has pensado?

—Pues la verdad que no —Hermione estaba que se largaba a reír a carcajadas. ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas? ¿Los mortífagos le habrían hecho lavado de cerebro a Malfoy para hablar tanta tontería junta?

—Mira, déjame hablar… —hizo una señal con su mano para evitar que Hermione le replicara—. Nuestros hijos heredarían mi cabello, todos los Malfoy tenemos el cabello blanquecino, el gen es fuerte, así no hay posibilidades que saque tu color—. Hermione lo miró incrédula, ¿era posible que lo de las feromonas lo hubiesen vuelto de mente? O, ¿existiría otra explicación? —y con nuestra inteligencia serían dignos exponentes de la casa Slytherin.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Muy bien —respondió con una mansa y extraña sonrisa, jamás vista por Hermione en los años que llevaba en el colegio.

—A ver Malfoy, para que tú y yo tuviéramos hijos, primero deberíamos enamorarnos —Draco meneó afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Luego casarnos.

—Sí —respondió seguro.

—¿Me estas escuchando?

—Sí, te escucho.

—¡Draco, soy Hermione Granger, me conoces desde hace años! Todo este tiempo me has llamado «sangre sucia», ¡deja de pensar en bobadas!

—No son bobadas y eso de «sangre sucia», no me interesa —ya, la había largado y si había empezado con el temita, debía terminarlo. Además ella lo acababa de llamar por su nombre y se le escuchaba tan bien...

—¿Ya no te interesa?

—No, Hermione. A estas alturas debo reconocer que tú me gustas mucho. ¿Eres una veela, acaso?

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, pues no entendía si le estaba tomando el pelo o hablaba en serio. Y, definitivamente eso de «veela», ¿de dónde diantres se le había ocurrido?

—¿Veela? ¿Yo? ¡Tú no estás bien! Además, ¿me llamaste por mi nombre?

—Bueno y tú por el mío.

—Primero no soy una veela, por lo tanto no te he hechizado y segundo, sí te llamé por tu nombre, porque en Gryffindor tratamos de llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no por nuestros apellidos.

—Eso es bueno.

—Draco, yo no sé qué pretendes. Siempre has sido nuestro enemigo. Sobre todo conmigo, tú no has sido... como quien dice «un angelito».

—Sé que para ti es difícil de aceptar que un tipo con el pasado como el mío, pueda optar si quiera a pensar en ti.

—Draco, en realidad no sé si hablas en serio o te estás burlando de mí. Por lo mismo quiero que este tema lo dejemos hasta aquí. Porque si lo que dices es cierto, yo no querría herirte. Además tú no estás en mis planes y si lo estuvieras, tampoco quisiera ilusionarme. Por otra parte, sinceramente, estos temas son muy sensibles aún para mí…

—Lo dices por lo de la comadreja. ¿Consideras que es muy pronto para iniciar una nueva relación? Pues, a él no le importó.

—Lo sé, pero yo soy distinta —dio un respiro y continuó hablando—. ¿Qué te parece si estudiamos? Mañana nos corresponde astronomía y va a estar difícil el diagnóstico que nos hará el profesor —prefería cambiar de tema, ya que el rumbo del que tenían, la estaba incomodando y Draco lo había entendido.

—Sí, pero no te enojes si me quedo pegado mirándote —ella sonrió, ¿en realidad hablaba en serio?

—No te creo nada de lo que me dices, así que mejor dediquémonos a estudiar.

Estuvieron revisando las materias, tomando apuntes y estudiando por largo rato, hasta que a eso de las once de la noche, cada uno se fue acostar. Hermione trató de evitar cualquier contacto con él, porque, si a Draco lo embrujaba el perfume de Hermione, el que usaba él, a ella la seducía y lo que le provocaba eran ganas de perderse en sus labios y acariciar ese cabello rubio.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al otro día, luego de terminar la prueba diagnóstico de la clase de astronomía, Hermione bajó las escaleras, cuando sintió que Draco la tomó del brazo, haciéndola a un lado.

—Debemos hablar —dijo realizando un gesto con su cabeza al profesor que también bajaba las escaleras.

—Hablamos en la tarde, ¿te parece?

—No, quiero que hablemos ahora. Me gustas mucho, Hermione —era cierto. Ya no podía seguir guardándoselo. Zabini le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a esperarla, pero él, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

—Yo… yo no sé Draco... siempre hemos sido enemigos… has intentado ser mi amigo, pero sinceramente tengo miedo de que nuestras peleas continúen y terminemos haciéndonos daño.

—¿Cómo lo que te ocurrió con la comadreja? Te juro que conmigo no pasará eso. Tú me conoces, ya no tengo nada que ocultar. Sabes cómo es mi carácter y no te engañaría de la forma que lo hizo esa comadreja. A pesar de que mi historial no es bueno, ni tengo buenas referencias. Pero tú… tú me has cambiado… con solo mirarme. La comadreja te perdió porque es un estúpido.

—Por favor no lo llames «comadreja» —él sonrió. Realmente ella era especial, a pesar de la forma en que ese desgraciado la había humillado, en su corazón no existía espacio para el odio.

—Intentaré no hacerlo.

—Gracias —quiso avanzar, pero sintió la presión de él en su brazo, impidiéndole seguir.

—Desde que empecé a buscar tu amistad nunca más hemos peleado. Hermione, es en serio lo que te digo. Si te fijas, desde que nos reencontramos en el expreso yo he estado pendiente de ti, porque realmente quiero estar contigo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Yo… pues ya no podría separarme nunca más de ti. Creo que desde ahora estaré siempre a tu lado. Seré tu sombra…

—¿Pero qué cosas dices, Draco? —dijo mirándolo ruborizada y con una incrédula sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible su eterno enemigo, hoy le profesara su amor?

—Me gustas mucho. Más de lo que me pudiera imaginar.

—Yo tendría que conocerte más y empezar a confiar en ti. Malfoy, debes entenderme. Me cuesta mucho creerte. Entiéndeme, nos has hecho mucho daño durante todos estos años.

—Yo lo entiendo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperarte —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Te dejo, es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós —respondió ella con una sonrisa. Draco giró y se disponía a ir, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo—. Draco, no te vayas… tú… tú también me gustas… —él se devolvió y la abrazó fuertemente. Era un sueño tenerla en sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien tenerla ahí, era pequeña, frágil… era suya…

—Hermione Granger, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—¿Tu novia?

—Nunca he tenido una novia. Bueno, una oficial —dijo con sinceridad—. De todas formas entenderé si no quieres. Tal vez deba…

—Draco Malfoy, tú también me gustas. Y sí, quiero ser tu novia.

—Y en un futuro, ¿mi esposa?

—¡Eres un loco!

—Bipolar… tú misma lo dijiste —la miró a los ojos, acarició su rostro y por fin su boca se acercaba a la de ella. Al juntar sus labios, fue como si un fuego enorme los invadiera, ella se colgó de su cuello y él la abrazó con vehemencia, mientras sus bocas expresaban toda la pasión que llevaban dentro. Las manos de él recorrían la espalda de la que antes fuera su enemiga número uno…

* * *

 ** _NOTITA DE LA AUTORA_**

Y bien... este cap. fue un poquitín más extenso.. espero haya sido de su agrado.

Abrazos y, como siempre, espero que comenten.

cariños desde el fin del mundo,

Gin.


	6. Respuestas inesperadas

Cuando al fin se lograron separar, al cabo de unos largos e interminables segundos, ambos buscaron sus miradas y sonrieron.

—Esto es una locura.

—Yo creo que sí, pero es lo queríamos ¿no? —Draco no la había soltado, es más, la mantenía presionada contra la pared y ella tenía sus manos en el pecho de él.

—Tus amigos, tus compañeros de Slytherin, tus padres… no sé, ¿qué van a pensar?

—Y tus amigos, Harry Potter, los de la Orden… ¡Es decir, todo el mundo va a estar en contra de lo nuestro! Súmale un novio despechado y un par de despechadas —Hermione hizo una mueca—. Hace un par de días pensaba que si tú te atrevías a ir en contra de todo junto a mí, entonces nada nos podría separar.

—¿Estoy hablando con el mismo Draco que me ha hecho la vida de cuadritos todos estos años?

—¡Ajá! Con el mismo. El mismo que un día te vio bajar las escaleras del gran salón tomada de la mano con Viktor Krum… si supieras cómo moría de rabia al verlos.

—¡Eso fue hace años!

—Desde ahí que he pensado en ti. Claro que antes tenía de por medio esa estupidez de la pureza de la sangre —ella sonrió al escuchar el tono de voz que había utilizado—. Eres tan linda —volvió a sonreír—. Yo no me explico cómo no has tenido más novios, aparte de «la comadreja» esa…

—Ron. Se llama Ron. He tenido un par de novios magos… además, como sabrás, he sido poco popular, metida en medio de libros.

—¿Harry? ¿Él también fue tu novio? —Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

—¡No! ¡Harry es como mi hermano! Lo quiero mucho pero nada más… —no alcanzó a terminar pues Draco la había vuelto a besar. Esta vez era un beso suave y pausado, y con mayor confianza que el primero. Sintieron un ruido en las escaleras y se separaron de inmediato, luego se dieron cuenta de que había sido un sonido en los pisos de abajo.

—Creo que debemos tener cuidado. No es bueno que te vean tus compañeros conmigo, podrías tener problemas.

—Eso no me importa.

—Entonces esto va a ser un golpe para ambos bandos.

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Pero si queremos estar juntos debemos ser fuertes y bueno, a mí me da lo mismo lo que piensen mis supuestos amigos, a no ser que tú quieras ocultar lo nuestro… quizá tú necesites más tiempo.

—El único que me va a dar un sermón para que me cuide de ti, es Harry. Pero sabe que mucho no puede decirme… su mejor amigo fue el que me agredió y ya ves, él confiaba en Ron. Por mi lado creo que va a ser más fácil que por el tuyo.

—Entonces planifiquemos bien los pasos a seguir.

—Tú dirás.

—Lo primero es… ¡Ven acá! —y la volvió a besar. Es que no se cansaba de probar esa boca. Se había propuesto en la tarea de borrar cualquier vestigio de La comadreja, tanto en el cuerpo de ella, como en su corazón.

Por su parte Hermione, estaba percibiendo sensaciones jamás experimentadas. Los besos y caricias de Draco la hacían estremecer por completo. ¡Se sentía una verdadera mujer en sus brazos! No le gustaba hacer comparaciones, pero ¡Por Dios, si Draco era tan sensual para tomarla, para besarla! Que sentía que se derretía entre esos fuertes brazos que no tenían en su libreto soltarla.

—¡Draco, me vas a dejar sin aliento! —dijo entre mareada y sonrojada. Él sonrió. Era tan lindo verlo así. Siempre tan apagado y triste, pero ahora era un hombre con un nuevo brillo en su mirada.

—Y recién comenzamos —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Ven bajemos, nos van a extrañar.

—Sí, vamos —ella se arregló un poco el cabello y trató de acomodar su blusa dentro del pantalón. Draco la había mecido mucho mientras la besaba.

—A ver, deja —la rodeó con sus brazos y suavemente acomodó la blusa de ella por la orilla de su pantalón, a la altura de la cadera.

—No…

—¿No qué? Tranquila, conmigo estás a salvo —dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Luego tomó su mano y bajó con ella por las escaleras.

—Draco…

—Sí, el primer contacto será el difícil, pero luego se acostumbrarán —dijo intentando traspasarle un poco de su confianza.

Hermione respiró profundo para tratar de disimular los nervios que sentía. Iba bajando la torre de Astronomía tomada de la mano con su enemigo, con el hombre que fue mortífago… con el que toda su vida la había odiado… y del cual ahora ¿era su novia? ¡Debía estar loca! ¡Pero estaba loca por él!

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, se dieron cuenta de que era hora libre para varios cursos, incluso para los de séptimo año, así que el pasillo inferior estaba abarrotado de alumnos.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer? —preguntó Draco.

—Pues no sé. Siempre cuando tengo horas libres me voy a la biblioteca o busco la sombra del haya del lago.

—Voto por lo segundo. Así, muchos nos verán.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y mientras lo hacían algunos se giraban para cerciorarse de que si lo que habían visto era verdad: ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Eran enemigos declarados!

—No mires. Solo avanza —dijo mientras soltaba su mano y la abrazaba.

En el camino al lago se encontraron con Luna Lovegood quien los miró sonriente.

—¿Son novios? ¿O es la nueva estrategia que tiene el Ministerio para demostrar que ya no hay guerra? —Hermione la miró con ternura. Su amiga era muy especial y por eso la quería tanto.

—Somos novios, Luna —respondió ella. Draco la miró con recelo. Sabía que Luna en cualquier momento le podría reprochar el tiempo que estuvo recluida en las celdas de la mansión Malfoy.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Espero que tú hayas cambiado, siempre pensé que tenías cara de ángel, pero un ángel a quien no se le veían los cuernos, ni la cola. Que les vaya bien —dijo sonriente y se alejó.

—Fue parecer mío… ¿o ella me dio a entender de que parecía demonio?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Algo parecido…

—Ella es extraña.

—Es especial. Yo la admiro y quiero mucho. Es una buena amiga.

—Yo igual la quiero, pero la quiero muy lejos…

En realidad el tema de mostrarse en público como la nueva pareja de Hogwarts, no fue tan traumante como ellos hubieran imaginado. Muchos conocían a Draco y no estaban dispuestos a tragarse un par de insultos del ex – mortífago, si algo se atrevieran a reprocharle. Por otra parte, era importante recordar que, a pesar de tener a su padre en Azkaban, seguía siendo el heredero de la una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico.

Por el lado de Hermione, también fue más fácil de lo que se hubiese creído. Todos los Gryffindor sabían lo ocurrido con Ron y cómo Draco había resultado ser el héroe.

La única que no estaba contenta, era Pansy Parkinson, que durante la tarde se enteró por Daphne y por otros Slytherin, que Draco se había lucido por todo el castillo abrazado de la «sangre sucia».

—¡Esto ha sido suficiente! ¡Debo actuar rápidamente!

—Pero ya no actuaste. A Draco lo embrujó la «sangre sucia» A ver… ¿cómo te digo? ¡Está bien buena! —era Theodore Nott quien le hablaba, sentado en una de los sofás de la casa de la serpiente.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Nott! Nadie se ríe de mí.

—Déjame que te recuerde que nadie se ha reído de ti. Draco jamás formalizó nada contigo —Blaise hablaba entre dientes mientras leía un libro. Él hubiera querido ocupar el lugar de Draco, pero en fin, ya se lo había pensado bien: la «sangre sucia» era muy inteligente y muy… ¿santa? Sí, era «muy santa» para él, era posible que su amigo le quitara esa santidad, pero ese, ya no era su problema.

—Y, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Meterte en la cama de Malfoy? ¿Hacerle un berrinche de mujer engañada?

—No lo sé, quizá tome medidas más drásticas o busque aliados. No sé, pero como dije, nadie se ríe de mí —dijo saliendo rumbo a su habitación.

—¡Esa chica sí está bien loca! —agregó Nott, subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro que estaba en la sala—. Y tú no deberías juntarte tanto con ella. Recuerda que tu padre tiene muchos negocios con la familia Malfoy —dijo dirigiéndose a Daphne.

—Es cierto. Mi padre siempre nos ha enseñado a mantenernos lejos de los problemas. Los dejo. Mejor me pongo a estudiar —la muchacha salió rumbo a su habitación.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la hora de la cena, Hermione se sentó con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, algunas de las muchachas la saludaban muy contentas y otras la miraban con cara de admiración, estaba segura que muchas la consideraban afortunada de ser la novia de Malfoy. Era conocido por todos que él era un mujeriego, pero que jamás había formalizado nada con ninguna chica y que, a pesar de que en su historial figurara el haber sido patán, engreído, malcriado y más encima un mortífago, gozaba de gran popularidad entre el género femenino: inteligencia, sagacidad y por sobre todo, un físico que hacía que todo lo malo que pudiera, eventualmente tener, se perdiera en el abismo. Ese talle, altura y distinción, era enviado hasta por los mismos varones.

—Así que con Malfoy… —Harry la miró en forma severa y meneó negativamente la cabeza.

—Pues sí —respondió desafiante. Muy amigo de ella sería pero no iba a dejar que interfiera en sus decisiones.

—Espero que no te haga sufrir. Pero, por única vez en mi vida, podría asegurar que el hurón es sincero, creo que él realmente está interesado en ti.

—¿Sí? ¿Lo dices en serio, Harry?

—Sí. Creo, tal como me lo ha dicho Ginny, que Malfoy ha sufrido mucho… y que si bien, eras su enemiga, posiblemente todo lo que te decía lo hacía para no demostrar lo que realmente sentía por ti… Mira, cuando estuvimos presos en su casa, no nos quiso reconocer y luego te rescató de las garras del condenado «ese» —Ginny bajó la cabeza, porque sabía que su hermano se había portado como un canalla—. Si bien nunca será de mi agrado —continuó hablando Harry—. Lo único que espero es que no te haga sufrir, porque si yo sé que…

—Harry, ya sabemos tu discurso de hermano mayor —Ginny le había puesto una mano sobre la de él.

—Gracias a los dos por estar siempre a mi lado y por acompañarme en mis decisiones —Hermione estaba emocionada al ver que sus amigos eran como sus hermanos, aquellos que nunca tuvo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya estaban listos para retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios, Draco se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, a buscar a Hermione. Ella, cuando lo vio acercarse, sintió que su estómago se le subía hasta la laringe.

—Buenas noches. Ginny, Potter… ¿Vamos, Hermione? —dijo en un tono tan serio, que Hermione tenía ganas de reír y decirle: No es necesario que seas tan formal, o de arrojarse a sus brazos... es que Draco tenía aires aristocráticos que cuando lo conoció pensó que podía ser un príncipe o un duque, o la reencarnación de algún dios egipcio… Aunque debía reconocer que sí era un príncipe, pero era «su príncipe».

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —Harry lo había mirado serio, pero Draco solo le hizo un movimiento de cabeza y salió con Hermione.

—¿Crees realmente que las serpientes cambien? —preguntó Harry a Ginny, una vez que Hermione y Malfoy se alejaron.

—Bueno, los mejores amigos se convierten en viles canallas… Es posible que una serpiente también se pueda enamorar —con esa reflexión de su novia, quedaba más tranquilo.

Hermione y Draco subieron la escalera, iban conversando acerca de qué asignatura estudiarían y hasta qué hora lo harían. Al ingresar a su torre dijeron la contraseña, sin darse cuenta de que una Slytherin estaba agazapada detrás de una efigie a la espera de que ambos llegaran. Ahora había escuchado la clave y estaba a punto de lanzar su veneno cual víbora con su presa.

—Con eso me basta. Ahora me conocerán —se dijo triunfante, retirándose a las mazmorras.


	7. Dolor y desengaño

**_¿A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos?_**

 ** _¿A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios?_**

 ** _¿A quién vas a decirle ahora te amo?_**

 ** _Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo_**

 ** _detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada_**

 ** _pasaran mil horas en tu mirada solo existirá la vida amándote._**

Ron se encontraba en el baño de varones, pues había pasado allí gran parte del día. Ni siquiera se presentó a clases y el almuerzo prefirió tomarlo en la cocina. Como los elfos lo conocían desde hacía años, se esmeraron en servirle una comida abundante. Sin embargo y, a pesar de su habitual devorador apetito, esta vez solo había ingerido un par de bollos dulces y unas patatas cocidas. No se sentía con ganas de hacer nada, ni menos de enfrentar a sus amigos… se sentía solo. Ni Harry, que fue su amigo por tantos años, estaba a su lado y extrañaba tanto a Hermione. Extrañaba su voz, sus caricias, sus palabras tan sabias, su habilidad para resolver los problemas, extrañaba decirle al oído cuánto la quería y mirar esa sonrisa encantadora. Extraña sus dulces besos.

Pero eso, ahora formaba parte de un pasado. Un pasado cercano y que por su culpa logró sellar para siempre en el olvido, en un irreversible adiós de su novia. Ese adiós simbolizaba toda la desilusión y tristeza que ella había sentido al verlo con otra. ¿Por qué no podía actuar con el corazón en la mano? ¿Por qué había obedecido a lo más primitivo de su cerebro? Sí, eso había ocurrido. Le había hecho caso a los instintos y no a la razón. Y la razón le decía que debía amar y respetar a su novia; que debía esperar a que ella quisiera entregarle su primera vez, pero él no fue capaz de esperar… incluso llegó al extremo de agredirla. ¿Hubiese sido capaz de abusar de ella? ¿También en esa situación le habría hecho casos a sus instintos más bajos? La respuesta ni él mismo la sabía…

Se miró al espejo. Estaba pálido y despeinado. Sus ojos rojos, su rostro solo evidenciaban la tristeza enorme que tenía en su alma. Y lo peor era que Hermione lo iba a reemplazar. Iba a encontrar otro a quien amar. Ella iba a ser de otro, él la había perdido…

 ** _Ahora ¿quién? si no soy yo, me miro y lloro en el espejo_**

 ** _y me siento estúpido ilógico_**

 ** _y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel_**

 ** _tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta_**

 ** _el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma_**

 ** _y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser._**

* * *

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Hermione estaba recostada en el sofá más grande con un libro en la mano y Draco estaba debajo de ella escuchando mientras ella leía en voz alta:

—Si bien la revuelta de los magos de 1326, trajo consigo la autorización para el uso de las escobas en hombres, estas no contaban con las medidas de seguridad que fueron impuestas a partir del 1492, año coincidente con el descubrimiento del nuevo mundo por parte de los muggles… —en ese momento escuchó una respiración un poco fuerte, no frecuente en Draco—. ¿Estás dormido? —iba a seguir hablando, pero al girarse, descubrió que él dormía con la cabeza colgando desde el respaldar del sillón—. Creo que la historia no es muy interesante —dijo un poco más fuerte mientras se sentaba erguida y dejaba el libro sobre la mesa. Draco despertó.

—Sí, las escobas con respaldar —dijo somnoliento.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estás dormido!

—Ven abrázame —la giró de los hombros e hizo que ella frente a él—. Es nuestro primer día de novios y hemos estado estudiando tanto que no hemos tenido tiempo para darnos unos besos… —ella lo miró con ternura, pero luego se puso seria, ¿no estaría pensando Draco que en el primer día ella y él durmieran juntos?—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no me quieres? —pero era imposible huir, Draco la tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

—Es que me pones nerviosa…

—¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Aún?

—Nunca te he tenido miedo, Draco.

—¿Desconfianza, entonces?

—No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es…

—Tranquila, jamás te obligaré a nada que tú no quieras. Eres a quien quiero y te voy a cuidar con mi vida, si fuera necesario.

—Draco eres tan especial. Siempre creí que eras frío, engreído…

—Lo soy, pero con la gente que no soporto. Ven que quiero sentirte otra vez —Hermione se inclinó y Draco buscó de inmediato su boca.

Era un deleite besarla, por eso cada vez tenía ganas de profundizar... Tenía ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cama, amarla una y otra vez. Pero sabía que Hermione no se lo iba a permitir. Él la esperaría. Todo se daría de apoco. Una de las cosas que había aprendido durante la oscura época en que su padre sirvió a Voldemort, era que lo peor que una persona pudiera experimentar, es verse obligada a hacer cosas que no quiere. Jamás obligaría a nada a Hermione.

—Debo ir a dormir —dijo ella mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello que caía en el rostro de él.

—Sí, hay que dormir —carraspeó un tanto. Debía ser rápido y cauteloso al ponerse de pie. Una parte de su anatomía también había despertado y no quería espantar a Hermione. Ella también se levantó y le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

—Que descanses. Mañana te despierto.

—Sí, por favor —lo besó suavemente en los labios y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Entró en su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ésta. Tenía dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro y su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera la novia de Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo se demostraba fuerte para no sucumbir ante los encantos del joven más atractivo del colegio? Fuerza de voluntad… fuerza que temía se rompiese en cualquier instante…

Se acostaría pues tenía ganas de dormir y descansar… ¡Qué sueños más agradables tendría! Se acercó a la ventana y le dio un beso a su gato que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Esa noche tuvo sueños que no eran de niña… sueños que ni a Ginny se los contaría: se veía a ella y a Draco, siendo adultos y compartiendo una cama blanca grande, al parecer era la casa de ellos… era una cama matrimonial, con un ventanal enorme, en donde se lograba ver al fondo un gran bosque…

Al otro día en la mañana se saludaron en forma somera para luego despedirse porque ambos tenían clases por separado y se habían levantado un poco más tarde de lo debido.

Para Hermione el día transcurrió rápido, entre estar entregando respuestas a sus compañeras que se morían de ganas por saber qué ocurría entre ella y Draco, y soportar los sermones de Harry, que le explicaba cómo defenderse en caso de que el Slytherin quisiera sobrepasarse con ella.

A eso de las seis de la tarde subió a su habitación en la Torre de los Premios Anuales, pero Draco allí no estaba. Se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa, ese día debía hacer ronda hasta las diez de la noche. Lo bueno era que sería la última ronda, porque al ser Premio Anual, debía dejar su trabajo de Prefecta, eso sí, no perdería el título, solo que no haría rondas nocturnas, debido a que los prefectos de séptimo debían preparar sus EXTASIS y eso les demandaba mayor tiempo de estudio.

Cuando estaba haciendo su vigía, observó que a lo lejos andaba Ronald Weasley. Así que prefirió alejarse de ese pasillo porque no quería encontrarse a solas nuevamente con él. Sinceramente, temía por su seguridad pues él había manifestado que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Si bien ella, delante de todos, se mostraba tranquila, sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón de que Ron no se quedaría tranquilo al verla alejada de él, más cuando se enterara de que era la novia del enemigo de Gryffindor desde el primer año: Draco Malfoy.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en el ingreso a la Torre de los Premios Anuales, sitio que compartía Gryffindor y Slytherin. Vestía una falda corta negra y una blusa blanca con bordes dorados, de gran escote y ajustada en la cintura. Hacía unos cinco minutos que había ingresado Draco y, conociéndolo como ella lo conocía, suponía que se estaba dando una ducha. Ya la cena había comenzado hacía unos minutos y la «sangre sucia», debía estar allí o en sus rondas de «señorita perfecta».

—Troles saltarines —dijo delante de la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato.

Quedó impactada al observar la magnitud y elegancia de esa sala, y por sobretodo de la calidez que allí había. Esa chimenea debía tener algo mágico, pues abrigaba enormemente la estancia que era de cielo alto y de pinturas barrocas en el centro.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta en donde estaba el escudo de la serpiente y pudo escuchar que ducha estaba corriendo. Respiró profundo y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, quedando únicamente con un brassier negro con bordado y unas pantaletas pequeñas, a su vez, unas medias de nylon con encaje y su respectivo portaligas.

—Draco, ven. Te estoy esperando —había disfrazado su voz con la de Hermione utilizando un hechizo igualizante vocal.

—Amor llegaste, te he estado esperando. Ya voy, deja que me ponga algo —no se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, por tanto debía estar secándose o vistiéndose.

—Ven, como estés…

Draco, al escuchar esas últimas palabras, frunció el ceño. ¿Era una especie de seductora invitación que Hermione le estaba haciendo? ¿Tan pronto que quería estar con él? Pues bien, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerla a su lado y de disfrutar un buen rato de sexo… es más, era lo que estaba esperando. Salió raudo de la habitación con una toalla oscura en su cintura. Pero sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver frente a él a Pansy y no a su novia.

—Hola, Draco… ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me saludas? —dijo ella de pie frente a él, llevándose su dedo índice a los labios en un tono exageradamente provocativo.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces acá?! —Draco miró a la puerta nervioso, ¿qué pasaría si entraba Hermione?

—Vine a verte… mírame, estoy lista para ti —se acercó y rodeó el cuello de Draco, prendiéndose de su cuerpo. Mientras su lengua recorría el pecho de él y levantaba una de sus piernas hasta la altura de la cadera de Draco.

—¡Vete, Parkinson! ¡Eres tonta o qué! ¡Ya no quiero estar contigo! ¡Vístete pareces una mujerzuela!

En ese momento advirtieron que la puerta había crujido y Pansy aprovechó de pegar su boca a la de Draco y, con la rapidez de una serpiente, le había arrancado la toalla que él tenía alrededor de su cintura, quedando completamente desnudo y ella abrazada a él.

—¡Draco! —Hermione había visto lo suficiente nuevamente. Su novio desnudo frente a una mujer en ropa interior, besándose…

—Hermione, es no es… ¡Suéltame! —Draco empujó con tal fuerza a Pansy que esta cayó sentada en el piso, mientras que él se ajustaba rápidamente la toalla para evitar seguir mostrándose ante dos mujeres.

—Malfoy, llegué a creer que eras distinto y confié en ti. ¡Pero ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre! —Hermione se había cubierto el rostro pero no lloraba.

Corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con un golpe. Luego se tiró a su cama. Lloraba… ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida al creer que en verdad Draco estaba interesado en ella?

Por su parte Draco, agarró de un brazo a Pansy y la arrastró hacia la salida.

—¡Eres una asquerosa ramera!

—Draqui, antes no eras así conmigo cuando los dos nos comíamos en la cama…

—Eso es tiempo pasado. Deberías sentir vergüenza de comportarte como una zorra.

La arrastró y la empujó al pasillo. Pansy estaba solo con su ropa interior. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Tendría que recorrer los pasillos así?

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Draco le arrojó la ropa por la cabeza.

—¡No te nos acerques jamás! Hermione y yo somos novios, que te quede claro.

—¡Eres un maldito traidor a la sangre! ¡Tu padre se avergonzaría de saber lo que estás haciendo! —pero él no la había escuchado, porque ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Draco se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de Hermione. Debía conversar con ella.

—Amor, tenemos que hablar —pero ella no contestó—. Abre la puerta, por favor —el silencio seguía—. ¡Alohomora! —exclamó junto al movimiento de su varita y la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba ella sentada en la cama con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hermione, lo que viste fue una trampa que esa víbora urdió, no es lo que tú crees.

—¡Estabas desnudo con ella! —Hermione lo miró y reparó que aún seguía con su toalla puesta—. ¡Vete a vestir! ¡Sal de mi habitación!

—Ella entró a nuestra torre y se desvistió para provocarme, incluso fingió tu voz.

—¿Y entró solita a la torre? ¡No mientas!

—Herm... —Draco la miró triste. Lo que dijera, ella no iba a entender. Sabía que estaba dolida… primero con la comadreja y ahora esto. ¡Cómo detestaba a Parkinson!

—Déjame sola.

—Luego hablaremos. Debes confiar en mí, ya te lo he dicho.

—Con lo que vi me basta —Draco quiso replicar pero prefirió callar. Él también estaba cansado y no quería seguir dando explicaciones. Eso formaba parte de su personalidad: si él decía algo y no le creían, jamás insistía. Lamentablemente ahora la situación se veía complicada. Esperaba pronto poder aclarar todo con Hermione.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios. Abrazos x 1000**_

 _ **Ginger.**_


	8. Como confidente y amiga, la mejor

Draco estuvo en su habitación lo que restaba de la tarde, prefirió no bajar a cenar pues había pasado el mal rato de su vida a causa de Pansy. Era obvio que esa mujer estaba realmente desquiciada. ¿Cómo fue capaz de semejante tontería delante de él y de Hermione? Era innegable que lo tenía todo planeado y que pronto volvería a atacar. Debía evitar que volviera a ingresar a la torre y hacer uno de sus numeritos. Se detuvo en la puerta de ingreso e hizo el conjuro para cambiar la clave:

—Renovarum acceso —se le pasaron por la mente muchas frases y palabras sueltas, pero debía decirlas rápidamente o se perdería el conjuro: Draco y Hermione; Draco y Herms; Drami… ¡Eso!—. Se dijo, y luego exclamó: —¡Dramione!—. Vio entonces que la puerta brillaba y luego volvía a su estado normal, señal inequívoca de que la clave había sido modificada. Tomó una pluma y la escribió en un pedazo de pergamino, metiendo el papel por debajo de la puerta de Hermione. Ella debía estar enojada o durmiendo y enrabiada, porque tampoco bajó a cenar.

Regresó a su habitación y se acostó… no eran ni las nueve y sabía que le esperaba una larga noche. Mientras se acomodaba, una lechuza llegó hasta la ventana de su habitación. De inmediato se puso picotear el vidrio. Quería entrar. Abrió la ventana, sintiendo de inmediato el frío del exterior y apresuró al ave para que ingresara rápidamente. Luego le quitó la carta que traía y, antes de comenzar a leer, le dio un caramelo lechuceril que habitualmente guardaba cerca de la ventana. El ave se giró pidiendo salir, él nuevamente abrió la ventana y ésta emprendió el vuelo de regreso. La carta tenía el sello de Hogwarts y la leyó al instante:

* * *

 _Señor Malfoy:_

 _Le agradeceré presentarse de inmediato en la oficina de la suscrita. Es necesario abordar un tema de suma gravedad._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

* * *

—¡Diablos! —era evidente que algo había ocurrido. Si no era Pansy la que había ido con el cuento no se explicaba qué podría haber sucedido. Se vistió raudamente y salió de la habitación.

Hermione desde su cuarto escuchó que la puerta de la torre se cerró, era indudable que Draco no estaba en su cuarto. No quería articular ningún pensamiento de celos enfermizos, pero suponía que posiblemente había salido a terminar lo que ella había interrumpido. ¿Sería capaz de ir a enredarse con Pansy? Pero, ¿qué les sucedía a los hombres en los que ella se fijaba? ¿Qué le ocurría a ella para que todos le fueran infieles? ¿Acaso era tan insoportable que ninguno la tomaba en serio?

Se sentó en la cama y vio que había un papel en el piso, estaba claro que Malfoy lo había dejado: «Esta es la nueva clave de la puerta: Dramione». Lo leyó un par de veces y luego cayó en la cuenta de que eran los nombres de ambos en un solo. ¿Querría acaso conquistarla de nuevo? ¡Hombres!

Se giró y vio que delante de ella estaba su gato, que siempre la acompañaba y la había estado observando todo el rato mientras lloraba: —Es un Malfoy, Crookshanks, ¿qué más puedo esperar?

Por su parte Draco llegó hasta la oficina de la directora del colegio, la cual lo esperaba con una mirada de preocupación, sentada detrás de su escritorio.

—Adelante señor Malfoy, tome asiento —el joven se acomodó frente a ella—. Lo he llamado para informarle respecto de la salud de su madre. Ella se encuentra grave en el Hospital San Mungo.

—¿Grave? Hasta hace una semana su estado evolucionaba favorablemente.

Para Draco su madre era la persona que más amaba en la tierra. Había sido testigo por los horrores que Narcisa pasó al lado de Lucius; las veces que fue víctima de agresiones, tanto físicas como verbales por parte de su progenitor. Aquel hombre que hoy cumplía condena en Azkaban, aquél hombre que, al enterarse de que Narcisa le había mentido a Voldemort en relación a la muerte de Harry Potter por protegerlo, la había sometido a varias maldiciones Cruciatus, las cuales derivaron en que Narcisa llegara en estado inconsciente y de gravedad al hospital.

—Sí, señor Malfoy. Su madre está en estado de sumo cuidado y ha solicitado verlo. Así que desde ahora le doy una providencia por el tiempo que sea necesario para que se ausente del colegio hasta que…

—¿Hasta que mi madre muera? ¿Quiere decir eso? —la profesora no respondió, pero sus ojos brillaban con mucha tristeza. Ellos respondieron a la pregunta de Draco—. Bien, iré por mis cosas.

—No es necesario, señor Malfoy. Se las enviaremos a su mansión. Le sugiero se ingrese a la chimenea y se vaya de inmediato a ver su madre. Ella lo necesita y… —respiró profundamente, antes de continuar—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le quede —Draco se tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta y avanzó tambaleándose a la chimenea para utilizar la Red Flu del colegio. Se metió en ella y vio un fuego azul que lo cubría.

—Por favor dígale a Hermione que… —pero ya era tarde. Había comenzado a avanzar por las distintas chimeneas del mundo mágico hasta que se detuvo en una, cuya sala era de un blanco perlado y de pisos de piedra blanca, brillante e inmaculada, se trataba del Hospital San Mungo.

Dio unos pasos y se encontró con una enfermera a quien le preguntó por la habitación de Narcisa Malfoy e inmediatamente fue conducido por los pasillos hasta donde se hallaba su madre. Ingresó al cuarto y pudo observar que estaba conectada a muchas máquinas que, con los años, los magos también hicieron suyas y cuya invención pertenecía a los muggles: era un respirador artificial y una máquina ECG para contar y registrar los latidos del corazón.

—¡Madre! —dijo con tristeza y avanzó rápidamente hacia Narcisa que estaba acostada de espaldas en la cama, pálida, quieta, con sus brazos con agujas con suero, y silente. Sus tristes y cansados ojos se detuvieron en la figura de su hijo, y este pudo notar como una lágrima rodaba por borde de los ojos de ella y empapaban la blanca almohada de la cama.

Draco acarreó una silla para sentarse al lado de su madre, luego le tomó la mano, la que sintió fría… por el ingreso del suero al torrente sanguíneo y luego la besó. Sintió que ella pestañeaba y que trataba de tomar aire para poder hablar.

—Tranquila mamá, ya estoy acá. No te dejaré —ella asintió—. Vine apenas me enteré y ¿sabes?, te pondrás bien y volveremos a estar juntos, nadie nos separará nunca más. Vamos a estar juntos como siempre lo quisimos —no podía contener las lágrimas. Su madre agonizaba frente a sus ojos, y ella lo sabía. Sabía que su final estaba cerca, se iba a ir y lo iba a dejar solo. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de luchar contra ese hombre que era su esposo? ¿Por qué no había sido fuerte para enfrentarse a él? ¿Por qué no tomó la decisión antes?—. No te aceleres madre, tranquila… estamos juntos nuevamente.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Hermione entró a la Torre de los Premios Anuales y encontró a Draco desnudo dejándose besar por Pansy en ropa interior, tal imagen no la había borrado de su mente así como tampoco la de Ron encajado en Lavander, debajo de una oscura escalera en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ya no lloraba. Ni por Draco, ni por Ron. Ninguno merecía sus lágrimas, a pesar de que su dolor por el Slytherin era demasiado, algo que jamás imaginó. ¿Se había enamorado? ¿Lo amaba? ¡Eso era imposible! En tal caso, pudiera haber tenido ese sentimiento por Ron, pero no por Draco. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que no lo podía arrancar de su mente? Y sobre todo ahora, que desde aquel episodio no lo había vuelto ver.

En realidad, nadie en el colegio sabía nada de él. A ratos sentía preocupación, porque justo ese día, Zabini la abordó y le preguntó si sabía algo de Draco y ella le respondió que no:

—Gran novia eres, mira de la que me libré… respondió con el típico sarcasmo de las serpientes y con algo de celos.

Si Blaise no tenía idea del paradero de Draco, era obvio que no se había ido con Pansy como ella creyó en un principio. Es más, el día anterior vio a Pansy cuando ambas caminaban por un pasillo, pero ésta, al verla, se desvió hacia una sala. Estaba claro que la estaba esquivando.

Y por otra parte sus amigos… ella, no podía contarle ni a Harry, ni a Ginny, de que su recién bullado noviazgo había sido un fiasco y que nuevamente resultó engañada. Era impensable contar esa historia dos veces (la cuestionarían) tal como lo estaba haciendo su propio inconsciente. Así que optó por esquivar a sus amigos, aludiendo diversos deberes y cansancio. Todo para no hacerlos partícipes nuevamente de su segunda decepción amorosa, en tan poco tiempo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aquel día en la tarde Luna Lovegood, se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa de un inodoro, en el baño de las chicas, con la puerta cerrada. Había subido sus pies para que nadie notara su presencia, pues se encontraba leyendo una columna del «El Profeta» que escribía un antiguo amigo de su padre el cual hablaba de los snorckack de asta arrugada y su posible avistamiento en los bosques de Tanzania, tema que ella le interesaba demasiado y, para evitar que alguien la viera leyendo otro periódico que no fuera «El Quisquilloso», optó por parapetarse en una de las letrinas. Fue que mientras leía tranquilamente que escuchó unas voces femeninas platicando. Eran inconfundibles, las conocía: dos slytherianas: una lloraba con furia y rabia, y otra que respondía con monosílabos: «Sí, ajá, sí». Se trataba de Pansy Parkinson y de Daphne Greengrass.

—Y me podrías creer que estando yo con mi mejor lencería fina… ¡la más fina del mundo! ¡El estúpido me echó de la habitación!

—Ajá… sí, lo dijiste.

—Y luego me tiró la ropa en la cara. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillada! Te juro que yo lo planee tan bien… antes a Draco le encantaba que yo me presentara en esa fachas en su cuarto, pero ahora me rechazó… ¿Sabes qué es eso?

—¿Qué? ¿El rechazo? —escuchaba la voz de Daphne indiferente en relación los problemas de su amiga.

—¡De eso te estoy hablando! Draco me rechazó, yo hasta lo besé. Pero nada… y claro, lo bueno fue que la «sangre sucia» nos sorprendió. Yo esperaba que él respondiera a mis insinuaciones, pero en vez de eso ¡me corrió! ¡Lo odio! ¡No, los odio a los dos! ¡Me las pagarán!

—Mmm, ¿sabes Pansy? Tengo que estudiar. Te dejo para que planees tu venganza. Nos vemos.

—Pero… pero ¡Daphne! ¡Oye espera! —Luna notó que ambas salieron del baño. Así que bajó del inodoro, guardó el diario en su mochila y salió del baño. Debía buscar a Hermione y contarle lo escuchado. Eso explicaba por qué Hermione andaba sola los últimos tres días.

Lamentablemente a esa hora, ya cerca de las nueve de la noche, era seguro que su amiga ya se hubiera retirado a su torre y, por otra parte, ella no podía andar por los pasillos a esa hora, así que se iría a su casa Ravenclaw. Otro día la buscaría y le contaría de lo que se había enterado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Amanecía en San Mungo. Ya llevaba siete días al lado de su madre. Draco estaba un poco descuidado y mostraba una barba rubia e incipiente que rodeaba su pálido rostro, denotando además unas evidentes ojeras, acompañadas de unos ojos rojos e hinchados producto de la tristeza y del llanto de las últimas horas. Su madre agonizaba… ya llevaba casi siete días así. A ratos gritaba… a ratos lloraba… a ratos en silencio. Ahora estaba sin la mascarilla y solo se escuchaba el «tic-tic» del marcador de latidos cardiacos.

—Draco, hijo…

—Mamá, no te esfuerces. Aquí estoy.

—Hijo, te voy a dejar. Ya no tengo fuerzas —Draco acarició la frente de su madre y luego besó su rostro.

—No…

—Hace años me dijiste que te gustaba una… —intentó hablar pero una tos le impidió continuar.

—Tranquila madre.

—…que te gustaba una niña que no era sangre limpia. Esa niña es Granger, ¿no? —Draco la miró y respondió afirmativamente solo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Cuídala mucho hijo mío. Tu padre a mí nunca me amó, siempre estuvo enamorado de una chica así y nunca fue feliz conmigo y ni yo con él, pero te tuvimos a ti, que fuiste mi alegría de… de vivir…

—Mamá, no sigas, no hables…

—Es ahora hijo, no quiero que tú te transformes en un hombre amargado como Lucius. Si tú amas a esa jovencita, lucha por ella. Ese tema de la limpieza de la sangre son patrañas, mitos de un linaje extinto —Narcisa lloraba y había vuelto a toser. Draco la había tomado entre sus brazos y el contador de latidos estaba ralentizando los conteos—. Hijo… hijo mío… Sé feliz con ella… tengan muchos hijos… ámelos…

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, te amo!

—Yo también Draco… Te… te amo —Los ojos de Narcisa Malfoy se quedaron envidriados y fijos en la nada. Había partido de este mundo dejando a su único hijo con uno de los dolores más grandes que alguien pueda sentir: la muerte de su madre.


	9. Abrázame muy fuerte

Era día sábado. Estaba lluvioso y frío. Siete días sin saber nada de Draco. Durante todo ese tiempo, Hermione se había levantado y puesto su oreja en la puerta de él, pero no escuchaba nada. Ese día estaba decidida a averiguar qué le ocurrió al «hurón infiel» que por un par de días fue su novio.

—Draco, ¿estás ahí? Draco, contéstame, debemos hablar —giró la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato. Pero era evidente que esa cama hacía días que no había sido utilizada. Observó una toalla negra doblada a los pies. Era la famosa toalla que aquél día estaba en el piso mientras Pansy se lo comía a besos…

Avanzó unos pasos y observó que esa habitación estaba sin haber sido usada, incluso pudo advertir que el ropero estaba casi vacío. Solo colgaban algunos uniformes del colegio y un par de capas de Slytherin. Draco se había ido. Respiró profundo y una enorme tristeza la invadió. Sintió ganas de gritar, pero no sabía si de rabia o de pena… caminó hasta un mueble de cajones que estaba frente a la cama, sobre él había varios chiches: recuerdos, figuras, plumas y una carta. Sabía que no debía leer la correspondencia ajena, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Su novio, o más bien, su ex–novio, estaba desaparecido. La abrió de inmediato y leyó su contenido. Ahora sabía con quién debía ir a hablar. La profesora McGonagall siempre la había apoyado y era posible que ahora ella le diera una pista del paradero de Draco.

Salió de inmediato de la torre y bajó corriendo los escalones, debía ir a la oficina de la Directora. Al llegar al piso de abajo, Luna la aguardaba.

—Te he estado esperando. Tengo que contarte algo, ya que hace días que he buscado, pero se me ha hecho imposible encontrarte.

—Luego, Luna, debo ir donde la profesora McGonagall —intentó avanzar pero su amiga le tomó el brazo.

—Es importante.

—Luego.

—¡No, ahora! Se trata de Malfoy —dijo seria. Al ver el rostro de Luna, Hermione se desconcertó.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Ven, acompáñame.

—Como digas —hubiera querido ir donde la directora, pero al parecer la información que tenía Luna sobre Draco era tanto o más importante que la que le podría sacar a McGonagall.

Se sentaron en una banca del pasillo del primer piso. Acto seguido, Luna procedió a relatarle lo que escuchó en el baño de chicas hacía unos días. Hermione se quedó muda. Draco le había dicho la verdad. Todo resultó ser un plan urdido por la víbora de Parkinson. ¡Pero él debía entenderla! ¡Él nunca se había portado bien con ella! ¿Cómo iba a creerle si la situación era tan comprometedora?

—Yo, lo único que te puedo decir Hermione, es que si optaste por tener de novio a Malfoy, debes confiar en él. Todos sabemos que ha cambiado que ya no es mortífago, que dejó de serlo hace meses y su actitud es distinta. Tan distinta que se le ve sonriente, que te tiene a ti como novia. Deberías confiar más en él, creo yo. Bien, te dejo. Debo ir a clases. Tú también deberías.

—Gracias por lo que me has dicho. Debo ir a ver a la directora antes de ir al salón.

Luna se retiró satisfecha y, entre corriendo y danzando, avanzó hacia el aula, mientras que Hermione emprendió rumbo hacia la oficina de la Directora.

Golpeó la puerta y al instante la profesora le contestó: —Adelante—. Hermione ingresó y pudo observar a la directora detrás del escritorio en medio de pergaminos y libros grandes de registros.

—Buenos días directora, perdón que venga a esta hora.

—Debería estar en clases, señorita Granger.

—Lo sé, directora, pero lo que pasa es que quisiera preguntarle algo.

—Pues usted dirá.

—Se trata de Draco… de Malfoy… de Draco Malfoy —Minerva la miró extrañada, no era común que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se trataran por sus nombres, generalmente lo hacían por sus apellidos, menos que estuvieran preocupados los unos por los otros.

—Continúe.

—¿Sabe usted dónde él se encuentra en estos momentos? Hace días que no se le ha visto y…

—El señor Malfoy se encuentra de duelo, señorita Granger. Su madre ha fallecido esta madrugada… él la ha estado acompañando desde hace unos días. Ella estaba muy grave.

—¡Dios mío! —Hermione cayó sentada en uno de los sitiales que había allí. Estaba destrozada. Lo había odiado tanto por su infidelidad, que no era tal. Llegó a pensar incluso que se había ido con Pansy y no era así. Y ahora veía la realidad: Draco estaba sufriendo un dolor indescriptible y ella allí, en el castillo, como si nada ocurriera. Otra vez las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas. La profesora se extrañó e inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó a su alumna predilecta.

—Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto la muerte de Narcisa Malfoy?

—Po… porque es la madre de Draco.

—¿Sí? ¿Por eso solamente?

—Y… y porque —debía decírselo, era mejor que lo supiera por ella—… porque Draco y yo somos novios — se cubrió el rostro llorando. McGonagall la miró con ternura y se sentó frente a ella, tomó las manos de la joven, retirándolas de su rostro.

—Hacen linda pareja, Hermione, pero yo pensé que eras novia del señor Weasley.

—No, ya no.

—¡Los jóvenes! Pero bueno, debo decirte que el señor Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de informarte… fue todo muy rápido y creo que si no te ha dicho nada durante estos días ha sido porque ha de haber estado al lado de su madre.

—Es que nos habíamos peleado. Directora, debo ir donde él.

—No, Hermione. No es conveniente que tú vayas, ni tampoco es seguro. Yo creo que el señor Malfoy también lo ha pensado, quizá por eso no te ha informado. Recuerda que su familia era seguidora de Voldemort y es muy posible que al sepelio asistan algunos ex - mortífagos y tú correrías riesgo… si él no te ha dicho nada, ha de haber sido por protegerte

—Pero yo quiero estar a su lado.

—Estarás con él, a su regreso. Tranquila. Ve a tu torre y descansa por hoy. Tu rostro revela mucha tristeza. Hija, debes ser fuerte si has elegido ser la novia de alguien que estuvo ligado al lado oscuro. Sabemos que Draco es distinto y que nunca quiso apoyar a Voldemort, pero muchos de los seguidores de ese asesino lo ven a él como traidor y a ti como una de los causantes de su caída, así que deben ser fuertes si han decidido estar juntos.

—Así será profesora. Gracias por su comprensión.

—Hija, te conozco desde que tienes once años, te he visto crecer y hacerte mujer… eres como la hija que nunca tuve, por eso me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado el verdadero amor. Anda, ve y espéralo. Es posible que el joven Malfoy regrese al colegio esta tarde.

—Gracias.

—¡Ah! Debo informarle y, espero que eso no la haga sentir más mal, que algunos estudiantes de Slytherin vayan al funeral de la señora Malfoy —advirtió en un tono displicente. Aún se le notaba a la profesora la poca importancia que ella le daba a esa casa. Hermione asintió. Estaba claro que muchos de los alumnos de aquella casa eran hijos de ex mortífagos, además habían sido compañeros de Draco desde primer año.

Salió al pasillo, pero sabía que si se retiraba a la torre, el tiempo se detendría y los minutos se convertirían en horas mientras lo esperaba, así que mejor iría a clases. Subió igualmente a la torre a buscar el bolso con sus útiles, y mientras guardaba un par de plumas en su interior, un bullicio en los jardines del castillo la hizo mirar por la ventana y ahí se dio cuenta de que abajo se encontraban unos carruajes y en ellos subían entre diez y doce alumnos de la casa Slytherin. Iban a darle su pésame a Draco. ¡Qué ganas de haber ido ella y haberlo abrazado, besado y consolado! Mientras observaba a los Slytherin subir, vio que entre ellos iba Pansy. Era muy seguro que ésta no iba con la intención de darle tranquilidad a Draco, pero ya sabía qué le esperaba si nuevamente intentaba acercársele. Ahora no le importaba que fuera, total ya sabía la verdad: él no le había mentido y seguía siendo ella, Hermione Granger, la novia de Draco, «su Draco Malfoy».

Bajó al aula, pero esperó a la hora siguiente para reintegrarse a clases, momento en el cual conversó con Harry a quien le contó lo que había sucedido. Su amigo empatizó tanto con el momento que vivía el «ex–peor enemigo», porque él también había perdido a sus padres, así que podría adivinar el duro momento por el que pasaba Malfoy. Sin embargo, Hermione, obvió intencionalmente dar detalles de la discusión que sostuvo con su novio, a lo cual su amigo le había restado importancia aludiendo a que los novios siempre discutían.

El día para Hermione transcurrió lento y triste, tan triste como la lluvia que no cesaba de caer y caer. Había sido un día frío y oscuro. Esperaba que pronto terminara para poder ver y consolar a Draco. Lo esperaría pues lo único que quería era abrazarlo y estar con él. Decirle que nunca más lo dejaría solo.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Draco no llegaba, así como tampoco paraba de llover. Las once… y todo seguía igual. Tenía frío y sueño. Ese día también fue arduo para ella, entre el cansancio mental por las clases diarias y el emocional por todo lo vivido durante la mañana.

Las dos y media de la madrugada… llegó a la conclusión de que Draco debía haberse ido a la mansión y posiblemente llegara en la mañana al colegio, así que se fue a acostar. Se puso su pijama de pantalón corto y blusa de algodón. Peinó sus cabellos y se hizo sus dos trenzas. Se acostó e intentaría dormir. Ya mañana posiblemente lo volvería ver.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran cerca de las tres y media de la madrugada cuando Draco estaba parado delante de la puerta de la habitación que decía: «H.J Granger–Gryffindor». Iba a golpear, pero de seguro un grito del otro lado se escucharía. Pero ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era estrechar en sus brazos a la mujer que más amaba en la tierra… «Su Hermione Granger».

Estaba empapado… la lluvia lo había dejado estilando desde el trayecto de la entrada del colegio hasta la puerta principal… se había aparecido en aquella entrada porque dentro de las dependencias del colegio no lo podía hacer, y por eso estaba en esas condiciones. Podría perfectamente haberse quedado en la mansión Malfoy y al otro día regresar, pero lo único que quería era volver a ver a Hermione. La extrañaba demasiado.

—Alohomora —dijo suavemente y la puerta de su compañera se abrió. Ella tenía la lámpara de su mesita de noche encendida y dormía hacia el lado de la ventana abrazando un pequeño almohadón. Se acercó despacio hacia la cama y se puso en cuclillas al lado de ella—. Mi princesa —dijo Hermione despertó y volteó hacia él.

—¡Draco! ¡Estás de regreso! —de inmediato lo abrazó, tan fuerte que casi lo desestabiliza.

—Hermione, yo…

—Shhh, no digas nada. Lo sé todo… —él se puso de pie, pero jamás la soltó y la obligó a levantarse—. Te he extrañado tanto…

—Y yo a ti.

—Bésame… y abrázame muy fuerte.

Hermione fue la que buscó la boca de su novio y ella sintió su sabor mezclado con el dulzor de las lágrimas de él… lloraba… había perdido a su madre, pero ahora no estaba solo. Tenía a la mujer que amaba. Ya no lo podía negar: la amaba como a nadie en el mundo.

—Estás empapado y… ¡Draco estás ardiendo! —le había puesto la mano en la frente y efectivamente Draco tenía fiebre.

—Pero tengo frío —dijo atrayendo a Hermione hacia su cuerpo.

—Creo que te debes acostar y abrigarte.

—Me quedo acá contigo. Tranquila, que tengo frío solamente —intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero realmente se sentía mal.

—Bien. Iré a tu habitación por un pijama —dijo mientras iba al cuarto de él por algo de ropa seca. Buscó en los cajones y encontró un pijama negro de seda con la insignia de Slytherin en un costado. Lo olió, amaba ese aroma a menta y madera de Draco…

Cuando regresó a su dormitorio, él se había acostado y su ropa estaba toda tirada en el piso. Había un hombre completamente desnudo en medio de sus sábanas.

—Draco, ponte esto, por lo menos… —le entregó el pantalón del pijama. Draco estaba medio dormido pero así le sonrió suavemente. Tomó el pantalón y ella pudo notar cómo debajo de las sábanas se lo había puesto.

—Ven, acuéstate conmigo —levantó un poco las frazadas para que ella se acomodara a su lado.

—Draco, yo… este…

—Amor, estoy tan cansado que lo menos quiero es sexo. Ven, solo quiero dormir… pero quiero estar seguro que en la mañana te tendré en mis brazos y que nunca más estaremos separados. Solo quiero abrazarte —estiró una mano y Hermione la tomó, se acomodó entre los brazos de su amado. Él levantó un brazo para que ella pusiera allí su cabeza y la lograra rodear por completo. Tenía ella su rostro pegado al pecho desnudo de él. Era una sensación infinitamente satisfactoria y que jamás ella la hubiera imaginado. Era la primera vez en su vida que compartía su cama con un hombre, con el hombre más deseado de Hogwarts, ese hombre era Draco, el hombre que la amaba y que ella amaba.

—Abrázame amor, abrázame muy fuerte y no te separes nunca más —dijo besando su frente.

—Jamás —ella besó su pecho.

Ambos al fin se durmieron.

* * *

 _Abrázame muy fuerte amor mantenme así a tu lado,_

 _yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado_

 _Quiero corresponderte de una forma otra a diario, amor._

 _Yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario_

 _Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene_

 _Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene_

 _Abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno_

 _Abrázame que no importa saber quién es uno…_


	10. De verdades y algo más

Ya era de mañana, la luz del día iluminaba por completo la habitación de la Premio Anual de Gryffindor. Abrió sus ojos y pensó que lo vivido hacía unas horas había sido solo un sueño. No obstante, un peso en su cadera le indicaba que no, que estaba al lado de su amado. Tocó ese abrazo que la aprisionaba apaciblemente y con su tacto sintió una cicatriz en él. Lo tomó y lo miró. Pudo apreciar de forma cercana la marca de por vida que le había quedado al ex - mortífago. Aquella Marca Tenebrosa que jamás se le borraría. Lo bueno era que esa serpiente no se volvería a mover, lo que indicaba que la amenaza estaba extinta. Se giró en la cama y quedó frente a él.

En la noche, con la tenue luz de su lámpara, no se había fijado en el pecho de Draco, el cual tenía muchas cicatrices, algunas delgadas y otras más gruesas. De seguro de golpes sufridos por su padre o producto de múltiples Cruciatus por los que pudo haber pasado durante la pesadilla que vivió en aquella época oscura en donde tuvo que servir al Señor Tenebroso. Y ella, que se lamentaba de la cicatriz que le había dejado Bellatrix Lestrange. ¡No era nada comparado con las marcas que Draco llevaba en su cuerpo! Ahora se explicaba por qué era tan solitario, por qué siempre andaba triste y por qué siempre se desquitaba con el que tuviera más cerca. Nunca había sido feliz. Nunca había tenido un padre que fuera cariñoso, nunca recibió de él valores que lo alentaran a amar, solo conoció el cómo odiar, el cómo despreciar, el cómo negarse a todo en la vida. Pero el tiempo había pasado y ahora, a pesar de haber perdido a su madre, él no estaba solo, la tenía a ella.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó.

—En ti —con su dedo continuaba la trayectoria de una delgada cicatriz que comenzaba en su costado y terminaba cerca del tórax.

—Ese es un pequeño recordatorio de que jamás te puedes atrasar en una misión —dijo con una mueca—. Fue en sexto grado, a causa del famoso armario evanescente.

—Mmm sí, recuerdo ese episodio.

—Pero no hablemos de ese tema. Si te fijas tengo varios «recuerdos en mi cuerpo» —levantó las cobijas y le mostró el pecho entero descubierto.

—¡Tengo frío! ¡No me desabrigues!

—¡Entonces venga donde su huroncito que la va a abrigar! —la abrazó fuertemente y la besó delicadamente mientras con una mano recorría su cuello, que luego deslizó hasta su busto. Hermione le tomó la mano, pero él (muy hábil) logró entrelazarla con la suya y luego, en un movimiento rápido, se logró colocar sobre ella, mientras había dejado de besar su boca para comenzar a bajar por su cuello y… ¡seguía bajando!

—¡No! —pero parecía que no la escuchaba, seguía—¡No! —repitió—. ¡Draco, basta! —dijo fuerte, casi asustada. Draco de inmediato levantó su vista desconcertado.

—¿No quieres que siga? ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo? Es sábado, tenemos todo el día para estar juntos… y repetirlo varias veces… — iba volver a besarla, pero sintió que ella se tensó, que no quería sentir el peso del cuerpo de él sobre ella—. ¿Peso mucho? —ella sonrió nerviosa. ¿Era su imaginación o Hermione le tenía miedo, todavía?

—No, no es eso —Draco se acomodó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo.

—¿Entonces? —Hermione respiró profundo. Debía decírselo. Debía explicarle que ella nunca había estado hombre alguno.

—Yo debo decirte algo.

—No me asustes, ¿qué ocurre?

—No es te tenga miedo… o que no quiera hacer el amor contigo… —esto último lo dijo con voz muy baja.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo que pasa… ¡Ay, qué difícil!

—Lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo… no debemos ocultarnos nada.

— _Dracoyosoyvirgen_ —lo dijo de una y tan rápido que a Draco le costó entender a la primera. Luego pestañeó y se tensó nuevamente.

—¿Debo entender de que eso que dijiste es: « _Yo soy virgen_ »?

—Sí —dijo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ahora te puedes reír todo lo que quieras. Soy una mojigata.

—¿Pero por qué me voy a reír? ¡Amor, eso es fantástico! —la rodeó obligándola nuevamente a quedar entre sus brazos. Siempre creyó que ella y Ron habían llegado a algo más que simples besos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cómo era realmente su novia—. Te amo Hermione Granger.

—¿Me amas? —aún no lo podía creer. Draco diciéndole que la amaba, luego de años que le demostró todo lo contrario. Pero esa gris mirada era transparente y ella estaba convencida de que él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

—Sí, claro que sí. ¡Mira cómo me tienes! Babeando por ti... babeando por estar contigo… Estoy en tu cama, con unas ganas enormes de hacerte el amor, pero con todo el amor que te tengo me debo contener, ¿no? Te lo he dicho, jamás te obligaré a lo que no quieras.

—Draco… —la besó otra vez—. Yo también te amo.

—Lo sé —dijo triunfante. Ella rio, ese era el Draco que ella conocía. Pensó mientras observó que él se disponía a levantar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—A ducharme... ¿No pretenderás quedarte todo el día en la cama? Yo tenía ese plan, pero claro, que mis planes incluían a cierta castaña conmigo… Así tendré que cambiar esos planes. Venga, bajemos a desayunar. ¡Quiero que todos vean que, a pesar de estar de luto, soy feliz! Y aunque se rasquen las nalgas con hojas de urtica, te tengo a ti… —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vamos? —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos—. Es broma. Te espero en sala en veinte minutos.

Bajaron de la mano la escalera de la torre y en el primer piso estaban varios Slytherin esperando a Draco. Nott se acercó y le dio la mano, luego miró a Hermione y su vista bajó hasta la unión de sus manos.

—Felicitaciones —dijo en tono formal, refiriéndose a lo que estaba visualizando: una relación seria su amigo y Granger—. Si tienes tiempo, pasa luego por la Casa Slytherin, algunos quieren verte por esos lados.

—Veré si tengo tiempo. He estado fuera por varios días y debo estudiar.

—Bien. Te entiendo. No vemos —miró a ambos y se fue.

—Debe ser Pansy que anda tramando algo. No voy a caer en su jueguito.

—Esa chica nunca me ha caído bien. Más ahora, con lo que hizo, te juro que la odio —dijo Hermione.

—No te desgastes. Se te arruga aquí cuando dices eso —le tocó con su dedo índice entre las cejas.

—¿Qué se me arruga? ¿La frente? —y se tocó su frente la zona en medio de sus cejas.

—Ya está bien —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Entraron de la mano al comedor y ella se iba a ir a su mesa, pero Draco no la soltó, sino que la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y le dio un beso fuerte y casi sonoro delante de todos. Muchos quedaron sorprendidos y más de un «Oooh» se escuchó. Hermione, ruborizada hasta más no poder, llegó al lado de sus amigos.

Harry estaba boquiabierto esperando que su amiga se sentara frente a él. Jamás se la imaginó en los brazos de alguien que no fuera Ron. Pero era obvio que ese beso que se había dado con el Slytherin era algo más que un simple noviazgo… ¡Era pura pasión! ¿Y acaso también amor? La respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho unos días atrás sobre si las serpientes también amaban, ya estaba contestada.

Ginny la recibió con un abrazo y sus ojos le brillaban.

—¡Me tienes que contar todo! Draco y tú se ven como tan... tan... tan…

—Como ¿campanas? «tan-tan-tan» —dijo Hermione y los tres terminaron riendo.

Apartado en un espacio de la mesa de la Casa Gryffindor, Ron los miraba con odio y rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry y su hermana le celebraran a Hermione el estar con la serpiente esa? ¿Con ese asqueroso ex mortífago? Hermione había caído muy bajo. ¡Era una descarada que se lucía delante de todos, besándose a destajo con el hurón engreído! Quizá le hubiera perdonado que se pusiera a salir con cualquier otro chico de Hogwarts, pero no con ese Slytherin. Ambos la pagarían muy caro. Debía pensar muy bien los pasos a seguir. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que quería hacer. Debía planificarlo mejor. No debía dar ningún paso en falso.

Luego del desayuno, Hermione conversó largo rato con Ginny a quien le había confidenciado lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ginny estaba emocionadísima. Su amiga era su musa. Era la única mujer en todo el castillo que había logrado embelesar y cautivar de verdad al mujeriego Draco Malfoy, el cual, desde que comenzó el año, con quien solo se le había visto era con Hermione, muestra inequívoca del amor verdadero que sentía y el cual él lucía a todo el mundo.

—Buenos días, Ginevra —Draco llegó hasta ellas, quienes se encontraban conversando en una de las bancas del primer piso. Hacía frío y estaba todo muy húmedo así que prefirieron quedarse dentro del castillo.

—Malfoy, sinceramente, lamento mucho de lo tu madre.

—Gracias —para él era difícil escuchar condolencias de personas que toda la vida fueron sus enemigos. Aunque en realidad, la menor de los Weasley, era la menos enemiga de todos. Siempre la llamó como la «Mini Weasley» y, si no fuera que había sido del clan Potter, él, en su época de mujeriego, no la habría dejado escapar. Esa pelirroja tenía fama de haber tenido varios novios. Bueno, hasta que por fin el estúpido y sin gracia alguna de Potter se fijó en ella—. Hermione, voy a la torre, quiero estudiar. Estoy un poco atrasado en las materias —continuó diciendo.

—Voy contigo—se puso de pie y le tomó la mano—. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Ginny.

—Bien, nos vemos. Y, «estudien mucho» —les dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

—Esa chica me cae bien —añadió Draco dándole un beso en la sien a Hermione.

—¡Ah! ¿Sí?

—¡Dramione! —exclamaron ambos al unísono y entraron a su torre.

Luego cada uno trajo sus materiales y lo dispusieron en la mesa que tenían en el salón. Draco encendió la chimenea y preparó un poco de té, mientras Hermione buscaba un par de plumas nuevas para terminar algunos deberes. Les esperaba un largo rato, había mucho que estudiar. Si el colegio explotaba, nadie se debía sorprender. Los alumnos estaban tan inflados de deberes y de pruebas, que en cualquier momento reventarían.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ronald Weasley se hallaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Era el único lugar en donde podía estar tranquilo, aunque en los últimos días, dos o tres compañeros de su casa ya lo habían saludado y Lavander aceptó otra vez sus andanzas nocturnas. Así que tan apartado del mundo no estaba. Lamentaba de igual forma no hablar con Harry o su hermana. Pero lo que más le dolía era no tener a Hermione. Y lo que le escocía, era verla pasear a diestra y siniestra con el hurón oxigenado.

—¿Revolcándote en tu propia mierda, Weasley?—Pansy Parkinson que se sentó a su lado poniendo un par de libros sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? Yo que sepa, nunca hablamos.

—Nunca, pero creo que ahora podríamos hacer una dupla de plata, como ya no existe el «trío de oro».

—¡Deja de hablar idioteces!

—Sé cómo separar a Draco y la «sangre sucia» —esas palabras interesaron al pelirrojo y si podía conseguir ayuda para concretar su plan, bien. Y si la Slytherin tenía un plan mejor que el suyo, eso sería excelente.

—Y si sabes cómo, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque no lo puedo hacer sola. Intenté, pero salió todo mal. El plan que tengo es infalible.

—Dímelo.

—No. Primero quiero saber si puedo contar contigo. No vaya a ser que te cuento mi plan y salgas corriendo a contárselo a ella o a cara rajada.

—A mi interesa tanto como a ti que esos dos no estén juntos. Así que habla. No tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo con locas amargadas.

—Entonces escucha, zanahoria estúpida. Hay que hablar con Lucius Malfoy.

—Mmm sí, yo lo había pensado pero está en Azkaban.

—Hay que ver la forma de comunicarse con él y entonces ver cómo reaccionará al saber que su hijo del alma está con una asquerosa impura.

—No creas que no lo he pensado, pero no es llegar y mandar una lechuza a Azkaban. Interceptan toda la correspondencia.

—Dame un tiempo y veré qué puedo hacer. Mi familia tiene contactos con algunas autoridades, podría conseguir un permiso especial. Visita o carta, da lo mismo.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

—No sé. Es un tema que tampoco puedo abordar con una lechuza. Voy a esperar la primera oportunidad que tenga cuando salgamos a nuestros hogares.

—Eso será para navidad.

—Es posible. Mientras tanto hay que analizar todos los caminos. Es decir, si lo vamos a visitar, si voy yo o tú y si le escribimos… y qué le vamos a escribir… no sé… hay mucho que planear y tenemos un par de meses para planificar todo…

—Creo Parkinson que a pesar de todo lo que he visto de ti en clases, no eres tan tonta.

—Ni tú tan repulsivo —dijo haciéndose un insinuante y sensual movimiento de cejas.

—Es posible que esta «alianza estratégica» será más placentera de lo que me imaginé.

—Es posible —otro movimiento de cejas. Si lo volvía a hacer, Ron estaba dispuesto a subirla a la mesa y devorársela ahí mismo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un par de horas más tarde, la lluvia había hecho su reaparición. El día se había puesto oscuro y hacía bastante frío, pero en la torre de los Premios Anuales el ambiente estaba cálido. Hermione no había querido tocarle el tema de su madre a Draco, más que nada para que no recordara momentos tristes y para que solo se dedicara a estudiar. Sin embargo, igual le preocupaba que estuviera solo… su padre en Azkaban… su madre muerta… muchos parientes alejados de él… amigos, muy pocos, solo la tenía a ella.

—Amor, no me mires con esa cara de tanta tristeza. Yo estoy mejor —la sorprendió mirándolo. Y sin decir nada, sabía con claridad qué pasaba por la mente de ella. Le tomó la mano e hizo que se acercara a su lado, luego la invitó a que se sentara en sus piernas—. Debes estar tranquila porque yo lo estoy. En cierta forma agradezco que mi madre por fin descanse, sufrió mucho.

—Pero, ¿qué tenía tu mamá? —sabía que la pregunta que realizó era la clave de todo.

—Mira, aquella noche de la batalla, Voldemort mandó a mi madre a ver el cuerpo de Potter para verificar si realmente había muerto —Hermione asintió. Ella sabía lo ocurrido ya que Harry lo explicó varias veces—. Pues bien, ella le preguntó a Potter por mí, que si yo estaba bien y Potter le respondió que sí. Ella, a pesar de saber que Potter estaba vivo, le dijo a Voldemort que había muerto. Se expuso a mucho y lo hizo por mí. En fin, cuando terminó aquella batalla y nos fuimos a casa y, antes de que apresaran a mi padre, ella le contó lo ocurrido en el bosque y él enloqueció…

 _—¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañar al Señor Tenebroso?! —había proferido Lucius a Narcisa mientras esta se encontraba sentada en el sofá del gran salón en la oscura mansión Malfoy abrazando a su hijo._

 _—¡Solo me importaba saber si Draco estaba vivo o no!_

 _—Si le hubieras dicho que Potter no estaba muerto… ¡El Señor Tenebroso podría estar vivo ahora! ¡Eres una estúpida! —y la había tomado del brazo y arrancado del lado de Draco, quien estaba sombrío, con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado y sufrido en los últimos días._

 _—¡Lucius, debes estar agradecido que nuestro hijo esté vivo, que no es un asesino, que estamos juntos los tres!_

 _—¡Ja! ¡Eres una ilusa! Yo me voy a ir derecho a Azkaban. Draco es sospechoso de todo, pero lo peor es que un cobarde. ¡Un maldito pusilánime que no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore, ni de reconocer a Potter cuando lo tuvimos aquí! ¡Y tú! ¡Tú eres la peor! ¡Te odio maldita Black! ¡Crucio! —un rayo disparado con odio cayó justo en el pecho de la mujer tirándola al piso, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor._

 _—¡No padre, por favor, detente! —Draco se había puesto de pie y corrido a socorrer a su madre._

 _—¡Tú! ¡Asqueroso cobarde! ¡Sectusempra! —Draco sintió como si millones de hojas lo cortaran y si miles de agujas le entraran en su organismo, cayó al lado de su madre bañado de sangre y con cortes por todo el cuerpo. Fue ahí testigo de que su padre le lanzó dos maldiciones imperdonables más a Narcisa, antes que la casa fuera allanada por varios aurores, socorriendo a la mujer, a él mismo y llevándose a su padre a una celda de aislamiento en Azkaban._

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **HASTA AQUÍ, POR AHORA.**

 **¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO? Comenten, me gusta leerlas y responderles.**

 **Cariños, Gin**


	11. La miel del amanecer

Draco, amor… eso fue horrible —Hermione estaba abrazada a él, pero Draco se notaba sereno. Había aprendido a ser fuerte y esa fortaleza debía transferírsela a ella. Bien sabía que tuvo mucha entereza durante la guerra, pero suponía que el camino para ser la novia de un ex mortífago no estaría exento de problemas.

—Debes estar tranquila. Yo lo estoy. Como te dije, siento que mi madre ahora por fin descansa y mi padre… bueno… ¡Que se pudra en Azkaban!

—¿Él sabe que Narcisa falleció?

—No lo sé, aunque es posible que algún mortífago le haya informado. Por mi parte, no lo haré. Él fue su asesino. No hizo falta que dijera «Avada» para matarla.

—Y a mí tanto que me costó confiar en ti… Y mira todo lo que has sufrido…

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, nunca has sido precisamente un angelito propiamente tal. Siempre fuiste… (Y ahora lo justifico) tan poco amigable, por no decir…

—Un desgraciado patán.

—Algo parecido.

—Tienes razón, era un completo desgraciado —dijo con aversión.

—Pero este año has sido distinto. Cambiaste… a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, pudiste salir adelante y demostrar que nada de lo que tu padre quiso que aprendieras hizo eco en ti.

—Dijiste que tú podías entrar en la mente de la otra persona ¿no? ¿Algo así como la legeremancia?—agregó cambiando de tema en forma drástica, ahora Hermione entendía por qué lo tildaban de bipolar.

—Sí, pero también te dije que era difícil, que me cansaba mucho. He aprendido un poco esa técnica, pero me cuesta...

—Yo manejo muy bien la legeremancia (habilidades mortífagas que aún me quedan) pero no la requiero contigo, ya que necesito que tú la practiques.

—¿Usar yo legeremancia? ¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito que entres mi mente, Hermione.

—¿A tu mente?

—Sí, necesito que veas en mis recuerdos. Sobre todo aquel momento en no te quise reconocer a Potter, ni a ti, ni a Weasley delante de mi tía Bellatrix. Además de otro que tiene relación al momento exacto de cuando ella te hizo eso —apuntó el brazo de Hermione. Ella involuntariamente se había cubierto la cicatriz—. Draco la había obligado a ponerse de pie.

—Pero…

—¿Puedes?

—Intentaré.

—Primero debes relajarte. En este caso no te costará tanto, ni te cansarás, porque yo estoy dispuesto a que entres mi mente ¿sí?

—Bien. Entonces empecemos. Ven, dame tus manos y mírame… mírame a los ojos —Draco la miró y soportó tenerla tan cerca y quiso besarla.

—¡Draco! ¡Esto es en serio! ¿Quieres o no? ¡Es tuya la idea!

—Bien, me tranquilizo, pero no me hagas que te mire a los ojos, porque o me dan ganas de besarte o me pongo a reír. Mejor ambos cerremos los ojos y concentrémonos en el uno en el otro.

—Cuando sientas mi voz en tu mente, guíame.

—Lo haré.

Al cerrar los ojos se vieron envueltos en una nube oscura, luego de lo cual aparecieron en la sala de la mansión de los Malfoy en donde Draco tenía frente a frente a Hermione. Entonces la joven pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Draco en aquel momento:

— _Sí, es ella, pero no puedo afirmarlo. La matarán… la matarán… a ella y los otros. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más?_

Luego la escena cambió y Draco estaba apoyado en una pared de su casa, con su rostro empapado por el sudor y temblando completamente. Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Hermione mientras su tía la estaba torturando:

 _—Que todo esto acabe luego. Dios, la va a matar… la va a matar… ¡Vieja arpía desgraciada! ¿Qué hago? ¡Es que no puedo hacer nada! ¡Él mataría a mi madre… y también a mi padre! ¡No quiero que nadie más muera!_

Regresaron nuevamente a la Sala de los Premios Anuales. Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó, porque estaba cansado y también un poco mareado. Hermione también lo hizo.

—Tuve que callar Hermione —ella asintió—. Tampoco quise reconocerlos para que ustedes pudieran seguir con vuestra búsqueda, pero mi tía Bellatrix te hizo sufrir su ira —Hermione sintió un escalofrío al recordar como la torturaban con la maldición Cruciatus—. Pude haberlos reconocido de inmediato y haberme congraciado con Voldemort, pero no lo hice. Existía la esperanza de que Potter lo destruyera y así poder tener a mis padres conmigo para siempre…

—Draco, eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora estamos juntos.

—Y nadie nos separará. Yo te amo, Hermione.

—Y yo a ti, Draco.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sin darse cuenta, ya era el mes noviembre. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que eran novios. Y cada vez a Hermione se le hacía más difícil lograr escabullirse en las noches para evitar las caricias subidas de tono de Draco. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría durmiendo en la cama de él, o viceversa. Lo que significaba que en cualquier momento terminaría haciendo el amor con él. Sinceramente lo deseaba con toda el alma, pero no sabía qué la detenía. En más de una oportunidad las caricias habían terminado con ella con su blusa en el piso y con la falda levantada, pero hasta ahí llegaban, solo a las caricias, pero nada más.

—Amiga, pienso que ya está bueno de dejar al pobre hurón así. Él se ha contenido mucho. Recuerda que antes de estar contigo era súper-súper-súper…

—¡Basta, Ginny!

—Mujeriego —terminó de decir—. ¿Qué harías si un día llegas y lo encuentras con una chica en su habitación?

—Ya lo encontré con una mujer en su habitación.

—¡Eso no cuenta! Fue una artimaña de la loca de Parkinson. A propósito, ¿no los ha vuelto a molestar?

—Siempre molesta, manda lechuzas, caramelos con algún filtro, invitaciones. Pero Draco la conoce muy bien y no ha caído en su jueguito.

—De todas formas, yo que tú cuido más lo mío. Mira, ahí viene… y acompañado —Hermione volteó y se dio cuenta de que venía acompañado por Millicent que lo traía tomado del brazo y parecía una boba que no dejaba de coquetearlo, y lo que es peor, ¡él se dejaba coquetear!—. Mejor anda a reclamar lo tuyo, como la leona que eres.

—¡Tienes razón! —se puso de pie y se acercó a Draco, el que de inmediato se zafó del brazo de Millicent. Hermione miró con indiferencia a la muchacha.

—Hola, amor —dijo en tono empalagoso a su novio, no propio de ella.

—Me voy. Adiós Malfoy —dijo su compañera, yéndose de inmediato, no sin antes regalar una mirada desdeñosa a Hermione, quien respondió con una mueca.

—Si fueras una serpiente le habrías tirado tu veneno —dijo Draco, extrañado.

—Pero como soy una leona le doy un zarpazo —respondió, celosa.

—¡Otra vez te apareció eso! —apuntó entre las cejas.

—¿Qué se me pone? ¿Qué?

—A ver… ¿celosa?

—¡Sí, celosa! No soporto verte con esas… con esas… con esas...

—¡Estas igual que Mini Weasley!

—¡Uf! ¡Me voy! —salió hecha una furia.

—¡Eh! ¡No te olvides que hoy es la cena de Aniversario y Halloween!

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó sin girarse.

Desde lejos Ginny los miraba, riendo. Draco la observó y también sonrió. Era cómico ver a Hermione haciendo una escena de celos. Peor, si pensaba que él, lo que menos quería era serle infiel.

Aquella noche y, debido a la gran cantidad de deberes, la directora les había regalado una cena de Halloween y de Aniversario del Colegio para todos, sin baile, porque, a pesar de estar en tiempos de paz, muchas familias aún estaban de duelo, algunas perdieron a más de un integrante. Así que, por esta vez, no habría baile.

En la noche, Draco se vistió con un pantalón y un saco negro, con una camisa también negra. Se veía muy bien, obviando adrede la corbata. Se les había dicho que era informal y que no se desgataran en disfraces o ropa elegante. La directora quería mostrar austeridad y por sobretodo quería dar un aire de recogimiento a la fecha en honor a tantos caídos durante la guerra. Hermione salió de su habitación luciendo un vestido rojo ajustado a su cintura, que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, tenía unos pequeños brillos en su escote, un poco pronunciado desde donde nacían las mangas. Era un vestido hermoso y sensual, pero sencillo. Draco al verla, quedó con su boca abierta.

—¡Cierra la boca, que te van a entrar los plimpies!

—¿Se te pasó el enojo? —preguntó desviando su mirada porque si seguía, no respondía de sí y ambos terminaban sin ir a la fiesta.

—Yo no estoy enojada —respondió mientras se acomodaba un arete.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno!

—¡Estoy celosa! —gritó. Draco sonrió y le quitó el arete para acomodarlo él.

—¡Me encanta cuando estás celosa! —pero no aguantó y le besó el cuello. Hermione sintió que su corazón se iba a detener. Draco estaba tan sensualmente vestido, pero había tratado de disimular, si no, se encierra con él en una de las habitaciones bajo siete llaves y no aparecerían hasta que nombraran a los nuevos premios anuales. Comenzó a besar su cuello y sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta la hacerla sobresaltar.

—¡Draco!

—¡Hermione! —dijo riendo—. Ven, bajemos —la tomó de la mano para juntos bajar las escaleras.

—Te amo —dijo ella.

—Y yo… y lo sabes… y aun así crees que te voy a reemplazar. Cuando un Malfoy se enamora, es fiel.

—Me queda claro. Pero que te quede claro a ti también, que no voy a aguantar a las melosas merodeando.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Ni yo a los calentones a tu lado. Lo digo por la comadreja, por lo menos Potter tiene a su pelirroja.

En el comedor se dispusieron las mesas con comida de todo tipo, los elfos del colegio se habían lucido con los adornos y con comida con formas ad-hoc para la ocasión: huevos cocidos cortados a las mitad con orejas y ojos hechos de aceitunas que parecían ratones blancos, postres con forma de sesos en salsa de frambuesa que simulaba ser sangre, panes con alguna pasta y sobre ellos aceitunas negras en forma de arañas, galletas de distintas formas (calabazas, fantasmas, brujas, huesos, calaveras) y muchas otras exquisiteces con extraña presentación, pero sabroso.

Draco se fue a saludar a sus amigos, pero al rato se acercó otra vez donde Hermione. En realidad aquella noche no había divisiones de casas. Todos se sentaban en donde querían. Pudo ver que en la mesa de Slytherin a Ron Weasley conversando muy amenamente con Pansy Parkinson y a Luna que estaba con Nott en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Fue una cena tranquila. A pesar de que Harry poco y nada hablaba a Draco, él se había dedicado a charlar con Ginny, que sabía mucho de quidditch, acerca de su ideal de vida luego de Hogwarts, que era dedicarse profesionalmente al deporte. Hermione había hablado de ser auror, tema en el cual Harry dijo que él igual lo quería ser. En cambio Draco había dicho que alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, era hora de que cada uno se fuera a sus casas. Draco y Hermione se tomaron de la mano y salieron rumbo a su torre.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y la besó, cuando juntos iban camino a la Casa Gryffindor.

—Ginny, desde que Hermione se fue a la torre, en tu habitación no duerme nadie más, ¿no?

—Te lo he dicho. Duermo sola —rió por lo bajo. Sabía a dónde quería llegar.

—Mmm y…

—Hay una sola cama en mi habitación, digo, por si quieres dormir allí, tendrías que dormir conmigo.

—Eres única ¿sabes? Y siempre tomas la iniciativa.

—Contigo siempre tomo y he tomado la iniciativa. Vamos —se agarró de su mano y se fue con él a la habitación. Ya verían cómo lograrían burlar al resto de los Gryffindor, pero esa noche era de ellos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco iba en silencio subiendo escalón tras escalón junto a Hermione. Ella tenía frío y la había cubierto con su saco, pero iba tan curvada que parecía que el frío a iba a arrojar al suelo. En el último descanso, antes de alcanzar la puerta, se puso delante de ella y la tomó por los hombros, e hizo que lo mirara. Su rostro estaba serio y el de ella estaba, al parecer, pensando en la inmensidad de la nada….

—Te amo, leoncita...

—Y yo a ti —Draco la había presionado contra la pared. ¡Le encantaba hacer eso para asegurarse que ella no iba a ir ninguna parte!

—Hermione, bésame —ella lo miró y sonrió. De inmediato respondió con un beso corto, disponiéndose a seguir subiendo, pero él la detuvo.

—No, no quiero un beso así… quiero uno así.

La rodeó con sus brazos y su beso fue fuerte, lleno de pasión y deseo. Hacía días que no la había besado como en ese momento. Sentía que se la quería devorar, y ella lo único que quería era corresponderle, de pronto la mano de él estaba por debajo de su vestido pegando su cuerpo al de ella para que sintiera su excitación masculina. Subieron besándose los tres últimos escalones. Draco solo murmuró la clave y ya una vez dentro, el saco que la cubría cayó al suelo y sus manos no podían seguir esperando tocar esa piel suave y tersa de ella, que de inmediato le bajó el cierre y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Era tan suave, tan delicada, que parecía de porcelana.

Continuó besándola y la guió hasta el sillón grande de la sala. Ese día esa habitación estaba más cálida de lo normal, sumado a ello, el calor de ambos cuerpos.

La recostó en el sillón y él se posó sobre ella, besándola desenfrenadamente, quería llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hermione haciendo nacer sensaciones nuevas en ella y despertando en forma salvaje el deseo en él.

Luego sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de ella. Llegó hasta sus caderas y bajaron hasta sus piernas. Ella volvió a notar dureza del cuerpo de él. Sabía que quería era entrar en ella. Draco empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras una mano había logrado traspasar escote del vestido y acariciaba su busto. Por primera vez Hermione gimió de placer. Había sido un gemido nacido del alma, sin control, solo instintivo. No podía seguir conteniéndose.

Sus dedos se perdieron en el cabello de él, gemía de placer no podía evitarlo y jugaba con cabello lacio y blanquecino de Draco entre su manos. Ahora era su turno, ella ya conocía cuál era la zona sensible de él, el lóbulo de su oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisquito, él gimió y se separó de ella, mirándola con sus ojos rojos y su rostro con un suave tono rosado, que resaltaba demasiado considerando la palidez de su piel.

—Hermione, ahora no me podrás detener —su voz se notaba ronca y entrecortada.

—Draco, no quiero que te detengas —dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella y pegándose a su boca.

Él acariciaba las piernas de ella y las besaba suavemente… su boca… su cuello… sus pechos... Logró quitarle el vestido y le besó el ombligo… suavemente tocó la prenda interior de ella. Se puso en frente… y de pronto su camisa estorbaba, al igual que el pantalón de su traje. Una vez sin ropa comenzó a desvestirla, mientras no paraba de besarla. Ella solo se dejó guiar… él era hábil quitándole la ropa, una vez sin nada que ocultarse mutuamente, Draco se posó sobre ella nuevamente y al fin pudo rozarla y sentir esa humedad que gracias a sus caricias y a sus besos había aflorado.

—Te amo Hermione… me perteneces.

—Soy solo tuya, Draco.

—Siénteme —en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que había dejado de ser niña. Draco había ingresado a su cuerpo. Un gemido de dolor hizo que él se detuviera. Por un momento había olvidado que Hermione era virgen —lo siento amor, iré más despacio…

Por fin habían unido sus cuerpos, en ese acto de amor tan puro y tan real… se amaban y ahí se lo demostraban…

* * *

 ** _Y amarte como yo lo haría como un hombre a una mujer._**

 ** _Tenerte como cosa mía y no podérmelo creer._**

 ** _Tan mía, mía, mía, mía que eres parte de mi piel_**

 ** _conocerte fue mi suerte amarte es un placer mujer_.**

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos habían decidido ir al dormitorio de él. Draco le dijo que prefería el suyo porque el gato de Hermione lo miraba feo. Hermione había reído… —P _obre de mi gatito, no tiene nada de bonito_ —rió para sí pues ella misma sabía que su gato tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Luego de darse unos cuantos besos más y de abrazarse desnudos en la cama de Draco, este se quedó dormido con ella en sus brazos. Ella se acomodó en su pecho. Había sido un gasto de energía enorme, tan grande que no quiso ir al baño, sentía que algo se había roto en su interior, pero ya mañana vería cómo estaba. Por ahora a dormir. Ese era el precio de perder la virginidad. Amaba a Draco y sabía que él iba a ser el único hombre en su vida.

Draco por su cuenta con los ojos cerrados: ya había tomado una decisión. Ella sería la última mujer de su vida. La amaba como a nadie en el mundo.


	12. Misiva

**_Tú, mi aliento eres tú, mis ojos en la niebla… mi luna llena._**

 ** _Tú, mi amor de anochecer, el sol en mi ventana cada mañana_**

 ** _y más que amante eres amor y tu mirada es la sonrisa de Mona Lisa._**

 ** _Más, eres todo y mucho más mi forma de vivir, mi principio y fin._**

 _ **Amor, pasión, locura desatada.**_

* * *

Draco estaba acostado de lado mirando cómo Hermione dormía… su cabello estaba desparramado por la almohada y su rostro angelical tenía una ligera sonrisa que hubiera resultado un especial deleite en una obra de Da Vinci. Era tan bella, que podría jurar que era irreal. Dormía como una niña. Su piel era suave y había sido de él. Solo de él, siempre de él…

Si hubiera sabido que esa niña de cabello enmarañado que tanto odió en primer grado y a la que en cuarto le había hecho crecer los dientes, iba a ser la mujer de su vida, no lo había creído y si en quinto le hubieran dicho que ella sería el amor verdadero y que después no habría otra, lo habría analizado. Porque desde esa época ya Hermione, o la «sangre sucia» como tan cruelmente le decía, le llamaba la atención y la mejor forma, según su mentalidad adolescente y teniendo un padre tan ejemplar como Lucius Malfoy, resultaba esa ser esa, tratándola mal. ¡Qué tonto! Si no hubiera actuado así, era muy posible que hacía años hubieran estado juntos. Pero en aquel tiempo era imposible pensar en ella como algo que no fuera más que un objeto para odiar. Su padre, sus ideas míticas y estúpidas de la pureza de la sangre, el odio hacia los muggles, odio a los hijos de muggles con poderes mágicos, echaban abajo cualquier intención de ser algo más que el enemigo de Granger. Si él hubiera reconocido que sentía cierta admiración por ella, Lucius lo habría repudiado y muy posiblemente habría conocido desde antes la maldición Cruciatus, de la cual se había hecho asiduo durante la guerra.

—Hace rato me miras y no me dices nada.

—No te quería despertar.

—Tu respiración se hace fuerte cuando piensas mucho… ¿lo sabías?

—Mi respiración se hace fuerte cuando pienso en ti… —dijo mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Hermione, es la primera vez que haces el amor y es la primera vez que yo lo hago con una chica virgen — Hermione sintió que su cara le ardía. Agradecía que no la estuviera mirando, pero su corazón la traicionó ya que comenzó a latir muy fuerte—. Si no quieres hablar, no te preocupes. Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Sí, lo estoy —añadió con voz suave.

—Mírame —levantó su rostro y no pudo evitar mostrar sus ojos empañados—. Nunca me tengas vergüenza. Soy otro, Hermione Granger… alguien te ama a ti, a tu cabello, a tus celos, a tus gritos… y como te amo tanto, no puedo dejar de preguntar si te sientes bien.

—Draco, me siento bien.

—¿Segura? ¿No hay dolor u otra cosa que…?

—Si me sale una cola verde o unas astas azules por haber hecho el amor, te aviso.

—Pues todavía no te salen —sonrió mirándole la cabeza.

—¿Viste? Tranquilo, que me siento bien.

—Entonces hay que trabajar para que aparezcan esas astas azules.

—¿Qué? —pero no se alcanzó a dar cuenta cuando Draco nuevamente estaba sobre ella. El trabajo primero ya está hecho: ninguno de los dos tenía pijama puesto, así que lo siguió en ese momento, duró todo el día.

 ** _Tú, mi música eres tú, mi cómplice en la noche, caricias Blancas_**

 ** _Tú, la única eres tú, el mar y yo la playa donde descansas..._**

 ** _Más que mi amor eres mi piel cuando te miro te imagino de porcelana_**

 ** _Más, eres todo y mucho más mi forma de vivir mi principio y fin,_**

 _ **Amor, pasión locura desatada.**_

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En una de las habitaciones de la casa Gryffindor, Ginny se acaba de vestir con ropa deportiva y se disponía a salir a correr. Era un día frío, estaba nublado, pero era propicio para correr por el campo y respirar aire puro.

Harry había despertado y buscado a su novia en la cama, pero ella no estaba. De pronto la vio salir con su pelo tomado en un moño desordenado, con zapatillas y ropa deportiva (era toda ropa muggle, que tan gentilmente le había regalado Hermione para un cumpleaños).

—Pensé que nos íbamos a quedar juntos por todo el día —dijo Harry sentándose en la cama y dejando su torso desnudo. Si bien Harry era de la estatura de ella, era un hombre bien formado, de abdomen liso y pecho varonil, con unos cuantos sensuales vellos... (Con razón Rumilda Vane todavía suspiraba cuando él pasaba). Si no hubiese querido tanto a Ginny le habría hecho caso, pero él no era como Ron que estaba donde le sonreían.

—Primero el deporte, amor mío. Debo estar en forma si quiero continuar con lo del quidditch luego que termine Hogwarts.

—Es en serio entonces lo del deporte —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Harry, siempre ha sido en serio y lo nuestro también —se sentó a su lado—. Yo quiero ser profesional, quiero incluso llegar a ser seleccionado nacional pero nada interferirá en nuestra relación. Yo te amo y eso lo sabes desde que tienes once años porque de pequeña que me gustas —Harry sonrió—. Te idolatré cuando me rescataste de la Cámara de los Secretos y ahora te amo como mujer—… Harry sentía un calorcito que subía por su rostro.

—Yo también te amo, pero…

—Pero qué, Harry. ¿Dudas de tu amor?

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que creo que tarde o temprano nos terminaremos separando.

—Separando o casando, ¿no? —le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Te dejo. Levántate, porque si alguna de las chicas te ve por estos lados pensarán que dormiste conmigo.

—¡Pero si dormimos juntos!

—¿Dormimos, Harry Potter? —preguntó con esa típica sonrisa tan pícara, que si no hubiera estado en la puerta, Harry la toma de la mano y se la lleva nuevamente en la cama.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las parejas ya estaban formadas y consolidadas: Harry y Ginny acostumbraban a juntarse para almorzar y cenar con Draco y Hermione… Luna se les unía de vez en cuando. Ron, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Casi no hablaba con Harry. Se saludaban en clases o en los pasillos, pero el resto del tiempo ambos (antiguos amigos) estaban separados. La amistad no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que Ron intentó agredir a Hermione. Y si bien ella ya lo había olvidado, él no perdonaba el que ella fuera la novia del Slytherin… del ex mortífago. Muy cambiado podrían decir que estaba, pero a él no lo engañaba. Algo se debía traer entre manos y la única perjudicada sería su amiga. Él la debía rescatar de las garras del hurón.

—¿Todavía te sigues revolviendo en tu retrete? —Pansy acostumbra a verlo a esa hora de la tarde en la biblioteca y en varias oportunidades le terminaba coqueteando. Ron no sabía si lo decía en serio o solo era una forma de captar su atención. Pero como fuera, la pelinegra no se le iba escapar.

—Si no me traes alguna novedad, mejor déjame solo.

—Tengo novedades. ¿Recuerdas que hace un par de semanas pedí permiso para ir a la boda de mi tía en Londres?

—No, no me acuerdo —mintió.

—Bueno, es posible que no te lo haya dicho… pero bueno, ese día hablé con un tipo, amigo de mi papá… un ex mortífago…

—¿Y? —preguntó indiferente.

—Tiene contactos en Azkaban. Me dijo que tenía vía libre para mandarle una carta a Lucius… En todas partes hay corruptos…. Lo bueno es que ya no hay Dementores, solo aurores. Por lo tanto es más fácil hacer llegar una lechuza.

—¿Y la piensas escribir tú? ¿Te atreverías?

—Pues, pensaba en que tú lo hicieras.

—Bien pensado. Yo enviaré la primera carta.

—¿La primera?

—Parkinson, eres tonta o es solo que te gusta parecerlo. Vamos a ir envenenándolo de apoco: un día una cosa… Otro día otra… y así… hasta que…

—¿Hasta qué?

—¡Insisto, te gusta parecerlo! ¡Hasta que le de unos cuantos Cruciatus a su hijito!

—¡Ah! —y Ronald pensaba que Luna era extraña, que Neville era lento… ¡Pero Pansy ganaba el premio mayor!

—¿Te vas? —indagó advirtiendo que Ron se ponía de pie—. ¿Vas donde tu noviecita sustituta… Brown?

—Ella no es mi novia. Es más, ya no hay nada entre nosotros —respondió seguro, ya que desde el momento en que Hermione lo había sorprendido con Lavander decidió no volver con ella. A pesar de que intentó usarla como consuelo, simplemente esa relación ya no daba para más. Se lo había dicho y al parecer, la muchacha pensaba lo mismo, porque solo le había dicho: «Que te vaya bien, Ron. En todo».

Parkinson lo miró y le sonrió en forma seductora, luego le tomó la mano.

—Tengo planes, para ti y para mí…

—Veo que no eres tan tonta —respondió tomando a la muchacha de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—Ron, Ron... para parecer tonta y que te crean tonta, hay que ser muy inteligente. Ven sígueme, sé de un lugar en donde podríamos… hablar —lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a un lugar en donde solo iba con quienes ella quería…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sabía que ya era diciembre pues el frío era insoportable. Había pedido una cobija más, hacía un par de días, pero parecía que la estaban fabricando porque aún no se la entregaban.

Su celda era un lugar apartado dentro de esa torre mágica, cárcel de magos y brujas. Era un lugar lúgubre y oscuro, ubicada en el Mar del Norte, un lugar gélido y apartado tanto de muggles como de magos. Aquel lugar estaba destinado a ser su casa de por vida. Sus delitos habían sido tan grandes que no daban espacio a solicitar misericordia o rebaja de condena… Es más, ahora le sumaban otro crimen: la muerte de Narcisa, su esposa. ¡Qué le importaba! ¡Ella se lo merecía! Si hubiese hecho lo que debía, muy posiblemente en estos momentos el reinado correspondería al Señor Oscuro y él estaría gozando del poder que siempre deseó.

¡También debió matar a Draco! Era su hijo, pero se comportó como un verdadero cobarde, indigno de llevar el apellido Malfoy. ¡Ni siquiera había logrado asesinar al viejo director! Y claro, ahora el único estúpido que estaba en la cárcel era él. Draco debía de andar muy tranquilo por la vida, disfrutando de su libertad… y Narcisa durmiendo… porque la muerte no era más que dormir y no despertar más. ¿Y su fortuna? ¡Toda en manos de ese cobarde de Draco! ¡Toda la fortuna Malfoy en manos de alguien que no la merecía! ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! ¡Y cuánto se odiaba el mismo por no haber actuado con mayor determinación! Por no haber previsto que Narcisa era una tonta sentimental y que su hijo al final de cuentas, era igual que su madre.

Pues bien, tenía toda una vida por delante para odiarlos, porque jamás saldría de esa cárcel sucia y fría.

—Malfoy, tu cobija —un carcelero le entregó una frazada envuelta en un papel. Le llamó la atención, porque siempre les tiraban trapos viejos o sucios. Pero este era un paquete con un papel que demostraba que era algo, sino nuevo, en mejores condiciones que las habituales frazadas de la cárcel—. Recíbelo rápido — continuó diciendo el hombre—. Lucius se apresuró a acercarse a los fierros de la celda—. No hagas ruido. Con esto me juego el pescuezo —luego de entregar el paquete, el hombre dio un empujón a Malfoy alejándose hacia la entrada.

Sorprendido lo abrió, pero la desilusión fue mayúscula se trataba de una de las mismas cobijas raídas, sucias y hediondas de la bodega de Azkaban. Sin embargo, al parecer ese no era motivo de tanta envoltura. Al extender la cobija, cayó de ella un sobre blanco con letra un poco destartalada, rompió el sello rojo (que no tenía forma, porque era solo se trataba de cera roja derretida y lo comenzó a leer:

* * *

 _ **Señor Malfoy:**_

 _ **Lamento mucho tener que escribirle y molestarlo en su lugar de descanso, pero me veo en la obligación de informarle que su hijo, Draco, está dejando muy por el suelo el honor de la Familia Malfoy y por ende, de la noble casa Black.**_

 _ **Su hijo, señor Malfoy, se burla de su sacrificio y su nombre se ha visto enlodado.**_

 _ **Draco tiene de novia a una «sangre sucia». Usted mismo se daría una maldición imperdonable si supiera quién es ella.**_

 _ **Lo mantendré informado.**_

 _ **Atentamente. R.B.W.**_

* * *

Lucius quedó estupefacto, puesto que jamás se imaginó que un auror lo iba a sorprender entregándole un paquete y arriesgando la seguridad de Azkaban, y luego por esa carta. Estaba preso, pero su hijo seguía siendo su hijo y debía respetarlo. Decidido, se acercó a los barrotes de fierro y buscó al hombre que hacía unos segundos le había dado la frazada envuelta. Hizo un silbido y el hombre se acercó.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Necesito saber si yo puedo enviar una lechuza a mi querido hijito.

—No veo por qué no. Pero hay que preguntarlo al alcaide auror.

—Yo no salgo nunca de aquí, no veo cómo podría preguntárselo.

—Yo lo haré.

—¿Quién te pagó para entregarme esa nota?

—Nadie que le importe, señor Malfoy.


	13. Escape

Mientras Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro y Draco dormía a su lado, a eso de las diez de la mañana de aquel día domingo, una lechuza se posó en la ventana de la Premio Anual. Ella, de inmediato se puso de pie y la recibió, ésta entró y se acurrucó en una esquina de la habitación. Crookshanks dormía profundamente, sino era obvio que se iniciaría una persecución al interior del lugar.

Hermione le dio un caramelo y luego el ave salió por la misma ventana hacia el exterior, yéndose directamente a la lechucería. Afuera caía una copiosa nevazón, con mucho viento y la temperatura estaba bastante por debajo de los cero grados. Corrió nuevamente a su cama, que desde hacía ya algún tiempo, compartía con su novio. Algunos días en la cama de él y otros en la de ella, y otras tantas solos, dependiendo de sus cargas de estudio.

Draco sintió que unos piececitos helados lo habían rozado. Y se giró. A pesar de hacer frío, él acostumbraba a dormir desnudo, cosa que no había logrado en ella. Siempre con sus pijamas de algodón o sus sensuales camisolas de seda, pero jamás como él hubiera querido.

—¿Quién te ha escrito? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Mis padres —respondió—. Dicen que para Navidad debo ir a Francia, que allá van a estar esperándome.

—¿Me piensas dejar solo?

—¿Cómo crees? Pensaba que la pasáramos juntos, con mis padres.

—Yo quería pasarla contigo. Los dos solos.

—¿Acá en el colegio?

—No, en mi casa —advirtió de inmediato la mueca que se formó en el rostro de ella. Sabía que aquella casa le traía malos recuerdos por causa de su tía Bellatrix.

—Sabes que tu casa no me gusta, es tan oscura, me deprime… recuerdo cada crucio a los que tu tía me sometió…

—Lo sé… pero ahora no está así. Luego de la batalla me propuse cambiarla, al fin y al cabo es mi casa y así, como estaba, era imposible vivir allí. Lo primero que hice fue eliminar los calabozos, quité el embrujo nocturno, es decir, ahora hay luz, las ventanas están abiertas y no tapiadas. En fin… también pensaba hacer algo con el jardín. Hay que arreglar las cocinas, las cocheras, bueno hay mucho trabajo. También debo ver si hay más elfos que quieran trabajar en casa. Al caer mi padre a Azkaban y mi madre al hospital, les di la libertad a todos. Solo me queda Steve Jones, que es un muchacho squib. Tiene como cuatro o cinco años más que yo y él se ha encargado de muchas cosas. Claro que igual nos falta mano de obra, la mansión es grande y requiere de constante mantención —mientras hablaba, Hermione escuchaba atenta.

—Ocrencinia Codetto —dijo una vez que Draco finalizó.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—No «qué»… «Quién»… Se trata de una elfina que trabaja en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Ya es viejita... (el único elfo joven que conocí era Dobby) y está cansada de servir tantos y tantos platos… yo la conozco, porque en un tiempo iba junto a Harry y Ron —hizo un pequeño gesto en su rostro al decir el nombre de su ex novio—. Y ella nos atendía como reyes. Si quieres hablo con Oco para que la puedas contratar, y al decir «contratar», me refiero a…

—Sí, sí entiendo, con un contrato digno y un sueldo suficiente ¿no? Hermione, no soy un estúpido. Recuerda que mi familia siempre ha tenido empresas. Así como me ves, también sé de negocios.

—Mmm mi huroncito negociador… —¿por qué tenía que poner esa carita? ¡Estaba que se la comía a besos!

—Pero… ¿te quedarás conmigo en Navidad?

—Claro amor, recuerda que el tiempo se hace corto cuando estamos juntos y debemos recuperar mucho tiempo perdido en esas estúpidas discusiones sin sentido.

—Ven, bésame y mientras no pare de nevar nos quedamos todo el día abrigaditos. Mi leoncita está un poco fría —dijo tocando sus pies con los suyos por debajo de las cobijas.

—Y mi huroncito está muy abrigadito —se pegó más al cuerpo de él.

—¿Abrigadito? Más que eso, creo yo… —hizo un movimiento de cejas un tanto provocador y la besó. Tenían que festejar el hecho que pasarían juntos navidad. En realidad, siempre buscaban temas para celebrar y ya sabían dónde y cómo…

A la hora de la cena, Draco fue a sentarse con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Zabini y Nott muchas veces le dijeron que por más que fuera novio de una Gryffindor, no tenía por qué olvidarse de sus amigos de años. Así que por eso Hermione se fue a sentar con Ginny y Harry. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Ron se encontraba al lado de su hermana, por lo que prefirió sentarse al otro lado, para no verle la cara.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? —preguntó seria. Suponía que Harry tenía relación en aquello.

—Bien —respondió algo nervioso.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo Ron.

—Hola —fue una respuesta de ultratumba que Ginny celebró con una risita nerviosa.

—Este… bueno… Con Ron hemos conversado y…

—Harry, lo que tú y Ronald hayan conversado no me incumbe —respondió Hermione, que estaba dolida, ya que no creyó que sus dos amigos harían las paces tan pronto con Ronald.

—Hermione, mi hermano está arrepentido — Ginny la miró con rostro afligido.

—Muy bien. Me parece extraordinario que ustedes lo hayan perdonado por algo que me hizo a mí. ¡Pero yo no te voy a perdonar Ronald Weasley! —Hermione se puso de pie. Y Ron igual. De lejos Draco estaba observando la escena. Atento a lo que podría pasar.

—Hermione, yo lo único que quiero decirte es que lo siento. Y que a mi madre y a mi padre y claro, también a mis hermanos, nos gustaría que pasaras Navidad en «La Madriguera», con nosotros.

—Dale tus padres mis agradecimientos, pero no puedo aceptar, ya que estaré con mi novio. Y que te claro Ronald Weasley y a ti también Harry Potter: Draco y yo somos novios.

—Prometidos —corrigió Draco que llegó a la mesa. Sabía que no era así, pero debía buscar la forma de separar definitivamente a la comadreja de Hermione —. ¿Algún problema, zanahoria?

—¡Púdrete, Malfoy! —Ron estaba del color de su cabello y al hablar unas cuantas gotas de saliva saltaron. Draco lo miró con asco.

—No sigan por favor. Estamos siendo el centro de atracción —fue Harry el que habló.

—¿Y nunca has sido el centro de atracción, Potter? —Draco estaba furioso. No esperó respuesta y tomó del brazo a Hermione y salió con ella del lugar.

Ginny que había estado silente mostraba ahora un rostro radiante.

—¿Y tú? ¿De qué te ríes? ¿No te diste cuenta, acaso de que me dijo que era un florero? ¡Los floreros son centros de mesa y de atracción!

—¡Ja! Estoy feliz porque ese hurón ¡Ama a Hermione! ¿No oíste que dijo que eran «prometidos»?

—Sí, claro… Los mortífagos no aman —Ron se sentó con brusquedad, tomando un huevo cocido y se comió de una. Ginny lo miró con asco y luego le sonrió a Harry.

—Pero un florero sexy... —dijo y le tiró un beso con la mano, guiñándole un ojo.

— _¡Espto esf demasfiafo!_ —exclamó Ron con la boca llena, salpicando de huevo a Harry, para luego retirarse hecho una furia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aquella misma noche Lucius Malfoy recibió otra carta que le entregó el mismo guardia corrupto:

* * *

 ** _Señor Malfoy:_**

 ** _Su mansión será invadida por «sangre sucia». Su hijo ha dado a conocer que es el prometido de Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter._**

 ** _Atentamente, RBW._**

* * *

Estaba enloquecido. ¡Debía salir de ahí! ¡Debía huir de Azkaban! Si ese Sirius Black lo había logrado en medio de los Dementores y la loca de su cuñada, Bellatrix… él también lo podría hacer. No esperaría a enviarle una carta a su hijo, debía visitarlo él mismo. Se acercó al auror que estaba por allí cerca.

—No te voy a pedir que me digas quién escribe las cartas, no me interesa. Lo que me interesa es salir de este lugar.

—Eso es imposible —respondió el hombre.

—Esas cartas que me has entregado… yo sé que no lo has hecho como un simple favor… sé que hay dinero detrás. Yo tengo todo el que te puedas imaginar. Soy Lucius Malfoy.

—Lo sé.

—Ayúdame a salir de esta pocilga y te pagaré mucho.

—Pongo en riesgo mi pellejo. Si lo llegan a saber no tendré trabajo y muy posiblemente te tenga que hacer compañía en la celda del lado.

—Si lo llegan a saber, no tendrás necesidad de trabajar. Con el dinero que te voy a pagar podrás vivir lejos de este chiquero, porque dime, a este lugar no vienen los mejores aurores, ¿o me equivoco? —aquel hombre entrecerró los ojos. Malfoy tenía razón: no era un lugar para trabajar y pasar gran parte del día en esa cárcel poblada en su mayoría por mortífagos, magos y brujas desquiciadas.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —el hombre tardó en responder…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco y Hermione bajaron del expreso de Hogwarts, luego se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron juntos del «Andén 9 y ¾». Afuera, en la calle muggle, los esperaba una limousine negra conducida por el chofer de la casa Malfoy quien los llevaría hasta donde hacía tiempo atrás, Hermione había sido torturada.

—Draco, sinceramente tengo muchos sentimientos extraños para regresar a ese lugar...

—Tranquila, amor. Ya te dije, hemos hecho muchos arreglos. Además desde que tu elfina trabaja en la mansión, muchas cosas han cambiado. Ya verás.

Hermione se apoyó en el brazo de él. Sentía miedo de volver a ese lugar, pero sabía que ahora estaba con Draco… había visto sus pensamientos y lo que él sufrió aquella infernal noche cuando Bellatrix la hizo víctima de la maldición Cruciatus y de las heridas realizadas con la daga que posteriormente dio muerte a Dobby. Marcas las cuales llevaría de por vida y que recordarían que era una «sangre sucia».

Luego de casi una hora de camino desde la estación hacia la mansión llegaron a un hermoso paraje, un poco apartado de la ciudad en donde enfrentaron un portón de fierro, pintado blanco con una inscripción que decía: «Mansión Malfoy». Hermione no miraba al exterior, seguía aferrada al brazo de él. Luego el vehículo se detuvo y Draco la obligó a levantarse.

—Ven amor, bajemos —sintió que ella estaba rígida, sin intenciones de moverse—. Anda amor, estás conmigo. Nada malo te pasará a mi lado, ¿confías en mí? —esa pregunta sentenció cualquier propósito de quedarse encerrada en el auto. Le dio su mano a Draco que desde afuera la invitaba a bajar—. Mira, observa a tu alrededor —tomó dócilmente la barbilla de Hermione para que levantara su rostro, ya que lo único que hacía era mirar el piso.

Alzó su mirada y entonces pudo observar una mansión blanca de grandes ventanales, con un césped bien cuidado (con magia) porque no tenía nieve, rosas rojas y amarillas por la orilla. Esa casa era muy distinta a la que ella recordaba, esta irradiaba paz y ese aroma a pinos y rosas era fascinante, era como estar en un lugar encantado y lleno de tranquilidad y armonía.

Le tomó la mano a su novia y juntos avanzaron un par de escalones para entrar en la casa. Allí los esperaba la elfina, quien saludó con una reverencia, para luego dirigirse a la limousine para ayudar a bajar el equipaje.

La casa brillaba, a pesar de haber pocos muebles —Draco le había dicho que se deshizo de los que utilizó Voldemort—. Los ventanales inmensos cubiertos con cortinas de encajes blancos daban luminosidad a la toda la casa. Al centro una escalera cubierta por una alfombra blanca y arriba se podían observar algunas habitaciones. Recordaba tan poco de eso…

—El salón está distinto.

—Ese salón fue cambiado por esta sala. Hay sofás grandes, cuadros y lámparas. Todo lo que tú esa noche viste, fue quemado. Nada queda de ese día —dijo mientras caminaban hacia el ventanal del fondo. A lo lejos se divisaba un bosque.

—El bosque, recuerdo haberlo cruzado siendo arrastrada por ese hombre lobo…

—No recuerdes ese día. Ahora estamos juntos. Esta noche es especial y he pedido que nos hagan una cena exquisita.

—No sé por qué, pero como que no tengo muchas ganas de comer...

—Dentro de un par de horas tendrás hambre… ¡Ah! Ven, vamos a conocer nuestras habitaciones

—¿Nuestras habitaciones?

—Mmm mejor dicho mi habitación. ¿Me imagino que no me vas a dejar solo en medio de una noche fría?

—Creo que desde ahora tendrás que reservar siempre un ladito en tu cama para esta leona —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. ¡Tus ojos me encantan Draco! ¿Te lo he dicho?

—Mmm sí, unas quinientas veces.

—Los amo, porque son…

—Grises. ¿Y por qué no azules como los de mis padres? Ni idea. Algunos familiares dicen que es porque soy un espécimen raro y otros porque tengo una misión en la vida, algo así, como de «salvar al mundo»… eso le queda a Potter, no a mí… otros van más allá y hablan de un faraón egipcio a quien me parezco… locuras familiares.

—Amor, ¿y si efectivamente tienes esa misión en la vida? La de salvar al mundo…

—Lo que sea que venga, te juro que no tiene nada que ver con mis bellos ojos.

—¡Jactancioso!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Ven vayamos a los pisos de arriba.

En la noche Hermione se puso un vestido blanco largo, zapatos de tacón y una pequeña cadena de plata. Iban a estar los dos solos, pero debía ser especial. Sería la primera navidad que Draco la pasaba sin sus padres, pero iba a ser la más tranquila luego de tantas pesadillas y amarguras vividas durante el régimen de Voldemort.

—¡Estás bellísima! —dijo Draco al entrar en la habitación. Había bajado a verificar si estaba todo listo en el comedor.

—Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo —él llevaba un traje negro con una faja de seda y una camisa blanca. ¡Tenía tan buen gusto en su vestimenta!

Bajaron juntos a cenar. Estaba dispuesta una mesa pequeña redonda de mantel blanco largo y velas. La cena estaba lista. Draco abrió un champagne y le sirvió. Hermione olió el licor y algo se le puso en el estómago. ¡El olor de la bebida no lo soportaba!

—¿Qué ocurre? —Draco notó que a Hermione le había cambiado el color de su cara por un poco agradable matiz verde.

—No sé, no sabía que no me gustaba el champagne. ¿Es mágica o muggle?

—Muggle, ellos hacen las mejores champañas. Los vinos también son muggles.

—No, creo que beberé solo agua. Gracias.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Eh sí… ahora sí… —respondió con una fingida sonrisa. Moría de vergüenza, Draco se había esmerado con una cena especial, con champagne exclusiva y ella que se ponía mal del estómago. Debió haber sido el viaje.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, el malestar cesó y logró comer el pavo relleno y patatas asadas con crema. Estaba todo muy apetitoso. Pero era suficiente. No tendría fuerzas para amarlo en la noche, si seguían comiendo.

—Te tengo un regalo —dijo Draco. Ella también le tenía su regalo, pero debía esperar a que llegaran a la habitación.

Él se puso de pie y la invitó a que ella también lo hiciera. Le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta el ventanal que tenía como fondo el bosque. A esa hora no se lograba ver, sin embargo la nieve que caía hacía de aquel lugar, a pesar de estar frío, tuviera una calidez y armonía que jamás imaginó.

Extrajo de su saco una cajita. Hermione ya suponía lo que era… y moría de nervios. Al abrirlo encontró un anillo en forma de serpiente, hecho con diamantes.

—Es hermoso, gracias.

—Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi prometida? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—¡Draco! ¿Casarnos?

—Primero serás mi prometida, luego terminamos la escuela y nos casamos. Esta sería nuestra casa y hasta podríamos estudiar juntos. ¿Aceptas?

—¡Sí, Draco! ¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo! —dijo dándole un beso lleno de amor a su futuro esposo.

—Ven, vamos arriba que yo también te tengo tu regalo.

Draco se quitó el saco y la corbata. Hermione había ingresado al baño y estaba tardando mucho. Esperaba que la sorpresa valiera la espera. Luego de unos diez minutos más, ella salió del baño luciendo una lencería roja: se trataba de un camisón de encaje con breteles delgados y un bikini diminuto.

—Hermione… ¿Y eso? Estás…

—Sinceramente Draco, tenía un poco de vergüenza usarlo, pero Ginny me insistió tanto...

—¡Esa pelirroja se las trae! —Draco se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta, pero más me va gustar quitártelo…

—Aun no… falta darte esto —Hermione le entregó una cajita de color verde, el color de Slytherin. Draco, emocionado la abrió, adentro encontró unas cinco plumas elegantes, cada una tenía en su parte posterior grabado el nombre de él. Era un regalo sencillo, pero muy significativo, pues era el primero que le entregaba su futura esposa—. No sabía qué regalarte, así que opté por estas plumas, espero te gusten.

—Son muy bellas, Hermione, gracias. Aunque no tanto como tú.

Le dio un beso fuerte y apasionado, que fue el inicio a una noche inolvidable para ambos. Se amaban como nunca lo hubieran imaginado. Nada ni nadie los podría separar, jamás.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¡Hermione! ¡Draco! —ambos dormían plácidamente en la habitación de Draco, cuando una voz conocida resonaba en la sala. Draco se sobresaltó y despertó a Hermione.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—¡Hermione! ¡Malfoy! ¡Bajen es urgente!

—¡Voy a matar a San Potter! —se colocó la bata y salió de la habitación. Hermione aún somnolienta, se colocó unos zapatos, una bata y también bajó. Harry se daría cuenta de que dormía con Draco, aunque a estas alturas era lo que menos le importaba, total era su futuro esposo, ¿no?

—¡¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa, cara rajada?!

—¡Deja las groserías de lado, Malfoy! Deben venir ambos conmigo.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurre? —él miró a su amiga y luego a Draco, los dos vestían batas blancas y salían de la misma habitación…

—Tranquilo, Draco y yo estamos prometidos —dijo Hermione mostrándole su anillo de compromiso. Harry abrió la boca sin convencerse.

—Potter, continúa. Te apareces de pronto en mi casa gritando como un loco, ¿qué ocurre?

—Deben venir conmigo, ahora mismo. Malfoy, tu padre ha escapado de la cárcel. Tanto tú como Hermione, corren peligro.


	14. Un sitio seguro

Hermione no lograba salir de la sorpresa. ¡Lucius había escapado! ¡Y Harry se encontraba en el salón de la mansión Malfoy! Eso no pintaba para nada bien…

—Debes cuidar tus medios de defensa, Malfoy. No me costó nada aparecerme acá.

—Los pocos mortífagos que quedan, no querrían aparecerse por estos lados, Potter. Para ellos es imposible entrar. Pero sí, tienes razón, creo que debo protegerla más… ahora dime, ¿quién te envió? ¿Y a estas horas? —estaba amaneciendo y afuera nevaba fuertemente, pero la sala estaba cálida porque la chimenea nunca dejaba de estar encendida.

—A McGonagall le avisaron los aurores y ella nos envió una lechuza a «La Madriguera», pero eso no es todo… Hermione, Draco… alguien le informó de lo vuestro a Lucius.

—Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar —dijo Draco sentándose en el sofá. Ella se acomodó a su lado, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Harry se sentó en frente.

—Pero ese «alguien» lo ayudó a escapar y es peligroso. Se cree que puede estar reuniendo a los antiguos servidores de «Tú - Sabes - Quién». Además… — Harry guardó silencio.

—Potter, habla, con Hermione no nos ocultamos nada. Di lo que tengas que decir —Draco tomó la mano de su prometida, sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando el anillo que hacía solo unas horas le había regalado. Harry sonrió al reparar en aquello, su amiga era feliz.

—¡Felicitaciones! —dijo Harry, resignado. Al fin debía reconocer que el hurón estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa—. En la celda encontraron dos notas escritas por alguien del exterior, en donde le informaban de tu relación con una… (no iba a decir «sangre sucia», jamás) con Hermione y firmado por R.B.W.

—¿Y quién es R.B.W? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿No te lo imaginas, Hermione? Analiza —ella caviló un par de segundos y luego se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! —no pudo contener las lágrimas. ¡Qué rabia! ¡Qué decepción más grande! ¿Cómo era posible que alguien, a quien por mucho tiempo consideró su amigo y que luego de un tiempo fuera su novio, hoy la traicionara de la peor manera? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez que «ese» se había portado como un canalla.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es R.B.W? —preguntó Draco, sin entender.

—Ronald Billius Weasley —respondió Harry.

—¡Comadreja asquerosa!

—Les repito, están en peligro, porque Lucius dijo que quería buscar venganza en contra de su hijo y de la sangr... de su novia...

—«Sangre sucia», dilo Harry, no me avergüenzo —Hermione lloraba. Draco la abrazó intentando contenerla.

—Amor, no vuelvas a decir eso. Yo te amo y no me importan esas bobadas de la sangre. Te lo he dicho.

—Draco, eso siempre será un obstáculo entre nosotros. Mira mi brazo… ¡pero míralo! —levantó la manga de la bata dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que Bellatrix le hizo con su daga—. ¡Esto me recuerda día a día lo impura que soy! —Draco tomó el brazo de Hermione y besó la cicatriz.

—Aunque en tu rostro estuviera esa marca, te amaría igual.

Harry que los miraba incrédulo, incluso rodó los ojos y meneó su cabeza en forma negativa. ¡Jamás imaginó tanta cursilería junta! ¡Era cierto que Malfoy amaba a Hermione! ¡Por Merlín, lo veía y aún no lo creía!

—Si ya terminaron de decirse cuánto se amaban, por favor, pensemos bien las cosas: corren peligro. Deben salir de acá. Tu padre vendrá en cualquier momento.

—No tengo por qué ocultarme de él, soy capaz de enfrentarlo.

—Deja ese trabajo a los aurores del Ministerio. Debes preocuparte por ti y por Hermione. Hay muchos mortífagos sueltos que estarían dispuestos a matarlos a ambos. A ti te tacharon de traidor, no tendrían piedad si te enfrentaran y a Hermione, por haber participado en el derrocamiento de Voldemort… se ensañarían con ella... Piénsalo bien, Malfoy —Draco lo analizó unos segundos y lo que decía Harry tenía mucho de cierto. Su padre era un ser sin sentimientos y era capaz de torturar y matar a Hermione delante de él, solo para hecho de verlo sufrir.

—Amor, Potter tiene razón —dijo mirando a Hermione, esta asintió, entendía a qué se enfrentaban.

—Está bien, voy a vestirme y a tomar un par de cosas para irnos —se puso de pie para subir rápidamente a las habitaciones.

Draco se quedó en la sala hablando con Harry, pues debían buscar el lugar más seguro para ellos. Aquella mansión tenía el gen Malfoy, así que por más hechizos contra mortífagos que se le pusieran, Lucius podría entrar porque era su casa. Él estaba vivo, por tanto, el Hechizo de Pertenencia aún le correspondía.

Hermione entró en la habitación y optó por darse primero una ducha rápida para despertar. Ya estaba aclarando y sabía que le esperaba un largo día, la pregunta era dónde. No pensaba ir a «La Madriguera», ahí debía estar el traidor de Ron; el otro lugar era la escuela… bien, tendría que pasar Año Nuevo en Hogwarts… aunque el otro lugar seguro era Grimmauld Place, la casa heredada de Harry. Esa casa tenía un encantamiento Fidelio, por lo tanto era inubicable e invulnerable para cualquier mortífago, y por lo demás, era la casa de su fiel amigo. Después de Hogwarts, ese debía ser el lugar más seguro.

Luego de vestirse comenzó a guardar un par de cosas en una maleta. Lo estaba haciendo al estilo muggle, mientras su mente buscaba lugares en donde poder quedarse junto a Draco. Sintió un hielo en la espalda. Debía haberse abierto alguna ventana. Al voltear advirtió una bruma negra al interior de la habitación. Luego de un segundo esa niebla tenía cuerpo y rostro, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, aquel hombre había hecho un movimiento con su mano y ella había quedado inmóvil.

—Granger, la asquerosa «sangre sucia» en mi casa y nada menos que en la habitación de mi traidor y cobarde hijo —Lucius Malfoy la amenazaba con una varita, de seguro robada a algún incauto por ahí o donada por un cómplice, se había puesto detrás de ella y la apuntaba en el corazón—. ¡Qué gusto me daría ahora mismo verte morir! Me encantaría desangrarte de apoco, mientras tu sangre se combina con la tierra y la suciedad de dónde eres. Pero… Mmm ¿qué es ese olor? —había metido su asquerosa nariz entre el cabello de ella—. ¿Vainilla? ¿Rosas? ¿Eso es para disimular la putrefacción que tienes? ¿O lo haces para atrapar a mi hijo? Porque funciona… es sabroso, ha de tener algún efecto narcótico, ¿no? —el brazo que tenía cruzado en su cuello se deslizó hasta uno de los pechos de Hermione, impidiéndole defenderse. De sus ojos comenzaban a salir las primeras lágrimas. ¡Ese asqueroso la estaba tocando!—. Si mi hijo te tuvo, yo también puedo tenerte, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo lo que es del hijo, también pertenece al padre, ¿no es así?

Hermione no quería imaginar el castigo al que ese hombre la pudiera someter. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las flores que se encontraban frente al espejo del bureau. Si tan solo ese espejo se quebrara, podría generar una alarma y con eso dar aviso a Harry y a Draco…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Creo que mi casa es segura —Harry estaba hablando cuando escucharon que algo se quebró en la habitación de Draco.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó el rubio y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el piso superior. En la habitación, estaba Lucius oliendo a Hermione y manoseaba los pechos ella, inmóvil producto del hechizo y llorando en silencio—. ¡Saca tus manos de ella!

—¡Suelta la varita, Lucius Malfoy! —Harry lo apuntó.

—¡«El Niño que Vivió» al lado de mi cobarde vástago! ¡Ja! Peleando por la vida de esta «sangre sucia». ¡Qué deshonra a la sangre, Draco! —sin darse cuenta estaba sosteniendo muy fuerte la varita en contra del pecho de ella, hundiéndola y lastimándola. Hermione, a pesar de estar inmóvil y sin poder hablar, pudo hacer un gemido de dolor—. ¿Duele? ¡No sabes la que te espera pequeña asquerosa!

—¡Padre, suéltala! ¡Yo me voy contigo y haz lo que quieras de mí, pero a ella por favor déjala!

Hermione estaba ahogada. Se le daba vueltas todo a su alrededor, el olor nauseabundo de ese hombre la estaba mareando. Todo se le oscurecía. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a tres figuras que habían aparecido en la habitación, mientras su cuerpo tocaba el suelo y rayos que iban y venían…

Alguien la tomó en brazos, no distinguió quién. Luego oscuridad y silencio…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Amor, has despertado —fue lo primero que escuchó cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba recostada en algún lugar y Draco estaba con ella. Le sonrió al verlo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —intentó incorporarse, pero él la detuvo.

—Ya está todo bien, no te esfuerces. Estamos en Grimmauld Place. Este lugar es seguro.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Ha escapado.

—Draco, él quería… me tocó… —recordó lo que había insinuado es hombre. De asco, rabia y vergüenza se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Sí, nos dimos cuenta de sus intenciones. Tranquila —al decirlo miró al frente y ahí estaba Harry—Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás nadie te tocará, amor. Eres mi futura esposa y lucharé siempre por ti —cuando Harry escuchó eso de «futura esposa» enarcó las cejas, asombrado. ¿Sería cierto eso? ¡A cada instante ese par lo sorprendía más!

—Draco, me desmayé.

—Resultado del hechizo Inmobilus que te aplicó mi padre, además te tenía aprisionada… casi no te dejaba respirar.

—Draco, Harry… yo quebré el espejo, pero lo hice sin varita. Lo pensé y espejo…

—Un Diffindo sin varita. ¡Vaya Hermione, los poderes aumentan! —Harry estaba extasiado—. No cualquier mago o bruja hace magia sin varita y fue preciso, porque si no hubiera sido por eso, no nos habríamos enterado.

—Amor, descansa —dijo Draco.

—Pero… —intentó sentarse, pero otra vez apareció el mareo—. ¡Uf! Creo que ese hechizo me hizo muy mal.

—Yo prefiero que duermas un rato mientras pensamos qué vamos a hacer. Tranquila, esta es la casa de San Potter, y es segura.

—Quédate conmigo ¿sí? —Draco se acomodó al lado de ella y la abrazó.

—Creo que con tanto amorrrr me han dado ganas de desayunar. Los dejo, cuando se desocupen de tanto amorrrr, bajan a comer algo. ¡Ah! No me vayan a romper la cama ¿sí? —Harry salió y Draco y Hermione rieron de buena gana.

Ese día fue bastante ajetreado: recibieron la visita de varios aurores para tomarles declaraciones. Les dejaron claro que era peligroso estar en la mansión Malfoy. Lucius era el dueño y por tanto podría aparecerse por ahí, sin embargo, no había regresado. Aquel lugar estaba siendo vigilado por varios aurores, por si a Malfoy-padre se le ocurría a parecer.

En la tarde, cuando cesaron las visitas y Harry fue a ver a Ginny a «La Madriguera» a través de la Red Flu, Draco se acercó a Hermione que estaba nuevamente acostada en la cama de Harry. Esa casa era grande, pero la única habitación que estaba disponible y utilizable era la de Harry. Para que el resto de la casa estuviera en condiciones, se debía dedicar a lo menos un año completo para poder lograr las condiciones de habitabilidad necesarias. Eran muchas las chucherías que allí existían, un sinfín de muebles y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué se podía desechar o no. Muchos enseres guardaban algunos hechizos y otros eran morada de uno que otro boggart o tal vez otro animal fantástico que encontró en ese lugar el escondite perfecto.

—Tengo una idea, Hermione.

—Te escucho —ella miraba su anillo en forma de serpiente que lucía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Ya te dije que sí, que luego que termináramos la escue…

—No, te pregunto si te quieres casar conmigo ahora ¡ya! Mañana, si es posible…

—¿Por qué diantres en los últimos días sentía como si le corriera un hielo por estómago? —se preguntó Hermione al escuchar la propuesta de Draco.

—¿Mañana? No entiendo por qué tanta prisa, Draco.

—Si tú y yo nos casáramos… y, siendo mi esposa legalmente, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar, ni siquiera Lucius. En la familia Malfoy siempre ha existido la tradición de que cuando un miembro se casa, aunque alguno de los familiares se oponga, ya sea padre o madre, el matrimonio se celebra igual.

—Pero me imagino que esa tradición es válida cuando se trata de matrimonios entre magos y brujas… no entre magos y sangr...

—¡No quiero que digas eso nunca más! —lo dijo serio, casi molesto.

—E hijos de muggles —finalizó Hermione. Tuvo que cambiar el término de la frase para evitar una confrontación con él.

—Es posible, aunque no recuerdo que…

—Que ningún mago de tu familia se haya casado con una hija de muggles.

—¡Seré el primero! ¡Bien! —sonrió—. ¿Y? ¿Nos casamos?

—Draco, esa es una decisión que nos va a cambiar la vida… Además, ¿dónde nos casaríamos? ¿Quién nos casaría?

—Ambos somos mayores de edad, podemos decidir nuestras vidas y en lo que respecta a quién nos puede casar, ¿quién mejor que nuestra directora?

—Draco, ¿hay algo que yo no sepa? —le parecía que su novio tenía todo planificado.

—Y con Potter y Lovegood como nuestros testigos…

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué más?

—Con una guardia armada que incluye a Ginny, George Weasley, Zabini, Nott y uno que otro profesor…

—¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Desde cuándo tomas decisiones que me incluyen sin preguntarme?

—Desde que te vi en manos de ese asesino que es mi padre. Te juro amor, que jamás nadie te volverá a tocar. Tú eres mía y lo serás siempre. Quiero que seas mi esposa, Hermione Granger —ella sonrió.

—Entonces… creo que me queda poco tiempo para usar ese apellido. Dentro de poco seré ¿Hermione Malfoy?

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

—¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo, mi hurón oxigenado y platinado!

—¡Oye, que mi cabello es platinado de naturaleza! —dijo sonriente besando a su futura esposa.


	15. Júzgame y condéname

Lucius Malfoy se hallaba en una de las cuevas de Ground Sharp Mountain junto a su cómplice, aquella joven de cabellos negros que había sido su benefactora desde el exterior, y que se había puesto en contacto con él apenas se enteró de su huida de Azkaban ayudándolo a llegar hasta aquel lugar. Esas cuevas correspondían a un antiguo asentamiento minero, olvidado a través de los siglos y que ahora, por medio de la magia lo había logrado implementar como guarida secreta. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a su único hijo despreciando a esa joven, tan bella y tan perfecta como Pansy cambiándola por la «sangre sucia». Aunque, como padre, intentaba justificar los deseos del cuerpo de Draco, pero para eso podría utilizar a cualquier mujer, pero de ahí a llevar a su mansión esa impura, amiga de Potter y más encima estar prometido con ella, era aberrante. ¡Eso olía a traición verdadera!

Un Malfoy no soporta la traición. Un Malfoy traiciona a diestra y siniestra. Un Malfoy no se enamora. Un Malfoy toma y deja a destajo. ¿De dónde su hijo heredó la capacidad de «amar» (si se le podía llamar amor)? Estaba claro que eso venía del lado de la cándida de su esposa muerta… herencia del gen Black. De ahí se originaban todos los traidores a la sangre: Tonks, Andrómeda, el perro de Sirius… todos muertos… todos traidores.

El próximo en morir era el perjuro de su hijo, pero no pagaría solo, pagaría junto a la «sangre sucia». Si bien le había dicho a Pansy que Draco sería para ella, eso en realidad no lo tenía en sus planes. Draco era un accidente que nunca debió ser y que lo había puesto en vergüenza delante de todos los mortífagos. Por más que él quiso enseñarle lo mejor de las artes oscuras, haciendo que fuera un mortífago, este jamás se interesó realmente y al final terminó por abandonarlo todo, incluso dejando de lado lo ordenado por el Señor Tenebroso. Debió haberlo asesinado esa misma noche en que terminó la guerra. ¡Ahora no se escaparía ni él, ni Granger! Pero antes, lo haría sufrir, a tal punto que no querría vivir.

Sintió que la chica que estaba a su lado se movía. Sí, había tenido sexo del bueno —salvaje y duro— como a él le gustaba. Pansy, acostumbrada a tener sexo con el que tuviera de turno siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus expectativas, no había dudado en aceptar la propuesta de Lucius —necesitado que estaba— de darle un rato de placer a cambio de asegurarle que iba a eliminar a Granger y dejar a Draco como esclavo de ella para siempre.

Sin embargo Pansy, jamás imaginó que ese hombre la iba a hacer sufrir tanto en ese acto. Había sido un bruto y, lejos de preocuparse de hacerla sentir bien y que disfrutase, se dedicó a descargar sus hormonas en forma dura y rápida. Por lo menos ya había terminado y no iba a seguir soportando su hedor. Ese hombre olía a demonios, a pesar de haberlo mando a bañar. Pero debió mandarlo a bañar con un desinfectante de esos que usaban los muggles de alto poder… el olor a mortífago desaseado y a criminal de Azkaban, le salía por los poros.

—Dime ¿quién es R.B.W? —preguntó fuerte, por si Pansy dormía, así la despertaba de una.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, es el pobretón de Weasley —respondió girándose en el colchón.

—¿El amigo inseparable de Potter?

—El mismo.

—¿Te metiste también con él?

—¿Y qué te importa?

—No, no me importa. Lo digo por mi hijo. Va a cambiar a una impura por una ramera.

—¡No te permito que...! —Pansy se había sentado en la cama, furiosa.

—¿Qué? Eres una cualquiera estimada Pansy, y muy buena para esto… —hizo un gesto obsceno que incluía una mano empuñada en la boca. La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

—Me voy, eres un animal. Te dejé comida en la mesa. En la noche vuelvo y te traigo novedades. No hagas locuras, como la de ayer. Te pudieron haber apresado. Debes tener más cuidado —dijo recordando la aparición que hizo por la mansión Malfoy, en donde por poco logró liberarse de los aurores del Ministerio. Se puso los zapatos, pero Lucius le tomó la mano.

—Yo llevo muchos meses en la cárcel.

—¿Y? ¿Me debo poner a llorar por eso?

—No, lo que quiero decir, es que quiero más de esto… —tomó a Pansy del brazo y la arrojó a la cama. Besó en forma furiosa los labios la chica, metiendo su lengua hasta la garganta misma de ella…

Si bien a Pansy no le había gustado la sesión de sexo primera, en la segunda la había pasado mucho mejor. Aprendía pronto con su nuevo profesor…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Antes de cambiar de amigos pensabas y hablabas distinto,_

 _escuchabas a tu corazón, reaccionabas por tu propio instinto._

 _Hice hasta lo imposible por salvar nuestro amor._

 _Te acepto como quiera que seas,_

 _acéptame como soy... y si aun así me ves culpable,_

 _háblame o deja que te hable..._

* * *

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en su habitación de «La Madriguera». Su familia estaba alborotada ya que habían recibido una lechuza de Hermione y Draco, informándoles que se casarían al otro día en el colegio, justo antes de volver a clases. Estaba destrozado. Sabía que ese matrimonio se aceleraba única y exclusivamente por la fuga de Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban. Si le pasaba algo a ella, él sería el culpable. Se sentía el peor ser del mundo. Si la amaba tanto, ¿cómo pudo hacerle tanto mal?

Miraba por la ventana y observaba a su hermano George que caminaba de la mano con Angelina y a su madre que venía cargando una canasta con ropa. Todos estaban preocupados por lo que podía ocurrir. Al principio, se extrañaron por la noticia del matrimonio. Era muy raro que Hermione y Draco se hubieran enamorado, pero Ginny y Harry les dijeron que no ocurrió de un día para otro, que desde septiembre que estaban juntos y que si bien era cierto que durante años anteriores se habían odiado, nunca fue un odio real y que Draco demostró estar realmente enamorado de ella.

Durante la tarde intentó hablar con Harry, pero este se encontraba aún dolido, en realidad toda la familia estaba dolida con él. Era de conocimiento público que él escribió a Lucius informando de la relación de Draco y Hermione, todos sabían lo de su traición y él no tenía excusas para justificar su actuar. Solo se decía era producto de su despecho… y que un tipo así podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Lamentablemente lo único que había logrado era acelerar un matrimonio, el que perfectamente se podría haber hecho en muchos años más, o quizá nunca. El único culpable era él. Pero no podía llevarse toda la vida escondido, como lo hizo durante muchos meses, debía dar la cara… Malfoy «padre» andaba suelto y de seguro planeando algo. Estaba claro que él lo había puesto en sobre aviso de la relación de Draco con Hermione, pero era obvio que alguien en el exterior le debía estar prestando apoyo. Esa debía ser Pansy… ella le había hablado de un amigo de la familia que tenía contactos en Azkaban y con quien podría comunicarse con Malfoy. Pues bien, debía verla y ver si efectivamente lo estaba ayudando y encubriendo.

Desapareció de su casa y apareció en la entrada a la casa de Pansy. Al golpear la puerta, esta se abrió en forma rápida y una mano delgada y blanca lo asió de la casaca y lo atrajo hacia el interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí, zanahoria? —preguntó Pansy que estaba envuelta en una inmensa toalla, parecía que venía recién saliendo de la ducha. Estaba con sus pies descalzos y se notaba que la piel de los dedos estaba arrugada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo empleaba esa muchacha en bañarse? —se preguntó Ronald.

—Tuve un encuentro no muy agradable hoy. Así que estoy en proceso de limpieza. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

—¿Y tus padres?

—De compras —caminó por un pasillo y llegaron hasta una puerta blanca, entraron y esa era la habitación de la muchacha. Una pieza amplia de paredes negras y de cama con cobertor blanco.

—¿Blanco y negro? ¡Qué original! —opinó Ron con sarcasmo.

—Deja vestirme y hablamos.

Pansy se metió en el baño, pero se escuchó nuevamente correr el agua de la ducha.

—Pensé que ya se había bañado… —se dijo Ron, mientras recreaba su mirada con las fotos pegadas en la pared y diversos artículos de la habitación. Notó que idolatraba a Draco, había fotos de él por todas partes. Y una foto de Hermione pegada en una ventana la cual tenía dibujada una excrecencia en la cara, con un puro en la boca, de cejas anchas, una cicatriz modelo Harry Potter en la frente, con gafas y mostachos. —¡Qué niñería!

—¿Terminaste de husmear mis pertenencias, pobretón? —preguntó Pansy una vez salida del baño, vestida y arreglada, lista para salir.

—No me interesan tus cosas, huelen a mortífagos.

—Dime a qué vienes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—«Cosas» Así como… ¿ayudar a Lucius Malfoy?

—Podría ser.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?

—No te lo puedo decir.

—Pues yo tengo novedades. Si me dices en dónde está, yo te cuento.

—Mejor te llevo conmigo, necesito que me ayudes —para Ron no era agradable ver a ese proscrito, pero si quería dar credibilidad, debía aceptar.

—Sí, vayamos.

—Allá nos cuentas a ambos qué novedades tienes —Ron se dio cuenta de que ese tema se estaba complicando cada vez más y por lo mismo debía mantenerse fuerte.

Pansy tomó una bolsa de papel que parecía contener ropa y algunos alimentos, y luego invitó a Ron a coger su mano, ambos desaparecieron para dirigirse a lo que parecía ser una mina muggle, abandonada. Eran cuevas con luces y algunos rieles, existiendo un gran socavón que era la entrada al lugar y por el cual se colaba el frío.

Cuando aparecieron, de una de las cuevas —que tenía puerta y, al parecer, estaba acondicionada como habitación—, salió un hombre delgado de cabello largo y blanquecino. Se acercó a Pansy y con fuerza la tomó de la cintura y la besó en forma sonora. Ahora el pelirrojo entendía el empeño de la joven por estar horas y horas bajo el chorro de agua. Estaba claro el precio que había pagado a esa piltrafa humana para acabar con Hermione y quedarse con el hurón como premio.

—Así que mi informante es este hombrecito. ¿No que eras un héroe? ¿No que habías luchado en las huestes de Potter? ¿Dónde quedó el héroe mágico?

—Por lo menos, no en Azkaban —respondió irónico sorprendiendo a Lucius.

—¡Ja! Me gustas. Respondes como un verdadero sangre limpia.

—Eso de la sangre me importa un pepino, lo único que quiero es ver al malcriado de tu hijo lejos de mi Hermione.

—Eso déjamelo de mi parte, jamás estarán juntos.

—Bueno basta de entretenciones. Dime qué fue lo que averiguaste —dijo Pansy. Ron no podía decir lo que iba a ocurrir, debía pensar en forma rápida.

—Weasley, no te gastes en pensar una excusa o en arrepentirte. Los Malfoy somos expertos legeremantes. ¿Así que mañana se casa mi hijo con la «sangre sucia»? ¿En Hogwarts? Entonces pensemos en cómo será su regalo de bodas ¿no?

Pansy estaba destruida: su amor de toda la vida se casaba con otra.

Y Ron quería morirse pues jamás pensó en que ese mago le fuera a leer la mente. No tuvo tiempo para ocultar ningún pensamiento. Otra vez la había hecho de oro… Otra vez volvía a traicionar a sus amigos… Hermione y Draco, seguían en peligro inminente...

 _—Hermione, por favor perdóname por todo esto._


	16. Unión mágica y legal

Draco se encontraba vestido con un traje de caché en tono gris, el saco era de cola con un pantalón de tela con suaves líneas, chaleco en un tono un poco más pálido que el resto de la ropa, camisa blanca y corbata al tono. Como toque final, un pañuelo de seda que Zabini acababa de acomodar en la parte delantera del saco.

—Listo para el suicidio.

—Estoy nervioso, pero feliz… ¿los padres de Hermione llegaron ya?

—Sí, según dijo Luna, el padre estaba furioso, pero luego de hablar con McGonagall entró en razón. Debes entender que ella es hija única y que se case tan joven.

—¡Ya tenemos casi diecinueve años! Yo también soy hijo único. Ambos estamos mayorcitos para decidir por nuestras vidas.

—Sí, pero debes reconocer que sí son muy jóvenes, además yo no me trago eso de que se casan por amor y de un día para otro. Está embarazada, ¿cierto? ¡Embarazaste a Granger y ahora te están obligando a casarte con ella! Es eso, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Nos casamos para que nadie nos separe. Mi padre no podrá contra nosotros si somos marido y mujer, ella pasa a ser una Malfoy y por lo tanto no la puede tocar —Blaise sonrió conforme con la respuesta de su amigo para luego mirar su reloj, era hora de ir a la oficina McGonagall. Ya debía haber llegado el ministro muggle que celebraría el Matrimonio Legal y la directora debía tener todo listo para llevar a cabo el Matrimonio Mágico Civil.

—¿Tienes listos tus votos?

—Sí, los hice pensando cada palabra y en cada frase.

—Bien, amigo. Suerte… Andando.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la Torre de los Premios Anuales, Hermione había terminado de arreglarse: lucía un vestido celeste a la rodilla de tela delicada con suaves trazos de encaje y organza, con un lazo en la cintura, con la espalda un poco descubierta, sin mangas y escote levemente pronunciado. Ginny le peinó el cabello en una coleta desordenada por donde se podía visualizar algunas pequeñas florecillas blancas.

—Y ahora el toque final… —dijo colocándole una corona de flores resplandecientes, parecidas a las que sobresalían de su cabello—. Estás bellísima, amiga.

—Y nerviosa. Siento que todo me da vueltas.

—Muchas emociones en tan pocos días.

—Sí, últimamente he estado muy nerviosa. ¿Me veo bien? ¿Crees que le gustaré a Draco?

—Amiga, si aunque te pusieras una bolsa de papel como vestido, Draco te encontraría hermosa. Ese hurón te ama. Te juro que hace unos meses hubiera pensado en que las serpientes no tenían sentimientos, pero esta serpiente ¡por Dios, lo traes babeando!

—¿Cómo estás con Harry? ¿Mejor? —preguntó Hermione porque hacía días que los encontraba un poco distanciados.

—Sí, mejor, aunque para ser sincera, no creo que él quiera que yo me dedique al quidditch.

—Si no quiere que te dediques al deporte no te lo va a decir, te va a dejar libre para que tú elijas —Ginny sonrió. Sabía que Harry no era mezquino y que sobrepondría la vocación de ella por encima de sus sentimientos.

—Ya es la hora. Tus padres y los jueces han de estar en la oficina de la directora.

—¡Qué nervios!

—Tus votos, ¿los memorizaste?

—No es necesario memorizar cuando lo que vas a decir es del alma, pero de igual forma me pongo un poco nerviosa… se me puede enredar la lengua o puedo tartamudear.

—Tranquila, futura señora Malfoy, todo saldrá bien. Lo mejor, es que después de hoy, nadie la podrá separar de su hurón albino.

—¡Amo a mi hurón!

—Todos lo sabemos —dijo alguien que entraba a la habitación. Era Harry que venía elegantemente vestido con una túnica de gala y, extraño en él, bien peinado.

—¿Lista, hermanita? —preguntó sonriente.

—Sí, Harry. Lista.

—Jamás pensé que te entregaría a un Slytherin. Pero bueno, ese engreído ha demostrado que te ama de verdad. Anda, vamos —puso su brazo y Hermione lo tomó—. Estás temblando.

—Sí, y también un poco mareada.

—Dentro de unos minutos serás Hermione Malfoy y te sentirás mejor.

—Sí, qué nervios. ¡Harry, los anillos!

—Tranquila. Tengo todo. Como testigo de matrimonio, lo tengo todo planeado.

—¿Lo tengo? ¡Ja! Si no fuera por mí, estarías hasta melenudo —Ginny bufó y salió adelante con su varita en mano. Era una de las personas que no estarían en la ceremonia. Ella, junto a varios más vigilaría el castillo. Nadie se podía aparecer allí dentro, eso por lo menos tranquilizaba. Aun así, todas las entradas estarían vigiladas, pues con magos tenebrosos al acecho, todo era posible.

El colegio estaba con muy poca gente, solo los invitados y algunos profesores, ya que el resto de los alumnos regresaban en el expreso que arribaba alrededor de las ocho de la noche y recién iba a ser medio día, todavía tenían bastante tiempo para la ceremonia y para almorzar tranquilos sin el bullicio de los estudiantes.

Draco avanzaba por un pasillo junto a su comitiva: Zabini, Nott y el profesor Horace Slughorn, jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

—Muchacho, muchacho… esta decisión es la más importante de tu vida, lo sabes ¿no? —preguntó el profesor.

—Lo sé, y es la decisión con más convicción que he tomado jamás, profesor —respondió mientras avanzaban hacia la escalera de caracol.

—¡Malfoy, detente! —un pelirrojo, que no había sido invitado al matrimonio, llegaba todo desordenado, agitado y corriendo.

—¿Me vienes a dar las albricias de matrimonio, comadreja?

—No, se trata de tu padre.

—No quiero hablar de ese asesino.

—Malfoy, tu padre atacará hoy —Draco lo miró circunspecto y poco convencido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Basta con que lo sepa. Pero no sé cómo será el ataque, ni a qué hora. Te pongo en aviso para que estés atento, por si se aparece.

—¡Muchachito, nadie se puede aparecerse en el colegio! —dijo con voz bonachona el profesor.

—Aparecerse, no. Pero llegar por las puertas, sí —reflexionó Draco.

—Malfoy, tu padre quiere asesinar a Hermione delante de ti y luego quiere acabar contigo. Si yo hubiera sabido eso...

—¡Lo habrías hecho de todas maneras, comadreja rastrera!

—¡No! Jamás querría la muerte de alguien. No, eso no… no quiero discutir. Te dejo en aviso para que estés atento —Draco le hizo un movimiento de cejas a Nott, este entendió que debía informar al resto.

—Bien, yo me iré a vigilar al igual que ustedes… mientras tú… —pero Nott no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir pues Ronald no se contuvo y le gritó a Draco:

—¡Mientras tú, maldito hurón, te casas con la mujer que amo! —salió hecho una furia. Draco quedó mirándolo unos segundos y comprendió el arrepentimiento de Weasley, y el riesgo que corría al delatar las intenciones de Lucius, mas no pensaba perdonarlo. Todo el riesgo era por culpa de Ronald.

—Vamos muchacho, no hay que hacer esperar a la novia —Draco sonrió y comenzó a subir la escalera de caracol. En tanto sus amigos vigilarían.

Mientras caminaba advirtió que el pequeño pasillo estaba lleno de flores blancas (detalles de la directora, supuso) pues, según lo que le había dicho Minerva, hacía unos doscientos años, que no se casaban alumnos en el colegio. Y ahora se repetía durante su dirección, eso la enorgullecía de corazón, sobre todo si el enlace era entre bandos opuestos… para muchos era impensable que se uniera una Gryffindor con un Slytherin. Pero ellos demostraron amarse y este acto que hoy celebrarían solo dejaba de manifiesto que el amor todo lo puede y que por fin los mitos de la sangre se volvían obsoletos.

Ingresó a la oficina de la directora, allí se encontraba ella detrás de su escritorio de pie, no estaba su sillón de directora y a su lado había un hombre, debía ser el Oficial Civil Muggle, cada uno con un libro de registro y una par de plumas y bolígrafos dispuestos en la mesa. Frente a ellos se hallaban los padres de Hermione, Jean, la madre y el señor Granger, un hombre serio y con el cabello desordenado como Hermione. Ambos le hicieron un saludo solo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Parecía que la madre había llorado y que el padre lo odiaba. Era obvio que experimentasen esos sentimientos. Su única hija se casaba y nada menos que con el mujeriego más grande del colegio. Sonrió para sí, al recordar los tiempos en que pensaba en otras mujeres. Ahora esas ideas estaban guardadas. Amaba a su castaña de cabello enmarañado, y que desde ese día, sería su esposa.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró del brazo de Harry Potter. El padre de Hermione se acercó y Harry le cedió la mano que él le tenía tomada.

—Hija, te doy todas mis bendiciones. Si amas a tu futuro esposo, nosotros no nos opondremos. Tu corazón manda —dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Caminó con ella de la mano y, al enfrentarse a Draco le dijo—: Cuídala con tu vida —Draco asintió y entrelazó su mano con Hermione.

Un extraño hechizo me domina amor de magia negra, o de luz divina

¡Qué obsesión, qué tentación!

Es como un orgasmo aunque quiera o no mi razón…

—Estas bellísimas, amor —dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Tú luces encantador —respondió, para luego girar junto a él, quedando frente a la directora y al funcionario del registro civil muggle.

En ese momento ingresó Luna Lovegood al salón, un poco atrasada, pero no hizo ningún ruido y se ubicó al costado de Harry.

—Nos sentimos muy honrados al celebrar en este colegio un acto tan importante para ustedes y del que esperamos puedan llevarse un recuerdo inolvidable… Para Hogwarts es un honor que dos de sus Premios Anuales, de casas tan disímiles como Slytherin y Gryffindor, hoy decidan unir sus vidas en matrimonio— comenzaba así el discurso de la directora del colegio—. Esta unión no solo es válida en el mundo mágico, porque ambos contrayentes pertenecen a este mundo, sino que la futura esposa es de ascendencia muggle, por tanto su matrimonio también será legal en el mundo no mágico, para tales efectos contamos con la presencia del señor Charles Johnson Clark quien oficiará el acto civil.

—Procedemos, entonces, a la celebración del matrimonio civil entre Hermione Jean Granger Grenett y el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, ambos mayores de edad y en pleno ejercicio de sus derechos civiles… —era el turno del Oficial Civil muggle, hablar—. Los contrayentes declaran que comparecen a este acto libremente, a declarar que quieren ser marido y mujer. —Hermione sintió que Draco le apretaba más de la cuenta la mano. Ella sonrió y con la otra le tocó el hombro. Él la miró respondiendo con una sonrisa —Actuarán como testigos la señorita Luna Lovegood y el señor Harry Potter Evans, también mayores de edad y en pleno ejercicio de sus derechos civiles.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En un pasillo de Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley se hallaba a un costado de Theodore Nott, los dos atentos, mirando hacia ambos lados y con varita en ristre listos para actuar.

—Jamás imaginé que con una Gryffindor estaría vigilando.

—Ni yo con un Slytherin… y guarda silencio que cualquier ruido puede ser sospechoso.

—Sinceramente no creo que Malfoy «padre» se aparezca por estos lados.

—Esperemos que así sea y que deje tranquilos a los novios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En las afueras del castillo acababan de aparecer tres magos y una bruja. La bruja joven, caminó con paso decidido adelante y los otros tres la siguieron.

—Escucha bien Malfoy, yo no voy a entrar al colegio, solo los guiaré. Tú debes terminar el trabajo, si no les resulta, no me busques más. Usa el escondite y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero ya no me involucraré más, no estoy dispuesta a seguir acostándome contigo por cada favor. Así que hasta acá yo llego.

—¡Asquerosa ramera!

—¡Cuida tus palabras, Malfoy! Recuerda que aún no llegamos a la entrada y puede que desaparezca y me olvide de todo —Lucius guardó silencio y comenzaron todos a caminar en silencio hasta la entrada del colegio. Estando allí, Pansy invocó con su varita la presencia de Filch, el cuidador del colegio, quien, bajo un maleficio imperius, del que la morena se jactaba de hacerlos a la perfección, logró que el squib abriera la verja de entrada.

—Me voy, Malfoy. Que tengas suerte. Si algo no resulta bien… ya sabes, tú mueres y yo me vuelvo loca. ¿Entendido? ¿Te queda claro? —el hombre asintió y entró al castillo con sus dos seguidores mortífagos. Pansy Parkinson desapareció.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la oficina de la directora McGonagall la ceremonia continuaba y quien hablaba era ella misma:

—El matrimonio es, en muchas maneras, una simplificación de deberes y se combinan naturalmente las fortalezas y los deseos de dos jóvenes personas, así que, juntos, ellos buscarán la forma de alcanzar en el futuro lo que tantas veces imaginaron. Por encima de todo, el matrimonio es una tarea y una nueva formalidad, una nueva demanda de fortaleza y generosidad de cada uno, y un gran nuevo peligro para ambos.

Cuando nos sentimos lo suficientemente seguros para abrir las cerraduras, nuestra confiable personalidad sale y nosotros podemos ser completamente honestos con quienes somos; podemos ser amados por quienes somos y no por lo que pretendemos ser o por lo que fuimos. Cada uno muestra la mejor parte para el otro. No importa que es lo que esté mal con nosotros, con esta persona nosotros estamos seguros en nuestro paraíso. Nuestra alma gemela es alguien que comparte nuestros más profundos anhelos y sentido de dirección.

Cuando somos dos globos, y nuestra dirección es arriba, las chances son que encontramos la persona correcta. Nuestra alma gemela es la persona que hace que la vida venga a la vida. He aquí dos almas gemelas que hoy se unen en matrimonio.

Draco, Hermione, los invito a decir sus votos… Luego de que cada uno los recite, le pondrá la argolla de matrimonio al otro —Harry dio un par de pasos y se ubicó al lado de Hermione, le mostró una cajita terciopelo negra en donde había dos argollas de matrimonio. Hermione sacó la más grande y tomó la mano de Draco:

—Draco, amor mío: yo, Hermione Jean, prometo darte a ti lo mejor de mí y pedirte a ti no más de lo que tú puedas dar; prometo respetarte a ti como mi a propia persona y realizar tus intereses, deseos y necesidades que son no menos importantes que los míos; prometo compartir contigo mi tiempo y atención, llenar de alegría, fortaleza e imaginación a nuestra relación; y prometo serte fiel y tuya el resto de mi vida —y le colocó la argolla en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda.

Luego Harry se acercó a Draco y le mostró la misma cajita desde donde él tomó el anillo restante. Harry volvió a su lugar, mientras Draco tomaba la mano de Hermione.

—Mi amada Hermione: yo Draco Malfoy Black, prometo mantenerme solo para ti, dejarte a ti mirar a través de la ventana de mi mundo dentro de mis temores más profundos y sentimientos, secretos y sueños; prometo crecer solo contigo, gustoso de enfrentar los cambios para mantener nuestra relación viva por siempre; prometo amarte en los buenos y malos tiempos, con todo lo que yo tengo para dar y todo lo que siento dentro en la única manera que yo conozco. Completamente y para siempre. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, amor mío —Draco colocó el anillo en el dedo de ella. Ambos tenían sus ojos nublados por la emoción.

La declaración de amor de ambos, tan naturalmente recitada, había impactado a todos los presentes.

—Así pues, ya que vienen libremente a contraer matrimonio, han expresado su decisión de amarse y mantenerse unidos conforme a la ley, unan sus manos y manifiesten su consentimiento ante la ley y sus testigos —dijo el oficial muggle.

—Draco Lucius, ¿acepta libremente contraer matrimonio con Hermione Jean? —Draco la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Acepto —respondió seguro y fuerte.

—Hermione Jean, ¿acepta libremente contraer matrimonio con Draco Lucius?

—Acepto —contestó Hermione mientras sentía que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—En virtud de la autoridad que me confiere la ley, yo les declaro unidos en matrimonio —dijo el hombre.

—Conforme a la ley mágica, yo Minerva McGonagall, Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los declaro unidos en matrimonio. Draco y Hermione: ahora están mágica y legalmente casados. ¡Felicidades! ¡Vamos, jóvenes que ahora pueden besarse delante de todos! —dijo la profesora totalmente emocionada.

Draco tomó de la cintura a su esposa y la besó en forma delicada. Hermione lo abrazó y correspondió a su beso. ¡Se amaban! Y ahora estarían unidos para siempre…


	17. El amor llena el momento

Lo que vino luego fueron felicitaciones, abrazos, fotos, alegría… El matrimonio se celebró en total tranquilidad y se le entregó la connotación mágica que todos deseaban. Fue privado pero muy significativo.

El oficial civil muggle regresó a través de la Red Flu, por donde había llegado, acompañado del profesor Slughorn —más tarde le tendría que borrar la memoria— y la Directora invitó a los presentes a un almuerzo en el comedor del colegio. Todo, tal y como lo había querido Hermione, sobrio y austero, la intención era mantener la mayor privacidad posible.

Bajaron las escaleras mientras Draco traía de la mano a Hermione, quien estaba radiante luciendo su anillo de mujer casada y él, orgulloso de haber tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Por fin tenía a alguien a su lado, y esa era la mujer que amaba.

En la planta inferior estaba Ginny y Blaise, quienes giraron al advertir que la ceremonia había concluido, sonrieron alegremente. Ginny corrió a felicitar a su amiga cuando esta asomó por la escalera junto a su esposo.

—Me perdí la ceremonia civil, pero palabra que no me perderé el matrimonio religioso —dijo al oído.

—O el bautizo de nuestro primer hijo —Draco la había escuchado y la pelirroja lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Me has caído mal desde primer año pero ahora creo que eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Hermione —Draco estaba un poco confundido, una Weasley lo abrazaba y extraño en él, se sentía bien. Era como que de un momento a otro tuviera una familia, esposa, primas, primos, tíos, ¡todos! porque hasta Molly y Arthur Weasley lo habían felicitado y llamado «hijo», eso sí era extraño, pero realmente le gustaba. Era agradable estar en medio de tanta gente que de corazón le deseaban lo mejor.

Luego de recibir los abrazos de todos, ingresaron al comedor. Ahí se encontraron con que varios aurores custodiaban en el castillo. Era evidente que existía riesgo y que muy posiblemente el convicto de su padre quisiera atacar.

—Señora Malfoy… —Hermione giró hacia Draco que estaba a su lado, mirándola—. ¿No escuchas? —los presentes que no fueron a la ceremonia les pedían que se besaran.

—¿Y qué espera, señor Malfoy? —preguntó con una desafiante y sensual sonrisa—. Draco la tomó nuevamente de la cintura, pero esta vez cruzó sus brazos en la espalda de ella—. Esto es para que les dé envidia —besó a su esposa demostrando todo su amor. Hermione perdió sus dedos en el sedoso cabello blanquecino de su marido, y le correspondió aquel beso. No le importó que todo el mundo la viera, ahora, y tal como dijo la profesora McGonagall, lo podían hacer sin mayor cuestionamiento.

Harry miró a su amiga y, a pesar de haberla visto besarse antes con Malfoy, (iba a evitar llamarle el hurón malcriado u oxigenado o el ex mortífago, por respeto a Hermione), aún le parecía que aquello no estuviera ocurriendo. Por su mente, en fracciones de segundos, pasaron cientos de imágenes en donde Draco era la persona menos querida por ellos, aquella que, haciendo alarde de su apellido y dinero, intentó causarles daño. Y decía «intentó», porque en el fondo, Draco fue tan víctima de Voldemort, como ellos mismos. Sufrió en silencio el poder de un padre autoritario y torturador… viéndose obligado a realizar cosas que para niños de su edad, eran inimaginables. Draco, desde muy pequeño fue maltratado, y visto desde esa perspectiva, ¿qué repercusión podría tener en su vida? La respuesta saltaba a la vista: un muchacho solitario, engreído y dispuesto a desquitarse con el que se le cruzara en su camino.

Lo bueno de la historia, es que, aparte de las huellas físicas, Draco supo encausar su camino y hoy lo demostraba a todo el mundo. Amaba a Hermione, amaba a la persona más querida por Harry, amaba a la que él, en más de una oportunidad llamó como su «hermana» y si así lo decía era porque así lo sentía.

—¡Atención! ¡Han vulnerado la entrada del colegio! Encontramos a Filch inconsciente en el portón de acceso —era Ronald Weasley que ingresaba agitado y corriendo, blandiendo su varita. Detrás de él, llegó Luna, Ginny y Nott.

—¡Es cierto, han ingresado! —corroboró Luna.

El movimiento instintivo de Draco fue posicionarse delante de Hermione para protegerla. De repente todo pasó muy rápido: Luna, Ginny, Nott, Zabini, Neville, Ronald, los otros Weasley y profesores estaban con sus varitas en mano. Los padres de Hermione se encontraban protegidos por la profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney y la Enfermera del Colegio, la señora Pomfrey.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Lucius, totalmente amplificada.

—Mi querido y cobarde hijo, Draco —la voz sonaba clara y cercana pero nadie lo podía ver—. ¿Les extraña? ¿Les extraña no poder verme? Uno en la cárcel aprende nuevas técnicas o mejora las que tiene.

—Padre, vete. Déjanos tranquilos, ya no puedes hacernos nada. Hermione y yo estamos casados. Ella es una Malfoy —Draco apuntó con su varita y mirando a distintos lados.

—¡Eres un idiota, Draco! Yo mismo me encargué de deshacer ese estúpido hechizo porque a mí no me engañabas. Cuando no la quisiste reconocer delante del Señor Tenebroso, supe que algo sentías por esa «sangre sucia». Así que no me extrañó cuando me informaron de que tenías algo con ella. Por lo mismo, no me detendré hasta verla muerta. ¡Jamás aceptaré que nuestra sangre se mezcle con la muggle!

—Lucius, te imaginé más inteligente, deberías darte cuenta de que entre magos cada vez nacen más squib y eso es por la endogamia. Si las familias de magos siguen casándose entre ellos mismos, se perderá la magia —la profesora McGonagall usó su mejor tono de voz, intentando sonar serena.

—¡Miente, vieja decrépita! ¡Debió haber muerto junto a los demás asquerosos durante la guerra! ¡Avada kedavra! —un rayo salió disparado desde una esquina del comedor del sector en donde los profesores solían cenar, es decir, el lado contrario a la entrada. ¿Hacia dónde iba dirigido, entonces?

Lamentablemente Hermione estaba en la trayectoria dicho rayo. Su padre que se encontraba cerca, corrió tan rápido como pudo y la jaló hacia el suelo. Draco se volteó y vio la luz emanada por aquella varita, quiso impedirlo, pero ésta se había perdido en el pecho del padre de Hermione.

El hombre yacía con los ojos fijos. Había muerto.

—¡Nooo! ¡Papá!

Hermione se levantó, pretendiendo correr al lado de su padre, pero Draco la asió del brazo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos con su varita a diestra y siniestra. De repente el hechizo de invisibilidad de los mortífagos fue deshecho por la directora McGonagall y fue posible visualizar a Lucius y a sus dos secuaces. Este, al verse en evidencia, lanzó dos maleficios, uno dio de lleno en Ginny Weasley, arrojándola con fuerza contra el piso de piedra completamente ensangrentada, con cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo; en tanto a Luna le dio un Crucio tan fuerte que la muchacha comenzó a sangrar por la boca, mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

—¡No se acerquen! Mis métodos han mejorado y puedo asesinarlos a todos con un solo movimiento de mi varita —vociferó, en tanto notó que sus dos cómplices estaban heridos, los cuatro aurores habían librado una breve batalla con esos dos—. Volveré y te buscaré asquerosa «sangre sucia». Y tú Draco, estás sentenciado.

Una neblina espesa y negra envolvió la estancia y al segundo los magos volaron por el lugar, desapareciendo de inmediato.

Los aurores salieron en su búsqueda, intentando darles alcance…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Harry a la enfermera de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey.

Se encontraban todos en un pasillo del Hospital San Mungo. Luego del ataque, las dos muchachas fueron llevadas inmediatamente a la enfermería, para curar sus heridas. Sin embargo, estas eran en extremo graves y debieron ser trasladas al hospital.

—El medimago dice que la señorita Lovegood es la más delicada. Hay una hemorragia interna así que han decidido utilizar algunos métodos muggles e implementos de su tecnología para detenerla. Su estado es crítico. En cuanto a la señorita Weasley, está mejor. Sus heridas fueron curadas y borradas. Deberá quedarse hospitalizada.

—¿Puedo verlas?

—No es recomendable, señor Potter. Están aún con los médicos. Vaya, descanse. Debe acompañar a la señorita Granger... perdón a la señora Malfoy. Ella debe preparar el sepelio de su padre. Yo me quedaré aquí, junto a los señores Weasley —Harry no quería dejar a Ginny ni a Luna, pero también debía estar al lado de Hermione.

—Harry, creo que debemos hablar —Ron se había acercado a Harry.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el causante de todo esto! —lo tomó de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo levantó en vilo pegándolo a la pared. Las manos de Ron estaban levantadas en son de paz.

—Lo sé… lo sé. Y lo siento. Jamás imaginé que ese malnacido haría todo esto, no sé qué más decir, pero creo que lejos de recriminarme debemos pensar en una salida a este asunto —Harry lo soltó—. Gracias.

—Debemos reforzar la vigilancia…

—No, Harry, no va por ese lado la solución.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay que alejar a Hermione de este lugar.

—¡Eso es lo que tú quisieras! Alejarla de su esposo.

—No estoy pensando en mí, pienso en su seguridad. Creo que si se fuera al mundo muggle, por un tiempo, con los hechizos de ocultamiento necesarios, mientras apresan a Lucius, ella podría estar más segura. Acá, en el mundo mágico, corre peligro. Harry, ese desquiciado la podría matar. Sé que será doloroso para todos nosotros y por sobretodo…

—Para mí —Draco acababa de llegar a la sala de espera del hospital—. Creo haber escuchado lo suficiente comadreja, y lamentablemente considero que tienes razón. Una descabellada idea, pero la más certera.

—¡No pensarás alejar a Hermione de todos nosotros y de ti! ¡Ella moriría de pena! ¡Están recién casados! —Harry comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro. Su amiga los odiaría a todos.

—Yo hablaré con ella y le diré que será por un corto tiempo y luego que todo esto acabe, podremos estar finalmente juntos. No creo que la captura de mi padre tarde mucho. Es un mago hábil, pero no lo suficiente como para burlar a cientos de aurores.

—Tú decides. Si consideras que la idea de Ron, es acertada y que con ello pondremos a Hermione fuera de peligro, pues bien, hagámosla.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La totalidad del alumnado ya se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones. El cotilleo era de proporciones. Se enteraron del matrimonio y de lo funesto que había resultado el frustrado almuerzo. Un muerto, dos heridos y los novios destrozados por tanta tristeza. Sabían que Luna y Ginny estaban malheridas, así que tanto la casa Gryffindor y como la Ravenclaw estaban preocupadas. La Slytherin también estaba triste porque Draco, el Premio Anual, no había podido festejar su matrimonio. Todos hablaban que Pansy tenía mucho que ver con aquello, pero ella, incólume a los comentarios, se limitó a estar en su habitación y guardar silencio. Nadie podía saber si efectivamente ella tuvo que ver o no con el ataque ocurrido en la tarde.

La madre de Hermione se quedaría en la habitación de su hija. No era seguro que ella volviera a Londres. Se puso a un auror a vigilar ese sector del castillo, así como en otros sectores aledaños. Se debía reforzar la vigilancia mientras Lucius estuviera prófugo.

En cuanto al cuerpo del padre de Hermione, éste había sido derivado a la morgue muggle de Londres. Un ataque cardiaco era lo que iba a justificar su muerte. Sin embargo, en el mundo de los magos, a Lucius Malfoy se le sumaba otro asesinato.

Hermione se había puesto una bata, y se hallaba sentada frente a un espejo de la habitación que antes era solo de Draco, ahora en cuya puerta había aparecido una inscripción, por arte de magia, que versaba:

 **«El amor llena el momento**

 **y en el momento comienzo la eternidad.**

 **El amor llena una vida**

 **y una nueva vida comienza de verdad».**

 **Por siempre y para siempre,**

 **Draco y Hermione.**

 **Slytherin y Gryffindor**

 **Premios Anuales**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miraba el espejo y se observaba a sí misma. Ese día que debió ser el más feliz de su vida, era uno de los más tristes que recordaría… su padre había muerto porque dio su vida por ella. Esa maldición iba dirigida a ella, pero ¿qué habría sido de Draco si hubiera muerto? No lo quería imaginar.

Sintió que alguien ingresaba a la habitación, era su esposo que llegaba del hospital. Su cara estaba demacrada. La corbata de su traje de novio estaba desordenada y su tan bien peinado cabello, era un desastre.

—¡Amor! —Hermione corrió y lo abrazó. Draco de inmediato la besó en los labios y acarició su cabello, enredando sus dedos con las pequeñas flores que aún le quedaban de su tan elaborado peinado de bodas—. ¿Cómo siguen las chicas? ¿Las pudiste ver?

—Ginny está mejor. Luna está con un tratamiento muggle para hemorragias internas. Ellos han perfeccionado mucho con su «tecnomagia».

—Tecnología, es ciencia médica. Espero que estén bien pronto… Confío en que así será.

—Se van a recuperar, amor mío. Ven, debemos hablar —tomó su mano para que ambos se sentaran en la cama. En ese momento Draco reparó en que la habitación estaba adornada con varios arreglos florales, unos cuantos regalos en un sector y la cobija la cama, otrora de colores de la Casa Slytherin, hoy era un blanco níveo perfecto y en las sábanas estaban bordados los nombres de ambos—. ¡Qué detalle! —en otro escenario tal vez aquello no lo hubiese notado a la primera.

—Es un regalo de la directora, ¿viste la placa de la puerta?

—Sí: _El amor llena el momento y en el momento comienza la eternidad_ —recitó.

— _El amor llena una vida y una nueva vida comienza de verdad_ —terminó ella el verso.

—Así es, Herms.

—Herms… me gusta cuando me llamas así…

—Amor, mañana será el sepelio de tu padre. Shhh, lo sé… Sé que estás triste, pero debemos hablar, es necesario.

—No me asustes, por favor.

—Debemos pensar con la mente fría, amor.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Debemos separarnos por un tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¡Draco, no!

—Será por poco. Debes estar tranquila, te explicaré…


	18. No es una despedida

**_Tan solo una mirada y ya te comprendo_**

 ** _tan solo un pensamiento nos une a los dos._**

 ** _Una palabra y ya te siento por ti he llorado,_**

 ** _por fuera y por dentro_**

 ** _me basta pensar en ti y ya te tengo._**

* * *

Era muy temprano, apenas aclaraba, cuando Draco abrió los ojos y vio que su esposa dormía a su lado. En la noche se habían amado como nunca. A pesar de la tristeza de ella por la muerte de su padre, sabía que el único sitio en donde más segura se sentía era en los brazos de su amado Draco.

Ese día iba a ser largo, pues se tendrían que separar, pero sería por un corto tiempo. A pesar de saber esto que pronto volverían a estar juntos, en el mundo de la magia a veces existían muchas cosas inciertas y podrían ocurrir sucesos fortuitos en el camino. Lo único cierto, era el real amor que ambos se profesaban y que se juraron tener por siempre.

Entre tanto, en la oficina de McGonagall esta se hallaba de pie frente a su chimenea a la espera de Ronald Weasley. Le había pedido que se acercara allí temprano, y temprano para la directora era al amanecer. Tanto Ron como Harry no habían dormido haciendo vigilancia en el castillo, así que antes de que fueran las cinco y media de la mañana subió a la oficina de dirección. Ya sabía que lo esperaba una nueva reprimenda por su fatal error.

—Señor Weasley, veo que no ha dormido.

—No, creo que no dormiré en unos cuantos días. No descansaré hasta que se encuentre a Malfoy y vuelva a Azkaban. Estaré al pendiente, siempre.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer —añadió con disgusto.

—Lo sé, pero bueno, si era para eso que me había citado… —tampoco Ron tenía intenciones de enfrascarse en una discusión con aquella mujer. Él ya había reconocido su error, lo que restaba era enmendarlo y no volver a darle vueltas.

—Creo que es con usted con quien debo contar en estos momentos. Usted debe resarcir sus errores y por lo tanto considero que su ayuda será útil.

—Haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para ayudar a Hermione.

—La idea de que ella hoy se vaya con su madre al mundo muggle me parece descabellada, pero la más acertada. Lucius Malfoy no se acercará al mundo muggle porque insistirá en que Hermione sigue entre los magos. Pero, y si por cualquier motivo, ¿logra dar con su paradero? O ¿Alguien le diera aviso?

—Ese es el peligro.

—No, señor Weasley. No se debe correr ningún riesgo. He pensado mucho en el tema y, ahí usted cobra vital importancia.

—No entiendo.

—Creo que tanto a Hermione como a su madre se le debe aplicar un hechizo desmemorizante.

—¿Un Obliviate? ¡No! ¡Eso jamás!

—Déjeme terminar, será por un tiempo corto, lo suficiente para que ella no sufra por la separación de su esposo y por si algún mortífago la encuentra. Se le darán recuerdos muggles, en donde ella jamás haya conocido la magia.

—Eso suena riesgoso y triste. No concibo la reacción de ella al enterarse de que le hemos borrado la memoria.

—…Y cuando Lucius Malfoy sea puesto nuevamente en prisión la traeremos de vuelta.

—No sé… No me convence.

—Usted, señor Weasley, será el Guardián de los Secretos. Solo usted y yo sabremos que Hermione y su madre no recordarán nada hasta el día en que ya no exista el peligro.

—No, no lo acepto. Ella debe saber quién es. Debe recordar que ha sido la mejor bruja de su generación. Debe recordar… y recordarnos…

—¿Quiere que ella siga sufriendo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces yo haré el hechizo y usted guardará el secreto. Sabe las reglas, señor Weasley.

—Sí, que me muero si hablo por gusto.

—Algo parecido. Piense que es por el bien de ella.

—Que así sea, entonces —respondió, no muy convencido. Pues aunque confiaba en el criterio de la directora, algo en su corazón le decía que las cosas podrían acabar muy mal…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en la torre de los recién casados, luego de levantarse y desayunar, junto a Jean, la madre de Hermione, estos habían decidido que ya era hora de reunirse en la oficina de la directora para ir al funeral del señor Granger. La opción de realizar algún velatorio quedó totalmente desechada por cuanto la amenaza era inminente y el único camino que restaba era estar ocultos hasta que el peligro ya no existiera.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana por lo que todavía los estudiantes no transitaban por los pasillos, la idea de salir temprano era evitar cualquier comentario. A su vez, para que ningún alumno se sintiera que estaba en riesgo. Ya bastante tenían con que se hubiera redoblado la vigilancia por parte de los aurores en el castillo, como para que vieran el dolor de Hermione por haber perdido a su padre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Escondida tras una columna de piedra, una joven de cabello negro y de piel blanca, estaba atenta a lo que ocurriera. Siguió a los tres que bajaban de la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Algo pasaba y ella debía enterarse. Sin embargo sabía que debía ser cautelosa con los hechizos, se ocultaría tras un Hechizo Desilusionador.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el despacho de la directora, ya se encontraban allí Harry y Ron, junto a Minerva McGonagall.

Como debían aparecerse en un lugar abierto, es decir, en el cementerio de Londres, utilizaron un traslador, una bota vieja que la directora guardaba como quien guarda un rubí en una de las cajas de seguridad de su despacho. Lo depositó con sumo cuidado sobre su escritorio y todos lo tocaron y desaparecieron. La más desorientada y asustada era Jean ya que la directora tuvo que utilizar sus mejores encantamientos para poder incluirla en el traslador, pues era muggle. Pero claro, con una bruja como McGonagall, hasta los hechizos más difíciles, surtían los efectos deseados.

* * *

 _Si volviera a nacer volvería a quererte, sin remedio_

 _Si volviera a nacer volvería a perderte, sin remedio..._

* * *

Aparecieron en un cementerio. Ya estaba de día, eran aproximadamente las siete y media de la mañana. A las ocho comenzaba con la ceremonia. Jean había informado a algunas amistades y esperaba que ese día estuvieran allí.

Pasados unos segundos, aparecieron los Weasley y al rato comenzaron a llegar un par de médicos amigos de los Granger que saludaron muy cortésmente a Jean y a Hermione, que no se había separado ni un segundo de Draco, ni de su madre.

Se realizó un responso a cargo de un sacerdote, por el descanso eterno del alma del señor Granger, tratando de entregar resignación a los todos, en especial a la viuda y a la hija.

Hermione sentía que se iba a desmayar, todo le daba vueltas, pero asumía que era el agotamiento, además su desayuno había sido una tortura, porque su estómago lo había rechazado, pero ahora el hambre la devoraba.

—Amor, te noto muy cansada —Draco la abrazó fuertemente, pues sabía que pronto se separarían y lo peor es que no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Al cabo de unos minutos los presentes se fueron yendo. Los últimos en retirarse fueron Molly y Arthur, quienes se despidieron en la puerta del cementerio. En ese instante apareció un vehículo nuevo, modelo sedan y sin conductor. Minerva hizo un movimiento de su varita y las puertas se abrieron.

—Es hora —dijo Draco.

Hermione creyó morir. Debía separarse de su esposo. Draco tampoco podía contener el llanto. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo falsa fortaleza, porque su punto débil era ella: su esposa, la mujer que más amaba en la tierra.

—¡No! ¡Draco yo no puedo irme! ¡No te quiero dejar! —estaba aferrada a él fuertemente.

—Es por tu bien, amor mío —con ambas manos sostenía el rostro de ella.

—Estarás bien, Hermione. Y cuando atrapen a Lucius, tú volverás. No te puedes poner en riesgo —era Harry era quien le hablaba—. Pero antes debes dejar tu varita, no la puedes llevar. La tentación de regresar puede ser más fuerte y podrías quedar en evidencia.

—Sí, amor, Potter tiene razón —Hermione lo dudó unos segundos, pero ambos tenían razón. La sacó de entre sus ropas y se la entregó a Draco.

—Si algo te pasara, yo me muero —dijo Draco recibiendo la varita. Luego la besó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Para todos era un momento difícil pero debían hacerlo. No querían que Hermione terminara como Luna que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, o como Ginny, que resultó grave… o peor, que termina muerta como Narcisa Malfoy.

—Draco, te amo, te amo —sus lágrimas resbalan sin control por su rostro y lloraba aferrada a él. Draco sentía que las uñas de ella se le clavaban en el cuello y él lo único que quería era nunca separarse de ella. Era como si parte de su alma se partiera al pedirle que se fuera.

—Yo te amo más que a mi vida, por eso debes irte. ¡Ahora, Hermione!

—¡Nooo!

—Ahora, amor —Draco la condujo hasta el asiento delantero del vehículo, en tanto Jean se sentaba en el del conductor. Cerró la puerta, mientras ella lo miraba y lloraba, él la volvió a besar por entre la ventanilla del auto y este comenzó a andar. Jean ya lo había echado a correr. Debían irse pronto, el peligro era inminente, además lo único que quería ella, era apartar a su hija de ese mundo que tanto daño le había causado.

Draco lloraba sin consuelo al ver el vehículo alejarse, avanzó unos pasos, como intentando seguirlo, pero sabía que no podía ni debía darle alcance.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y lo obligó a desaparecerse con él.

—Obliviate —dijo la profesora McGonagall al lado de un Ron destruido. Lo que acaba de ver, era amor verdadero. Draco amaba a Hermione y él era el único ciego que se negaba a ver un amor tan puro y real de esos que solo se daba en los cuentos de hadas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione lloraba, estaba destrozada. Quería gritar, huir. Su dolor era tan grande… amaba a Draco… su esposo… su vida… su…

Bostezó y luego dio un suspiro, ¿de qué iba hablando con su madre?

Un suave calor la había inundado. Limpió su cara. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿A dónde iba? Miró por la ventana y vio un hermoso paisaje cubierto por nieve, afuera hacía frio. Luego giró la mirada y vio a Jean conduciendo.

Nuevos recuerdos aparecían en su mente…

—¿A dónde vamos, mamá?

—Te dije que íbamos a casa.

—Hmm… me siento cansada, ¿qué haremos hoy?

—¿Te parece si vamos a la feria de libros?

—Sí, suena interesante.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Debía hablar con su madre, algo no andaba bien… ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No recordaba nada. Tal vez se estaba enfermando, no era normal tener ese vacío mental.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

McGonagall, luego de hacer los movimientos de varita, quedó en silencio. Se suponía que en ese vehículo iban dos personas: Jean y Hermione, ¿por qué entonces sintió la presencia de una tercera persona? ¿De un bebé? ¡Hermione estaba embarazada! Y era una niña. Como bruja experimentada en esos menesteres supo que Hermione llevaba en su vientre a una pequeña... una Malfoy. También entendió que lo mejor era guardar silencio. Si Draco se enteraba, el peligro sería mayor tanto para Hermione como para el bebé…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El camuflaje para Pansy Parkinson se había hecho su actuar favorito. Desde lejos, en medio de unos arbustos, fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido.

 _—Así que la «sangre sucia» no recordará nada por un tiempo. Yo tengo otra versión del Obliviate. Mi propia versión. Ya verán, y tú, asquerosa Granger, jamás volverás con Draco. ¡Nunca! ¡Lo juro!_

* * *

 ** _-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s_**

 ** _¿Qué tal hasta aquí la historia? espero que les esté resultando interesante._**

 ** _Comenten, plissss_**

 ** _Cariños, GIN._**


	19. Obliviate Maximus Inmemorate

Jean conducía el carro rumbo a casa en Londres con Hermione a su lado. Había sido una mañana muy ajetreada, primero fueron al cementerio a ver la tumba de su esposo, el padre de Hermione que ese día cumplía un año de haber muerto y ambas venían de visitarlo.

Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, pensativa. Sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia el exterior, mirando el paisaje blanco que se encontraba a su derecha. Tenía un poco de frío y sentía una leve punzada en su estómago, además tenía hambre. No recordaba haber tomado desayuno… Y por otro lado, si bien venían de regreso, ¿por qué no recordaba qué flores le había llevado? ¿Por qué sentía esa angustia en el pecho como si extrañara a otra persona y no a su padre?

—Vas muy callada, ¿te ocurre algo?

—Nada, creo… es como una sensación rara, como si tuviera un vacío enorme… como que me faltara algo. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que me siento como si recién hubiese nacido?

—¡Ay, hija! ¿Con muchas ganas de conocer y de gritar?

—No, en realidad es como si antes de hoy, no hubiese existido un ayer. Algo así como la nada.

—Debe ser por el hecho de que fuimos a visitar a tu padre. Siempre las visitas a los cementerios con tristes.

—Sí, ha de ser eso… ¡Cuidado! —gritó Hermione.

Una mujer estaba parada en medio del camino. Jean tuvo que efectuar una maniobra de emergencia para evitar el impacto, frenando y girando el volante hacia la derecha. Luego de un rechinar de neumáticos, el auto se detuvo a un costado de la carretera, levantando una gran polvareda. Si no hubiesen llevado puestos los cinturones de seguridad, ambas habrían salido eyectadas a través del parabrisas debido a la fuerza del giro.

Jean descendió del auto, bastante alterada y asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hermione también lo hizo, momento en el que sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre, instintivamente se llevó la mano a ese lugar.

—La «sangre sucia» y su repugnante progenitora. —era Pansy que, con varita en mano, avanzaba hacia las mujeres.

Jean se puso delante de su hija, en señal de protección. Era posible que aquello se tratara de una emboscada y las asaltaran. Había escuchado en los noticiarios que una técnica de los ladrones era actuar en las carreteras de esa manera.

—¡Desmaius! —exclamó Pansy y ambas mujeres cayeron inconscientes al suelo. A pesar de que Pansy Parkinson tenía todo planeado, no era una bruja muy avezada a trabajar sola, así que los nervios la estaban consumiendo—. Tranquila Pansy, tanto la «sangre sucia» como su madre son simples mortales. Actúa rápido, ¿sí? Bien ahora el hechizo: Obliviate Maximus Inmemorate… —añadió realizando un par de extraños arabescos en el aire con su varita. Luego miró a Hermione y la apuntó:

—Escucha bien Hermione Granger: acabas de tener un accidente junto a tu familia. No recordarás nunca qué ocurrió en tu vida desde los cuatro a los diecinueve años. Solo recordarás temas relativos a cultura general y conocimientos específicos en matemáticas, cultura, escritura y lectura. En tu mente no hay espacio para la magia, porque la magia no existe. No recordarás jamás a tus amigos. Lo único que hay en tu mente es que estás sola con tu madre en este mundo.

—Ahora, tú Jean Granger... —continuó mirando a Jean—. Tú viste cuando el esposo Hermione murió y tu deber es cuidar de ella porque para todos es mejor que él haya muerto. Tú nunca lo quisiste porque Draco Malfoy era un hombrecito sin importancia y sin dinero, incapaz de hacer feliz a tu hija. Además olvidarás que tu hija fue a Hogwarts y que es una bruja.

Realizó otros movimientos con su varita para destruir el vehículo y hacerlo parecer como si se hubiese volcado, luego, creó el cuerpo de un muerto, para ello había transformado un tronco de un árbol con características similares a Draco. Tal hechizo sería visible para los muggles por un par de días, luego se desvanecería. Tiempo necesario para que Hermione se convenciera de que era viuda.

—Listo, pero claro, no hay accidente sin rasguños —con otra sacudida de su varita realizó un par rasguñones en las piernas y brazos a Jean y con Hermione no se quiso ensañar, total ya bastante tenía con haberla convertido en viuda. Así que solo le hizo un pequeño corte en la frente y una mancha amoratada en un brazo.

Finalmente, el toque magistral: sacó un teléfono de comunicación inalámbrico muggle y llamó a una ambulancia informando del accidente ocurrido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco había llegado a la Torre de los Premios Anuales deteniéndose a mirar la inscripción que estaba en la entrada de la habitación que alcanzó a ser matrimonial por un día. Posó su mano sobre aquellas letras de metal envejecido en donde versaba la inscripción y, nuevamente el dolor se hacía presente y las dudas llenaban su cabeza. No sabía si había cometido el error más grande de su existencia, pero debía salvar la vida de Hermione a costa de lo que fuera.

Escuchó en ese momento que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se incorporó y fue abrir, era Harry quien llegaba.

—Potter.

—Malfoy, debemos hablar. Acabo de recibir una lechuza del Ministerio. Nos ofrecen trabajo como aurores a ti y a mí… debemos empezar ya —informó todo de manera muy apresurada mientras ingresaba a la sala.

—¿Aurores? Yo no he pensado en ser auror, pero ¿y la escuela? Aún no la terminamos.

—Nos darán la oportunidad de rendir exámenes libres. Dicen que por la preparación que ambos tenemos, tú con los mortífagos y yo intentando destruir a Quien- Tú-Sabes, no necesitamos mayor entrenamiento. Les interesa mucho tu manejo en las artes oscuras.

—Y a ti para destruir esas artes, ¿no?

—Algo así.

—Me imagino que la primera misión ya la tenemos encomendada…

—Correcto: apresar a Lucius Malfoy.

—De ser así, acepto —a pesar de estar triste por la separación momentánea de su esposa, una sonrisa fatua, típica en él, había aflorado pues buscaría por todos los medios de regresar a su padre a prisión.

—Mañana debemos presentarnos a primera hora en el Ministerio de Magia.

—Nos veremos entonces allá.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jean Granger se encontraba en la puerta de la sala de atención de un hospital en Londres. Tanto ella como su hija fueron trasladadas a ese lugar luego del accidente que tuvieron en la carretera el día anterior.

Durante ese día también había tenido que ir a la morgue a reconocer el cuerpo del marido de su hija, el cual iba a ser sepultado en horas de la tarde. Lamentablemente Hermione no podría asistir ya que aún no tenía el alta. Además ella no sabía que su esposo estaba muerto.

—Señora Granger —un médico se le acercó para hablarle—, su hija está mejor, pero debe quedarse hospitalizada por lo menos un par de días más.

—Usted me dijo que no había golpes, que eran solo un par de rasguños.

—Así es, pero en su estado es riesgoso que se vaya tan luego a casa, debe verla antes un especialista.

—¿En su estado? ¿Qué tiene mi hija?

—Es triste considerando que acaba de perder a su esposo. Sin embargo, debo informarle que su hija tiene seis semanas de embarazo.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Mi pobre niña! ¡Embarazada y viuda! ¿Qué le digo cuando despierte? Yo no voy a ser capaz de...

—Estamos preparados para dar ese tipo de informaciones. Déjeme, yo lo haré —Jean asintió.

—Hoy es el funeral de Draco, el marido de ella.

El hombre se encogió de hombros en señal de que no había nada qué hacer con eso y que era imposible que Hermione asistiera. Giró sobre sus pies y salió por el pasillo.

Jean se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cercanas. ¿Por qué todo era como tan extraño? Sentía que algo no concordaba, lo malo era que no sabía qué y su hija… ¡Pobre Hermione! Iba a ser madre y su esposo había muerto. Eran muchas las malas noticias para que ella las conociera todas juntas. Esperaba que lo pudiera soportar.

Mientras estaba a la espera para poder ver a su hija, Jean comenzó a revisar su cartera y allí encontró un sobre, adentro un cheque del esposo de Hermione, con varios ceros a su haber. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Draco Malfoy, ese hombrecito que ella siempre odió y que no tenía en qué caerse muerto, ¿le había heredado una pequeña fortuna a su hija antes de morir? ¿Era acaso una broma? Aunque al parecer era cierto, al menos con ese dinero podría cubrir los gastos hospitalarios y del parto, ¿pero luego? Ella volvería a trabajar en la consulta, al fin y al cabo ser odontóloga le dejaba buenos dividendos. Pero Hermione hacía poco que había finalizado la secundaria y sus planes eran ir la universidad. Sin embargo, por el momento su horizonte debería ser el bebé que esperaba. Luego ella misma tendría tiempo para analizar qué haría con su futuro profesional. Pero mientras tanto la tenía a ella, jamás la abandonaría, menos ahora que acababa de enviudar.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, el médico que la atendía ingresó a la sala en donde estaba Hermione. Ella sabía que algo ocurría, no era normal que le hicieran dos ecografías en el día considerando que le habían dicho que no tenía golpes internos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no logro recordar nada de lo que me pasó? ¿Y por qué tantos aparatos me monitorean?

—Sufriste algunos golpes, es normal que no recuerdes cómo ocurrió —el médico acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ella—. Fue un accidente automovilístico.

—No, no lo recuerdo.

—¿Recuerdas a tu madre?

—A ella, sí.

—¿Y a tu padre?

—El murió el año pasado de un ataque cardiaco.

—¿Recuerdas a tu esposo?

—¿Es... esposo? No, yo no estoy casada… o… ¡no! ¡Yo no me he casado!

—A ver, primero debo decirte que debes tratar de guardar calma, porque te tengo que contar un par de cosas, ¿prometes controlarte? —Hermione asintió—. Bien, en ese accidente, el cual tú no recuerdas, falleció tu esposo — Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿esposo? ¿Y por qué no tenía recuerdos? Intentó hablar, pero el médico prosiguió—: El cuerpo de tu esposo, Draco Malfoy...

—¿Draco Malfoy? —pensó que el nombre era extraño, pero más que eso, no sintió nada.

—Sí, será sepultado hoy. Quizá cuando recuerdes lo ocurrido sufras alguna situación de crisis, pues aún estás en shock y pasas por un estado amnésico temporal.

—Pero debiera experimentar algún tipo de emoción, ¿no?

—Tal vez. Sin embargo en un estado amnésico los pacientes responden de distintas maneras.

—Entiendo, pero dígame, ¿murió alguien más?

—No, pero hay algo más que debes saber —Hermione lo miró expectativa—. Estás esperando un hijo —el rostro de ella se tensó, como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco; luego de unos segundos, su boca esbozó una sonrisa. El médico esperaba una reacción distinta, tal vez, un estado de crisis, no obstante ella se veía calmada.

—¿Un hijo? ¿Voy a ser mamá? —preguntó incrédula y nerviosa. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada?

—Así es.

—¿Voy a ser mamá? —volvió a preguntar y esta vez la sonrisa se borró. Sintió que le faltaba alguien… Draco, su esposo. ¡Qué triste era no recordarlo! ¡No tener a quien abrazar y festejar esa noticia!

—En dos días más podrás salir del hospital y comenzarás una terapia con un psiquiatra que ha tomado tu caso.

—Y visitar el cementerio… ¿y contarle a un muerto que va a ser papá? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! —no escuchaba lo que médico decía, ahora el llanto la había invadido. El médico esperó un par de segundos, pero luego optó por llamar a la madre de Hermione.

—Mamá, voy a tener un hijo —dijo a Jean apenas esta entró en la habitación.

—Lo sé, tesoro. Estaremos juntas en esto —Jean se acercó a la cama y le tomó la mano inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no recuerdo a mi esposo?

—No lo sé bebé. Aunque es mejor así, tranquila.


	20. Lo que es peor, no volverá

Se me fue con el sol, sin hablar sin un adiós,

no recuerdo ni su cara ni su voz.

Se me fue con timidez, con la luz de anochecer

ahora sé que no le supe comprender.

* * *

Al cabo de dos días Hermione fue dada de alta y podía por fin regresar a casa con su madre. Tenía tantas dudas, ¿cuándo se había casado? ¿Cómo fue esposo? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Dónde vivían? Pero Jean se limitaba a guardar silencio y Hermione ya estaba bastante hastiada de preguntar y preguntar sin obtener respuestas satisfactorias, pues todas eran evasivas o monosílabas que poco y nada le aclaraba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se sentía tan sola. Era una tristeza enorme saber que iba a ser madre y ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de su esposo. No tenía fotografías, no guardaba recuerdos, no tenía nada. Solo poseía un anillo de matrimonio que decía el nombre de él y uno en forma de serpiente que tenía puesto en su mano derecha. Mas, no sabía qué significaba, ¿sería ese el anillo de compromiso? No lo recordaba, pero era muy probable.

—Madre, quiero ir a ver la tumba de mi esposo. Vamos al cementerio —dijo con voz ronca, esa que emanaba de sus cuerdas vocales cuando tenía el llanto contenido.

—Prefiero que vayamos a casa y que descanses. El médico dijo que debías guardar estricto reposo. Ya habrá tiempo para venir a ver la tumba de...

—Madre, insisto, quiero ver la tumba de Draco.

—Eres testaruda —agregó Jean, pero entendía la situación de su hija. Dio un respiro profundo y se digirió al taxista que las trasladaba—: Por favor, llévenos primero al cementerio y luego a casa. Y le agradeceré que tenga la amabilidad de esperarnos —solicitó.

—Como diga, señora —el hombre siguió un par de cuadras más y luego giró hacia la izquierda, tomando una vía lateral.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione bajó del vehículo con sumo cuidado ya que todavía sentía una leve punzada en el vientre y caminó despacio al lado de su madre.

Jean sabía en donde se encontraba la tumba de Draco, ya que hacía un par de días había asistido al sepelio, en donde solo ella y un sacerdote estuvieron presentes. ¿Es que ese muchacho no tenía familia? ¡Por eso que siempre lo encontró era extraño y no merecedor del amor de su hija!

Caminaron por medio de las tumbas y mausoleos hasta que llegaron a un lugar algo apartado. Allí se erigía un sepulcro con cubierta de mármol en donde se encontraba una escritura que decía: «Amado esposo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black». Jean prefirió quedarse un poco apartada y observar desde allí. Hermione se acercó, a la tumba y tocó cada letra con su dedo índice. Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Draco, ¿por qué no te recuerdo? ¿Por qué no logro ver tu rostro o recordar tu voz? ¿Qué ocurrió para yo no muriera? ¿Por qué estoy viva y tú, no? ¡Debí morir contigo! Es un calvario no saber nada... nada de ti... nada de nuestro amor... ¡Oh, Draco, voy a tener un hijo tuyo y tú no lo conocerás! ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Yo no puedo seguir sola. Debí haberte amado tanto como para casarme contigo. ¿Estábamos enamorados? ¿Tanto nos amábamos que ahora estoy embarazada? Quizá por eso no me llevaste, quizá por eso debo estar viva. Draco, en donde estés y quien hayas sido, te juro que cuidaré de nuestro hijo, que lo amaré por los dos y que lucharé día a día por ser mejor. Espero que algún día me vengas a buscar, ojalá que para entonces ya recuerde tu cara, tu voz, nuestra vida juntos y nuestro hijo pueda vivir sin mí... ¡Oh Draco, me vas a hacer tanta falta!

Mi madre me ha dicho que el día del accidente tú y yo íbamos discutiendo. Por favor, perdóname... perdóname si te distraje... ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese día sería el último? ¿Cómo iba a saber que no lo recordaría? Draco, en donde estés, desde tu cielo, ayúdame... ayúdame a seguir adelante...

Lo último lo había dicho lo suficientemente audible como para que su madre se conmoviera y también comenzara a llorar junto a Hermione.

Se me fue sin avisar no le pude acompañar

a su cita con la oscuridad yo no sé si me extraño

si al final me perdonó solo sé que ya no está...

lo que es peor no volverá...

—Hija, vámonos —Jean colocó una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

—Mamá, necesito recordar. ¡Voy a tener un hijo de él! —se volvió hacia su madre y la abrazó.

—Ya recordarás todo. Calma, no es bueno que llores tanto, debes pensar en tu hijo, eso es lo único que te debe importar ahora.

Comenzaron a caminar, tomando el camino de regreso hacia el taxi que las esperaba en la entrada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto una bruja de cabello negro que merodeaba siempre a la madre y a su hija, las había estado vigilando desde hacía rato, sin embargo no pudo escuchar lo que Hermione le decía a la tumba de su esposo. En ese momento pensó que el peligro todavía existía. Así que sin pensarlo siguió al taxi en que Jean y Hermione abandonaban el cementerio. Debía terminar la tarea iniciada y deshacerse lo más pronto de ellas.

Draco no volvería a ver jamás en su vida a Hermione.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se sentía muy cansada y estaba decaída, así que Jean la ayudó a meterse en la cama. El día estaba frío parecía que pronto comenzaría a nevar. Encendió el televisor y prendió una estufa eléctrica que estaba en la habitación.

—Descansa. Te voy a traer un poco leche con chocolate y algunas galletas.

—Mamá, dime ¿tú recuerdas todo lo del accidente?

—Algunas cosas, no todo.

—Yo no recuerdo nada.

—Es mejor. En tu estado, revivir esa situación puede ser peligroso.

—En mi estado... Un hijo viene en camino y yo no recuerdo a su padre. Dime mamá, ¿cómo era Draco?

—Este... bueno, yo lo vi muy pocas veces.

—Pero algo podrás recordar, ¿no? ¿Cómo era él?

—Pues era rubio, alto, buenmozo. Sí, era bastante guapo.

—¿Y?

—Tenía ojos grises.

—Rubio de ojos grises.

—Bueno su cabello era blanquecino. Extraño... bueno, él era extraño.

—¿Estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Yo lo amaba? ¿En qué trabajaba?

—Me imagino que se amaban por algo se casaron y en cuanto a que si trabajaba ¡Ja! ¡Era un vago, Hermione! Pero, basta de tanto hablar, no es necesario que sepas más detalles, por ahora. Regresaré en unos minutos con tu leche —dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Hermione con muchas preguntas, que Jean no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Hermione tomó el control remoto del televisor y colocó un canal cultural, pero no escuchaba ni miraba, en su mente solo daba vueltas una frase:

—Rubio de ojos grises.

Mientras Jean se dirigía a la cocina, alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró frente a unos ojos negros que la dejaron silente, obligándola a hacerse a un lado para que la bruja de cabellos negros entrara en la casa. Esta avanzó, mientras Jean cerró la puerta y la siguió cual fiel vasallo.

—Imperius —dijo Pansy apuntando con la varita a la mujer—. Debes tomar a tu hija e irte lejos de Londres. ¿En qué parte del mundo tienes familia?

—En Francia —respondió Jean con sus ojos fijos en la joven.

—¿Y tienes otros familiares en algún lugar más lejos de Londres?

—En Sidney, Australia, allí vive mi hermana.

—Bien, entonces mañana mismo abordarás un avión junto a tu hija y se van para allá. No regresen jamás a Londres. Antes de irte, debes esconder todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida de Hermione: sus recuerdos escolares, fotografías, ropa de colegio, en fin, todo. Por lo mismo te reitero: ella nunca debe recordar que fue a Hogwarts, ni menos que es una bruja, ¿entendido? —la mujer asintió—. Y jamás le dirás que me has visto... Imperius —repitió y luego dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco había estado durante la tarde en el Ministerio de Magia junto a Harry, recibiendo inducción respecto de su trabajo. Estuvieron analizando posibles lugares en donde podría estar refugiado Lucius Malfoy, incluso él entregó información importante en relación a la magia oscura que el convicto estaba utilizando y buscando cuál sería la mejor forma de combatirla

Luego de terminar la jornada, debía ir a la mansión y revisar algún material escolar. Estaban pronto a comenzar los EXTASIS, y a pesar de estar trabajando como aurores, debían —tanto él como Harry— responder en forma satisfactoria también en la escuela. Sin embargo, durante esos días y los días precedentes había tenido un mal augurio. Sentía que Hermione no estaba bien. ¡Debía verla! Sabía que los hechizos de ocultamiento eran efectivos solo para los mortífagos así que él se le podía acercar, trataría de que ella no lo viera... no quería hacerla sufrir, solo quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y para lo cual iría a la casa que ella tenía con su madre en Londres.

Al salir del ministerio desapareció rumbo a la dirección que, en algún momento, Hermione le había entregado. Al llegar, algo extraño observó. La casa estaba con sus ventanas cerradas con persianas de madera por fuera y en la reja de entrada se encontraba un candado y una gruesa cadena de fierro.

—Alohomora —pronunció apuntando con su varita y el candado se abrió. Avanzó y comenzó a mirar por las ventanas. Esa casa estaba sin moradores. Así que hizo el mismo conjuro y la puerta de entrada se abrió de inmediato. Efectivamente, aquel lugar estaba desierto: algunos muebles se hallaban cubiertos con sábanas y algunas cosas estaban tiradas en el piso. Caminó por los pasillos con varita en ristre y al llegar a un dormitorio pudo advertir que el closet estaba abierto y vacío, a su vez, todo estaba desordenado. Parecía que sus habitantes salieron (o huyeron) en forma rápida, la pregunta era dónde.

—Hermione, mi vida, ¿dónde estás? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho?

Desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Eso no estaba bien. Harry debía enterarse. Algo había ocurrido, los planes originales habían sido alterados. Alguien más tenía que ver en este asunto que cada vez se complicaba más.

En su corazón algo le decía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver a su esposa…


	21. Graduación

Un gato patizambo color canela, cansado de tanto deambular por los pasillos del castillo Hogwarts, miró su cama por última vez, aquella que su dueña, una castaña de ojos color miel, le había arreglado cerca de la ventana de la torre.

Sus ojos brillaban, pero no podía llorar. Le faltaban las suaves caricias de esa niña que lo había rescatado de la tienda de mascotas hacía ya muchos años. Esa niña que él vio crecer y que ahora no estaba. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación, como quien se despide de algo muy querido, y saltó por la ventana. Tal gato cazador y trepador, conocía todos y cada uno de los ladrillos y piedras que podía pisar en las viejas paredes de esa construcción, para llegar a tierra firme. Una vez que, con sus cuatro patas, tocó el frío hielo del suelo, inspiró fuerte. Sabía instintivamente que ya no volvería a ese lugar nunca más. Su objetivo final era regresar con ella, con su ama... con la niña de cabello castaño y enmarañado a quien él tanto quería.

Crookshanks abandonó Hogwarts para iniciar una búsqueda que no estaría exenta de aventuras, pues presentía, en su mágico corazón, que en algún momento la encontraría.

Ronald Weasley estaba sentado debajo del haya frente al lago encantado, que se hallaba ese día con una capa de hielo, tan helado como su corazón mismo. Y, mientras acomodaba su capa para mantener el calor, vio algo pequeño de color canela que iniciaba un camino de largo recorrer.

—Suerte, Crookshanks —dijo para sí al darse cuenta de que el gato de su amiga se iba del colegio. Los gatos siempre buscan a sus dueños y ese en especial porque era un gato mágico con una edad incalculable. Muchos decían que tenía más años que los que representaba. En fin, en el mundo mágico todo podía suceder y esperaba que él, con su instinto, lograra dar con el paradero de Hermione.

Ese día para Ronald era especial, pero «especial» en el sentido triste de la palabra. Se cumplían dos meses desde que Draco fue a ver a Hermione para cerciorarse de que estaba bien y se había encontrado con que ni ella ni su madre estaban en aquella casa. Desde ese día, todo fue un ir y venir de aurores. Incluso tuvo que prestar declaración en el ministerio y reconocer que había sido él quien informó a Lucius sobre la relación de su hijo con Hermione. Pero, a pesar de todo, no se le formularon cargos pues no se pudo probar el dolo en la misiva que él hizo llegar al convicto, por tanto, la decisión de escapar de Azkaban y lograr huir de ese lugar, solo era de responsabilidad de Lucius Malfoy. Ronald tampoco quiso sindicar a Pansy como su cómplice, porque sabía que si decía que ella era quien había articulado una maraña de ayuda para Malfoy, ambos, Pansy y él, terminarían en la cárcel.

Guardaría silencio. Total, Pansy Parkinson era inofensiva, sola. Estaba despechada por el desprecio de Draco, pero sabía que, al ser una mediocre en el uso de la magia, no podría llegar muy lejos. Además suponía que el amor por Draco se le acabaría, así como había terminado la rabieta y ataque de odio que le dio cuando se enteró de que Draco había contraído matrimonio con Hermione. Juró venganza de la «sangre sucia», pero Ronald sabía que ella no haría nada. Al fin y al cabo, ni Draco ni Hermione estaban ya en el castillo y Pansy tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para olvidarse de ambos.

Siguió mirando el lago, en ese instante sintió un aroma floral a su lado. Era Ginny que estaba con él. Su relación con ella no era de las mejores, a pesar de que Ginny lo había perdonado por haber maltratado a Hermione en el mes de septiembre, ella aún no lograba olvidar el daño enorme que le causó a su amiga y su esposo, al darle a conocer la relación de ambos al asesino de Lucius Malfoy.

—Deberías estar descansando, Gin.

—Estoy bien, además, quiero ir al hospital. McGonagall me informó que ella iría y le he pedido acompañarla. Luna ha recobrado el conocimiento y está un poco mejor.

—Dale mis saludos a Lovegood, espero que se recupere pronto.

—Lo hará. Ella es fuerte y tiene una visión del mundo muy distinta y con una fortaleza superior a la nuestra. Es una chica muy especial y por eso estoy segura que pronto se recuperará.

—Sí, ella es especial —añadió con un tono poco común en él. Nunca había pensado en Luna como una mujer «especial», siempre la definió entre extraña y loca, pero si lo pensaba bien, ella era especial. Una muchacha hermosa por fuera y por dentro, ¿por qué nunca se había fijado en ella? ¡Por andar pensando en estupideces, por eso no se había fijado en ella!

—Te has quedado callado, Ronald.

—Pensaba en Luna y en su fortaleza. Andando, yo también quiero verla. El día de los ataques ella estuvo conmigo cuando vigilábamos el castillo. Ambos encontramos a Filch desmayado, es lógico que quiera verla luego de aquello —Ginny sonrió, al fin su hermano decía algo coherente.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco se hallaba en su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de la mansión, echando un par de cosas en una maleta. Aquella tarde saldría junto a Harry y otros aurores a una inspección en Irlanda y luego viajarían a Grecia, de ambos lugares existían pistas de haber visto a mortífagos. Seguían todas las pistas, cualquier indicio de la presencia de Lucius los alertaba y la seguían. Por ello habían logrado meter a un par más de mortífagos más en Azkaban, pero ninguno reconocía contactos con Malfoy.

—Amo Malfoy —era la elfina que entraba en la habitación.

—Ocrencinia...

—Oco está bien, amo.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Amo, hay un baúl que usted trajo de Hogwarts y lleva muchos días en la sala, ¿quiere que lo guarde en la bodega?

—No, son cosas de la señora Malfoy, de mi esposa. Súbelas a esta habitación y guárdalas en el clóset. Son algunos libros, pergaminos, ropa y una que otra cosa muggle. Deja todo acá, conmigo.

—Como diga el señor.

—Gracias, Oco. Hermione te tenía mucho aprecio.

—Y yo a ella. Sé que ella volverá, amo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En una cueva fría e iluminada solo con un par de lámparas, estaba Lucius sentado en la cama, con su torso desnudo, mientras una bruja joven sentada a los pies de él revisaba la última edición de «El Profeta», el diario de los magos.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—No, de seguro que el ministerio ha prohibido que se divulgue información sobre ti para no darte pistas.

—Era de esperarse. Lo bueno es que los señuelos falsos han dado resultado, con lo cual yo he ganado tiempo, nadie sabe que estoy acá mismo en Londres.

—De todas maneras Lucius, yo tengo miedo. Si me atrapan, voy presa. Yo hice lo mío, sola. Mandé a la «sangre sucia» y a su madre a Australia. No volverán jamás. Ella no tiene memoria de haberse casado con tu hijo. La parte mía, está terminada. Ahora solo debo reconquistar a Draco y asunto arreglado.

—¿«Asunto arreglado»? ¿No te das cuenta de que pronto darán con ella y de que Draco jamás volverá contigo? —se extrañó de lo poco analítica que era la muchacha. Dio un bufido de enfado y se sentó en la cama.

—Fui lo bastante astuta con el tema de los boletos de avión y la documentación. Hice lo que tú me dijiste al pie de la letra: no quedó ningún registro de ello, y también me di el trabajo de borrar de la memoria de todos sus amigos, conocidos y familiares muggles, sobre la existencia de ellos. Nadie se recuerda de ellas.

—Granger estuvo siete años en Hogwarts, tanto a su inseparable amigo como al pelirrojo ese que se metió contigo, les pudo haber dicho que tenía familia en ese país. Además, esos hechizos múltiples no son eternos, a la larga, todos recordarán.

—Sí, tienes razón, por eso hay que apresurarse —Lucius asintió.

—Deja a tu clon un mes más en la enfermería de Hogwarts, invéntale una viruela de dragón y vete a Sidney, vigílalas. Y de ser posible, envíalas más lejos aún. No sé... a la Antártica, al desierto o a donde se te ocurra. Pero hazlo pronto, si no, yo voy a actuar y me imagino que no quieres ser cómplice asesinato, ¿no?

—Eres un monstruo, Lucius Malfoy

—Y tú una excelente aprendiz, además no te vengas a hacer la santa conmigo, que ambos sabemos con qué fuego estamos jugando, ¿entendido?

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y cuando pasa, nos va llevando con él.

Cada segundo que corre nos queda menos por ver.

En su marcha enloquecida no conoce quién es quién.

Se apodera de los pobres y de los ricos también.

Tiempo cruel.

* * *

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se vestía de gala pues era el día de la graduación de los alumnos de séptimo año. Habían terminado sus EXTASIS y estaban listos para enfrentar el mundo.

Ese día, tanto Draco como Harry, lucían sus túnicas escolares, a pesar de estar trabajando como aurores. Ambos demostraban una falsa alegría. Draco estaba sin su esposa, la mejor amiga de Harry. Habían pasado varios meses desde que ella desapareció junto a su madre, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Se encontraban en el gran salón, aquel que siempre utilizaron como comedor. Hoy las sillas estaban dispuestas para la gala. Todo ordenado, con flores mágicas en las esquinas y los profesores lucían sus mejores vestimentas.

A un costado se hallaban los fantasmas del colegio: el Barón Sanguinario, El Fraile Gordo, Peeves, Myrtle y la Dama Gris.

Por primera vez Myrtle no lloraba (sonoramente) estaba derramando unas lágrimas cristalinas en forma silenciosa, pero eran de alegría. Todos estaban felices por esta nueva graduación.

—Hoy se cierra un proceso para muchos de ustedes... —comenzaba así el discurso de la directora—: Hoy, dejan Hogwarts tanto magos y brujas que ya han recibido su formación. Para todos nosotros quienes, de una o de otra forma, hemos sido parte de ustedes en estos siete años, sentimos que un fragmento de nosotros se nos va. Ustedes lo saben, han sido una generación especial, la que venció al Mago Tenebroso. Son la generación sinónimo de libertad. Sus familias deben estar orgullosas de todos ustedes.

Hoy, mis queridos y queridas estudiantes, culminan un ciclo más en sus vidas.

Un ciclo escolar que termina, una página que llega a su fin; un peldaño más que subir. La oportunidad comienza de nuevo; no es el fin, solo es el inicio de una nueva vida, fuera de las viejas paredes abovedadas de este castillo. Por lo mismo quiero pedir al señor Harry James Potter Evans que pase adelante para que dé el discurso de despedida de su curso.

—¿Así que no te gusta ser «florero», Potter? — preguntó Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Muérete Malfoy!

—Primero tú.

Ambos ya no peleaban ni se odiaban como antes y que lo que se decían era por costumbre.

Harry avanzó hasta llegar al estrado. Subió los escalones y se situó detrás del pódium. No llevaba un pergamino para leer, ni un discurso preparado con antelación. Diría solo lo que en el momento se le ocurriera. Y sabía que lo que diría, vendría del corazón.

—Amigos y amigas: como dijo nuestra directora, hoy es el cierre de un ciclo… de un periodo de nuestras vidas, como tantos otros que nos esperan. Hoy, se ve reflejado en un pergamino el cumplimiento de todas las metas y objetivos que nos planteamos al inicio de este proceso... desde aquella primera vez que recibimos nuestras lechuzas informándonos que habíamos sido admitidos en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Desde ese tiempo hasta ahora, crecimos. Ya no somos los niños de ayer. Progresamos y luchamos juntos… Y acá estamos… pero, no todos, falta una persona. Ustedes saben a quién me refiero... Sí, a mi querida amiga y hermana Hermione Malfoy —al decir el apellido miró a Draco quien sonrió—. En donde estés amiga de mi alma, te iremos a buscar —en ese instante muchos aplaudieron—. Y te traeremos, porque te amamos —guardó silencio unos segundos y luego continuó—: Antes de terminar, quiero que todos agradezcamos a la vida, ya que cada uno es protagonista; a la amistad, que no nos deja sentirnos solos y que hemos aprendido a cultivar; a los recuerdos, que alimentan el alma; al antes y al después, para no cometer errores y vivir siempre pensando en que la vida es linda y vale la pena vivirla.

Amigos, amigas... valoremos la felicidad, los sueños las palabras, la magia, el amor y aprendamos a jamás darnos por vencidos, a amar sin rencores, a creer en nosotros mismos. A luchar y a nunca dar la espalda a nadie. Gracias y felicidades a todos.

Bajó del estrado en medio de una ovación. Los profesores lo felicitaron mientras caminaba para situarse en su asiento. Draco le dio la mano y lo felicitó. A su izquierda estaba Ginny que le tomó la mano y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Adelante Ron se había girado y le hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. Luna, que estaba al lado de Ron, lo miró sonriente.

—Gracias señor Potter, sus palabras nos llegaron al corazón —dijo la directora que se había posicionado en el pódium nuevamente.

Luego del discurso se dio inicio a la ceremonia de entrega de los certificados de graduación y las respectivas distinciones: Draco Malfoy, Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase; Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase. Draco recibió el premio de su esposa, orgulloso y a la vez triste. Hubiera querido tenerla con él en ese momento.

El año escolar llegó a su fin y con ello comenzaba un nuevo proceso en la vida de estos jóvenes, quienes ya no contaban con la protección familiar de sus aulas, pasillos y patios.

Era hora de decir «Adiós, Hogwarts» y dar la bienvenida a la nueva vida.


	22. Ojos de Ángel

_Querido Diario:_

 _Hace mucho tiempo que no he escrito en ti, pero hoy siento que debo contarte algunas cosas que han pasado en mi vida desde que mi madre tomó la decisión de salir de Londres._

 _Te contaré que ya no estoy sola. Hace exactamente tres meses llegó al mundo una personita que me ha cambiado la vida. Una personita hermosa de cabellos rubios que podría definirlos como casi transparentes, de hermosos ojos grises como los ojos de los ángeles que pintó Miguel Ángel en la Capilla Sixtina y de piel pálida, tan blanca como la nieve. Sí, llegó a mi vida Rose Luna... mi hija... mi preciosa bebé. Llora muy poco, solo para decir que tiene hambre o para que le cambie el pañal, pues es una niña muy tranquila que se dedica a observar todo a su alrededor. Desde que nació, siento que tengo un ángel protector junto a mí._

 _Ella es norteamericana, ya que cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, mi madre decidió venirnos para acá, a Tampa-Florida con mi tío Herman, que es viudo. Él es profesor de Literatura Contemporánea en la Universidad de Florida (ya sabía yo que de alguien debía haber heredado la capacidad inmensa de lectura que tengo), él nos quiere mucho y nos cuida. Es una excelente persona._

 _Yo no logro entender a mi madre. Estábamos bien en Sidney con tía Betty, sin embargo, y de un día para otro, resolvió que lo mejor era venirnos a Tampa. A ratos creo que huimos pero claro, cuando le pregunto, ella se queda callada, como si estuviera en un trance o algo parecido. Pero a pesar de todo, ella es muy cariñosa con mi hijita (bueno, quién no sería cariñoso con mi niña…)_

 _Quisiera que mi esposo estuviera vivo, es posible que él mismo se viera reflejado en ella ya que por más que le busco un parecido a mí, no le encuentro. Un doctor me habló de fenotipos y genotipos, no soy experta en esa materia, pero es posible que todo lo visible sea tuyo, Draco, y lo no visible sea mío. Pobre chiquita mía, ¡hay días en que ni yo misma me soporto!_

 _He pensado en que no puedo seguir viviendo a expensas de mi madre. Ella se ha instalado con una consulta odontológica aquí en Tampa y ya tiene sus clientes; mi tío hace clases y le va bien. Yo no voy a estar siempre de dueña de casa. Amo a mi hija y por ella debo pensar en hacer algo con mi vida. Hace unos días leí un anuncio en un periódico en donde invitaban a jóvenes entre dieciocho y veinticuatro años para formar parte del cuerpo de policía. Decía que se trataba de un año y medio de instrucción, entre la academia y la obtención de la licencia de conducir, incluyendo las horas de práctica, que serían pagadas._

 _Eso me ha interesado mucho ya que durante mi embarazo logré convalidar estudios y pude obtener la ciudadanía norteamericana, gracias a los convenios internacionales que Estados Unidos tiene con Inglaterra, los que me permitieron agilizar todo. Se lo he dicho a mi madre, pero ella no quiere. Aunque, sinceramente, ya estoy cansada de preguntarle todo y de acceder a sus ideas, a veces sin siquiera indagar más allá. Esta decisión la he tomado yo, así como también la de reanudar mis sesiones con el psiquiatra. Se suponía que esta amnesia sería temporal, pero ya va un año y no logro recordar nada. ¡Se acabó! ¡Hoy cierro un ciclo en mi vida! Lo haré por Rose y por mí. Mañana ingreso a la Academia de Policía._

Así Hermione terminó de escribir su diario. Luego se puso de pie y de un cajón del mueble en donde guardaba su ropa, extrajo una caja blanca de terciopelo. La abrió y luego se quitó el anillo que lucía en la mano derecha, aquel que tenía una serpiente, y lo guardó en esa cajita; luego sintió que también debía quitarse el anillo de matrimonio. Era viuda, no casada y como tal debía enfrentar el mundo. Se quitó entonces aquel anillo de oro que en su interior decía «Draco Malfoy» y también lo metió en caja. La cerró y la volvió a depositar en el mueble.

Miró hacia un lado en donde estaba la cuna de Rose. La niña dormía plácidamente en medio de sus sábanas de algodón color rosa. Aprovechó ese pequeño recreo que le daba el sueño de su hija y se metió en el baño, cuidando de dejar la puerta abierta para vigilarla.

Tomó una tijera que estaba dentro del botiquín y comenzó a cortar su largo cabello castaño.

—Como dije, hoy se cierra un ciclo en mi vida y con él también se va mi cabello. Hoy todo comienza y comienza por ti, Rose, y por mí. Desde ahora, no será más Hermione, me llamaré Jean Granger, la futura policía.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos Jean Granger, como ella dijo que se llamaría desde ese día, salió del baño.

Ahora lucía cabello corto, algo jamás imaginado en ella, sin embargo se veía bella y femenina. Tomó a su hija en brazos porque había despertado. La niña que, a sus tres meses, era muy suspicaz, la miró con los ojos tan grandes que parecían platos de té y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo me veo? ¿Crees que encuentre a algún pretendiente? —la pequeña se le quedó mirando fijamente—. ¡Oye! ¡Que solo tienes tres meses de vida! Cualquiera diría que entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, ¡pequeña brujita! —la abrazó, dando unos cuantos besos a su hija.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En otra parte del mundo, en un Ministerio que no es conocido por el común de la gente, solo aquellos humanos que poseen poderes mágicos saben de su existencia, funciona del Departamento de Aurores, una élite de magos que conforman una especie de policías mágicos. Allí dentro se encontraba el nuevo jefe, el joven auror Harry Potter, junto al Oficial Mayor, Draco Malfoy, quien tenía a cargo la Unidad de Defensa en Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ninguno había abdicado en la búsqueda de Hermione, aunque a veces Draco, sentía que sus fuerzas disminuían.

—¿Cómo va tu salud, Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry mientras este leía un pergamino.

—Mejor, Potter. Esos dolores inmensos que tuve hace tres meses, que pensé que me iba a morir, desparecieron y nunca más volvieron. No sé qué fue.

—Como dirían los muggles: «es solo estrés».

—Estrés o lo que sea. Hay días en que preferiría morir. ¡Un año, y sin saber nada de ella! No sé si necesita dinero, si requiere mi ayuda o si me sigue queriendo. ¡Vamos Harry! Hermione es una bruja inteligente, la mejor que conocimos, ¿cómo es que no se haya contactado con nosotros?

—Ha de tener miedo. Recuerda que se tuvo que ir justo después del asesinato de su padre.

—¿Miedo? Ni tú te lo crees. Peleó contra Voldemort y te ayudó en todas tus andanzas. Ella es valiente y decidida. Así que con todo esto… su silencio, el tiempo transcurrido… he llegado a creer que se arrepintió de lo nuestro.

—¡Nunca pienses en eso! Si Hermione se casó contigo fue porque te amaba, no hay otro motivo. Y si no ha regresado y nosotros no la hemos encontrado, es porque algo muy grave ocurrió o simplemente ella tiene miedo por ti, no por ella. Recuerda que aún no hemos atrapado a tu padre y mientras eso no ocurra, es imposible traerla de regreso.

—Para mí sería más fácil si supiera en dónde se encuentra.

—Quizá sea mejor no saberlo, pues nos puede hacer vulnerables ante tu padre y Hermione terminaría siendo una víctima más de él.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpecito en la puerta y alguien entró. Se trataba de Ginny Weasley que llegaba a la oficina. Vestía ropa deportiva y cargaba un bolso de mano. Draco supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer. Salió de la oficina, dejándolos solos.

—Ginny, has venido.

—Sí, a despedirme. Sabía que no irías al aeropuerto, así que vine yo. Además debo desearte una feliz Navidad.

—¿No estarás ni para Navidad, ni para Año Nuevo?

—No, mi contrato comienza desde mañana y los entrenamientos son arduos.

Ginny había firmado contrato para participar en el torneo profesional de quidditch en Alemania, y su sueldo era extraordinariamente alto, impensable para cualquier mago o bruja, con lo cual podría ayudar a su familia y sacar adelante la tienda de sortilegios que tenían en el Callejón Diagon.

—Te extrañaré.

—Vendré en el mes marzo, creo... no sé. Alemania no está tan lejos, es decir, estaremos en el mismo continente… Podrías tú ir a verme de vez en cuando.

—Sí, claro —Harry estaba triste. No quería mirarla. Debía haberle pedido matrimonio antes y no lo había hecho. Su trabajo lo consumía tanto, que los pequeños y grandes detalles a veces los omitía. Ginny se acercó a él y le tomó las manos.

—Harry, que yo me vaya a hacer lo mío, no significa que me voy a olvidar de ti, de mis hermanos o de Hermione. Yo te amo y te he amado desde pequeña pero tú debes hacer tu vida, debes buscarla… debes estar al lado de Draco, apoyarlo para que no dé marcha atrás. Tú conoces lo terco e impulsivo que puede llegar a ser. Además debes dejar que yo me pruebe en lo que más me gusta hacer.

—Lo sé, por eso te esperaré.

—¡Ay de ti, si no me esperas! —dijo con una triste sonrisa. Harry tocó suavemente el rostro de la pelirroja, luego puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y la atrajo hacia su boca. Era un beso desesperado, pero cargado de dolor, el cual expresaba todo el amor que él sentía por esa muchacha que hoy se marchaba en busca de un nuevo horizonte.

* * *

. **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. Espero les haya gustado. Sí, hay muchas dudas, pronto sabremos como sigue todo esto.**

 **Muchas gracias por su lectura y comentarios.**

 **Cariños, Gin.**


	23. Currículum

Hacía frío y soplaba un viento que calaba los huesos. La pareja caminaba lentamente por el sendero de piedras rodeado de arbustos. El cielo estaba oscuro, agüero de una tarde lluviosa.

La mujer iba un par de pasos más atrás que el hombre. Sentía tristeza en su corazón porque, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, en el último año él había sido su báculo y cobijo. Él era una persona indiferente y nunca expresaba sus sentimientos, pero con ella era distinto. Al principio la relación fue por conveniencia y placer, con muchas discusiones, agresiones, incluso humillaciones, pero con el correr de los meses se había transformado en dependencia, tanto para ella como para él. Ambos conseguían lo que querían del otro y la separación les era difícil.

Ella sabía que lo que venía pondría a prueba todo lo aprendido de él. Debía afrontar el futuro, sola. Sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero sin él, se le haría complicado.

Llegaron al límite del camino. Frente a ellos se encontraba un río y un viejo puente colgante, en donde solo uno debía cruzar.

—Hasta acá llegamos —dijo el hombre de cabello largo y blanquecino.

—¡Lucius! —la joven se pegó al pecho del hombre y él con rostro parco e inexpresivo, inspiró, la tomó de los hombros alejándola de sí unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos.

—Escucha: sabes qué tienes que hacer. Eres experta en la creación de duplos y clones. Debes hacer lo planeado. Y a mí me corresponde ir con ellas, entiéndelo.

—¡Ellas son brujas oscuras, Lucius! ¡Muy oscuras! Tú sabes con qué magia se relacionan. Es vender tu alma. No lo hagas, por favor...

—De ambas aprenderé mucho. Kyteler y Kedward son las mejores y yo debo continuar la obra de Lord Voldemort, lo sabes. Tu premio será Draco… ya diste el primer paso a la perfección, lograste alejar a la «sangre sucia», ahora solo debes acercarte a él.

—Ya no sé si a estas alturas quiero o no a Draco. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. He estado solamente contigo. Lucius tú...

—Pansy Parkinson: tú y yo nos divertimos y eso fue todo. Nos necesitábamos pero ya no. Tu destino es con Draco. Él debe aliarse conmigo… sé que tarde o temprano lo hará. Por lo pronto, yo iré con ellas y aprenderé todo lo que me falta y volveré para crear un nuevo orden, aquel que Voldemort no logró a causa del «Niño que Vivió». Hay que reunir a los aliados y pieza clave es Draco. Sabes que en eso no hay margen para el error. Lleva a cabo el plan, tal como lo ideamos —la muchacha asintió—. Una vez me dijiste: «Si pasa algo... tú loca y yo muerto...» Eso se mantiene.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás con ellas?

—Mucho o tal vez poco, el tiempo en esa dimensión no es claro. Todo es relativo.

—Lucius, yo no voy a hacer nada más. Causé mucho daño al enviar a Granger y a su madre lejos de aquí, alejándola de Draco, a sabiendas que eran marido y mujer. Yo quiero estar contigo.

—Tómate tu tiempo y luego actúa. Si algo te pasa, en donde estés yo iré por ti —el hombre tomó el rostro de la muchacha y la besó fuerte y rápido—. Luego que comience a cruzar el puente, regresa hasta el límite y desapareces. Se avecina una tormenta.

Lucius dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que regresara. Lo que haría Pansy le daría tiempo suficiente para adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para lograr esa nueva orden, añorada por tanto tiempo por los magos oscuros, sobre todo por aquel que fue vencido por Harry Potter.

El plan comenzaba a correr…

—Adiós —dijo Pansy. Temía no volverlo a ver, ya que esas brujas con las que se iba a contactar, jamás lo regresarían. Eran consumidoras de almas y Lucius les daría la suya—. _Tú muerto, yo loca... como digas._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en casa de Herman Granger, Hermione y su madre conversaban sobre el posible ingreso a la academia policial. Al cabo de un rato, Jean no tuvo que acceder a la propuesta de Hermione, pues su hija ya tenía la decisión en sus manos. No iba a echar marcha atrás. Quería ser policía y nadie le impediría serlo.

—Lo único que me preocupa es Rose, es muy pequeña para que te separes de ella.

—Yo también lo he pensado, pero es mejor así. Ella todavía no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor. Está recién conociendo el mundo. Si decidiera ingresar a la policía en unos meses más o dentro de uno o dos años, para ella sería más complejo... y también para mí. Pero en cambio ahora, se puede quedar en casa contigo y cuando tú tengas que trabajar, contrataremos una nanny o una babysitter… en su momento lo decidiremos, ¿qué dices? Debo pensar en el futuro de ella y en el mío.

—Opino que está bien. Además si te interesa tanto ser policía, por algo será, ¿no?

—¡Te prometo que voy a ser la mejor!

—No me cabe duda —en ese momento la niña se movió en su cunita—. Creo que Rose tiene hambre. Cuando hace ese sonido con su chupete es porque su estómago le está dando avisos.

—Le prepararé de inmediato su biberón. Dijo el doctor que debo ir de apoco dejándola de amamantar, además mi leche no la está alimentando bien.

—Es que casi no comes.

—Como lo necesario, mamá. Recuerda que subí diecinueve kilos con el embarazo.

—¡Claro y ahora pesas poco más de diecinueve!

—¡Uy! ¡La abuela es extremista! —dijo Hermione con su hija en brazos— ¿Cómo está el angelito más bello del mundo?—. Dio unos pequeños besos en la cabecita a su hija.

—Hermione, dame a la niña y tú ve a prepararle su leche. Venga, mi dulce angelito donde su abuela —dijo Jean tomando en brazos a su pequeña nietecita y haciéndole de inmediato algunos arrumacos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al otro día, Hermione se dirigió temprano a la Academia de Policía Ciudadana de Tampa. Llevaba consigo los antecedentes de postulación, aunque también debía pasar por un examen físico y una entrevista psicológica, luego de lo cual y, esperando aprobar, podría realizar la toma de ramos. Pero a pesar de lo denso que podría suponer que iba a ser ese día, sentía que aquello no se comparaba con otras situaciones que posiblemente vivió en el pasado, las cuales ahora no recordaba, pero que de una forma u otra su intuición le decía que así había ocurrido.

Le entregaron un formulario que comenzó a llenar. Lo único que algún momento la pudo indisponer fue cuando tuvo que llenar el cuadrito que decía: «Estado Civil» y debió que ennegrecer en donde decía «Viudo (a)» pero con el resto no tuvo problemas, incluso se sintió orgullosa cuando rellenó el espacio que decía si tenía hijos, respondiendo feliz: Sí, una bebé de tres meses de vida.

Luego fueron pasando a diferentes aulas en donde había médicos y enfermeras que hacían los exámenes de rigor, para ser direccionados nuevamente a la sala de espera en donde al cabo de unos minutos, fue llamada a la entrevista psicológica.

Una mujer policía con el rango de teniente, la entrevistó. Dijo que era la psicóloga de la unidad y que le aplicaría el Test de Roscharch. Ella asintió, sin tener idea de qué se trataba.

La profesional hizo que observara y analizara varias imágenes con distintas manchas de colores y que dijera a qué se asemejaba cada una. Se complicó un poco, al creer que estaba errando sus respuestas porque entre murciélagos, monos y mariposas, también vio unas cuantas varitas mágicas, escobas voladoras y una cicatriz en forma de rayo… Aunque también creyó ver un hurón y una comadreja… pero eso no se lo dijo a la mujer. ¡Estaba segura que en la prueba psicológica le había ido pésimo!

Más tarde, cuando ya era mediodía y, mientras pensaba en cómo estaría su hija, la misma psicóloga salió al salón en donde se hallaban todos los postulantes. La mujer traía consigo una hoja de papel en la cual estaba el listado de los que habían calificado.

—¡Atención! Acá tengo el listado de los treinta postulantes aceptados para iniciar hoy mismo su entrenamiento policial. Las personas que no nombre, podrán nuevamente postular en el mes de marzo. Los nuevos cadetes son: Jackson, Daniel; Christenssen, Mary Ann; Martinez-Solar, Francisca; Petterson, Hans; Stevenson Andrea; Smith Schultz, Christian; Granger Grenett, Jean; Castle, Lionel...

Y así la mujer nombró a todos los que habían sido aceptados. Hermione estaba feliz pues había quedado dentro de los treinta. No estaba tan mal de la cabeza como pensó, posiblemente la psicóloga creyó que su pensamiento era infantil y mágico, eso la dejaba tranquila, considerando que sus respuestas le valieron una plaza de ingreso a la academia.

Luego de unos minutos los hicieron pasar a una sala de clases y les dieron nuevas instrucciones. Desde ese mismo día comenzarían con su entrenamiento: que incluía acondicionamiento físico con muchas horas semanales de gimnasia, defensa personal, uso de armas y conducción de vehículos. En cuanto a las asignaturas que tendrían en ese semestre, serían:

* Cultura de la legalidad.

* Civismo.

* Ética.

* Derechos humanos.

* Nociones de derecho procesal penal.

* Obligaciones y restricciones del servidor público.

* Ley de probidad.

Más tarde les entregaron otro formulario en donde debían elegir tres asignaturas optativas para los primeros seis meses, de entre:

* Habilidades de expresión oral y escrita.

* Psicología y sociología.

* Relaciones Humanas y Públicas.

* Redacción de documentos policiales.

* Informática con aplicaciones de ofimática.

Hermione marcó la segunda y las dos últimas. Por último comenzó a leer la malla curricular y se fijó que tendría asignaturas tan complejas como: Criminalística, Escena del Crimen, Control de Multitudes, Extranjería y Policía Internacional, Control y Leyes del Tránsito, Liderazgo e Integración de Grupos y, Estadística

Para finalizar, en el último semestre estaban las asignaturas de: Criminología y Procedimientos Policiacos (patrullaje, detención, órdenes de aprehensión y operativos especiales). Se dejaba claro en el documento, que los talleres de ejercicios, armas y conducción estarían presentes en los cuatro semestres que duraba la carrera y que complementaban toda la instrucción.

—Es extraño comenzar el curso justo a fin de año — opinó un joven de figura atlética y hombros anchos que estaba a su lado—. Me llamo Hans Petterson.

—Mucho gusto, Hans. Yo soy Jean Granger —saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿No eres de por acá? Lo digo por tu acento.

—Ah, bueno, es que soy inglesa.

—¡Sí, tienes aires aristocráticos! —esa compañía a Jean le sirvió para calmar sus nervios.

—Bien jóvenes, ahora deberán pasar a los camarines, a ponerse su ropa de acondicionamiento físico que se las entregaremos de inmediato. Luego tendrán dos horas con el profesor Salvatore Pietro, y a las tres de la tarde podrán descansar y comer algo. A eso de cinco recibirán sus uniformes de policía. También debo señalarles que los cadetes que harán uso de la casa de hospedaje de la academia deberán, durante la pausa, dirigirse a la oficina central para registrarse. Los que no, no se olviden de que el horario de instrucción es de lunes a sábado de siete y media de la mañana a seis de la tarde. ¿Alguna consulta? ¿No? Entonces, ahora vayan de inmediato a retirar su indumentaria deportiva.

—¡Cielos! No dio ningún espacio para preguntar —agregó Hans en voz baja.

—Ha de suponer que no tenemos dudas.

—¿Tú, lo tienes todo claro?

—¡Ja! Para nada. Andando, Hans.

Todos siguieron a la teniente que los guiaba por los pasillos de la moderna academia. Al llegar al lugar indicado, Jean tomó su paquete con ropa que le entregó la encargada, el cual incluía tres mudas completas de vestuario deportivo con la insignia de la escuela.

Luego de lo cual siguieron nuevamente a la oficial policía a otra dependencia, finalizando el pequeño tour en la entrada del gimnasio, en donde de inmediato se dirigieron a los camarines para poder cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras Jean se miraba al espejo, una vez vestida, acomodando la blusa de algodón en los pantalones, dos chicas rezagadas ingresaron. Hermione las miró sonriente mientras se le acercaban.

—¡Hola! Soy Francisca.

—Y yo soy Mary Ann.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Jean —una de las muchachas, Francisca, una castaña de cabello en corte melena lisa y de ojos verdes, le tomó el brazo a Hermione.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te fumaste? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Para hacerte este letrero: «sangre sucia» y ¿con qué se te ensució la sangre, mujer? —preguntó intrigada.

—No sé —respondió sincera, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No te dolió? —Mary Ann, era un poco más baja que las otras dos, de cabello corto y negro, pero de piel muy blanca, también quedó intrigada mirando la cicatriz de Hermione.

—Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo y el origen de esta cicatriz es una de ellas. Sufro de una especie de amnesia desde que tuve un accidente automovilístico —les contó sin más análisis.

—Ah, bueno… se entiende. Como sea, a mí también me gustan las cosas ocultas —añadió la más alta.

—¿Qué les parece si formamos «El Club de las Sangres Contaminadas»? —propuso Mary Ann.

—Suena bastante atrayente y así no estamos solas —opinó Jean.

Las dos muchachas que se acercaron a Hermione eran bastante agradables. Se notaba que en ese país, tan cosmopolita, una cicatriz como la de ella, no significaba nada, al contrario, lo habían tomado como algo sorprendente, nexo para estar juntas las tres.

Al salir del vestidor, Hans esperaba a Jean y esta venía acompañada por Francisca y Mary Ann.

—¿De qué se ríen tanto? —preguntó.

—Acabamos de formar un club, al que hemos llamado «El club de las sangre contaminada» — respondió Francisca.

—¿Y quién tiene SIDA? —preguntó Hans, interesado.

—Nadie, lo hemos hecho en honor a la cicatriz de Jean —respondió Mary Ann y Hermione, orgullosa, le enseñó su cicatriz.

—«Sangre sucia» —leyó Hans—. Mmm ¡qué raro! ¿Con qué te la ensuciaste? —preguntó riendo también — ¡Yo desearía incluirme en el club!

—Bien, vamos cuatro ya en la matrícula —dijo Hermione, pero no pudo continuar hablando pues alguien había acaparado toda la atención de todos los cadetes.

—Señoritas y señoritos: realizarán doce vueltas de trote a medio ritmo a la pista de baloncesto en un lapso diez minutos. Los varones que terminen todas las vueltas deben ir a la peluquería a decir «adiós» a sus amadas pelucas, ¿escucharon? Entonces, ¡a correr! —el entrenador había hecho sonar su silbato el que daba el inicio al arduo entrenamiento para los nuevos cadetes del cuerpo de policía de la ciudad de Tampa.


	24. La Caída

Era cerca de la una de la madruga cuando Draco aún se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia, leyendo unos pergaminos y revisando algunos mapas. La última incursión en Grecia habido sido desastrosa. Lejos de encontrar a su padre o de capturar a algún mortífago fugitivo, se toparon con un par de gigantes poco amigables, dando como resultado dos aurores gravemente heridos. Al final parecía que todos los caminos se cerraban y ninguno daba respuesta certera del paradero de Lucius.

Su padre no aparecía y a Hermione era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. ¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella? ¿Tendría dinero suficiente para vivir? Luego de su desaparición lo único que quería era hacerle llegar parte de su fortuna, pero eso fue imposible. Las cuentas bancarias de Jean y Hermione, estaban cerradas y por lo tanto no pudo realizarles ninguna transferencia y eso lo inquietaba porque se esfumaron sin dejar ningún rastro.

Además temía que durante todo ese tiempo ella pudiera reemplazarlo. Era una mujer bella, inteligente y por sobretodo, sensual. Temía que apareciera alguien y le robara el corazón. En cambio, él, fiel a su amor, se había cerrado a cualquier posibilidad de engaño. Él la amaba y Hermione era su esposa, por tanto, no cabía en su mente algún argumento para pensar en otra mujer. Reconocía que en sus años de adolescente fue un mujeriego, no obstante, encontró el amor en la persona menos pensada y, mientras estuvieran casados y él no supiera nada de ella, se mantendría solo. A su vez, si llegase a encontrarla, y Hermione le indicara que ya no quería nada con él, solo entonces pensaría en un reemplazo, siempre y cuando si su corazón se lo permitiera. Pero por el momento ese corazón tenía un nombre marcado y era el de ella, la mujer que tanto amaba y extrañaba a su lado.

—Papá —la voz de un bebé trajo a Draco a la realidad. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero esa vocecita lo despertó—. Papá... papá... ¡Papá! —la voz se hizo más audible. ¿A quién se le ocurriría estar con un bebé a esas horas de la noche en el ministerio?

Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina pero afuera estaba todo quieto. Un par de magos caminaban y el resto solo era silencio. Ningún bebé estaba cerca, sin embargo…

—¡Papá!— ahí estaba nuevamente **aquella** angelical vocecita.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Malfoy? —Harry llegó a su lado lleno de lodo y con unas botas que lo salpicaban por todas partes.

—Escuché una voz —respondió volviendo a mirar hacia el pasillo.

—Pensé que el único que escuchaba voces, era yo.

—No del tipo de voces que tú escuchabas, cara rajada. Esta era la de un bebé.

—Alguien que vino con un bebé a trabajar, de seguro.

—Es posible, pero ¿a esta hora? Eso sería una enorme irresponsabilidad.

—Mmm no sé. Sí, es raro. Aunque yo no escucho nada —en efecto, ambos pusieron atención, pero no oyeron nada.

—Y tú, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Draco al darse por vencido.

—De un lodazal. Me caí de la escoba. No te rías, estaba jugando un partido de quidditch. Nadie encontró la snitch… Yo pensé que ya la tenía y me tiré tan rápido pero no alcancé a frenar y me estrellé.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En otro lugar del mundo, una mamá, cadete de policía, aprovechaba su día domingo de descanso para darle una papilla a su hija de nueve meses de vida.

—Papá —dijo la pequeña.

—¿Qué dijiste? —una sorprendida madre se quedó con la cucharita en la mano al escuchar la voz de su hija decir «papá».

—Papá —repitió.

—Dijiste, «papá» —Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —No, tú debes decir: «mamá» —intentó corregir.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —sacó a su hija de la silla y la tomó en brazos. Llevaba días angustiada. Era como si las ganas de recordar a su marido se repitiera en forma cíclica, porque existían semanas en que no se acordaba del tema, pero en otras, lo único que hacía era pensar en él, en idealizarlo: a veces lo imaginaba bello, con el cabello y los ojos iguales a los de Rose, y aquella semana había sido una de esas. No existía momento en que el nombre de Draco no estuviera presente en su mente, y ahora su hijita había dicho su primera palabra, y era «papá». Un padre muerto, un padre eternamente ausente. Un marido que ella no recordaba, un hombre al que debió amar, sentimiento del que ella no tenía memoria de haberlo experimentado.

—¿Llorando otra vez? —Herman, el tío de Hermione, llegó al comedor en donde ella tenía a su bebé en brazos.

—Rose dijo su primera palabra.

—Y al parecer no fue la que esperabas, ¿no? — Hermione solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Pequeña, no llores. El padre de la niña, en donde esté, de seguro la escuchó. Tienes un ángel en tus brazos, legado del hombre con quien te casaste. Si no lo recuerdas, no te esfuerces, ya lo harás, pero no te hagas más daño, no es bueno que tu hija te vea llorar. Ni tampoco para ti, piensa en tu futuro.

—Quisiera, con toda el alma, recordar su rostro o su voz, pero en mi mente no hay nada de eso.

—Ya no te mortifiques, tarde o temprano todo regresará ¿sí? Y ahora dame a la niña, que yo le daré su papilla.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día lunes temprano Luna Lovegood se encontraba en la editorial de «El Quisquilloso», ya que acompañaba constantemente a su padre y lo ayudaba en la corrección de textos. No se había decidido aún a seguir estudiando, aunque la arqueología hacía tiempo le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, pero también debía reconocer que le agradaba mucho el tema de la investigación y de la publicación, además acostumbraba a escribir y cada vez sus editoriales tenían más adeptos. Por otra parte, no quería dejar solo a Xenophilius Lovegood. Él había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su esposa, cuando ella era pequeña y el hecho de irse a estudiar lejos, en una universidad mágica, significaría otra separación para él. Así que había optado por quedarse a su lado. Total, el trabajo en el periódico le gustaba y le dejaba bastante tiempo para escribir e investigar. Además, desde que «El Quisquilloso» apoyó a Harry Potter, sus ventas aumentaron considerablemente lo que obligó a Xenophilius a tener una oficina más grande y a contratar un par de empleados.

Pero Luna, a pesar de su visión del mundo distinta, de que a todo le veía el lado positivo y que a veces sus cortos y precisos comentarios valían más que mil palabras, no era feliz. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la desaparición de Hermione. Dos años, era demasiado. Draco debía estar desesperado. Si ella lloraba en forma constante por la ausencia de ella, ¿cómo la estaría pasando él, que era su esposo?

Aquel día quedó de almorzar con Ronald Weasley. Desde que salieron del colegio, Ronald solía invitarla y se portaba amable con ella. A veces le daba entender que quería algo más, pero Ron tenía fama de mujeriego y muchos decían haberlo visto con Lavander Brown, quien se había casado hacía poco tiempo con un joven empresario de Irlanda. Sin embargo, los cotilleos decían que cada vez que iba a Londres, aprovechaba de pasar por el callejón Diagon a la tienda que allí los Weasley tenían y que se veía con Ron, pero al final de cuentas eran solo comentarios…

Para Luna, que siempre trataba que esos temas no la incomodaran, precisamente este no le pasaba desapercibido. Si Ronald quería iniciar una relación con ella, debía estar segura de que no se iba a reír en su cara, tal como le ocurrió a Hermione. Ella no permitiría que él la tuviera solo para lucirla, y que a sus espaldas mantuviera otras relaciones. Y, visto desde esa perspectiva, era seguro que entre ella y el pelirrojo nunca ocurriría nada. Aunque en el amor, nada estaba escrito…

Aquel día mismo día en el Ministerio, Harry había sido llamado a una reunión con el Ministro de Magia, quien le informó que un grupo de aurores sitió a Lucius Malfoy en un islote alejado, situado en el Mar del Norte. La orden era que Draco no participara, ya bastante tenía con la desaparición de su mujer como para ser testigo del deploraba estado en que se encontraba su padre.

—Lo siento Malfoy, pero es una orden directa del Ministro. A esta misión no puedes ir.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —Draco estaba molesto. No entendía a qué se debía esa negativa. Siempre lo citaban si de mortífagos o posibilidades de encontrar Lucius se trataba.

—No lo sé —contestó Harry, mientras que Draco lo miró a los ojos un par de segundos.

—Se trata de mi padre, lo encontraron en un islote en el Mar del Norte. Buena noticia, ¿no?

—Y… ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Legeremancia, Potter. Deberías saberlo. Hace tanto tiempo que mataste a Voldemort que ya se te olvidaron las técnicas oclumantes. No te culpes, no tienes con quien practicarlas.

—Pues ya veo que contigo debo tener cuidado —respondió Harry un tanto molesto.

—Siempre debes tener cuidado conmigo, Potter. Recuerda que soy un ex mortífago y guardo uno que otro truco —dicho esto desapareció en frente de Harry.

—¡Hurón de mierda! —bufó Harry y lo siguió. Otros aurores saldrían en un par de minutos.

Apareció al lado de Draco. Era un día fresco, con mucho viento, pero sin indicios de lluvia. La marea en aquella isla era fuerte, con olas altas y desordenadas. Frente a ellos un roquerío con varios magos y un par de brujas apuntando a un desgastado Lucius Malfoy que se veía enfermo, delgado y demacrado. Parecía que las andanzas en la búsqueda de refugios y de comida, le habían pasado la cuenta. El hombre estaba de pie en la cumbre de las rocas, detrás de él había un precipicio de unos cincuenta metros en donde abajo rompían las olas en medio de remolinos y corrientes marinas turbulentas y peligrosas.

—¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! —vociferó Lucius con una voz casi irreconocible—. Quiero verlo antes de irme para siempre, necesito despedirme de él.

—¡No! —exclamó Draco y corrió hacia el sector en donde se encontraba su padre, pero no lo dejaron pasar, ya que fue detenido por un par de magos—. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Lucius? ¿Suicidarte? ¿Con esa acción tan cobarde quieres terminar todo?—. Draco le gritó a su padre e intentó indagar en sus pensamientos, pero se encontró con un muro. Era imposible ingresar a esa mente. Era un brujo excepcional, un perfecto oclumante o… ¿era que ya no tenía nada en qué pensar?—. ¿Está desarmado? —preguntó Draco a uno de los aurores, refiriéndose a su padre, en un tono más bajo, cuidando de ser escuchado solo por los más cercanos.

—No, él tiene su varita —respondió uno de los magos. Draco giró en dirección hacia su padre, levantó la mano izquierda y al segundo siguiente, la varita de Lucius estaba en sus manos.

—Magia sin palabras, ni varita. Técnicas de ex mortífago, no está mal ¿no? —le dijo a Harry que había llegado a su lado. Pero en ese instante un rayo verde que salió de alguna parte, le dio justo en el corazón a Lucius y este cayó por el acantilado directo a las rocas.

—¡Padre! —gritó Draco, pero ya era tarde. El hombre había desaparecido. Entre el rayo, la caída, el mar y las rocas, no existían posibilidades de sobrevivencia.

—Ese rayo, ¿de dónde demonios salió? —preguntó Harry, pero nadie vio su origen. Alguien que odiaba mucho a Lucius Malfoy lo acababa de asesinar —¡Busquen en todas las inmediaciones! ¡Ahora!

Pansy Parkinson estaba a unos cuantos metros de la escena, pero ninguno de los presentes logró advertir su presencia porque había utilizado una técnica transferida por Lucius de invisibilidad por unos minutos, que era una alteración al hechizo Muffliato. Pudo tal vez haber utilizado un encantamiento Evanescente pero ese podría ser advertido por los aurores. No podía correr riesgos.

Montó su escoba y corrió a toda prisa en dirección contraria a los aurores. Su plan resultó. Lucius, para todos había muerto. Ahora ella debía iniciar su parte del plan.

Sin embargo, mientras iba a toda velocidad, unas lágrimas cubrieron su rostro. Tenía miedo. Nunca fue mortífaga, nunca amó las artes oscuras. Pero ahora, estaba a un paso de iniciarse en el camino más tenebroso que pudo imaginarse, ¿tendría el valor para hacerlo? Todo había comenzado con un capricho adolescente, no entendía en qué punto las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo. Ahora era otra Pansy Parkinson, la cómplice de Malfoy, dispuesta a todo por él. ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar?


	25. Reunión de Serpientes

A un mes de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa poniendo al día algunos negocios familiares. Jamás imaginó la enorme cantidad de trabajo que se le acumularía durante el tiempo que estuvo en la búsqueda de su padre.

Hasta ese día, la investigación continuaba abierta, no había sospechosos ni ninguna pista que los acercara al o los asesinos de su padre. El cuerpo de Lucius fue recuperado dos días más tarde de que cayera al acantilado, a solo un par de kilómetros del lugar, casi irreconocible. Las corrientes marinas, las rocas y los peces habían hecho lo suyo, desfigurando por completo el cuerpo del malogrado mago. Al final, solo había cosechado de su propia siembra: odio, dolor y maldad. Draco así lo entendía y lejos de sufrir por su muerte, sintió un gran alivio, por fin su padre no causaría más daño, podría descansar y dejar de huir.

Ahora él, debía asumir la responsabilidad de llevar adelante las empresas de la familia Malfoy. Todo, a través de los abogados, fue puesto a su nombre y al de su esposa. Tanto él como Hermione poseían el cien por ciento de Malfoy's Company distribuidas alrededor del mundo y eso suponía compromiso y dedicación. El lado bueno de todo era que contaba con un staff de servidores que por generaciones habían asesorado a la familia en temas financieros, pero eso no lo libraba de estar al tanto de todas y cada una de las empresas. El tiempo no le jugaba a favor. Debía elegir entre seguir siendo auror o dedicarse por completo al trabajo empresarial. Ese tema lo analizaría junto a Harry, no sabía si dejar definitivamente el ministerio o pedir un cese de funciones por un tiempo. ¡Qué ganas de que estuviera Hermione junto a él! Ella lo habría orientado y ayudado a elegir, pero ahora solo debía obedecer a su instinto que le decía que a cada tema, su tiempo.

Mientras leía unas cartas muggles de las compañías mineras de África, su elfina entró al despacho con otra carta dirigida a él.

—Ha llegado esta lechuza, amo Draco —dijo entregando una misiva que tenía el sello de la casa Nott.

—Gracias —tomó el papel en tanto Oco se retiró de la oficina. De inmediato procedió a abrirla:

* * *

 _Querido amigo:_

 _Realizaré una reunión de ex compañeros de colegio, hoy en mi casa a partir de las nueve de la noche. Lamento no haberte avisado con más anticipación, porque fue una idea que nació en forma rápida a raíz de la vista de Blaise a Londres. Esperamos que puedas venir (la reunión es solo de serpientes)._

 _Saludos,_

 _Theodore Nott._

* * *

Luego de leer la nota, echó un vistazo a su reloj, y vio que eran ocho de la noche, tiempo suficiente para terminar algunos pendientes y asistir. Era una buena idea salir un rato, reencontrarse con sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts y recordar algunas anécdotas. De seguro le preguntarían por Hermione, aunque para todos era conocido que él y ella se habían separado. Los motivos reales, muy pocos los sabían. Zabini y Nott eran unos de esos pocos.

A las nueve y media, Draco apareció en la puerta principal de la casa de su amigo, ubicada en las afueras de Londres. Se trataba de un palacete estilo victoriano, adornado con enredaderas por todas las paredes. Era una construcción de piedra de dos pisos, imponente y edificada conforme la costumbre mágica: oculta para los muggles.

La familia de Theo, después de la de Draco, era una de las estirpes de sangre limpia con más influencia en el mundo mágico. Los que, a diferencia de los Malfoy, habían logrado salir inmunes luego de la guerra contra Voldemort, pues testificaron en contra de los mortífagos entregando datos y lugares posibles para encontrarlos. Así que, tanto los Nott, los Zabini y Draco Malfoy eran tachados como traidores por parte la logia mortífaga, muchos de los cuales estarían felices de verlos muertos, aquellos que aún andaban sueltos. Tanto la Orden del Fénix como los aurores, se habían encargado de meterlos tras las rejas. Sin embargo, aún quedaban algunos fugitivos, los que, por miedo a Azkaban, no se les acercarían.

—¡Draco, amigo! —Theodore Nott recibió a Draco con un abrazo y cara sonriente. Cerca estaba Blaise Zabini quien dejó la copa que bebía en una mesa cercana y se apresuró a saludar al recién llegado.

Adentro, la reunión estaba animada. Se escuchaba una música suave de piano, logrando distinguir que varios slytherins habían asistido: Miles Bletchey, Tracey Davies, Millicent Bulstrode, Cassius Warrington, Graham Montague, Malcom Baddock, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass. A los que uno a uno fue saludando. Muchos evitaron preguntarle cómo estaba, ya que era un secreto a voces, que él no estaba viviendo con Granger.

—Vaya Draco, estás muy elegante y guapo. Veo que la muerte de tu padre las has sabido sobrellevar bien —Astoria Greengrass, una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes intimidantes, hermana menor de Daphne, con quien Draco compartió grado en el colegio, era quien le hablaba.

—Astoria, tanto tiempo sin verte —respondió parco—. Lo de mi padre era algo que estaba dentro de las posibilidades, eso es todo.

—¿Viniste solo? Tu esposa, ¿no te acompaña?

—Por hoy, no —respondió sereno, sabiendo que la pregunta había sido mordaz, mas no tenía tiempo ni ganas de entrar en explicaciones.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Theo fue de inmediato a abrir. Frente a él se hallaba una mujer con aires de diva, maquillada en forma exagerada y vestida de un traje negro ajustado.

—Pansy Parkinson, ¡qué bueno que has venido! —Theo la saludó con un leve abrazo. Draco se dio cuenta de aquella presencia y realmente no tenía ganas de abstraerse en una conversación en donde debería dar explicaciones de su separación, menos con aquella mujer, quien fuera la causante de la primera pelea con Hermione. Ese espacio no estaba hecho para los dos, así que se iría en la primera ocasión que tuviera.

—Debes tener cuidado con Pansy. Desde el colegio que te tiene ganas —dijo Astoria a Draco muy cerca de su oído. El perfume ella era tan envolvente y fuerte que parecía repelente de babosas carnívoras.

—Sí, claro —respondió retrocediendo un par de pasos. En realidad, él en sus años adolescentes más de una vez tuvo a Pansy en su alcoba, pero eso formaba parte de un pasado lejano. Un pasado que no se volvería a repetir.

—¡Amigo! —Blaise Zabini se acercó a Draco con una copa—. Ven, acompáñame, debemos conversar. Lo siento bella Astoria, te voy a robar al «Príncipe de Slytherin» un par de minutos —Blaise, se había dado de lo que ocurría y entendía que debía ayudar a Draco.

Caminaron por la sala hasta llegar al jardín. Afuera se apreciaban varias estatuas de mármol con formas humanas y en el centro del jardín, había una pileta con dos bellos cisnes.

—La madre de Nott, era de Hufflepuff, de ahí esta cursilería —dijo Blaise dándose cuenta de que Draco miraba los cisnes.

—Ya veo —sonrió tristemente al pensar que a Hermione le habría encantado conocer ese lugar.

—¿Cómo has estado? Supe lo de tu padre, lo siento, de verdad, y también lamento no haber podido asistir al funeral. Pero tú sabes, entré la escuela de medicina y mis tiempos son muy acotados, es mucho lo que hay que estudiar… bueno, lo sé, está de más dar tantas explicaciones.

—No te preocupes. En realidad, Lucius no era muy querido, fue muy poca gente al sepelio. Solo un par de primos lejanos y yo —dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de whisky de fuego.

Blaise bebió de su copa y luego de un par de segundos le preguntó:

—¿Alguna noticia de Hermione? —Draco con Blaise no tenía secretos, se conocían de toda la vida y él sabía todo lo ocurrido con ella y por qué se encontraban alejados.

—Ninguna —respondió serio—. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, a ella y a su madre. Ahora que mi padre ha muerto, el ministerio podrá ampliar su búsqueda. Ya no hay razón para que estemos separados...

—¿Quién lo iba creer? Tú y San Potter trabajando juntos… Y tú casado, el muy desgraciado, con Granger.

—La vida cambia, amigo. Pero que te quede claro, yo soy auror, pero nunca amigo de Potter. Yo soy el esposo de su mejor amiga, y de ahí que estemos juntos en esto, pero nada más. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, por convicción... solo eso —dijo sonriendo, Blaise negó con la cabeza pues sabía que eso no era cierto.

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos acá! ¡Al traidor número uno de Slytherin! —Montague, un corpulento y poco agraciado ex compañero, era quien se les unía, acompañado de Pansy Parkinson. Se notaba que tenía un par de copas más, pues su corbata estaba por los límites, su rostro descompuesto y su caminar tambaleante, hacía presagiar que lo que se venía no era bueno.

—Montague, por favor… —Theo, que llegó rápido a la escena, se puso en medio, pues previó que Graham tenía intenciones de volcar todo su resentimiento en Draco. Mal que mal su padre fue muy cercano a Lucius Malfoy y este no había hecho nada para ayudarlo a escapar de Azkaban—. Creo que has bebido suficiente. Además esta es una reunión de camaradería, no un juicio de recriminaciones.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Nott! ¡Todos ustedes son unos viles cobardes! Y tú, Draco Malfoy —increpó señalándolo con el dedo índice—, eres el más cobarde de todos. Tú, y tu jodido padre… que bien muerto está ¡ja, ja, ja! —Draco lo miró sereno, en tanto procedió a dejar la copa de la cual bebía, sobre una mesa y avanzó unos pasos hacia Montague—. ¿Y te casaste con la «sangre sucia» amiga de Potter? ¿Y te dejó? Entonces ahora eres el amante de Potter, ¿no?

—Estás borracho.

—¿Borracho? Mmm sí, quizá un poco, pero eso no me impide decirte lo que muchos pensamos de ti. ¡Has sido una deshonra para la casa Slytherin! ¿Cómo te fuiste a casar con esa casi muggle? ¿No te dio repulsión…? —pero no pudo terminar con la pregunta porque la mano apuñada de Draco le dio justo en medio del rostro, con una fuerza que Montague jamás hubiese imaginado, derribándolo de espaldas.

En medio del ajetreo, Blaise y Theo tomaron a Montague que estaba con su boca pegada al suelo. Ambos muchachos lo levantaron de los brazos y lo sacaron del lugar, aun así, mareado por el golpe recibido, salió despotricando en contra de Draco. Esa situación fue propicia para que Pansy, que guardó silencio, se acercara a Draco. Sin embargo, él no quería hablar con ella, así que sin disimulo intentó ignorarla, tomando la copa que había dejado en una de las mesitas de la terraza.

—Y tú, ¿tan esquivo que estás? Desde que te divorciaste de Granger, nunca más se te ha visto acompañado —dijo mientras ella se distraía mirando la fuente de los cisnes—. A veces la soledad es mala consejera, Draco.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Parkinson.

—Antes eras un mujeriego empedernido, no faltaban mujeres en tu cama. Y ahora, ¿te hiciste célibe, acaso? ¿Hiciste votos de castidad? —preguntó con sorna.

—Como te dije, no es asunto tuyo. Y para tu información, Hermione y yo no estamos divorciados. Seguimos siendo marido y mujer.

—Eso está bien… aunque, como todos sabemos, ustedes llevan tanto tiempo separados, que posiblemente Granger te haya reemplazado. Dime, ¿qué harías si te pide el divorcio?

—A ti no se te pasa la estupidez. No es algo que a ti te concierna —Draco giró e ingresó nuevamente a la sala. Pansy se encogió de hombros, pero satisfecha, pues había logrado alojar la duda en él y quizá tan lejos de la realidad no estaba. Tanto tiempo apartada de todos que no era ilógico pensar en que Hermione Granger podría poner a otra persona en el lugar de Draco.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió normalmente. Montague se fue a su casa, con un ojo morado de regalo, y Pansy se retiró al poco rato. Solo quedaron algunos ex Slytherin conversando de temas de antaño. Draco sentía el peso de unos ojos verdes sobre su cuello. Astoria, desde el otro lado de la sala, lo miraba cual predador a su presa. ¿No le importaba acaso que él fuera un hombre casado? Instintivamente comenzó a acariciar la argolla de matrimonio, haciéndola girar en su dedo con la otra mano y recordando el nombre inscrito en ella. Gesto que la castaña de ojos verdes no pasó desapercibido, una mueca de rabia se apoderó de su rostro provocando que inmediatamente le diera la espalda.

—Bien, resultó —se dijo satisfecho. Sin embargo, en su mente daban vuelta las palabras de Pansy en relación a la posibilidad de que Hermione hubiese encontrado a alguien más. Si fuese así, no sabría qué hacer. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo un buen invitado porque se sentía ausente y los temas de conversación no le eran atrayentes, así que optó por regresar a casa.


	26. Mundo Muggle S11-8:48 am

Eran las seis de la mañana y Hermione, en su hogar ubicado en Tampa, Florida, desde las cuatro que estaba sin poder dormir. Rose, su pequeña hija, no se había sentido bien. Lloraba y despertaba a cada instante, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tenía a la pequeña de un año de vida en brazos dándole una mamadera de leche con avena, la niña no tenía fiebre, y al parecer el estómago estaba bien. Así que pensó que podría ser un estado gripal. Lamentablemente ella no podría llevarla al médico, justo ese día debía rendir un examen en la academia, así que le pediría a su madre que lo hiciera. Eso la deprimía mucho, eran aquellos momentos que en que sentía que debía estar al lado de su pequeña, pero debía ser fuerte y aprender que algunas cosas tenía que postergar o delegar, por el bien superior de su hija. Algún día lo entendería.

—Hijita mía, ¿qué te duele? —preguntó mientras mecía a Rose en sus brazos. La niña la abrazó muy fuerte, pero no lloraba—. Ya, mi bebé, tranquilita... Tate te llevará al doctor ¿sí? —con ese nombre Rose se refería a su abuela, Jean. Momento en el que esta última entró en la habitación, vestía su habitual bata de levantarse, pantuflas y con un par de ondas de plástico en la cabeza para peinar su flequillo.

—¿Está enferma? Te he escuchado pasearte y hablar con ella.

—No ha dormido bien, mamá. Llora, se despierta, me abraza… ¡No sé qué tiene!

—Me debiste haber avisado apenas empezó.

—No te quise molestar, mamá.

—Hermione Jean, soy tu mamá y por tanto también mamá de Rose, y me preocupa todo lo que les pase. Venga, dámela y tú vete a arreglar para que no llegues tarde a la academia. Yo misma la llevaré al médico a eso de las ocho de la mañana. El doctor Sanders comienza con su consulta temprano, ya que se va al hospital al mediodía y es muy buen pediatra.

—Gracias, mamá.

A las siete de la mañana Hermione salió de su casa rumbo a la academia de policía de Tampa. Vestía su uniforme de cadete que consistía en pantalón y camisa de color azul profundo y corbata al tono, botas de cuero altas, con puntilla de acero y una gorra. El uniforme también incluía una insignia de metal del Cuerpo de Policía de Florida.

Mientras tomaba un taxi, sentía que no estaba actuando correctamente. Ella debía quedarse con su pequeña, pero no podía estar en dos partes a la vez. Se sentía angustiada y nerviosa. Rose, como nunca, había llorado durante la mañana y no la dejaba salir. Sentía que se le partía el alma al dejar a su hija ya que de tanto llanto, a la niña se le había subido la temperatura. En la academia eran muy estrictos con eso de los permisos, pero de todas formas lo intentaría. Apenas terminara la prueba, solicitaría salir del establecimiento para ver a su hija, ante todo, era madre.

Al llegar, sus amigos ya la estaban esperando en las escaleras del acceso principal.

—Pensamos que no llegarías —dijo Hans entregándole una pequeña bolsa de papel en cuyo interior había una hamburguesa—. Ten, come algo. Estoy seguro que no has desayunado.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —respondió, aunque recibió el alimento.

—Tú nunca tienes hambre, pero sucede que hoy se nos viene muy pesado. Luego de la prueba, tenemos la clase de yudo. Y tú, ya conoces al instructor... ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó al notar que Jean había bajado los hombros y había hecho una pequeña mueca con su boca.

—Mi hijita, está enferma y me tiene muy preocupada.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento. ¿Tu madre la llevará al médico? —Mary Ann se acercó a su lado.

—Sí, yo pensaba ir con ellas, pero ya veo que no puedo. Las clases de defensa personal son imposibles de saltárselas.

—Calma, las abuelas quieren a los nietos el doble que a sus propios hijos. Tu madre sabrá qué hacer. A la hora del descanso, aprovechas y la llamas, ¿te parece? — agregó Hans mientras juntos avanzaban hacia el interior.

—Sí, no me queda otra alternativa —respondió resignada.

De inmediato ingresaron al aula en donde debían rendir la primera prueba de la asignatura de Ética. Jean tomó su hoja y comenzó a leer las preguntas. Sin darse cuenta había leído tres veces la primera pregunta y no la respondía. Luego reaccionó y vio que sus compañeros estaban escribir y escribir y ella con su hoja en blanco. Inspiró fuerte e intentó responder. Leyó nuevamente la pregunta, pero ahora a conciencia: «Indique las diferencias entre ética y moral» — _Fácil, esa le respondo sin problema_ s—. Número dos: «Etiológicamente desde el punto de vista moral, ¿cómo define la felicidad humana?» — _¡Ups! Acá debo explayarme todo lo que pueda..._

Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve de la mañana, cuando un profesor policía irrumpió en el aula, sin tocar, ni nada y habló en forma clara y fuerte.

—Lo siento profesora Marsden, pero es necesario que todos los cadetes vayan al salón principal en este instante.

—Están en un examen —dijo la profesora sin entender.

—Lo sé, pero es una emergencia —en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de alarma de la academia el que indicaba que algo grave ocurría.

—Bien. Salgan y dejen la prueba en sus mesas. Luego la terminan.

—¿Qué ocurrirá? —preguntó Francisca a Mary Ann. Pero ni ella, ni nadie respondió y todos salieron rumbo al salón. Vieron que muchos corrían. Algo había pasado para que se armara ese desorden.

Cuando todos llegaron al salón, el director de la academia pidió silencio y atención, en seguida encendió un televisor grande que encontraba en el lugar:

Era una noticia que estaba ocurriendo en Nueva York y una periodista hablaba:

— _Un avión se estrelló a las ocho con cuarenta y ocho minutos de la mañana de hoy contra una de las Torres Gemelas, a la altura del piso ochenta. Era un avión comercial de pasajeros, un Boeing 767 de American Airlines que realizaba el trayecto Boston a Los Ángeles con ochenta y un pasajeros y once miembros de la tripulación a bordo._

Mientras la periodista hablaba, la imagen se tornó difusa y al segundo la misma mujer, informó que hubo otro ataque a las mismas torres. Se mostraron imágenes desgarradoras de lo que en Centro Mundial de Comercio estaba sucediendo.

Al cabo de una hora, todo era consternación. Varios aviones habían impactado lugares estratégicos de la nación. Había sido un ataque terrorista que tenía a todo un país paralizado y al mundo impactado.

—Estimados cadetes —comenzó a hablar el director—: tengo órdenes del nivel central que ustedes desde hoy comienzan su trabajo en las calles. Deben ayudar a los policías de más experiencia en el patrullaje y ante cualquier situación de emergencia que ocurra. Las órdenes del Presidente de la República son mantener el orden público. No sabemos cuántos aviones más han sido secuestrados o si este será el único tipo de ataque que sufriremos. Pueden llamar a sus hogares para informar que no llegarán sino hasta mañana. Estamos bajo estado de sitio nacional.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En tanto en Londres, Draco Malfoy, que había pasado una noche horrible, sin dormir, inquieto, y hasta con dolor de cabeza y fiebre, recibió una lechuza del Ministerio de Magia, la cual procedió a abrir, mientras tomaba un té en su despacho.

* * *

 _Malfoy:_

 _Sé que pediste una providencia por un par de meses al ministerio, pero sucede que en el mundo muggle ha ocurrido algo terrible y el Primer Ministro nos ha pedido que ayudemos a proteger tanto a su mundo como al nuestro._

 _Esperamos tu apoyo, eres uno de los mejores aurores con que contamos._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Sin mayor análisis tomó su varita y salió rumbo al ministerio._

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al otro día, a eso de las diez de la mañana una desgastada y cansadísima cadete de policía llegó a su casa. Al abrir la puerta, su madre corrió a abrazarla, luego buscó a su pequeña hija que estaba en la cuna. La tomó en brazos y la besó.

—¡Ella sintió algo, estoy segura! —dijo entre lágrimas—. Mamá, son miles los muertos... esto ha sido devastador...

—Lo sé hija, he estado pendiente de todas las noticias, pero dime ¿no corremos riesgo nosotros, acá en Florida? ¿Te han dicho algo?

—No te puedo asegurar nada. Solo que debemos estar atentos. La Policía Federal está al mando y nosotros debemos apoyar a los estatales. Por lo pronto me dieron un receso por un corto tiempo. Puedo descansar doce horas y luego volver a mi turno de veinticuatro horas. Me habían dado la posibilidad de quedarme en la academia, pero preferí venir a verlas, ¿qué dijo el doctor? ¿Lo pudiste ver al final de cuentas?

—Sí, el médico fue muy profesional. Estábamos en su consulta cuando ocurrieron los ataques y dijo que atendería a las tres personas que allí estábamos y que luego cerraría. En cuanto a Rose dijo está con un pequeño catarro, pero nada de cuidado. En cambio a mí... ¡me tengo que hacer cientos de exámenes! Esto de la hipertensión...

—Hace rato que te pedí que fueras a un especialista. Y resulta que ahora te atiende un pediatra... ¡mamá! Cuando pase todo esto, te irás a hacer un buen chequeo médico. Por ahora, yo quiero dormir un poco. ¿Me acompañas, Rose?

—Hija, deja a Rose conmigo y tú descansa.

—Quiero que estar con ella unos minutos. En un rato más la vas a buscar a la habitación, ¿sí?

Hermione caminó hasta su cuarto y sentó a su hija en la cama, se quitó las botas, la gorra y soltó su corbata. Se iba a sentar ella también en la cama cuando su hija le apuntó su cinturón e hizo una mueca.

—¡Ea! ¡Esto es nuevo! ¿Te fijas en todo, eh? Bien, acabo de darme cuenta de que no te gusta —era la primera vez que Hermione lucía en su cinturón dos armas de fuego. El día anterior les habían entregado las autorizaciones de uso, debido al estado excepcional que el país se hallaba—. Así que las guardaré —se quitó el cinturón y lo depositó, junto con las armas en un mueble y le puso llave—. ¿Así está bien?

—¡Tiiii! —respondió Rose sonriente.

Hermione se acostó y su hija se acomodó a su lado. La abrazó y se durmió, no se dio cuenta cuando su madre ingresó a la habitación y se llevó a Rose, quien se había quedado contemplando a su madre y acariciando su rostro mientras esta dormía.

Los patrullajes excepcionales continuaron por una semana, en turnos de veinticuatro horas. Habían cesado los ataques, sin embargo el saldo de muertos de aquellos atentados superaban los tres mil.

Hermione estaba destruida y cansada. Con todo el trabajo que tenía, veía muy poco a su hija. Pero sentía que Rose la entendía. No volvió a hacer los berrinches del primer día y cada vez que ella salía de casa, la despedía con un beso y un abrazo.

Por otra parte, si bien Rose estaba tranquila, Hermione estaba triste, porque desearía pasar más tiempo con su pequeña. Sin embargo, entendía que todo era por su bien y por el de la comunidad. Y desde ese punto de vista, aprovechando la necesidad de personal que existía en Nueva York, ella con su club de los «Sangre Contaminadas», habían solicitado terminar su instrucción en esa ciudad que tan necesitada estaba de policía en las calles. Para quienes querían ir a apoyar, se les estragarían varias garantías, una de ellas, era un departamento totalmente pagado por el departamento de policía, hasta que obtuvieran su licencia, la cual no vendría con grado de oficial, sino que con dos meses más de entrenamiento, el grado sería de «Teniente». Hermione, Mary Ann, Francisca y Hans fueron los cuatro que se anotaron para finalizar su instrucción en la Academia de Policía de Nueva York, pero con práctica directa en las calles del Bronx y Manhattan.


	27. Teniente Granger

_Querido Diario:_

 _Hoy te vuelvo a escribir después de largo tiempo. Lo hago porque justamente este día ha sido especial, triste e inquietante. En la mañana le han entregado los resultados de los exámenes médicos a mi madre y estos han comprobado que padece cáncer de tiroides. Ha sido horrible. En los últimos meses su salud se ha deteriorado mucho. Por lo pronto permanecerá hospitalizada para dar inicio a la quimioterapia. Tengo fe de que va a salir adelante. La amo, ella es una mujer de carácter fuerte y sé que lidiará esta batalla y no la perderá._

 _En cuanto a mi vida pasada, pues ya estoy rendida a no saber nunca nada. Con todo lo que le ocurre a mi madre, entiendo que ella no está de ánimos para hablar, bueno… nunca ha hablado, menos lo hará ahora. He optado por atesorar la imagen que yo misma me he hecho de Draco, amando y cuidando día a día a nuestra hija y pensando en que en algún momento él vendrá por mí para estar juntos para siempre._

 _Como decía al principio, este día fue particularmente especial: mi madre con una enfermedad grave y por otro, mi Rose que cada día me sorprende más. Sucede que su cabello estaba muy largo y decidí cortárselo, fuimos a un salón de belleza de acá cerca y estoy segura que a ella no le gustó cómo le quedó. Cuando regresamos al departamento, le conté a Marita, la nanny de mi hija, que ella estaba enojada por su corte de cabello, así que la vigilara con mayor cuidado porque de seguro en algún momento podría expresar su tristeza, llorando o escondiéndose. Pero sucede que cuando llegué de la comisaría, ¡Rose tenía el cabello largo! ¡No lo podía creer! Marita estaba muy asustada, pero le pedí que se tranquilizara pues alguna explicación lógica debía existir (explicación que ni yo misma encuentro)._

 _En fin, ahora mi pequeña duerme tranquila, pero no sé... ¿será magia? La magia no existe, eso lo sé, pero es posible que mi bebé tenga poderes extrasensoriales o algo parecido. De igual forma, no es la primera vez que a ella o a mí nos ocurren situaciones inexplicables._

 _Hace un mes, durante un operativo antidrogas y, cuando intentaba ayudar a un compañero en problemas, mi arma resbaló debajo de la patrulla sin poder darle alcance. Tenía que hacer algo rápido o los traficantes escaparían, pero era muy difícil poder tomar mi segunda arma, y mientras deseaba recuperar la que se me había caído, esta llegó a mi mano como por arte de magia. Di gracias a Dios, a los santos, a los dioses del Olimpo, a Obi Wan Kenobi… En fin, a todo lo que se me ocurrió y con eso pude reducir a los malhechores. Si eso no es magia, ¿qué es entonces? ¿Telequinesis? Ni idea. Pero sinceramente no quiero indagar más. En mi mente tengo muchos temas pendientes, como para creer que tengo poderes especiales._

 _Bueno, en cuanto a mi vida profesional, te cuento querido diario, que desde hace un mes tengo el grado de Teniente y pienso pronto postular al de Comisario. Algunos de mis compañeros se ríen, dicen que soy muy joven para ese cargo, pero he sido la mejor de la promoción. Nadie me gana en rapidez con las armas; en estudio de escena del crimen fui la mejor y creo que ha sido porque, a diferencia de mis compañeros, me tuve que esforzar el doble: el rol de madre (y madre viuda) sumado al de Teniente Policial ha sido desafiante, pero siempre he logrado sacar lo mejor de mí, esforzándome el doble._

 _Con solo un año en Nueva York, me siento toda una norteamericana, pero sin duda, algo me falta. Tengo sueños extraños: hace un par de noches soñé con un castillo hermoso y con un lago. Estoy segura que era en Inglaterra; tenía amigos y dos amigas (una rubia y la otra, pelirroja) y veía a Draco, a mi esposo… pero jamás logré ver su rostro. Desperté cuando iba a tocarlo y decirle que teníamos una hija. ¡Lloré tanto! Porque ni siquiera en sueños logro conocerlo._

 _Esta sensación de vacío me mata día a día, quizá por eso que me esforzado tanto en ser lo que soy. Lo hago por mi Rose y por mi madre, la que ahora necesita más de mí._

 _Mañana será un día arduo. Tendremos un operativo en Time Square, solo espero que podamos terminar temprano pues he hecho planes con mi hija: en la tarde pretendo llevarla a un jardín infantil ya que es hora de comenzar con la escuela. Sé que es una niña adelantada, por eso he temido matricularla antes, pero no debo retrasar ese momento. Rose debe ir al colegio. Así que ruego para que el operativo termine temprano. Es posible que sí, ya que luego del ataque terrorista que cambió al mundo, los índices delictuales acá en la Gran Manzana han disminuido, no tanto como quisiéramos, pero la gente está preocupada por otros temas y los delincuentes también temen por sus vidas._

 _Draco, en donde estés dame fuerzas. Hay días en que temo por mí. Jamás pensé que mi madre algún día me fuera a faltar y si yo falto ¿qué será de Rose? Draco… mi esposo, Draco... No sé cuánto te amé, ni cuánto me amaste, pero por favor, en donde estés, envíame tu fortaleza para mantenerme viva, por nuestra hija... por nuestra Rose._

H. Jean Granger G.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el Ministerio de Magia de Londres, Draco Malfoy acababa de ingresar por la chimenea de la oficina de Harry Potter, venía de un operativo en el metro de la ciudad, ya que, junto con otros aurores había estado revisando las instalaciones pues era posible que grupos extremistas hubieran instalado algún artefacto explosivo en dicho lugar, poniendo en peligro a miles de vidas.

Desde que ocurrió el ataque en Estados Unidos, tanto los policías muggles como los aurores del mundo mágico tuvieron que redoblar sus esfuerzos, cada uno para proteger sus mundos. Si bien los magos eran autosuficientes en su comunidad, dependían, aunque muchos no lo quisieran reconocer, de la tecnología muggle: materia prima textil, alimentos, algunos otros insumos para el hogar, incluso aquellos de mayor estatus debían su fortuna a los muggles, ya que estos entregaban su mano de obra —en total desconocimiento— a las empresas de propiedad de magos. Así que, lo quisieran o no, era un equilibrio que se debía mantener.

Los perjuicios de la sangre y los mitos de superioridad habían quedado atrás cuando Voldemort fue aniquilado. Lo que no significaba que aún existieran familias de linaje puro que continuaran con esas arcaicas creencias, las cuales para la mayoría de los magos y brujas, había perdido validez.

—¿Cómo estuvo hoy? —preguntó Harry, dejando de lado un pergamino que acababa de firmar.

—Cansador —respondió mientras caminó hasta un sofá, apoyando su escoba en un costado.

—Para todos. El mundo está alborotado por lo ocurrido.

—Y con todo esto, la búsqueda de mi esposa ha quedado relegada a segundo plano.

—Lo sé, ha sido difícil. Yo igual estoy preocupado, pero dentro de poco tiempo contaremos con mayor personal para retomar la búsqueda.

—Potter, yo estoy hastiado de todo esto, por lo mismo te he venido a decir que tomé la determinación de dejar el trabajo de auror. Si ustedes no me dan las garantías de que encontrarán a mi mujer, tendré que ser yo quien personalmente retome su búsqueda.

—Sabes que eso es imposible es una persona en medio de todo el mundo. Podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina o en la Patagonia.

—Empezaré por casa, repasaré todos los lugares de Inglaterra. Si la búsqueda me lleva toda la vida, pues bien, entonces mi vida tendrá un objetivo. Así no puedo seguir. He confiado demasiado en el ministerio, en los aurores. ¡En ti, que eras como su hermano! Y mira, nos hemos preocupado de cuidar a los muggles... y de Hermione, ¡nada! ¡Por Merlín, si ella, tú y la comadreja fueron los héroes de nuestro mundo! ¿Cómo es posible que las autoridades mágicas no nos den mayor apoyo? Y tú, Potter, acaso ¿ya te olvidaste de ella?

—¡No! ¡Yo jamás me he olvidado de ella! Siento que está bien, en donde éste. Debes ser paciente.

—¿Paciente? ¡Ja! ¡La paciencia es lo que menos me caracteriza! Ya son más de dos años sin saber nada de ella. No sé si está bien, si se ha casado. ¡O dónde mierda está metida! ¡Puede hasta haber muerto! —respiró fuerte y se dirigió a la chimenea.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A cualquier lado en donde crea que mi Hermione esté. Adiós Potter.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cinco de la mañana del mes de octubre, era un amanecer gélido, no más de tres grados de temperatura. Jean Granger acomodó su chaleco antibalas antes de ponerse la blusa azul. Arregló el pantalón de tela negro en donde colgaba una placa de metal con la inscripción del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Tomó su arma y revisó que las municiones fueran las suficientes, así como las recargas que había guardado en su cinturón.

—¿Nerviosa, Granger? —Hans Petterson, el joven que conoció en la academia de Tampa era el otro Teniente de la Segunda Guarnición que apoyarían el procedimiento en Time Square.

—No, lo único que quiero es terminar pronto con este procedimiento. Lo hemos planificado mucho... Hoy será la transacción y debemos estar atentos, nada puede fallar.

—Mary Ann se ha expuesto demasiado.

—Así es. Se logró infiltrar muy bien, pero hoy no estará presente. Le he instruido que se mantenga al margen. ¿Están en posición los SWAT?

—Sí, lo verifiqué hace unos minutos.

—Pues bien, entonces, andando. Supuestamente Luis Cobra hará la entrega del cargamento a los «Bulls» a las cinco y cuarenta.

—Vayamos.

Salieron las unidades hacia la Calle 42. Jean y Hans subieron al jeep rumbo a la Séptima Avenida con Broadway, distinta dirección del resto.

Estacionaron el vehículo y avanzaron con paso seguro hacia la 42. A esa hora de la mañana muy poca gente circulaba, estaba oscuro y el frío del mes de octubre era entumecedor. El pavimento estaba húmedo y debían caminar con cuidado, cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso podría echar por la borda el operativo, tan bien planeado por meses.

La banda de Luis Cobra se dedicaba al lavado de dinero y al tráfico de personas. Aquél día, según información entregada por la infiltrada, esta banda entregaría a los Bulls un cargamento consistente en un container con al menos diez mujeres que estaban cautivas. Información que Mary Ann durante meses recabó, ya que se había logrado infiltrar en los territorios de Luis Cobra, a un alto precio, haciéndose pasar por prostituta en busca de trabajo. Lo bueno fue que siempre estuvo protegida, logrando evadir insinuaciones del grupo de los Cobra.

Jean se apoyó en la pared de una esquina, mientras que Hans cruzó hacia la vereda del otro lado. Ella tomó entre sus manos el arma —una Smith and Wesson— lista para disparar en caso de ser necesario.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, un vehículo de carga se detuvo frente a ellos, justo en el punto indicado por la infiltrada. Luego lo acompañó otro carro, un jeep negro con vidrios polarizados, que aparcó detrás. De este último descendió un hombre de contextura gruesa, acompañado por otro mayor de aspecto debilucho y un poco más bajo, calvo y vestido con un abrigo negro hasta los pies.

Hans hizo una señal a Jean con la cabeza, indicando que estaban en lo correcto. Ella asintió y miró hacia los pisos superiores, corroborando que el escuadrón SWAT estaba preparado, además de un par de policías más, ubicados en lugares estratégicos. Los sospechosos estaban rodeados.

Hans volvió a mirar a Jean, haciéndole un movimiento con la mano, indicando que debían actuar, pero Jean respondió con una señal negativa de su cabeza, pues todavía faltaba que bajara el conductor del tráiler. Hans, haciendo caso omiso de la negativa de la teniente, salió de su esquina y se hizo evidente.

—¡Alto Policía! —gritó, pero el hombre más alto reaccionó de inmediato y dio un certero disparo a Hans, hiriéndolo gravemente en el cuello. Petterson cayó de inmediato al piso.

En ese momento se abalanzaron otros policías al ataque. Jean salió de su esquina y corrió disparando hacia los hombres que se lograron parapetar detrás del vehículo.

—¡Hans! —dijo poniéndole la mano en el cuello. El joven teniente aún respiraba—. ¡Paramédicos! —llamó, pero en ese instante se tuvo que poner en cubierta, ya que las balas pasaban por su lado. Luego sintió que en su hombro corría algo caliente que le llegaba hasta los brazos. Al mirarse se dio cuenta de que había sido herida. Justo en ese lugar, el chaleco antibalas no la protegía.

Luego hubo un silencio y pudo ver que una de las balas que, de su arma había salido, logró impactar al autor del proyectil que dio en Hans. Dio un suspiro, satisfecha. Por lo menos logró reducir al autor del hecho. Volvió a mirar a su compañero y este apenas respiraba.

—¿Te he dicho que eres linda? —dijo Hans con una leve sonrisa. De sus labios corría un hilo de sangre.

—Un par de veces —respondió conteniendo el llanto por su amigo y por el dolor que sentía en su hombro. Sabía que ella, en cualquier momento, perdería el conocimiento, pues estaba perdiendo mucha sangre—. Tranquilo Hans... estarás bien.

En aquel instante varios policías llegaron a su lado y tomaron a Hans subiéndolo a una camilla. Se dio cuenta de que los delincuentes estaban totalmente reducidos: uno tirado en el piso, que era al que ella había disparado y los otros se hallaban esposados. Luego observó que con una herramienta especial, los policías habían logrado desarrajar la portezuela trasera del tráiler, liberando a sí a las mujeres que allí estaban.

Se puso de pie, pero tambaleó. En ese momento Robert Daniels, un detective de la policía, se percató de que algo no andaba bien.

—¡Paramédicos, por acá! ¡La teniente Granger está malherida!


	28. Amor Eterno e Inolvidable

Veía cómo las luces blancas se sucedían una tras otra. Llevaba una mascarilla que le impedía hablar… veía algunos rostros y las voces le resultaban lejanas. No perdió jamás el conocimiento a pesar del dolor que sentía en su hombro fue capaz de estar consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Luego sintió cómo entre dos o tres paramédicos la levantaban y la ubicaban en una camilla. Se hallaba en un quirófano. Frente a ella un gran foco que iluminaba todo.

—Teniente Granger, ahora la dormiremos, para extraer el proyectil —dijo uno de los médicos, mientras en su brazo derecho le ponían una aguja con anestesia, vio que estaban colgando unos plasmas con sangre para ella. En ese momento sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse... sus párpados pesaban demasiado. Sabía que la estaban sedando.

* * *

 _Caminaba por la orilla de un lago en un día frío, parecía que pronto comenzaría a nevar. Aun así buscaba su árbol preferido para sentarse a estudiar. Cargaba muchos libros que parecían viejos y con tapas de cuero. En las cercanías estaba el castillo, que era su escuela. Un lugar hermoso y en donde se sentía como en casa._

 _De pronto, un joven de no más dieciocho años se acercó a ella y le sonrió._

 _Logró ver su rostro: era pálido, de labios finos y sus ojos eran grises, pero tristes… enrojecidos por el dolor. Ella quería tocarlo, pero al intentar acercarse sus libros cayeron._

 _Aproximó su mano para poder sentirlo, pero él comenzó a retroceder… a irse, mientras sus ojos brillaban tristes._

 _Su ligera sonrisa ya no la vería nunca más. Las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos y las sentía correr por sus mejillas._

 _Quería estar a su lado, irse con él, pero no podía avanzar. Sus piernas pesaban demasiado. Estaban ancladas al piso._

 _Él se había ido, se había ido para siempre…_

* * *

—Draco, Draco... —murmuró Jean Granger, un par de horas más tarde en su habitación del hospital, luego de haber salido del quirófano. Frente a ella estaba Mary Ann y Francisca, sus colegas policías.

—Sueña con su esposo —dijo Mary Ann en voz baja y triste a su compañera, Francisca.

—Debió haberlo amado mucho.

—Una vez me dijo, que soñaba con que un día él apareciera y se la llevara… esperaba que ese día llegara cuando Rose pudiera valerse por sí misma.

—De esta ha salido bien. La bala no hirió ningún órgano vital, ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera tenido esa suerte? ¿A dónde habría ido a parar su hija? La madre de Jean está hospitalizada también con un diagnóstico de cáncer terminal.

—Creo que tiene un tío en Tampa.

—Drac... Draco... ¿dónde estás? —Jean volvió a gemir. Francisca se acercó y le tomó una mano.

—Somos tus amigas, «Las Sangre Contaminada». Jean, estamos acá, contigo —ella abrió lentamente los ojos y logró reconocer a sus amigas.

—Rose, Draco…

—Rose está con Marita, afuera y está bien —dijo Mary Ann. Jean respiró profundo y las miró directamente.

—¿Hans? ¿Cómo sigue? —las policías se miraron una a la otra.

—Hans ha muerto —informó Francisca.

Jean cerró sus ojos y corrieron unas lágrimas. Ella sabía que la herida de él era grave, pero aun así guardaba la esperanza de que lograra sobrevivir.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una semana más tarde, Jean Granger fue dada de alta. Durante los días que estuvo en el hospital fue visitada a diario por su hija que era llevada por Marita quien, durante todo ese tiempo, se hizo cargo de la pequeña, quedándose con ella en el departamento, ya que la madre de Hermione, seguía hospitalizada. Marita, había sido un pilar fundamental en aquellos días y qué bueno era saber que contaba con alguien de confianza para dejar a su hija.

En cuanto a Jean, su estado de salud era cada vez más crítico y su organismo se resistía al tratamiento. Hermione hubiese querido estar a su lado, pero ella también había estado hospitalizada. Ahora que había regresado a casa, la iría a visitar al día siguiente, no la dejaría sola y vería si era necesario realizar algún traslado a otro centro con mayores adelantos. Haría lo que fuera por salvar a su madre.

Ya era tarde, cerca de las once de la noche y Rose dormía en la cama de su madre. Hermione Jean no tenía sueño. No se quiso tomar su relajante muscular para poder aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con su pequeña. Salió al balcón a admirar la ciudad desde ese octavo piso. Era finales de octubre y hacía un poco de frío, se cubrió con una manta cuidando de proteger su hombro izquierdo, cuya herida estaba cubierta por gruesos vendajes.

Miró el cielo y en ese momento vino a su mente el recuerdo de ese extraño sueño que había tenido mientras estaba en la sala del hospital. Sonrió ligeramente, porque por un par de segundos logró ver el rostro de Draco, sus ojos grises y ese cabello tan especial, que su hija lucía orgullosa. Aquel hombre, el de sus sueños, era perfecto, varonil, elegante… ¿sería así su esposo? En su mente lo había idealizado, y sí, esa imagen que en estos momentos recorría su ser, era la que había calado en su corazón. Ese era «Su» Draco Malfoy, aquel hombre de quien no tenía memoria, pero que si bien no recordaba un sentimiento especial hacia él, solo el hecho de decir su nombre hacía que se le erizara la piel.

— _¡Qué ilusa!_ —se castigaba mentalmente al creer que tal vez había estado enamorada. Pues no, eso no debió ser amor. Si el amor era tan fuerte e imperecedero, ¿por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Existía algún método para borrar sentimientos así de fuertes? No, no lo había y por lo tanto ella no debió haber estado enamorada.

Miró otra vez al cielo deseando divisar alguna estrella fugaz y pedirle un deseo, pero en medio de esa urbe, era casi imposible ver algún astro, pero ese deseo vivía en su corazón, el de volver a ver a su esposo, aunque fuera en sueños, y poder hablar con él, preguntarle por su pasado, por su vida juntos. Esperaba que ese sueño tarde o temprano se hiciera realidad.

— _Basta de pensamientos tontos por hoy, a descansar._

Sabía que en cualquier momento el teléfono sonaría y le dirían que su madre ya no estaría más con ella, y que con la muerte de su madre, cualquier indicio de su vida pasada se iría con ella a la tumba. Jamás tendría detalles de su esposo, ni de su vida anterior. A veces le daba la impresión que Jean quería revelarle algo, pero que existía una especie de nudo que evitaba que la verdad o parte de ella saliera al aire. Si fuera bruja, habría jurado que su madre estaba hechizada, pero como no lo era, la única respuesta lógica que hallaba, era que el accidente también había afectado a Jean con una especie de amnesia, esa le impedía saber de su pasado. Y ya era demasiado postergarse. Una vez que regresara a sus labores, retomaría las sesiones con el psiquiatra. Debía recordar quién había sido, pues su vida no podía seguir así. Necesitaba traer a su mente aquellos recuerdos que formaron la mujer que era, cómo fue que se enamoró o si realmente se había enamorado... y si su hija era fruto de ese amor…

Regresó a su habitación, cerrando con seguro la mampara del balcón y se acercó al teléfono de su mesita de noche. Conversó unos minutos con Herman Grenett contándole cómo estaban las cosas y por sobretodo informándole del crítico estado de salud de su madre. Luego de lo cual se acostó al lado de su pequeña de dos años.

—Mi vida, eres mi sol.

—¿Mami? —Rose entornó sus ojos al darse cuenta que su madre estaba su lado—. Te quiero, mami.

—Yo te adoro —abrazó a su pequeña sin temor a la herida de su hombro pues no sentía dolor y por tanto, obvió el calmante de la noche. Eso era signo de que todo estaba evolucionando favorablemente.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas llegó Marita, ella salió rumbo al hospital. Quería ver a su madre y decirle que ya estaba bien, que no se preocupara y de paso poder hablar con los médicos enterarse sobre su estado de salud.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, antes de ingresar a saludar a su madre, una doctora la detuvo.

—¿Usted es la hija?

—Sí, soy Hermione Granger.

—Señorita Granger, su madre está muy delicada. Anoche sufrió una crisis y su organismo, lamentablemente ya no resiste más.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —ella sabía a dónde quería llegar la doctora, pero su «yo interno», esperaba que la explicación fuera otra.

—Su madre está grave.

—Pero entonces hay que trasladarla a otro hospital… probar con otro tratamiento.

—Hemos hecho todo lo que la ciencia tiene a su alcance. A donde la lleve, el resultado será el mismo. Lo siento, señorita Granger.

—¿Quiere decir que mi madre… ¿agoniza? —la mujer solo asintió—. ¿Puedo verla?

—Sí, por supuesto —ingresó a la habitación y vio a su madre casi irreconocible, los años se le habían venido encima y el avance de la enfermedad era evidente. Tenía su brazo conectado a una guía de suero y medicinas. Se sentó al lado de ella y le tomó la mano.

—Hermione, viniste. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

—Bien, madre. Ya mejor.

—¿Te dijeron que me estoy muriendo? —preguntó mientras carraspeaba, sus labios estaban blancos y resecos.

—No me han dicho eso.

—Nunca has sido mentirosa, hija. Pero no te preocupes.

—Mamita, te vas a poner bien.

—No, eso ya es imposible —Hermione se dijo que no lloraría. No podía mostrar debilidad ante su madre. Debía ser fuerte y transferirle a ella algo de seguridad.

—Yo sé que pronto podrás volver a casa conmigo.

—¿A casa? Nuestra casa está en Londres. Debes volver allá... allá encontrarás las respuestas de todo...

—No te esfuerces, descansa —en ese momento una lucecita roja comenzó a parpadear en uno de los instrumentos que su madre tenía conectado.

—Hermione, tú eres una… —comenzó a sonar una alarma, momento en el cual varios médicos y enfermeras llegaron a la habitación, mientras le pedían que ella saliera.

 _Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento_

 _pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer,_

 _prefiero estar dormida que despierta_

 _de tanto que me duele que no estés._

 _Como quisiera que tú vivieras_

 _que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran_

 _cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos._

 _Amor eterno e inolvidable_

* * *

Un par de meses más tarde, luego de la muerte de Jean Grenett, Hermione fue nombrada Comisario Jefe de la Sexta Comisaría de Nueva York. La Comisario más joven de la historia de dicha comisaría. Un logro para ella, para su hija y en honor a sus padres…

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un día de invierno cualquiera, seis años más tarde desde aquella despedida en la salida del cementerio, cuando vio por última vez a su esposa, Draco Malfoy, un hombre triste, apartado del mundo, temido, odiado y envidiado por muchos, se encontraba en el bar de un hotel, en un poblado italiano, alejado un poco de la ciudad de Venecia, ubicado en el puerto de Lido di Jesolo que era el lugar perfecto para descansar. Esa última incursión fue en especial agotadora. Un dolor inmenso de cabeza que no se pasaba ni con todas las pócimas que conocía, que incluso estuvo tentado de acercarse a una de esas farmacias muggles para adquirir algo para calmar ese dolor. Pero desde la noche anterior el dolor había cedido, dando paso a una angustia extraña, reflejada con una pesadez en su pecho. Ya era más que claro: su frenética búsqueda estaba dando los frutos. No, los deseados, pero sí muestras evidentes en su físico, somatizando toda la impotencia que sentía al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Muchos años de angustia, muchos años de soledad. Se había jurado hacía un par de meses que si en esta incursión no obtenía resultados positivos, definitivamente ya no seguiría. Si a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido y de tanta búsqueda, Hermione no se había acercado, era porque simplemente no quería regresar con él, porque se había olvidado de aquel amor, de su matrimonio, de aquellos votos que se hicieron delante de todos el día de su boda.

Luego de beber un par de wiskis subió a su habitación. Al otro día regresaría a Londres, pero lo haría en avión. El cansancio era demasiado, por lo que no se sentía en condiciones de volar en escoba, ni menos en utilizar la aparición. Si hubiese tenido un traslador lo habría utilizado, pero ese no era el caso.

Mientras buscaba un pijama, notó la presencia de una lechuza afuera de la habitación. La conocía, era una del Ministerio de Magia. Abrió la ventana, y le quitó el mensaje al ave:

* * *

 _Malfoy:_

 _Buenas noticias. Enviamos a unos aurores a Australia. Encontraron un rastro de Hermione y de su madre. Regresa. Hay que planificar los pasos a seguir. Estoy seguro que ahora daremos con su paradero._

 _No pierdas más el tiempo y regresa de inmediato._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Harry J. Potter_

* * *

El joven mago sonrió. ¡Por fin lo que estaba esperando!

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE OJOS DE ÁNGEL... PRONTO AQUÍ MISMO SIGUE LEYENDO "LA HISTORIA CONTINÚA".**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Irá Draco tras Hermione a Nueva York? ¿Qué dirá cuando se entere que tiene una hija? ¿Qué pasará con Pansy Parkinson? No te pierdas los siguientes capítulos de OJOS DE ÁNGEL 2.**

 **Espero tus comentarios!**

 **Besos, Gin.**


	29. Sin Recuerdos

_**Siete años después de la guerra contra Voldemort, la Comisario Jefe de la Unidad Delitos Violentos de la Sexta Comisaría de la ciudad de Nueva York, Jean Granger, no recuerda nada de su pasado… era como si de un día para otro le hubieran quitado su vida, su niñez y su adolescencia…**_

 _ **Los recuerdos de su vida comienzan luego de un accidente automovilístico en donde su madre le informa que su esposo había muerto…**_

 _ **No hay recuerdos…**_

 _ **No hay imágenes…**_

 _ **Sólo un pequeño regalo que la acompañará en su nueva vida en América, su pequeña hija.**_

* * *

 **29\. Sin Recuerdos**

* * *

Jean Granger, la comisario más joven de la policía de Nueva York conducía su Hummer del año por plena avenida central. Había terminado una reunión con el alcalde la ciudad en el ayuntamiento y estaba un poco cansada, aunque todavía con energías para arreglar algunos asuntos en la comisaría, sobre todo leer un par de informes del inspector Daniels, antes de que éstos pasaran al fiscal.

Eran las seis de la tarde y ya estaba oscuro, el invierno en la ciudad era frío, parecía que pronto comenzaría a nevar e invitaba tomarse un buen chocolate caliente entre las suaves cobijas de su cama, pero antes que eso estaba su responsabilidad.

Llegó a la estación y los policías, a pesar de que era la jefa máxima del lugar, murmuraban al verla pasar: «es bella»; «una mujer fuerte»; «debe tener un secreto…»

Jean, sabía los rumores acerca de ella, de que era una mujer con un aura de misterio, que muchos se preguntaban cómo había llegado tan alto siendo tan joven, en dónde estaba su familia, qué hacía lejos de Inglaterra, pero prefería guardar silencio y mantener el enigma, siendo siempre respetada como la autoridad policial que era.

Al terminar de revisar algunos informes, a eso de las ocho, abrió un cajón del escritorio para sacar de allí un cuaderno con espiral, tipo libreta de anotaciones y lo guardó en su bolso de mano. Era hora de su cita semanal con el psiquiatra. No había ido en dos semanas y por más que quisiera alejarse de él y creer que podía vivir así, la necesidad de indagar sobre esos años en negro que estaban en su mente, era más fuerte. Lo único que quería era llegar luego a la etapa de hipnosis y tratar de recobrar algo de su pasado, ese pasado que estaba como arrancado de su mente…

La consulta del doctor Matthew Davidson estaba cerca a la estación de policía, si lograba que la atendiera pronto y que esa sesión no se extendiera, tendría tiempo de sobra para disfrutar en casa.

—Y bien Jean, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó el médico mientras le señalaba el sofá frente a él para que tomara asiento.

Matthew era un hombre un cincuentón bastante atlético y dedicado a su trabajo, empeñado en devolverle la memoria a su paciente.

—Sí —respondió sacando de su bolso la libreta de apuntes—. Como me dijiste, he ido anotando esas palabras extrañas que vienen a mi mente en cualquier momento.

—Quiero oírlas. Dímelas.

—Sectusempra —dijo titubeante, pero Matthew solo asintió para que siguiera leyendo—. Crucio —nada, su médico no se inmutaba por las extrañas palabras que decía—. Y Avada Kedavra.

—¿Abracadabra?

—No, «Avada Kedavra». Sé que resulta extraño… he buscado su significado, pero no lo he encontrado. Tal vez no signifique nada.

—O signifique mucho, Jean. Nuestro cerebro es capaz de guardar imágenes desde bebés. Solo hay que saber en dónde las ha escondido. Tal vez esas palabras sean juegos de niños, inventadas por ti o tus amigos. Eso es lo que debemos indagar.

—Entiendo. Sí, tal vez se trate de eso… bueno, además, de las palabras también en sueños vi algunas imágenes, no sé qué tan relevante sea…

—¿Y qué viste?

—Luces… como chispas de colores, disparadas con algún tipo de arma… Ojos, vi unos ojos que no eran celestes ni azules, eran grises —el médico asintió invitándola a continuar con su relato—. Y la imagen de un rayo dibujado en la frente de alguien… ¡No, no dibujado, era una cicatriz!

—Mmm bien y al ver esas imágenes o al escuchar esas palabras, ¿qué sensación experimentaste?

—Las palabras, sectusempra y crucio, creo asociarlas al dolor. La última, avada kedabra, es como la nada, una sensación extraña de vacío.

—¿Y las imágenes?

—Esos ojos… bueno, digo, la mirada podría asociarla a un sentimiento, pero no sé si es amistad… no lo tengo claro… En cuanto a la cicatriz en forma de rayo, tampoco podría asegurar nada, aunque creo que se trata de un sentimiento de amistad, tal vez… no sé…

—¿Y el rayo de luz verde?

—Ni idea —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, Jean, creo que hemos avanzado mucho. Sigue anotando cada palabra que venga a tu mente relacionando de inmediato el sentimiento o la emoción que experimentaste. También describe las imágenes que veas o dibújalas apenas lleguen a tu mente. A veces los sueños se olvidan al cabo de unos segundos…

—Sí, como digas.

—Creo que estamos bastante avanzados, pronto iniciaremos la etapa de hipnosis. Imagino que no has desistido de la idea, ¿no?

—No, de ningún modo. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para saber qué se esconde en mi pasado. Y gracias Matthew, has sido una gran ayuda en todo este proceso.

—Para mí es un honor atender a la comisario más joven de Nueva York.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, en el Londres Mágico, específicamente en el Ministerio de Magia, un joven mago ingresaba a la oficina del Jefe de aurores. Era Draco Malfoy un hombre atractivo pero triste y cuyo trabajo de auror era reconocido y admirado por toda la comunidad, dejando atrás su pasado mortífago y la culpa que sintió en algún momento por llevar a cuestas el apellido Malfoy. Además la gente estaba agradecida pues había ayudado a capturar a muchos magos que habían intentado vengar la muerte de Voldemort. Era un baluarte junto a Harry Potter.

—Potter, es preciso que hablemos.

—Sí, yo también quiero hablar contigo. Los aurores que llegaron de Australia no trajeron buenas noticias. Dijeron que Hermione y su madre se mudaron de allí hace unos cinco años.

—Sinceramente, yo tenía muchas expectativas por esta pista en Australia. Es que ya la hemos buscado en tantas partes… en el Londres muggle, en Francia, en Alemania… —dijo con tristeza sentándose frente a Harry, quien se hallaba detrás de su escritorio.

—En toda Europa, Malfoy. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Ella sabía que nuestra separación era momentánea… por un tiempo mientras mi padre fuese una amenaza pero él murió y ella aún no regresa.

—Eso es lo que más preocupa y es un tema que ya hemos analizado. Aunque, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo lo he estado pensado, ¡por Merlín somos magos! Ella no puede esconderse de nosotros o habernos olvidado, a menos que…

—A menos que haya magia de por medio —Draco se acercó más escritorio de su amigo poniendo ambos puños sobre la mesa—. Sí, yo también lo he pensado. Pero dime, ¿quién más, a parte de mi padre, habría querido a Hermione lejos de mí?

—No sé. Se me viene a la mente un novio despechado.

—¿Un novio despechado? ¿Te refieres a Ron? ¿Ron Weasley? —Draco se echó atrás nuevamente en el asiento mirando incrédulo a Harry. Hasta donde él sabía, Ronald seguía siendo amigo de Potter, aunque no como en el colegio, casi no tenían contacto. Tal vez Potter escondía algo. A esas alturas le era imposible confiar en todos, pero esa opción le parecía descabellada. Weasley se había dedicado a la tienda de sortilegios, alejado de la búsqueda de Hermione—. No me suena lógico lo que dices, Potter. Nunca me ha caído bien la comadreja, pero no creo que haya hecho algo así. En el colegio fue un cabrón, pero de ahí a hacernos algo tan grave como alejar a Hermione de todos, pues…

—Quizá no… o quizá sí… recuerda que fue él quien informó a Lucius de tu relación con Hermione cuando estábamos en séptimo curso, y ahí empezó la pesadilla para ambos. Al final dijo estar arrepentido y nos ayudó, pero siempre he creído que hay más. Por algo se alejó del ministerio y trabaja en la tienda de George, pudiendo, con todas sus habilidades, tener un cargo aquí.

—¿Y recién ahora me cuentas tus dudas?

—Es que antes no dudaba, pero el tiempo pasa y él, en silencio, apartado de todo. Sospechoso, ¿no?

—Mmm, sí, viéndolo de ese modo. Tal vez él no sea el responsable directo, pero puede que oculte algo.

—Que oculte a voluntad u obligado —Draco asintió.

—¿Te parece si mañana temprano vamos al Callejón Diagon a hacerle una visita a Ron? Si no es por las buenas…

—No te preocupes, tengo unos frascos de veritaserum. Ya me cansé de tratar a esa comadreja como la gente. Si nos ha escondido algo, te juro que...

—No nos adelantemos Malfoy, primero hay saber qué está ocurriendo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jean Granger llegaba a su departamento en el octavo piso de ese céntrico edificio neoyorkino. Abrió la puerta y mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban a la altura de la cadera. Una pequeña niña de unos seis años la estaba abrazando. Su piel era blanca, ojos grises y cabello rubio blanquecino, lacio que lo llevaba cortado como melena.

—¡Mami, llegaste! ¡Te he echado de menos! Marita no ha podido jugar conmigo porque estuvo ocupada mirando telev… —no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, cuando se escuchó un carraspeo y una joven mujer que se acercaba a la puerta de entrada. Marita Espina, era la nanny que Jean había contratado para cuidar a su hija, hacía ya un par de años.

—Señora Jean, su hija se ha portado muy bien. Solo que hoy…

—Marita no me asustes, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó tomando en brazos a su hija, dándole unos cuantos besos en la frente.

—No, nada malo, lo que pasa es que en la tarde me pareció que la niña jugaba con un gato de peluche, pero a los segundos, no era un gato, era un oso…

—Pero no tiene nada de raro.

—Lo que pasa es que Rose, no tiene gatos de peluche.

—Marita, entonces debiste haberlo imaginado, ¿cierto Rose?

 _—Sí, claro como aquella vez en que la niña llegó con el cabello corto y a los minutos le había crecido_ — pensó Marita, pero ese era un tema supuestamente zanjado, aunque ella no estaba mal de la cabeza y sabía perfectamente lo que sus ojos habían visto—. Sí, señora, debí imaginarlo. Bien, yo me debo ir. Nos vemos mañana, que descansen —continúo hablando y sacando su abrigo del perchero, para luego salir del departamento.

—Hasta mañana, que descanses tú también —Jean puso a la niña en el piso—. A ver, ¿qué travesura hiciste hoy? Cuéntame —sabía que su hija hacía cosas que los demás niños de su edad no hacían y eso lo asociaba a poderes extrasensoriales, a la mente o a la telepatía… cualquier justificación o raíz científica podría servir para explicar los sucesos misteriosos que a veces le ocurrían a Rose o a ella misma.

—Nada mamita, es que quería jugar con un gato… El otro día vi a uno de color canela. Estaba en el balcón mirando por la ventana y ¡tenía la cara aplastada!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Yo también lo he visto, pero es raro ese gato, ha de ser de algún vecino.

—¿Vamos a dormir juntas hoy?

—¡Qué fácil es para ti cambiar de tema tan rápido! ¡Pero, sí! Dormiremos juntitas, aunque antes vamos a cenar, ¿te parece?

—¡Sí, mamita linda! —Jean tomó a su hija de la mano y, mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón y los tiraba en cualquier parte del departamento, se dispuso a cenar algo sabroso en compañía de su hija.


	30. Más Allá de Todo

_Cuando pienso que te puedo superar,_

 _vuelvo a ver tus cosas y te vuelvo a amar._

 _Nuestra cama está tan fría sin tu amor_

 _y las rosas se han secado al no sentir ya tu voz._

* * *

Draco se encontraba en la mansión que por generaciones había pertenecido a los Malfoy. Con los años, no lucía tan lúgubre como cuando Voldemort la había transformado en su cuartel general. Al contrario, luego de la muerte de su madre, él se había preocupado de darle otra apariencia. Ahora tenía grandes jardines con rosales, césped y enredaderas que teñían de verde las paredes exteriores. Adentro, era iluminada por amplios ventanales vestidos con cortinas blancas de tela y gasa. Todo lo había hecho para que cuando regresara Hermione, no existiera ningún vestigio de lo que fue durante la guerra. Así como también se había preocupado de la seguridad, poniendo uno que otro artilugio y edificando un lugar especial para evitar cualquier riesgo. Ya una vez su padre había vulnerado la seguridad de esa casa, y algo similar no iba a volver a ocurrir.

Estaba en su habitación y miraba una fotografía mágica con movimiento: se hallaban en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall, mostrando un pergamino que lucía la firma de ambos. Se trataba de su acta de matrimonio. En la imagen estaban acompañados también por Harry y Luna.

Miró a su izquierda y vio un pequeño equipo musical que pertenecía a Hermione. Era un artefacto muggle adaptado para poder operarlo con magia. Recordaba cuando su esposa le decía qué teclas presionar y cómo insertar los casetes, pero siempre lo olvidaba. Esbozó una sonrisa al momento que presionó la tecla play y comenzó a escucharse una canción latina, que Hermione amaba y que él, con los años, había comenzado también a amar y a entender qué decía.

A su mente llegó el primer momento en que la había besado:

 _Pasados unos meses de terminada la guerra, los alumnos habían regresado al colegio. En ese tiempo, Hermione y Ronald eran novios, pero nunca se llevaron bien, es más, él le era infiel. Cuando ella se enteró, puso de inmediato término a la relación, oportunidad que él aprovechó para acercarse e intentar ser su amigo, pero le era difícil, su pasado era un karma y para muchos costaba demasiado entender que él hubiese cambiado, pero Hermione fue distinta. Ella aceptó ese acercamiento._

 _—Debemos hablar —le dijo una tarde luego de clases, pero ella no quería hablar con él, al menos no en ese momento. Él supuso que era porque aún amaba a Weasley o porque tenía miedo de volver a caer en lo mismo—. Conmigo no pasará lo mismo... Tú me conoces, ya no tengo nada que ocultar. Sabes cómo es mi carácter y no te engañaría de la forma que lo hizo esa comadreja. A pesar de que mi historial no es bueno, ni tengo buenas referencias. Pero tú… tú me has cambiado…. con solo mirarme. La comadreja te perdió porque es un estúpido._

 _—Por favor no lo llames «comadreja» —a pesar de todo el dolor causado, ella evitaba llamarlo por ese sobrenombre que tan bien le quedaba al pelirrojo._

 _Sin embargo, luego de hablar un par de cosas más, se dio por vencido. Ella no quería nada con él. Giró para irse a otro lado, pero fue Hermione quien le tomó el brazo e impidió que se fuera. Él no desperdició la ocasión y la besó… la besó como jamás a nadie había besado…_

* * *

 _Más allá, la nada solo quedo yo._

 _¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién te hará el amor?_

* * *

Había regresado de su recuerdo y entendía a cabalidad qué decía aquella canción. Con rabia presionó la tecla stop.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Jean venía de dejar a su hijita en la Primaria Kennedy cercana a Central Park. Estaba un poco preocupada, la profesora le dijo que la semana siguiente los niños y las niñas debían hacer su primera alocución en público, y el tema era: «Les presento a mi papá», y Rose Luna no tenía padre. Su esposo, Draco Malfoy, había muerto en ese accidente que le costó a ella su memoria. Era viuda, pero una viuda especial, sin recuerdos de nada, sin imágenes de su pasado, y sin una fotografía que enseñarle a su hija. Sabía que así se llamaba su difunto esposo, solo por el acta de matrimonio que debía haber quedado en lugar de la casa de su madre en Londres, casa que a estas alturas estaba abandonada.

Debía idear una estrategia para que Rose no se sintiera discriminada. Desearía poseer magia y hacer que su esposo apareciera, pero sabía que la magia no existía. Podría decir que posiblemente creyera en los milagros, pero en la magia por magia así sin más… sin un truco de por medio, nunca.

Ni siquiera tenía un hermano, un amigo, o un pariente varón cercano (su tío Herman vivía en Tampa, Florida) que pudiera transformarse en una figura paternal para su pequeña. A excepción del inspector Daniels, el cual desde hacía un tiempo había intentado, infructuosamente, acercarse a ella. No presentaría a su hija un posible pretendiente. Si Rose, alguna vez llegara a conocerle un pretendiente, sería aquel que estuviera dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella y, sinceramente, al lado de Daniels, no se veía.

—Atención: un «diez cien» en York y Maine, Sg Meldenson, «diez treinta» y «noventa y seis», ¿alguna unidad cerca? —era el radio de su vehículo en donde operadora de la comisaría pedía refuerzos para un procedimiento.

Jean de inmediato tomó el comunicador y respondió:

—Comisario Granger al habla. Estoy cerca. Envíe ambulancia —respondió y colgó. Tocó su costado izquierdo verificando que su arma, una Smith and Wesson estuviera en su sitio, y claro, la Glock 19w que iba con su respectivo arnés en su pierna.

Presionó acelerador, encendió baliza y se apresuró en llegar. Bajó raudamente y sacó su arma. El lugar del suceso era tragicómico: un camión de helados volteado, una mujer adulta y obesa sentada en el piso cubierta de chips de chocolates, un hombre extraño, de sombrero bajo y con una capa de color verde, amenazando a todos con un palito empuñado en su mano derecha.

—¡Si se acercan les mando un maleficio! ¡Estúpidos muggles americanos! —Jean se acercó a él apuntándolo con su arma.

—¡Déjate de tonterías, hombre! Es necesario que te vea un médico. Acabas de ocasionar un accidente y tú también estás herido.

—¡Nada de médicos muggles! Yo debería que ir a San Mungo, pero ese hospital queda muy lejos de aquí — respondió.

—Comisario, por eso era la clave «diez noventa y seis» —uno de los policías al costado de Jean, era quien hablaba. Esa clave era referida a un loco en la carretera.

—¿Granger? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Hermione Granger? —preguntó el hombre quien la había reconocido.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre de pila?

—¡Ratona de biblioteca! ¿No te acuerdas ya de mí? Soy Mundungus Fletcher. En Londres, tú y tus amigos se dedicaron a decirle a todo el mundo que yo era un ratero y un cobarde.

—Termina de una vez el palabrerío y deja que te vean los paramédicos —respondió Jean haciendo un gesto con su cabeza al oficial para que rodeara a Fletcher.

—Si se acerca uno de ustedes, no dudaré y los hechizaré —Jean no hizo caso y avanzó un paso. El hombre ejecutó un movimiento con su varita, logrando arrojar al suelo al policía que estaba cerca de ella. Jean, rápida con su arma, al advertir que ese «palito» era una sofisticada arma, de seguro que de origen oriental, como esos con láseres extraños, inmediatamente disparó y dio justo en la varita del hombre, cayendo ésta al suelo.

—Hasta en tu rol de muggle me sigues desarmando. Potter te enseñó bien.

—¿En mi rol de qué? —era mejor no entrar en conflicto con un demente—. Dejémonos de boberías. Pratt, detén a este hombre y llévalo a la comisaría. Creo que tendré una charla con él.

—Sí, comisario —el policía le dijo sus derechos a Mundungus, poniéndole las esposas.

—Y, Hermione, ¿qué haces tan lejos de Londres? ¿Draco no se preocupa de ti? ¿Se divorciaron? Hace años que no se te ve por Hogsmeade —Jean no respondió a las preguntas que le hacía este desconocido. Pero parecía que el hombre algo sabía de ella, aunque también podría tratarse de algún trastorno mental, esquizofrenia, de seguro, pero había dicho su nombre… su primer nombre, Hermione, ese que solo usaba en documentos. Además refirió el nombre de Draco y ese no era un nombre común… ni el de ella…

Al ingresar a la comisaría, luego del procedimiento, se dirigió directamente a su despacho, se quitó el blazer, quedando solo son su blusa blanca ajustada en la cintura, la cual la hacía ver muy femenina, junto a su falda por sobre la rodilla. Lo único que le quitaba el aire delicado era el arnés negro que cruzaba en su espalda y daba una vuelta en el brazo, del cual colgaba su Smith & Wesson. Mientras se la sacaba y colgaba en el perchero, entró el oficial Pratt que estaba con ella en el procedimiento.

—Malas noticias, comisario. El detenido desapareció.

—¿Cuál de todos? —preguntó.

—El del carrito de helados… el «brujo» ese… — respondió el oficial haciendo un movimiento despectivo con sus manos.

—¿Cómo que desapareció? ¿Por dónde escapó?

—Digo bien, comisario… el hombre desapareció, porque lo habíamos dejado en la celda de detención, pero al dar vuelta la espalda… Ehhh… desapareció… así tal cual… ¡puff! se esfumó.

—Ah así que «¡puff!», ahora se nos escapan los presos.

—Este… bueno…

—¿Y esa arma que él traía? Quiero que la pasen a los de criminalis…

—¿Esa varita de mago de circo? —interrumpió Pratt, en medio de una burlesca sonrisa, pero al notar la seriedad de la comisario, cambió el tono—. Pues, también desapareció… puff…—al decir lo último, su voz disminuyó y su cabeza comenzó a inclinar.

—¿Cómo pueden llegar a ser tan inútiles? ¿Cómo es posible que un hombrecito logre eludir a una comisaría llena de policías? Pratt, debes presentarme un informe bastante acabado, sino quieres que Asuntos Internos nos vuelva a caer encima.

—Como diga, comisario.

—Retírate. Y cuando vuelvas, por favor tráeme buenas noticias —esbozó una leve sonrisa al policía para que bajara sus niveles de nerviosismo.

Se sentó tras su escritorio, desabrochó el botón de su manga izquierda y la comenzó a subir. Era para escribir mejor en el procesador, ya que siempre terminaba con los puños sucios producto del roce con los materiales. Al llegar a cierto punto en su brazo, instintivamente llevó los dedos de la mano derecha a una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, en donde se podía leer claramente: «sangre sucia». Por más que intentaba recordar cómo se había hecho esa marca, le era imposible. Al principio pensaba que posiblemente en su adolescencia, cometió una locura contra sí misma, cortándose el brazo, pero luego, al darse cuenta de que el solo contacto con un alfiler le hacía salir lágrimas, era imposible que ella misma se hubiera hecho eso. Se trataba de otro enigma que debía resolver. Esperaba que la hipnosis comenzara pronto y poder dilucidar todos esos misterios.


	31. Kruchans

Harry y Draco caminaban por el Callejón Diagon en dirección a la tienda de sortilegios de la familia Weasley. Con los años, el negocio se había ampliado, ya no solo se limitaba a novedosas formas de hacer bromas mágicas, sino que incursionó en otros rubros y ahora contaba con una parte exclusiva dedicada al quidditch y otra a artículos escolares: ollas de peltre, plumas de colores, pergaminos, tintas, mochilas y ropa escolar.

Dentro de la comunidad mágica, la familia Weasley era una de las más adineradas, producto de un trabajo arduo y dedicado, tanto de Ron, como de sus hermanos, así como de Molly, la matriarca Weasley. Ginny, no participaba. Luego que se dedicara profesionalmente al deporte mágico más popular, poco tiempo le quedaba para los negocios. Viajaba constantemente, situación que también redundó negativamente en su relación con Harry Potter. Habían terminado hacía unos años, sin embargo, él la seguía amando, pero sabía que ella debía desarrollarse en lo que le gustaba, no sería un obstáculo en su vida. Quizá, en un futuro ella se cansara y regresara a Londres, mientras tanto él, la estaría esperando. ¿Hasta cuándo? No lo sabía. Su amor era fuerte, ¿pero sería eterno?

—Vas muy callado, Potter.

—Pensaba en Ginny, hace meses que no la veo.

—Ustedes ya no…

—No, ya no. Ella está dedicada a lo suyo.

—He aquí al par de estúpidos, sin las mujeres que aman, ¡patéticos! —dijo lo último en su habitual tono arrastrado de voz. Harry sonrió tristemente porque, efectivamente, él se había autodenominado como «un patético empedernido», sabiendo que con su fama y con el cargo que detentaba como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, podría conseguir a cualquier mujer, pero no, él seguía solo.

—Al menos tú tienes esposa, Malfoy. Hermione está en algún lado y espero que pronto estén juntos nuevamente. En cambio yo…

—Deja de lamentarte y háblale firme y claro a la mini Weasley. ¡Pídele matrimonio! —Harry guardó silencio—. _Hace rato debí haberlo hecho…_

Llegaron a la gran tienda Weasley, algo parecido a lo que los muggles llamarían «multitienda», lo único que no tenía era escaleras mecánicas porque para eso utilizaban ascensores mágicos que transportaban hacia arriba, hacia abajo y hacia los costados, es decir, podían trasladar a los clientes entre departamentos de un mismo piso. Tan veloz, que mejor era no haber comido antes o no haber ido a la peluquería…

—No la recordaba así… ha crecido mucho en el último tiempo —observó Harry, mientras se dirigían al tercer piso, lugar en donde estaban las oficinas centrales de «Weasley Home and Life».

Al verlos, Ron no disimuló su alegría. Al fin y cabo, a pesar de no trabajar en el ministerio, el cariño que sentía por su amigo Harry Potter, era muy grande. No podía decir lo mismo de Draco Malfoy, le había quitado a Hermione, pero ya estaba olvidado… o casi, era un tema que no solía analizar muy a menudo. Sabía que causó mucho daño a la pareja por su despecho. Tarde entendió que no podía obligar a nadie a amar a otro. Esperaba que Hermione estuviera bien, en donde fuera…

Luego de saludarse, fue Draco el que apuró el motivo de la visita.

—Weasley, necesitamos un lugar tranquilo para hablar. Se trata de mi esposa —dijo recalcando las dos últimas palabras.

—¿Hay noticias de ella? —preguntó esperanzado y nervioso.

—No, por eso estamos aquí —respondió Harry.

—Pues como ya lo saben y porque lo hemos conversado antes, no soy de mucha ayuda. Pero bueno, síganme. Mi despacho es tranquilo y nadie nos interrumpirá —caminaron por un par de stands de venta e ingresaron a un salón grande, en donde se hallaba una secretaria.

—Vanity, por favor, que nadie nos interrumpa —pidió a la muchacha.

—Sí, señor Weasley. Buenas tardes señor Potter y señor Malfoy.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron amablemente los recién llegados.

De inmediato entraron al despacho de Ronald, que no distaba mucho en el orden típico de los Weasley: cuadros chuecos en las paredes, pilas de pergaminos desperdigados por el piso y una estantería con bastante chuchería mágica, que de seguro se trataba de los prototipos de ventas.

Se sentaron en unos cómodos sofás, en tanto Ron hizo aparecer unas tazas con té recién preparado.

—Como sabrás Ron, hemos buscado a Hermione por toda Inglaterra, en varios países de Europa y nada. No es posible que haya desaparecido. Es preciso encontrarla y saber qué le pasó. Van cerca de siete años sin saber nada de ella —era Harry quien hablaba.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, pero no sé en qué pueda ayudarlos.

—¡Basta Weasley! ¡Tú sabes más de que dices! ¡Ya está bueno de tus estupideces y discursos de niño incomprendido! Hermione es mi esposa y hace años que no estamos juntos. ¡Tú debes saber dónde está! —Draco se caracterizaba por ser poco contenedor de emociones y Harry lo sabía, mas esta no era la ocasión para limitarlo, pues entendía que su amigo estaba desesperado. Pero lejos de lo que ambos imaginaban, Ronald se encogió de hombros sin entender lo que ocurría y guardó silencio.

—Ron, es necesario y urgente saber de ella, puede estar pasando malos ratos, puede estar sola… —dijo Harry buscando la forma más sutil para dirigirse a su amigo.

—O tal vez se casó —continuó Draco lo que Harry había comenzado a decir.

Todos guardaron silencio. Draco se alejó un poco y miró por la ventana. Debía calmarse sentía unas ganas enormes de tomar por la solapa a Ron y gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pues a su mente volvieron todos los malos recuerdos vividos en el último año de colegio, momentos que fueron causados por el despecho de Weasley.

—Yo… yo no sé mucho… y lo poco que sé, no lo puedo revelar… porque soy el Guardián del Secreto.

—¿«Guardián Secreto»? ¿De qué? ¡¿Qué nos has estado ocultado todo estos años, Ron?! —fue Harry quien alzó ahora la voz. ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo hubiese guardado para sí algo tan importante como aquello? ¿Qué había detrás de todo? ¿Quiénes más estaban confabulados en contra de Draco y Hermione? Miró a Malfoy y este no ocultaba su ira, pero solo asintió, entendiendo que Harry era quién debía tomar la decisión correcta.

—De lo que pasó con Hermione… Pero, como saben, yo no puedo hablar… el encantamiento me lo impide —Ron, al fin había dicho lo que por tantos años lo estuvo atormentado. Si bien en un principio había estado de acuerdo con el plan urdido por la profesora McGonagall, luego de un tiempo, se arrepintió profundamente de haber aceptado ser parte de aquello que había alejado a Hermione de todos—. Ustedes saben cómo son esos hechizos, es imposible hablar voluntariamente... sé a lo que me expongo solo con haberles dicho que lo tenía.

—Tranquilo, ya no te moriste. Quien te hechizó, no te quería muerto —agregó Draco en forma sarcástica—. Pero si te obligamos, ya no serías responsable de habernos entregado la información—. Draco se había acercado nuevamente, pero esta vez su mirada era en verdad amenazadora.

—¿Y cómo? ¿Con veritaserum, acaso? Es lo único que me puede hacer hablar sin faltar a mi juramento —reconoció Ron pensando en que esa sería la fórmula perfecta para borrar parte del mal causado.

—Dame tu té —dijo Draco estirando su mano.

—¡No! —exclamó Ron intentando alejar su taza de las blancas manos de Malfoy.

—Dale tu té, Ron —ordenó Harry. Ron obedeció y entregó su taza a Draco quien vertió unas cuantas gotas en ella y se la entregó para que la bebiera—. Con esto bastará.

Ron con desconfianza la recibió, pero como estaba cansado de tantos años de silencio obligado, se bebió la taza de un trago, olvidando que estaba caliente. Era como ácido que pasaba por su garganta.

—Dime Ron, ¿dónde realizaste tus estudios secundarios? —fue Draco quien dio inicio a las preguntas.

—Estudié en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y pertenecí a la casa Gryffindor —Ron había quedado quieto en su silla mirando a un punto indefinido, casi no pestañaba y su voz se escuchaba adormilada.

—¿Recuerdas a Hermione Granger?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes dónde está ella ahora?

—No —un bufido de desaliento salió de Draco y Harry al escuchar ese «No» tan rotundo.

—¿Sabes por qué ella no ha regresado? —preguntó Harry.

—Ella no ha regresado, ni regresará, porque su memoria fue borrada y al haberse ido de la ciudad, no hay forma de que quien se la borró, se la pueda devolver —Harry y Draco se miraron, eso comprobaba sus sospechas.

—¿Sabes tú quién borró la memoria de Hermione y por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Draco.

—Su memoria fue borrada porque había que protegerla a ella y a Jane Granger de tu padre y de otros mortífagos. Se puso un hechizo para hacerla indetectable a todos nosotros, se le cambió la memoria y se le dio una vida nueva junto a su madre. No obstante, ese hechizo sería transitorio, pero luego algo ocurrió... no sé qué... pero derivó en que Hermione desapareciera.

Draco se rascó la cabeza intentando analizar la situación. Era un entramado bastante complicado como para que la diminuta mente de Weasley la hubiese urdido sola.

—Weasley, has respondido por qué se hizo, ahora dinos, ¿quién fue? ¿Quién fue capaz de alejar a Hermione de mí?

—La responsable del hechizo a Hermione es la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry sin entender. Eso estaba fuera de cualquier lógica. McGonagall jamás haría algo en contra de ellos. Pero Ronald no podía mentir, estaba bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad.

—Ya lo dije —al parecer el veritaserum también contenía algún somnífero, pues Ron había bostezado y estaba quedándose dormido.

—Bien, Ron, has sido de total ayuda. Ahora, escúchame, quiero que respires profundamente, que cierres los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abras no te sentirás culpable por habernos dicho la verdad —Ron asintió a lo indicado por Draco.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jean llegó a su departamento a eso de las siete de la tarde, luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Cansada y un poco hastiada, pues estar leyendo informes y autorizando procedimientos, no era lo de ella. Prefería la acción de las calles. Cuando era policía de patrulla, su vida era más activa, pero debido al peligro que ello significaba, luego del tiroteo cerca del Empire State, prefirió optar por otro cargo, no podía seguir exponiéndose al peligro: su hija la necesitaba, y ella debía velar por las dos. No obstante, el cargo de comisario distaba bastante de la seguridad de un escritorio que ella pretendió en algún momento. Los procedimientos más graves estaban a su cargo y era ahí en donde tenía que elevar su autocuidado, porque detrás de ella se hallaba su mayor responsabilidad: Rose Luna.

Al llegar a su hogar, como siempre sintió los cálidos bracitos de su pequeña que la rodeaban, mientras colgaba su chaqueta.

—¡Mami! ¡Llegaste! Ah, no me gusta eso… —dijo Rose cuando al abrazarla notó que su madre llevaba el arma puesta en el arnés.

—¡Oh, mi angelito! Tranquila, que esto se guarda de inmediato. ¿Y Marita?

—Acá vengo señora, ¿cómo estuvo el día? —la mujer apareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina, cargando su abrigo.

—Cansador, pero bien. Ya vengo, voy a guardar esto —añadió apuntando con la mirada a su arma.

—Está lista la cena, tiene unos ricos espaguetis con salsa de tomates y filete.

—¡Gracias! ¡Mmm eso me gusta mucho! —se escuchó la voz de Jean desde el dormitorio. A los segundos llegó sin el arma, vistiendo un pantalón deportivo y zapatos descanso en forma de zorro—. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tal, mi angelito? —se puso en cuclillas y abrió sus brazos para que su hija se acerca.

—¡Ahí sí, mamita linda! —exclamó la pequeña y corrió a abrazar su mamá. Marita sonrió, era un gusto verlas. Las quería muchísimo, a pesar de las cosas poco comunes que de repente pasaban en casa. Tanto hija como madre, eran especiales, cariñosas y unidas.

—Me voy señora, que descanse. ¡Ah! La profesora de Rose dijo que con respecto a la presentación de la próxima semana, y en su caso especial, usted tendría que ir. Además mañana no hay clases porque los profesores estarán en una reunión de capacitación, así que le dieron deberes a los niños para hacerlos en casa. Pero su hija, ya los hizo todos, hoy. Es muy inteligente.

—¡Esa es mi chiquita! Entonces, ¿podríamos ir de compras? ¿Qué te parece? —dijo Jean a Rose.

—¡Sí! Pero, ¿y tu trabajo, mamita?

—No le digas a nadie, pero soy la jefa, yo misma me autorizaré un día. ¿Qué tal Marita, si descansas mañana y trabajas medio día el sábado? Así aprovecho de estar con Rose y recupero el medio día de permiso este sábado, ¿podrías?

—Por supuesto, señora. Y no se preocupe, yo de todas formas vengo mañana, aunque sea un ratito y el sábado también, así usted sale con Rose y yo les preparo la cena. Vaya tranquila.

—Gracias Marita, creo que me gané la lotería contigo.

—Es un gusto para mí estar con ustedes. Buenas noches.

—Chao, Marita —se despidió, Rose. Marita salió cerrando suavemente la puerta del departamento.

—Bien pequeña, ¿te parece si cenamos? Tengo hambre.

—¡Sí! ¿Mami?

—Dime.

—Te quiero mucho.

—¡Yo también, bebé! Eres mi angelito bello. Tus ojitos me acompañan día a día en el trabajo.

—Mamita tú eres muy linda.

—Gracias, bebé. Tú también eres muy linda.

—Pero mi cabello no es como el tuyo.

—Tu cabello rubio es como el de tu padre.

—¿Te acuerdas de él? ¿Encontraste alguna foto?—preguntó Rose.

—No mi amor, pero me imagino que así lo debió tener.

—Sí, yo igual me lo imagino así. A veces creo que no está en el cielo… creo sentir que está vivo pero triste —dijo la niña poniendo carita de pena.

—No, mi vida. Papito ha de estar con Diosito, feliz. Él nos cuida siempre —sin querer sus ojos se habían nublado por aquellas lágrimas que intentaba disimular.

—Mamita linda, ¿y si él estuviera vivo?

—Rose, eso sería un sueño. Pero si estuviera vivo, hace tiempo que nos hubiera buscado y estaríamos con él. Pero bueno, basta de hablar de tu padre, vamos a cenar —agregó tratando de sonar tranquila. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando se disponían a entrar a la cocina, el timbre del departamento sonó. Jean no recibía visitas, a no ser que ella hubiese invitado a alguien y esa no era la ocasión. Así que se asomó por el ojo de vidrio de la puerta y vio que se trataba de la vecina cargando un enorme gato color canela con cara aplastada. Jean abrió la puerta y Rose se asomó por detrás de su madre.

—Señora Green, ¡qué sorpresa!

—Mi estimada Jean, perdón que te moleste, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo. ¿Puedo pasar? Perdón, ¿podemos pasar? —preguntó incluyendo al gato. Era parecer suyo o ¿al gato no le había gustado que no lo nombraran? Jean movió un poco la cabeza para quitarse aquella tonta idea y sonrió.

—Sí, pasen, adelante —dijo haciendo énfasis en el plural—. Por favor tomen asiento.

—No, gracias hija —la mujer era una anciana que vestía bata y pantuflas, una mujer bastante sociable—. Lo que pasa es que este gato llegó a mi departamento hace un par de meses, pero se pasa todo el día en tu balcón. Mira y mira… y a veces juega con tu hija —dijo mirando a Rose, quien ya se había acercado al gato y le acariciaba su abundante y largo pelaje.

—Algo me ha dicho Rose.

—A veces ni come por estar mirando por tu ventana. Creo que se ha encariñado con ustedes. Yo ya estoy vieja para andar cuidando animales y me preocupo mucho por este. Yo no sé si ustedes… pues… podrían…

—¡A mi encanta este gato! —gritó Rose poniendo su carita en el lomo del animal.

—Se llama Crookshanks. Lo dice su collar…

—¿Crookshanks? ¡Qué nombre más raro! Y si tiene collar, ha de tener dueño.

—Sí, dice que su dueña es «H.J.G.»

—¿A ver? —eso le llamó mucho la atención pues se trataba de las iniciales de su nombre. Al revisar el collar del gato y al rozarlo, el animal de inmediato comenzó a hacer su típico sonido de gato encariñado… estaba ronroneando… Y se abalanzó a los brazos de Jean. Ella lo tomó y era como si lo conociera de siempre porque lo empezó a acariciar de inmediato—. Me había imaginado tener un gatito para Rose pero este es un gran gato… Muy lindo por cierto. Gracias señora Green, nosotras cuidaremos de Crookshanks. ¿Qué te parece Rose?

—¡Me encanta! Ven Kruchans, vamos a jugar —daba la extraña impresión de que el gato entendía todo e incluso Jean pudo advertir que… ¡No, estaba loca! ¡Los gatos no sonríen!

El gato bajó de los brazos de Jean y se fue con Rose.

—Tengo su arena y su comida en mi departamento… Te los paso de inmediato. Es un gato muy educado, es limpio y entiende todo, pareciera que fuera mágico pues aparece en los lugares menos esperados. Además es un fiel cuidador de las casas y ama a los niños.

—Así veo. Gracias.

Jean, acababa de encontrar un nuevo compañero de juegos para su hijita. Desde ahora Kruchans, como dijo Rose.


	32. Obliviate

—Y bueno, profesora McGonagall, esa es la situación y por tanto, en mi labor como Jefe de Aurores, convoco la Ley Mágica sobre personas desaparecidas, en este caso, Hermione Jean Malfoy, exigiéndole nos diga la verdad de lo sucedido.

Era Harry Potter quien se dirigía prudente y serio a su antigua profesora de Transformaciones. Se encontraban en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, junto a él, Draco y Ron, este último cabizbajo y callado. A pesar de no haber revelado conscientemente el secreto respecto de lo sucedido con su amiga, sabía que no había puesto resistencia alguna al veritaserum. Aunque tampoco se podía negar, porque tanto Draco como Harry eran aurores y desde esa perspectiva, resistirse, significaba pasaje directo a Azkaban o por lo menos con una amenaza de apercibimiento, por desacato a la autoridad.

—Harry, Draco, Ronald… ¡cómo han crecido! Yo, ya estoy vieja y cansada de esta suciedad, de tantas cosas malas… tanto odio… tanto dolor —la mujer se sentó en su asiento, mientras que los tres jóvenes se miraban entre ellos sin entender. Era como si la mujer estuviese muy cansada y angustiada—. Sí, claro que pasó todo lo que usted dice señor Potter, pero esa no es toda la verdad. Alguien más tuvo que ver y estoy segura de que ahí está la respuesta del por qué Hermione desapareció.

—Entonces, hable. La escuchamos —dijo Draco con un tono no tan afable como el de Harry. Ella lo miró con cariño, entendía lo que el joven Malfoy sentía, se trataba de su esposa y cuando supiera que no solo se trataba de ella, era muy posible que no la volviera a mirar o que la odiara con toda su alma.

—Bien, tomen asiento y escuchen —acomodó un par de objetos del escritorio, juntó sus manos y continuó con su relato—: Cuando tu padre, Draco, supo que tenías una relación con Hermione—, Ron bajó la cabeza al notar la mirada de Malfoy— fue como si una tercera guerra se declarara. Reunió a ex seguidores de Ustedes-Saben-quién y a otros simpatizantes que estaban por ahí escondidos, solo para eliminarla a ella. Así que, pensando que sería imposible separarlos y que, a la larga terminaría aceptándola, tú y ella se casaron y se casaron de un día para otro. Estoy segura que ustedes habrían querido una boda más preparada, pero no había tiempo—. Agregó mirando a Draco—. Así que apuramos todo y aquí, en esta oficina, contrajeron matrimonio civil, ¿lo recuerdan? Grave error. Ahí fue cuando Lucius agredió gravemente a la señorita Lovegood y también a Ginny… Lo peor, fue haber asesinado al padre de Hermione—. Todos asintieron y recordaron ese horrible día, luego de la boda—. Pensamos que el próximo objetivo sería Hermione, así que entre todos, incluso ustedes, estuvimos de acuerdo de que ella se fuera al mundo muggle con su madre. Así que aplicamos un par de hechizos de para hacerla indetectable a los mortífagos. Pero en ese instante pensé que sería mejor modificar un poco su memoria para que, en el caso de que por una en mil casualidades, fuera encontrada por uno de ellos, ella no pudiera recordar nada, ni entregar detalles. No obstante, ese hechizo iba a desaparecer cuando todo peligro pasara.

—Pero ella no volvió y nadie sabe dónde está —el que habló con un tono ahogado en sus palabras fue Ron.

—Así es. Cuando supe que ustedes habían puesto en marcha una campaña con los aurores, comencé yo también a investigar. Porque incluso creí que ella tenía miedo de regresar y que prefería mantenerse lejos, pero luego recapacité y, conociéndola como la conozco, es imposible que ella quisiera… quisiera…

—Quisiera, ¿qué? —preguntó Draco. Ya se estaba hartando de la lentitud del relato de la profesora porque gran parte de lo que había dicho, no le era nada nuevo pues todo lo había sentido en carne propia.

—Quisiera… quisiera criar a su hija sola.

—¿Qué? —Draco se puso de pie—. ¿Ella tiene una hija? ¿Es que se volvió a casar? ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

—Calma Draco, deja que termine —Harry intentó sosegarlo, a pesar de que él estaba tanto o más intrigado que su compañero.

—Ella estaba embarazada cuando se fue de aquí, señor Malfoy, tenía muy poquito tiempo de embarazo que ni ella misma ha de haber sabido sobre su estado.

—¿Y usted sabía eso? ¡¿Cómo pudo?! —la voz de Draco era con rabia y con un nudo en la garganta—. ¡Ella estaba embarazada de mí! O sea yo... tengo una hija… una hijita… Harry, Ron ¿escucharon eso? ¡Soy papá! —estaba desesperado y eufórico. Con alegría y rabia a la vez. Con ganas de salir gritando de felicidad pero antes darle unos cuantos crucios a la vieja directora que tenía en frente, pero no podía…

—Tranquilo, Draco —Ron le puso una mano en el hombro—. Continúe profesora, por favor.

—Bien, cuando apliqué el famoso Obliviate, sentí la presencia de otra persona dentro de ella, por eso me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, no te dije nada Draco, porque supuse que pronto todo acabaría y que ella regresaría contigo. Pero no fue así. Y a partir de que ustedes comenzaron a buscarla, yo también comencé a indagar. Mis hechizos no fallan, son infalibles, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que otra bruja o mago había hecho algo, que aplicó un encantamiento, modificando el plan original. Comencé a investigar y di con la culpable… más bien, ella me buscó y me lo contó… hace solo unos días, luego de leer la noticia de «El Profeta», en donde se publicó un reportaje acerca de la fallida incursión de los aurores en Australia en busca de la señorita Granger.

—¡Su apellido es Malfoy! —corrigió Draco con furia. Sus ojos estaban rojos y por más que quisiera evitarlo, las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy…

—Continúe, por favor —solicitó Harry.

—Y me dijo que ella había encontrado a Hermione y a su madre en Londres y que había aplicado una versión alterada del Obliviate, borrando todo recuerdo en la mente de ella y que había manipulado a la madre de Hermione para que se fueran lejos… lejos de todo… inventó un accidente en donde el esposo de Hermione, o sea tú —miró a Draco—, habías muerto y ella había quedado viuda. Y desde ahí, ellas se fueron lejos… a Australia y de ahí, a Tampa…

—¿A dónde? —dijeron Ron y Draco en coro.

—¿Tampa? ¿América? —Harry, que sabía algo más acerca del mundo muggle, preguntó para corroborar si estaba en lo correcto.

—Así es, aunque, como les vuelvo a decir, de eso me enteré solo hace uno días. La señorita Parkinson estaba preocupada, pero dijo que tenía una misión que cumplir. Luego desapareció… no la he vuelto a ver. Yo creo que ella está sufriendo un grave desequilibrio mental, pues se notaba que no estaba bien.

—¿Pansy hizo esto? ¡Ella siempre fue pésima en hechizos! —Draco se tomaba la cabeza con sus dos manos y daba vueltas en la sala.

—Una mujer despechada puede hacer muchas cosas malas, señor Malfoy.

—Y un tonto despechado también —agregó Ron—Lo bueno es que ya estamos más cerca de ella. Hay que ir a América, para nosotros no será tan difícil encontrarla, no somos mortífagos, la podremos detectar.

—Tienes razón. Pero creo que es mejor que vaya yo solo. Debo recuperarlas a ambas… a ella y a mi hija… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tengo una familia que recobrar!

—La señorita Parkinson no sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada cuando lanzó el hechizo, ahora lo sabe… porque sin querer yo se lo dije… además ella recalcó que su misión no estaba terminada. Es posible que tenga planeado algo. Deben tener cuidado.

—Que Parkinson se mantenga lejos de mi familia, si sabe lo que le conviene. Yo mismo me encargaré de mandarla derecho a Azkaban cuando la encuentre. Daré orden de captura hoy mismo.

—No harás nada, Draco, menos si te afecta directamente a ti. El caso lo tomaré yo. Tú solo preocúpate de regresar a Londres con Hermione y con tu hija —dijo Harry tomando el hombro de su amigo, quien asintió pues entendía que Potter tenía razón, luego giró hacia la profesora sin entender cómo alguien en quién confiaban tanto, los pudo haber defraudado de esa manera.

—Profesora, una última pregunta, ¿cuándo usted pensaba decirnos la verdad?

—Hoy. Esta es mi confesión. Si debo pagar con cárcel, lo haré —dijo la mujer sacando de un cajón un sobre amarillento en el que estaba detallado todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Eso no lo defino yo, profesora. Pero creo que por ser usted, puede que tengan clemencia.

—¿Cuándo irás? Si te piensas aparecer, es complicado pues es un trayecto muy, muy largo... El otro camino es que utilices un traslador... —dijo Ron a Draco un poco apartados de Harry y la directora.

—No, no utilizaré ninguno de esos medios mágicos. Porque, tal como dices, el viaje es muy largo así que usaré el sistema muggle: volaré en avión.


	33. Nos Hizo Falta Tiempo

Draco se encontraba en su habitación revisando el equipaje que Oco ya había preparado para él. No obstante, prefería repasarlo detalladamente pues, con los años, la elfina olvidaba cosas o repetía otras. Pero, a pesar de aquello, la apreciaba bastante. Además era una elfina libre, a la cual se le pagaba por sus servicios, ya que fue la misma Hermione quien la contactó para realizar aquel trabajo. Así que a pesar de la poca eficiencia de la elfina, la mantenía al servicio porque era un recuerdo de su esposa.

Revisó el sobre con el boleto del vuelo (solo de ida), el de regreso... ya vería, según como se dieran las cosas… También en ese sobre se encontraban dos tarjetas de crédito que Harry le había indicado cómo usarlas y bastante dinero en efectivo. A pesar de manejar una gran empresa que prestaba servicios y vendía diversos artículos, tanto a muggles como a magos, el manejo de las finanzas, siempre había estado a cargo de un staff de contadores y auditores, de vasta experiencia y que habían servido a la familia Malfoy por generaciones. Pero era hora de usar dinero no-mágico y conocer «el otro mundo», como una vez Hermione le dijo:

 _El mundo no es magia solamente y éste no gira en torno a los magos. Las personas, los muggles, han hecho muchas cosas… la ciencia y tecnología es magia al fin y al cabo, pero es magia hecha con cosas que entendemos y que se pueden explicar científicamente; curan enfermedades, con medicamentos probados, se comunican por aparatos más sofisticados que las lechuzas y para saber los problemas de la mente, tienen a psiquiatras o psicólogos que son personas expertas en esos temas._

 _Me gustaría que algún día tú también entendieras lo que ellos hacen para llevar su vida más amena, no solo nosotros hemos tenido que lidiar contra un tirano, ellos, en su historia, han debido luchar contra muchos que han querido adueñarse de su mundo; también han sufrido, pero también han tenido héroes que han dado su vida por la tan ansiada libertad… un bien intangible que a veces resulta mezquino tanto para los «no-magos», como para nosot_ ros…

Draco sonrió al recordar las palabras tan sabias de Hermione y que ahora le ayudarían a iniciar ese acercamiento a un mundo que, hacía unos años atrás, jamás hubiese imaginado aproximarse.

Tenía aún unos minutos antes de presentarse en el aeropuerto de Londres. Revisó nuevamente su pasaporte, verificando que estuviera todo en orden y lo guardó dentro de su maletín de mano. Luego, revisó una valija en donde se hallaban algunos trajes, pero se dio cuenta de que eran pocos, así que sacó de su ropero unos cuantos más. En ese instante se percató de que una lechuza había golpeado con su pata una de las ventanas. No la conocía, pero tenía las características de las que estaban en la lechucería del colegio: era de color café y parecía que conocía muy bien su trabajo.

Draco abrió la ventana, y sintió el frío exterior, tomó el mensaje desde la extremidad del ave, acarició su cabeza y le dijo:

—Ve a la cocina y que te den algo de comer los elfos —el ave, conocedora de todos esos menesteres, voló suavemente a la puerta y se dirigió a donde Draco le había indicado

El joven mago se apresuró abrir el mensaje. Tenía sello de Hogwarts, debía ser la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

 _Estimado señor Malfoy:_

 _He analizado el hechizo que la señorita Parkinson aplicó a su esposa y he llegado a la conclusión de que no le será fácil deshacerlo porque es evidente que está hecho con algún tipo de magia oscura. Como sabe, ese tipo de magia solo puede ser contrarrestada con magia blanca, o sea con amor verdadero. A Hermione le borró los recuerdos pero también eliminó los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. Es decir, el amor que sentía por usted, ya no existe, o tal vez no recuerde qué sentía por usted o cómo se llegó a casar. La señorita Parkinson fue muy cuidadosa al dejar intactos los sentimientos filiales de Hermione, pero en Jane Granger dejó claro que usted no era querido…_

 _Señor Malfoy, quizá usted pueda regresarle la memoria con un simple «Memorare», sabe cómo hacerlo, no obstante es posible que con el solo hecho de verlo y de aplicarle el contrahechizo, ella no lo ame como antes. Lamento decir que si Hermione tiene en su corazón a otra persona, puede que perdure el sentimiento actual._

 _Sé que es difícil de aceptar esta realidad, mi querido Draco, porque entiendo cuánto la ama y cuánto quiere tener el cariño de su hija, por lo mismo es que humildemente le doy un consejo: primero acérquese a ella y antes de devolverle la memoria, debe procurar que lo vuelva a amar, es decir, conquístela._

 _Si el «Memorare» no funcionase, solo la señorita Parkinson podría deshacer la versión de Obliviate que ella ejecutó._

 _Bien Draco, mucha suerte._

 _Saludos cordiales,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora_

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

* * *

Leyó tranquilamente la poco alentadora carta de la directora. Luego se sentó en la cama y suspiró fuerte. Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como lanzar un contra hechizo y listo. Pues bien, a seguir luchando. Si ya la había conquistado una vez, ¿cómo no iba a poder hacerlo de nuevo? Pero antes de conquistarla, había que encontrarla.

Se puso de pie y revisó por última vez su equipaje: llevaba dos maletas grandes con ruedas y un bolso de mano, con suficiente ropa para varios días. Lo único que esperaba, era que al regreso ese equipaje se triplicara…

El vuelo a Tampa, Florida, salía a las tres de la tarde. Era un vuelo con escala en el aeropuerto JKF de Manhattan, así que no estaba de más llevar ropa de cambio y algunos útiles para el viaje. Su varita, debía ir en una de las maletas. Sentía un poco de desconfianza al separarse de ella, pero podría resultar extraño para los muggles ver ese instrumento y se lo podían requisar. Así que, con una extraña angustia, su varita viajaría en una de sus maletas. Si a la Interpol le pareciera extraño ese aparatito, debería declara que se trataba de un juguete. Ya le había hecho aparecer una inscripción que decía «Made in China» y con eso convencería a cualquiera.

No quería reconocerlo pero estaba nervioso y muy ansioso. Deseaba que pasara todo rápido para volver a vera Hermione y para conocer a su hija.

Tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras. Los elfos, al escuchar el sonido de sus zapatos resonando en los escalones de inmediato entraron en la habitación y sacaron las dos maletas, uno cada uno, y procedieron a bajarlas.

Oco lo estaba esperando de pie al costado de la limousine negra conducida por Steve, vestido con un traje oscuro, quien al verlo acercase, de inmediato le abrió la puerta.

—Adelante, señor Malfoy.

—Gracias, Steve.

—Señor, espero que pueda encontrar a la señora Hermione y traerla de regreso a casa —dijo la elfina.

—Así será —subió al vehículo, dispuesto a iniciar pronto el viaje.

Los dos elfos ya habían metido las maletas en la cajuela del automóvil y éste comenzó su trayecto hacia el aeropuerto de Londres.

Una música comenzó a sonar en la radio del vehículo y, sin querer su mente comenzó a divagar en sucesos del pasado…

 ** _Nos hizo falta tiempo, nos comimos el tiempo._**

 ** _El beso que forjamos, aquel vino que probamos,_**

 ** _se fue de nuestras manos._**

Cerró los ojos y a su mente viajó la imagen de ella vestida para su matrimonio. Esas flores que brillaban en su cabello la hacían parecer una verdadera princesa. Se veía preciosa, quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos y devorarla a besos, pero estaban los padres de ella… y el señor Granger no lo miraba con buenos ojos… pero a pesar de todo, aquellos minutos fueron los más bellos de su vida.

A lo lejos escuchaba la letanía legal que la profesora McGonagall recitaba, pero en su corazón solo estaba el deseo de que los declararan marido y mujer…

Aún en su mente veía el verso que estaba escrito en la entrada a la habitación de ellos: «El amor llena el momento».

¿Seguiría ese amor refugiado en algún lugar del corazón de ella? ¿Escondido? ¿Olvidado?

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en esos momentos? ¿Sentiría el vacío enorme que él sentía todos los días? ¿Tendría a otra persona a su lado? Y si fuera así, ¿qué haría él para acercarse?

Y lo que era aún más importante, incluso por sobre su sentir de hombre… su hija, se trataba de un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, ¿cómo se podía llegar a querer a alguien mucho más allá de uno mismo y de su pareja? ¿Cómo era que había llegado a sentir ese amor perfecto, puro y sin fronteras como era el de ser padre, sin incluso haber conocido a su hija?

¿Cómo sería la pequeña? ¿Sería una excelente estudiante así como su madre? Y físicamente, ¿a quién se parecería? Estaba seguro que al verla, ella lo reconocería de inmediato, porque sentía una especie de magnetismo que noche a noche, desde que supo de la existencia de ella, que lo hacía soñar con la pequeña. La veía, escuchaba su voz, llamándolo, diciéndole que lo esperaba, que estaba bien y que ansiaba abrazarlo.

La imaginación era tan poderosa, que la veía… risueña, comprensiva, una niña como las demás, pero triste… porque a su vida le falta el beso y el abrazo de su padre.

Sí, pronto estaría con ambas y ese día festejaría… sería un día de gozo infinito al reunirse con su familia, esa que hacía siete años le había sido vedada, pero ¿cómo se enfrentaría a Hermione? ¿Cómo le diría quién era? Ella de seguro vivía como muggle y él vendría a convulsionar esa falsa tranquilidad que Parkinson le había dado con el único objetivo de mantenerla alejada de todos.

Su tarea sería encontrarla… ya vería qué le diría o cómo se lo diría. Y en cuanto a lo de conquistarla, pues tendría que retomar sus antiguas prácticas… nunca le faltaron palabras para acercarse a una mujer… ¡Pero no se trataba de cualquier mujer! ¡Se trataba de su esposa! Debía analizar muy bien cómo y cuándo decirle quién era… había pensado seriamente en acercarse a ella, buscando su amistad, para luego contarle la verdad. También pensó en decirle todo de una vez… a veces era mejor sacar la espina de una vez que dilatar la espera… pero había riesgos, y ¿qué tal si...?

—Señor, llegamos —Steve abrió la portezuela de la limousine y Draco bajó. Respiró profundo. Ya quedaba poco por volver a ver a su amada esposa y pronto conocería a su pequeña hijita, asintió dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la mampara de acceso al aeropuerto.

El chofer de Draco, tomó las maletas y acompañó a su jefe hasta la sala de registro de British Airlines, su vuelo sería en el Boeing 798 que salía dentro de dos horas. Debía primero pasar por control aduana e Interpol, luego de lo cual podría ingresar a la sala de embarque.

Pasó a la ventanilla, entregó sus documentos y el equipaje, para ser llevado éste a aduana, en tanto sus documentos fueron revisados por la policía, incluso su bolso de mano.

—Dentro de diez minutos podrá entrar a sala de embarque en el segundo piso, acceso 98-B —dijo la funcionaria de la línea aérea.

—Gracias —respondió, para luego girarse hacia Steve—. Gracias por todo. Regresa a casa y cuida a Oco… está senil y a veces hace cosas que pueden resultar peligrosas, no quiero que a mi regreso la casa esté en cenizas.

—Como diga señor. Que tenga buen viaje y mis mejores deseos.

—Nos veremos pronto.

Tomó asiento como cualquier muggle, esperando el llamado a embarque, mientras se entretenía mirando un panel que cambiaba las palabras a cada segundo, mostrando horarios, vuelos, destinos y tiempo de viaje. Todo era interesante, considerando que era hecho sin magia. Y como le había dicho Hermione, eso se explicaba en términos tecnológicos… tecnología que poco a poco lo iba maravillando. Tal vez los muggles no eran tan inútiles después de todo…

En ese instante sintió una mano que le tocó suavemente el hombro. Era inconfundible ese rostro bello, y ese cabello rubio y largo: Luna Lovegood que, según se había enterado hacía un par de días, era la prometida de Ronald Weasley.

—Lovegood, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Para mí también es un placer verte, Draco Malfoy.

—Disculpa —dijo poniéndose de pie e intentando disimular su desatino—. ¿También vas de viaje?

—No, nada de eso. Lo que ocurre es que vengo con un mensaje para ti de Harry Potter… Me pidió que yo viniera porque no puede enviarte a este lugar una lechuza —dijo esto último bajando bastante el tono de voz—, dice que en Tampa te va a estar esperando Oliver Wood, ¿te acuerdas de él?

—No, para nada.

—Bueno, era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, cuando tú y Harry ingresaron a Hogwarts.

—¡Ah! Sí, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Y por qué va a estar él esperándome?

—Bueno, en América también hay magos —Draco frunció el entrecejo, se chica siempre tendía a decir frases intentando dejar como estúpido al otro, ¿lo haría adrede?

—Eso lo sé.

—Bueno, él es auror por esos lados y está dispuesto a ayudarte. Claro, si tú quieres.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Todo lo que sea ayuda para encontrar a Hermione, me interesa!

—Bien. Él te esperará en el aeropuerto de Tampa para llevarte al lugar en donde se encuentra la pista de ella.

—Correcto.

—¡Ah! Y lo otro, Harry te envió esto. Dice que la uses bien y que se la devuelvas intacta —la joven sacó de su bolso una capa liviana y fría, se sentía muy suave—. Es su Capa de Invisibilidad.

—La famosa capa… —dijo Draco recibiéndola.

—Le hice un pequeño hechizo, al doblarla un par de veces se hará tan pequeña que la puedes meter en tu bolsillo. No será detectable a los muggles pues se confundirá con las fibras de tu ropa —Draco asintió, doblándola de inmediato con disimulo.

—También te recuerda que es una reliquia y que la cuides con tu vida —añadió haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

—Entendido

— _Atención señores del vuelo «siete nueve ocho» con destino Tampa–Florida en Estados Unidos, ya se encuentra habilitada la sala embarque, favor ingresar por la puerta «Nueve ocho B»_ —se escuchó una voz por el alto parlante, momento en el cual también aparecía ese mensaje en el tablero que hacía unos minutos estuvo leyendo tan afanosamente.

—Debo abordar mi vuelo.

—Que te vaya bien.

—Gracias, Luna.

—Espero que la puedas traer.

—Dalo por hecho —Draco sonrió e intentó girarse, pero Luna le tomó el brazo y luego lo rodeó con los suyos.

—Como te he dicho antes, nunca fuiste de mi agrado, incluso llegué a tener un gran resentimiento hacia ti durante la guerra pero mi amiga se enamoró de ti y te amó como a nadie, y por eso te deseo que te vaya muy, muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo y veo que has sufrido incluso más que nosotros, que ya no tengo espacio para los resentimientos —Draco asintió—. Por favor, tráelas a ambas contigo.

—Así será.

Luna suspiró, cruzó sus brazos y vio como Draco iba en busca de Hermione, esperaba que todo resultara bien para volver a estar juntos nuevamente, como antes. Buscaría ahora un lugar poco transitado y desaparecía. Quería ver a ver a Ron, lo amaba y estaba tan contenta de ser su prometida, que hasta olvidaba a ratos, sus miedos y dudas. Entendía muy bien el momento por el que estaba pasando Ron. Cuando Hermione recobrara la memoria, era muy posible que ella lo odiara para siempre, y eso sería un golpe muy fuerte para él, ya que, sabía que Ron, aunque lo negara, todavía guardaba un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia Hermione.

 ** _Cómo se puede olvidar un amor,_**

 ** _cuando lo llevas en el corazón._**

 ** _Es tan difícil vivir así, porque no estás junto a mí._**

Sentado junto a la ventanilla, sosteniendo una copa de whisky que la aeromoza le había ofrecido, cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en cosas bellas, intentando acortar las largas horas de viaje que aún quedaban mientras cruzaba el Atlántico.

A su mente llegó el día que había hecho el amor por primera vez con su novia. Rio con ternura en forma instintiva al recordar cómo había sido aquel momento:

 _Habían estado discutiendo todo el día, pero luego fueron juntos a la fiesta de Halloween y también de Aniversario del Colegio. Cuando de regreso y producto de frío se abrazaron para subir las escaleras hacia la torre. Antes de llegar al final, en un descanso de los escalones, Draco se detuvo y la acorraló contra la pared._

 _—Hermione, bésame —ella lo había mirado y sonreído. De inmediato le respondió con un beso corto para luego disponerse a seguir subiendo, pero él la detuvo._

 _—No. No quiero un beso así… quiero uno así —la había rodeado con sus brazos y su beso fue fuerte, lleno de pasión y deseo. Ella, al principio titubeó y lo besó nerviosa, pero luego le correspondió. Se besaron con deseo, sin ganas de separarse y así ingresaron a la torre, pero no alcanzaron a llegar a ninguna de las habitaciones, total la sala común de la torre estaba cálida, con una chimenea encendida y unos cuantos sillones cómodos y grandes. Esos fueron los únicos fieles testigos de aquella primera vez de ella, y la primera vez en que él hizo el amor con la mujer que amaba. Ese día había decidido que ella sería su esposa._

El avión hizo escala en Manhattan, eso quería decir, que en menos de dos horas llegaría a Tampa.

 ** _Cómo desato las horas, cuando es tan largo el camino._**

 ** _Cómo conjuro esta soledad, si solo sueño contigo._**


	34. Volver

La neblina en Tampa había hecho que el vuelo se retrasa en despegar desde el aeropuerto JKF en donde realizó escala. Sin embargo, a eso de las siete de la tarde llegó por fin al condado de Hillsborough.

Luego de descender del avión, Draco se dirigió de inmediato al sector en donde se encontraba la entrega de equipaje. Esperó a que pasaran sus maletas por la correa transportadora y las retiró. Las subió a un carrito y comenzó a caminar en busca de la salida. Un rostro conocido se acercó y le tendió una mano.

—Bienvenido, Malfoy. Soy Wood.

—Gracias —dijo respondiendo el saludo con su mano.

—Parece que tu vuelo se retrasó un poco.

—Sí, por la niebla…

—En este tiempo suele haber bastante —el auror, ayudó a Draco a avanzar con su carrito de equipaje.

Al salir, el joven londinense sintió una suave brisa fría marina que inundó su cuerpo. Estaba fresco, pero agradable.

—Por lo general aquí es bastante templado… es Florida, ¿no? —dijo Wood.

—El eterno verano… —Draco sonrió. Nunca había tratado a Oliver Wood, pero si era de confianza de Harry, estaría tranquilo.

—Te voy a dejar en el hotel y no sé si quieres cenar algo y mañana salimos temprano, el rastro que tenemos se encuentra en un barrio de las afueras, en donde vive o vivió un familiar de Hermione. Estuve investigando y hace como seis años, ellas llegaron y se quedaron en ese lugar —informó mientras ponía las maletas en los asientos traseros de la camioneta doble cabina color negro—. Anda… este amiguito es de fiar —invitó, notando que Draco tenía un poco de desconfianza para subirse al vehículo. No obstante, lo hizo. Si bien, en su mansión atesoraba varios modelos de coches muggles y algunas veces iba de pasajero, estos no eran utilizados en forma frecuente, pues no comprendía cómo un mago pudiera ocupar un transporte muggle… la escoba era lo mejor.

Woods subió, se puso el cinturón de seguridad e hizo un gesto para que Draco lo imitara. Este lo siguió y lo cruzó el tirador por su cuerpo. Luego Wood encendió el motor y salieron del estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

—Esto es mucho mejor que volar en escoba —pensó Draco admirando las luces de la ciudad y sonriendo para sí.

—Como te decía, al parecer ellas aparecieron de un día para otro y este tío, hermano del padre de Hermione, no tuvo más opción que recibirlas. Más no sé…

—¿Y si mejor antes de ir al hotel, vamos directo a esos suburbios? —propuso Draco.

—Si tú consideras que es prudente…

—No sé si será prudente llegar así como así, pero me urge encontrar a Hermione.

—Como quieras. Tengo la dirección que me conseguí en el servicio civil de los muggles… Tienes razón, mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto la encontrarás.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jean, se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento realizando un poco de actividad física: estaba dando golpes con sus puños, envueltos en vendas, a un saco de boxeo ubicado en un sector del dormitorio. El cual era bastante espacioso, ya que aparte de la cama, tenía un par de máquinas de ejercicios (trotadora y bicicleta) y un saco, en el cual también descargaba tensiones después de un día agotador.

Al compás de la rutina, escuchaba una suave música y su hija estaba en la cama jugando con una muñeca.

—Mami…

—Dime, Rose —su voz sonaba agitada producto de sus movimientos.

—Mamita, un compañero me dijo una cosa fea…

—¿Y qué cosa fea fue esa? —Jean dejó de pegarle a la bolsa de arena y aserrín, para acercarse a Rose.

—Dijo que, como mi papá estaba en el cielo, Dios no le iba a dar permiso para venir la próxima semana para que lo presentara al grupo porque yo era rara.

—A ver Rose —dijo acomodándose en un costado de la cama—: tú sabes que siempre hemos sido solo tú y yo, y que papá Draco está en el cielo, ¿sí? —la pequeña asintió—. Eso lo sabemos desde siempre… además tú sabes que ha sido él quien me ha dado las fuerzas para cuidar de ti. Efectivamente, él no vendrá la próxima semana, ni vendrá después. Debes ser fuerte Rose, como yo lo he sido. Yo estaré contigo siempre. Yo soy tu fuerza y tú eres la mía… y te amo… eres mi vida… vivo por ti.

—Mamita, pero también me dijo que soy rara.

—¡Bah! ¡Yo también soy rara! Me pasan cosas que no me explico, pero soy feliz… feliz de tenerte conmigo.

— Mamita, es que yo…

—¿Qué, Rose? ¿Qué pasó?

—Me dio tanta rabia que quise que cayera al piso y…

—¿Se cayó?

—Sí, se sentó y la silla se quebró… y mis otros compañeros se rieron y a mí me dio pena porque yo quería que se cayera… pero no pensé que… —Rose se puso a llorar. Jean se terminó de quitar la venda de una mano y la abrazó.

—Mi angelito, a veces esas cosas pasan.

—¡Mamita, fui mala!

—No, Rose, tú no eres mala. Eres la niña más linda y buena que hay en el mundo.

—¿Y si me pusiera mala?

—No, eso nunca pasará, porque yo no te he enseñado a ser mala. Si tu compañero se cayó al suelo, fue porque la silla estaba vieja y no porque tú quisieras que se quebrara. Fue solo coincidencia. Así que, tranquila. ¡Ah, Mira! —dijo apuntando al felino que acaba de entrar a la habitación—. Ahí viene Kruchans. Ven, amiguito… Rose está triste, no te vayas muy lejos porque te extrañamos —el gran gato puso su cabecita en el regazo de Rose y ésta esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mami, ¿por qué no hay fotos de papá?

—No lo sé. Siempre te he dicho la verdad. Tu abuela muy poco me habló de él. No tengo nada, ni una foto, ni recuerdos… nada —en su mente lo había idealizado como un hombre elegante y con el cabello como el de su hija, de mirada intimidante pero atrayente.

—Mi «Tate» —dijo refiriéndose a su abuela—, quizá no lo quería.

—Quien sabe hija… ella era tan rara como nosotras.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, específicamente en un hotel cinco estrellas de la ciudad de Kiev, capital de Ucrania, una pelirroja de cabello largo se miraba al espejo. Su habitación estaba un poco desordenada. Había llegado cansada del entrenamiento dejando su ropa desperdigada por el piso. Sobre su bureau tenía un ejemplar de «El Profeta», en donde aparecía un reportaje a la desaparición de Hermione Granger, la integrante mujer del trío de oro que derrotó, junto a otros magos, incluyéndola a ella, al Señor Tenebroso.

Aquel día recibió una lechuza de su hermano Ron, informándole que Draco Malfoy había partido a América a buscarla, tenían una pista real que podría llevarlo al paradero de Hermione. También en esa lechuza le dio detalles de las circunstancias en que todo ocurrió, y por supuesto lo de la hija que llevaba Hermione en su vientre a la hora de alejarse del mundo mágico.

Ella no podía seguir apartada de todo, debía volver y ayudar en la búsqueda de su mejor amiga, o estar presente cuando esta llegase junto a Draco y la hija de ambos.

Ron le había contado todo lo relacionado con Pansy Parkinson y cuan responsable era esta de la desaparición de Hermione. Por lo mismo, era importante que ella estuviese en Londres, porque si bien Lucius estaba muerto, Pansy estaba libre y seguía siendo peligrosa, por lo que no era lejano pensar en que estuviese tramando algo. Por todo, ella no podía seguir viviendo en una burbuja. Regresaría a Londres a ayudar a sus hermanos, a ver a su madre y a su padre, el que aún trabajaba en el Ministerio, y por supuesto, volvería a ver a Harry. Lo extrañaba tanto… ¿estaría dispuesto a perdonarla por haberse ido en busca de un sueño? Ese sueño que alcanzó pero que jamás la llenó, porque por más fama y dinero que tuviera, el amor de su fiel novio de escuela, del valiente Harry Potter y la calidez del hogar y la entrañable compañía de los amigos, no se compraba ni con todo el oro del mundo. Era hora de regresar con su gente y estar presente en todo momento.

A primera hora comenzaría con los trámites para terminar su contrato y volver lo más pronto posible a Londres.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco, en compañía de Woods bajaron de la camioneta y se encaminaron en un suburbio de casas bajas, con amplios antejardines y uno que otro árbol a la orilla de la calle. Se notaba que eran viviendas bien cuidadas, por lo pulcro del pasto y lo adornadas que resultaban alguna de ellas.

Llegaron hasta una de las casas, tal vez la menos prolija. De color blanco con un césped crecido. Golpearon un par de veces y al instante les atendió un hombre mayor con gafas y con un libro en la mano.

—«Seguros» no quiero, ni tampoco quiero que me hablen del fin del mundo. Para el 2012 faltan todavía varios años.

Draco lo miró curioso y Oliver sonrió.

—¿Señor Grenett? —el hombre miró intrigado a Wood—. No vendemos seguros, ni somos de ninguna religión.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?

—Lo tiene puesto en la puerta —respondió Draco con voz cansina al indicarle la inscripción de metal.

—Ah, sí, es cierto… bueno, he querido quitar ese cartel desde hace tiempo pues parece una lápida, pero se me olvida… Y, díganme ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? ¿Son policías?

—Sí - No —el «sí» lo dijo Wood y el «no», Draco, quien a pesar de ser Auror, no estaba dispuesto a darlo a conocer, aún.

—¡Pónganse de acuerdo, jovencitos! ¿Son o no son policías?

—Yo soy policía, pero no de este condado y él es un amigo que anda buscando a una persona que, según sabemos, posiblemente esté aquí, con usted.

—Yo vivo solo. Mi esposa murió hace muchos años. Mi cuñada, estuvo un tiempo viviendo conmigo, pero luego se mudó… bueno, de eso hace mucho… ella ya falleció.

—¿Su cuñada tenía una hija? —preguntó de inmediato Draco.

—Sí, claro. Una hija muy inteligente, pero triste.

—¿Y ella tenía un hijo? —volvió a preguntar Draco.

—No, no tenía un hijo. Tenía una hija, una niña hermosa, de cabello lacio y… —pegó de inmediato su mirada en Draco —con ojos grises y piel... y piel como la tuya, muchacho.

—Sí, es ella, ¿en dónde está? —inquirió Woods.

—Pues aquí, no —respondió el hombre que no dejaba de mirar a Draco porque había encontrado los rasgos de la pequeña Rose en él—. Ella vive en Nueva York.

—¡En Nueva York! ¡Uf! No la vamos a encontrar tan fácilmente —agregó Woods pensando en lo inmensa que era esa ciudad.

—Quizá, no. Es la comisario jefe de la Sexta Compañía.

—¿Hermione es policía? —preguntó incrédulo Woods.

—Sí, así se llama ella, pero usa su segundo nombre: Jean… Jean Granger.

—Y su hija, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó Draco que ya comenzaba a notársele la impaciencia.

—La pequeña y hermosa Rose… Se llama: Rose – Luna – Malfoy – Granger —en cada nombre que decía iba haciendo una pausa, analizando cómo el rostro del joven que estaba frente a él, se iba dibujando una sonrisa.

—Mi hijita se llama Rose Luna…

—Así es joven, lo malo es que ella cree que usted está muerto. Aun así, búsquela. No le costará mucho dar con ella, además yo les daré la dirección de su departamento. Creo que ella va estar muy feliz de que usted esté con vida —Draco quiso dar algún tipo de explicación al hombre, pero este levantó su mano impidiendo que él dijera algo—. No, a mí no me de los detalles, basta con que sepa joven, que ella siempre ha esperado que algún día usted apareciera y se la llevara. Claro que se lo imaginaba para el día de su muerte pero ya veo que usted no es ningún espectro... —Draco sonrió.

Al terminar la entrevista y luego de que Herman entregase una nota con la dirección de Hermione en ella, Draco bajó las maletas de la camioneta de Wood. Ya no iría a ningún hotel en Tampa. Desaparecería de inmediato e iría a Nueva York. No podía seguir esperando ni un minuto más.


	35. El Encuentro

Draco ya había tomado una decisión. No tenía que perder más tiempo, se iría de inmediato a Nueva York.

—Espera un segundo, Malfoy —Oliver realizó un par de movimientos con su varita en el aire—. Listo, ahora te puedes ir.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Acabo de hacerte una reserva en el Ritz Carlton de Central Park… es un hotel bastante elegante —dijo en tono más bajo y al ver que Draco solo encogió los hombros, continuó—: Lo supuse. Bueno, te deberás aparecer en Park Avenue y ahí va a estar un taxi esperándote para llevarte al hotel. ¿Sabes conducir coches muggles?

—No, pero puedo usar magia.

—Puedes, pero debes ser cuidadoso. De todas formas mañana enviaré a un amigo para que te traslade mientras estés en Nueva York… claro, si tú quieres.

—Te avisaré… Por cierto, ¿en dónde puedo conseguir una lechuza?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Olvida las lechuzas! Mejor utiliza esto —Wood entregó un equipo celular a Draco—: sirve para comunicarnos, es más rápido que una lechuza. Mira, solo debes presionar esta tecla y te comunicas conmigo. Pero de todas formas lee el manual de uso. Afuera puse tu número… apréndetelo —agregó entregando el celular y una pequeña libreta blanca en donde aparecían las instrucciones de uso del comunicador.

—Sí, los he visto antes… Bueno, lo usaré, no me queda otra opción que acostumbrarme a estos artefactos muggles.

—Sinceramente, alivianan mucho la vida. Yo los uso constantemente… ¡Uf! Te va encantar la televisión, los juegos electrónicos, el microondas...

—Sí, sí… imagino que han de ser muy interesantes, pero me debo ir.

—Entiendo. Estaré en contacto contigo.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

—Nos vemos y suerte.

Draco tomó sus cosas y desapareció. Wood subió a su camioneta para proseguir con sus labores. Prefería los motores y las cosas muggles, al fin y al cabo ya llevaba mucho tiempo en contacto con ellos.

Unos minutos más tardes Draco ingresó a la habitación en el Ritz. Se trataba de una suite presidencial, la más cara del lugar. Woods le había reservado una habitación single, pero él era un Malfoy, con dinero suficiente para comprarse todo el edificio, si lo quisiera. Además no se trataba solo de él, sino que en sus planes estaba llevar allí a Hermione y a su hija, por lo tanto, no escatimaría en gastos.

La suite era inmensa y elegante, con una cama modelo king cubierta con cojines dorados, un cobertor de terciopelo y sábanas blancas bordadas con extraños arabescos del mismo tono de los cojines. Las ventanas iban desde el suelo al techo cubiertas con cortinaje marrón y plateado. Los muebles, tipo imperial, estaban a tono con la gran cama.

Contaba también con calefacción controlada, un piano de cola y una biblioteca. Además de mesa para reuniones, sofás al lado de la chimenea eléctrica, con alfombras esponjadas en donde hundían los pies y un clóset amplio.

El baño, era grandioso, en tonos turquesa, con grifería plateada y alhajada por completo.

— _Estos muggles sí que tienen buen gusto… Debí haber conocido esto antes, habría venido a pasar mi Luna de Miel con Hermione, pero ni tiempo para eso…_

Entregó una propina considerable al botón que le sonrió alegremente, ofreciéndole todas las maravillas del hotel. Draco solicitó que en una hora más le subiera la cena, ordenando solo verduras variadas y pato al horno, un buen vino y mucha agua mineral.

Ya era tarde y estaba cansado. Necesitaba una ducha, al otro día emprendería la campaña final para encontrar a su familia. Quedaba poco tiempo…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mañana el despertador de Jean sonó a las seis, se levantó y se dio una ducha. Aún estaba oscuro y afuera estaba muy frío. Se colocó un traje de dos piezas consistente en pantalón y chaqueta, no sin antes acomodar las correas de su arma. Salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno, pero se dio cuenta que Rose aún no se levantaba. Cosa rara en ella, porque era muy preocupada de sus deberes escolares y muy responsable con los horarios. Tocó a la puerta su hija, pero no respondió. Así que tomó la cerradura y la giró, entró en la habitación que aún estaba en penumbras. Encendió la luz y vio un bultito en la cama color rosa. Su hija parecía seguir durmiendo.

—Rose, ¿por qué no te has levantado aún? —la niña no estaba dormida, al escuchar a su madre, de inmediato se giró.

—Mami, hoy no quiero ir al colegio —algo no andaba bien, Rose Malfoy jamás habría dicho una cosa así. Jean se sentó en la cama y le descubrió el rostro que tenía cubierto con la sábana.

—¿Y por qué no quieres ir hoy al colegio? ¿Es por lo de tu compañerito?

—No mami, es por otra cosa. Siento que hoy va a ser un día diferente, que debemos estar juntas. Mamita, quédate conmigo, ¿sí?

—Rose, ayer me quedé contigo. No puedo faltar dos días al trabajo.

—Mamita, tú dijiste que eras la jefa y que podías salir sin pedir permiso.

—Sí, claro que lo soy, pero no por eso voy a olvidar mis responsabilidades.

—Yo también soy tu responsabilidad y hoy necesito que estés conmigo. No quiero estar sola.

—¿Tienes miedo de algo? ¿Sientes que algo pueda ocurrir? —en esa ciudad a diario ocurrían hechos que atemorizaban a la población: accidentes, asesinatos y ataques terroristas. Además aún guardaba el recuerdo de aquella vez en que Rose estuvo inquieta toda la noche y al otro día ocurrió ese horrible atentado. Tal vez la niña presintiera algún evento de ese tipo.

—Creo que algo puede ocurrir, pero no malo.

—¿Entonces?

—Mamita, quédate conmigo, por favor —Rose se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Jean. La joven madre besó la cabeza de su hija. Sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón al decirle que no podía quedarse pero, como tan sabiamente le había dicho Rose, ella también era su responsabilidad, no la podía dejar de lado.

—Mira Rose, en un rato más voy a llamar a la oficina, avisaré que tuve un problema y me quedaré contigo hoy, pero solo por hoy.

—Mami, ¡te amo!

—Yo también bebita de mi alma, pero que no se te haga costumbre.

—¡Gracias mamita! ¿Podríamos salir más tarde? ¿Vamos a la Quinta Avenida?

—¡A la Quinta Avenida! No querrás comprar algo ahí —dijo pensando en las vidrieras de ese lugar lucían precios solo accesibles para otros salarios.

—No, no quiero compres nada. Al frente de Boots and Pretter y de Tiffany's, se encuentra una pista de patinaje en hielo para niños y quiero que vayamos, ¿qué dices?

—¡Rose, por eso te quedaste en casa! ¡Quieres ir a patinar!

—¡No, mami! Es solo para que estemos juntitas pero si no quieres ir, nos quedamos en casa junto a Kruchans.

—Está bien. No nos vamos a quedar en casa, existiendo esa pista de patinaje que tanto te llama la atención.

—¡Yupi! —exclamó levantándose de la cama—. Entonces tomemos desayuno y salimos.

—Bueno. Me convences tan fácilmente…

—¡Mamita linda! —dijo acariciando el rostro de su madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco se levantó temprano y se alistó para salir. Cogió su varita y la guardó en un bolsillo interior del abrigo, tomó también la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y salió. Afuera lo esperaba el chofer que había enviado finalmente Wood. Primerio iría a la estación de policía y luego… luego ya vería.

Al llegar a la estación de policía, le informaron que la comisario Granger no se encontraba. Había sido atendido en la recepción por una policía del área administrativa que no paraba de mirarlo embobada, incluso tartamudeaba.

Era extraño que un hombre con esas características y con ese acento, buscara a la esquiva comisario. Era obvio que ese sería el comentario al interior de la unidad, ya que se veía que aquél apuesto hombre no buscaba a Jean Granger para tratar temas de criminales o de convictos, debía existir algo más…

Un tanto decepcionado, Draco salió rumbo al departamento de Jean. No quería llegar así, tan rápido y encontrarse con ambas. Pero le llamaba la atención que Hermione no fuera a trabajar, quizá Rose estuviera enferma o algo peor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione Jean y su hija caminaban de la mano por la Quinta Avenida. Habían llegado hasta allí, ya que Rose quería patinar en un lugar cercano. Hacía frío y ambas vestían abrigos.

—Ahí está la mamá de Julia Anderson, ella no ha ido esta semana a clases porque está con catarro, ¿podemos ir a preguntarle cómo está Julita?

Hermione miró hacia la tienda en donde estaba la mujer y era nada menos que Tiffany's, una de las más caras. Era obvio que aquella mujer le tiraría en la cara, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, lo costoso que le resultaba vestirse, pero que ella se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo su esposo era uno de los gerente de Central Bank, un hombrecito cincuentón, gordito y calvo, cuya única gracia era lucir a su escultural, joven y sensual esposa. Una mujer de treinta y tantos que derrochaba todo su dinero en tiendas onerosas.

—Sí, vayamos —mientras caminaba, Hermione se sintió observada y volteó de repente, pensando que alguien la seguía.

—¿Pasa algo, mamita?

—No, por un momento sentí un olor que me recordó algo, no sé… pero también creí que… no importa. Ven, entremos —siguió caminando junto con su hija luego de hacer un ademán con la mano como espantando mosquitos sobre su cabeza.

Draco se había puesto la capa de invisibilidad para seguirla. Marita lo había atendido en el departamento y le dijo en dónde estaban las dos. No tenía planeado cómo iba a ser ese encuentro, tampoco tenía en mente pararse frente a ella y decirle: — _Hola, yo soy Draco. No estoy muerto_ —, así que prefirió acercarse de a poco, pero sus nervios lo estaban traicionando había avanzado mucho y Hermione, tan intuitiva como siempre, algo extraño advirtió. Debía ser más cauteloso, un paso en falso y podría arruinarlo todo.

Cuando las vio, se le puso un nudo en el estómago. Ahí estaban… ahí estaba ella, su esposa, tan hermosa y elegante como siempre y la pequeña Rose, subida en una banca. Era un ángel. Era bellísima. Tan frágil, tan… tan Malfoy que se veía...

Hubiera querido quitarse la capa, y correr a abrazarlas, besarlas, decirles que las amaba con todo su ser, que eran su vida, que ellas eran el motivo de su existencia. Pero no podía… al menos no en ese momento. Prefirió seguirlas, no obstante, su impaciencia era tanta que se acercó demasiado a Hermione que volteó cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Fue entonces que la pudo ver frente a frente de nuevo, luego de tantos años. Su cabello lo llevaba corto, pero se veía maravillosamente bien. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo igual al tono de su ropa... esos labios que quisiera haber besado en ese mismo momento. Notó que ella, al momento de girar, instintivamente se había llevado la mano a un costado de su ropa, ¿a su varita? No, imposible, ella no sabía que era bruja.

—¿Cómo estás, Blanche? —saludó Hermione a la mujer que estaba mirando unas carteras de la estantería.

—¡Comisario Granger! ¿Qué hace por estos lados? ¿Se le arrancó un preso? ¿O anda comprando algo?

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, Blanche. Mi hija, Rose, quiere saber cómo está Julia.

—¡Ah! Sí, gracias Rose por preocuparte. Julia está en cama con fiebre. Es gripe lo que tiene, así que recién la próxima semana irá al colegio.

—Con gripe, ¿y por qué tú no estás con ella? —preguntó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido. Era evidente el enojo de la comisario. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer dejar a su hija sabiendo que estaba enferma?

—Ella está con sus cuidadoras. Yo debo comprarme algo porque en la noche tengo una cena de sociedad. Mira, ¿qué tal? —preguntó mostrando una cartera que había puesto en su brazo. Hermione la tomó y buscó la etiqueta del precio.

—Me gusta sí, pero es muy cara. No gastaría, cinco mil dólares en esto.

—¿Dice cinco mil? Mira bien, son quince mil dólares.

—¡Ja! ¡Menos!

—Te entiendo, el sueldo del departamento de policía no da para estos gustos, ¿no?

—¡Y aunque me alcanzara! Bien, Blanche, fue un placer haberte visto —dijo con un rostro no muy agradable y haciendo énfasis en la palabra «placer»—. Rose, parece que al frente ya abrieron la pista de patinaje, ¿vamos?

—Sí, mami, vamos. Hasta pronto, señora Anderson.

—¡Adiós, hermosa!

Hermione tomó de la mano a su hija para salir de la tienda: _—Arpía insoportable._

Draco que había sido testigo de lo ocurrido, caminó hasta un lugar apartado, se quitó la capa, la dobló y fue a la estantería, eligió unas seis carteras, de todos los colores, las más caras y las llevó a la dependiente, en donde todavía estaba Blanche intentando regatear por un bolso de mano de cien dólares. La empleada al ver a Draco, todo elegante y atractivo, dejó de lado a Blanche.

—Buenos días. Quisiera llevar éstas. Arréglelas para regalo, por favor, y envíelas a esta dirección —escribió en un papel el nombre y la dirección de Hermione.

—Ese es un lindo regalo —dijo Blanche en tono seductor.

—Sí, son para mi esposa —respondió enarcando una ceja y entregándole a la empleada la tarjeta bancaria. Blanche se colocó nerviosa al advertir la fría e intimidante mirada de Draco y hasta bajó su mirada. Un error había sido coquetearlo pues había resultado indiferente para él.

Draco salió de la tienda en busca de sus dos amadas, las divisó al frente. Rose estaba terminando de ponerse los patines para hielo y Hermione le anudaba las agujetas. Luego la pequeña entró a la pista y Hermione se sentó a mirarla mientras comía un algodón de dulce que había comprado.

Caminó.

Se detuvo.

Retrocedió.

Era ahora o nunca. Había viajado miles de kilómetros para esto y esperado mucho tiempo. Debía acercarse.

Avanzó nuevamente.

De a poco se fue acercando y se detuvo justo detrás del asiento de Hermione, quien sintió nuevamente ese olor a menta y madera que le traían a la mente imágenes no detalladas, sentimientos extraños y colores sin definir. Dejó de lado su algodón de dulce y giró. Vio frente a ella al hombre que había idealizado en sus sueños, pero ahora no estaba soñando, todo era real.

Él sonreía y en su sonrisa había algo más…


	36. Siempre Te Seguiré

—Ho… hola… ¿cómo has estado? —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Había imaginado un montón de frases para decirle cuando la volviera a ver, pero un «¿cómo has estado?» resultó suficiente. Hermione no apartó la mirada ni un segundo. Se puso de pie y quedó frente a él, pero retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba impactada por la presencia de aquel desconocido.

—Te vi de lejos.

—¿Me has seguido?

—Pues… — _Si supieras todo lo que te he seguido, amor mío…_

—¿Quién eres?

—¿No me recuerdas?

—¿Debería recordarte?

—Lamentablemente, no.

—¿Entonces?

—Uno a veces cree en los milagros…

—¡Mami! —escuchó que su hija la llamaba desde la pista de patinaje.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia Rose y allá estaba ella, sentada en el piso, parecía que se había caído.

—¡Rose! —Hermione se acercó corriendo hasta la puerta de ingreso, pero la instructora ya traía a la niña caminado—. ¿Te hiciste daño, hijita?

—No mami, pero me duele mi traserito.

Rose de inmediato clavó su mirada en el hombre que estaba al lado de su mamá y se le iluminó el rostro. ¡Eso era lo que ella había estado esperando! ¡Por eso debía estar al lado de su mamá aquel día! Mientras Hermione soltaba las agujetas para quitarle los patines, Rose miraba a Draco y le sonreía. Draco también la observaba y era como si se comunicaran sin palabras. Hermione se dio cuenta de aquella conexión y no le gustó para nada.

—Vamos Rose —dijo una vez que había puesto las botas a Rose y guardado los patines en el bolso de mano.

—Mami, es que… no… ¿y él? —preguntó acercándose a Draco que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ellas.

—Lo siento, nos debemos ir —no se explicaba por qué, pero temblaba, ese hombre la ponía muy nerviosa. Su aroma la mareaba… la hacía vibrar… la hacía… ¿desearlo? ¡¿Pero qué estupidez era esa?! ¡Era inaudito pensar en algo así! Hacía solo unos minutos que lo había visto, no podía estar pensando en esas tonterías.

—¡Mami, no! Él es… Tú eres... —Draco asintió reiteradamente, sonriendo. Se habían comunicado sin necesidad de palabras—. ¡Papito! ¡Papito mío! ¡Estás aquí!— Rose se soltó de la mano de Hermione y corrió a abrazar a Draco, quien ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Al estrechar a la pequeña en sus brazos sintió tocar el cielo con las manos. Tenía a su hija. Sentía su frágil cuerpecito abrazándolo. Era su pequeña, su hijita que lo abrazaba. Ella era el resultado del inmenso amor que sentía por aquella mujer que estaba frente a él y que no recordaba nada de su pasado.

—¡Rose! ¿Qué haces? —Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza y también de nervios. Su hija estaba abrazando a un desconocido. Entendía muy bien las ganas de Rose de que su padre estuviera vivo, pero eso era extremo. No podía andar por ahí abrazando a cualquier hombre que se le pareciera. Debía reconocer que ese recién llegado tenía el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de piel de su hija, pero eso no significaba nada, era solo una extraña coincidencia—. Vamos, Rose. Lo siento, mi hija no es así de efusiva. Mil disculpas —dijo tomando en brazos a Rose, instante en el cual se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba emocionado. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas. Draco se incorporó y la miró con tristeza, mientras disimuladamente secó sus lágrimas.

—No me has reconocido, Hermione —al escuchar su nombre comenzó a temblar. No mucha gente sabía ese nombre y nadie lo había pronunciado tan bien como él, ¿era inglés, acaso? No quiso seguir escuchando y se giró para salir con Rose.

—¿Te quieres ir? ¿Me quieres dejar así, después de todo lo que te buscado? Ni siquiera me has preguntado mi nombre —Hermione se detuvo y puso a Rose en el piso, luego se volteó nuevamente para mirarlo de frente.

—No te conozco y no me interesa como te llames o cómo sabes mi nombre. Lo que me molesta es que te acerques a mi hija...

—Mami él es...

—¡Silencio, Rose! ¡Y tú, no te acerques nuevamente a nosotras!

—Soy Draco Malfoy —Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaban, esa sí que era una broma de muy mal gusto. Lo dejaría hablar, quería ver hasta dónde llegaba, tal vez él no supiera quién era ella—. Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, tu esposo, el padre de Rose Luna.

Definitivamente sus piernas ya no la sostenían. Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione había palidecido, y que tambaleaba. Se acercó, y ella instintivamente se llevó su mano a un costado, en busca de su arma. Pero se dio cuenta de que él, solo la quería acomodarla en una de las bancas. Desistió de amedrentarlo, menos si estaba frente a Rose.

—Gracias, pero puedo sola.

—Siempre tan autosuficiente.

—¡No me conoces! —espetó.

—¡Ja! ¡Claro que te conozco! ¡Te conozco desde que tenemos once años! —dijo haciendo aparecer un vaso de agua. La única que se dio cuenta de ese movimiento disimulado de su varita fue Rose—. Bebe, es solo agua. No contiene veneno.

Hermione tomó el vaso y bebió. Luego reparó en su origen.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —Rose se había vuelto a acercar a Draco y lo miraba maravillada. Draco quería abrazar a ambas, pero existía mucha desconfianza en Hermione. Es que simplemente no lo había reconocido, ni sentido nada por él.

—¿Sabes que soy policía y que te puedo llevar detenido en este mismo momento?

—Yo también lo soy, claro que no de este mundo.

—¡Mis papás son policías los dos! —Rose no podía más de alegría. Hermione estaba adormecida y aturdida con todo aquello, ¿por qué ese desconocido aparecía con semejante declaración y lo expresaba delante de su hija? Estaba jugando con ambas y eso era imperdonable.

—No, Rose, tranquila. Él no es tu padre. Ven, ya me siento mejor. Vayámonos a casa —Draco no dijo nada. Hermione le entregó el vaso, tomó nuevamente la mano su hijita y emprendió el regreso a su vehículo.

Rose giró y le hizo una pequeña señal a su padre mediante un leve movimiento de cabeza. Draco respondió guiñándole un ojo, hizo desaparecer el vaso y se puso la capa de invisibilidad a vista de la pequeña, quien sonrió y asintió, entendiendo claramente las intenciones de su padre.

Ambas llegaron al estacionamiento al aire libre que estaba allí cerca. Aquél día Hermione, había salido en su auto modelo sedan ya que el Hummer, solo lo utilizaba cuando se trataba de temas laborales. Ella presionó el cierre centralizado del vehículo y las puertas se abrieron. Rose se dirigió a la parte trasera.

—¿Te quieres sentar ahí? —preguntó Hermione extrañada porque eso de ir atrás era una lucha constante con Rose, ya que odiaba sentarse en el alza asiento que debía utilizar por ser aún menor.

—Este… no… iré adelante contigo —esperó dos segundos y cerró la puerta. Luego se pasó al asiento del copiloto junto a su madre. Mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, se giró hacia atrás con una extraña sonrisa cómplice que Hermione advirtió. Le llamó tanto la atención que primero miró por el retrovisor y luego se volteó a mirar hacia los asientos traseros, pero allí no había nada. Rose estaba jugando con ella. Meneó la cabeza y echó a correr el vehículo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió Rose—. Oye, mamita, ese señor que vimos recién...

—Ha de ser un loco. No es tema para hablar.

—Mami, él dijo su nombre.

—Pudo haber indagado mis antecedentes. Sabemos lo que ocurrió hace años. Estamos las dos solas en ese mundo. No hay nadie más. Y no quiero que vuelvas abrazar a nadie que creas que se parece a tu padre.

—Lo abracé porque él es mi papito.

—¡Rose, no sigas! Vamos a terminar enojadas. Y sabes que no me gusta enojarme contigo… al final termino llorando.

—Mamita… mamita linda… no te enojes conmigo —dijo acariciando el brazo derecho de su madre. Hermione, desvió una milésima de segundos su mirada del camino y le sonrió a su pequeña.

—Está bien, mi vida, no me voy a enojar. Mejor vámonos a casita a comer algo rico, ¿sí? Y luego nos dedicamos a preparar tus tareas de mañana. Yo, en la tarde pienso ir a la comisaría. ¿Te quieres quedar con Marita?

—Sí, y con Kruchans.

Draco observaba la escena. Era tan especial estar con ellas dos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Rose había dicho Kruchans? ¿O Crookshanks? ¿El gato de Hermione estaba allí? ¡Eso sí que era raro!

Se quedaría con ellas el resto del día. Es más, sería interesante acompañar a Hermione a la estación de policía sin que ella se diera cuenta. Había hecho el primer contacto y resultó mejor de lo esperado. Su hija lo había reconocido de inmediato. ¡Esa niña era un ángel! ¡Una Malfoy, tan intuitiva como lo había sido su abuela Narcisa!

Hermione dejó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de departamentos en donde vivía y subió al ascensor junto a su hija, pero había más gente allí, y Draco no las pudo seguir.

—¡Piso ocho! —exclamó fuerte Rose.

—Sí, hija al piso ocho, pero no grites —Hermione no sabía que Rose había vociferado de esa forma, solo para que su padre la escuchara. Pero Draco ya sabía en dónde estaba el departamento. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue aparecerse en ese piso correspondiente, a la espera de ambas. Al llegar, Hermione abrió la puerta y Rose esperó a que su padre entrara.

—Rose, ¿qué ocurre? ¡Entra ya!

—Ya voy mami —Hermione se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero de la entrada. Draco pudo ver que su esposa que vestía un pantalón color beige con pretina ancha que acentuaba su cintura y una blusa blanca de seda. Ahora se daba cuenta qué se tocaba en el costado. Debajo de su brazo colgaba un arma con unas correas negras. Había cambiado la varita por un revólver…

—No digas nada Rose, la guardo de inmediato. Sé que te molesta que la use, pero es preferible que vaya armada, así esté o no de servicio. Es por precaución —se apresuró a decir ya que su hija odiaba esas armas.

Hermione fue a su habitación y Draco la siguió. Ella se acercó a un cuadro, lo descolgó y allí había una caja fuerte digital, ingresó la clave y ésta se abrió. Guardó su arma, tanto la que colgaba cerca de su brazo como la que tenía en la pierna. Luego desabotonó su blusa y se la quitó. Hacía tanto años que Draco no veía aquella piel que hubiera deseado abalanzase sobre ella y besarla. Retrocedió unos pasos, tan despacio como pudo. Debía tener mucho cuidado porque la capa no era muy larga y en cualquier momento se le podría ver los pies o escuchar su respiración.

Hermione inspiró fuertemente y volvió a oler ese aroma que había sentido durante la tarde. Abrió el cajón de un mueble y cogió otra blusa de algodón. Draco observó una cicatriz redonda en su hombro izquierdo. Esa cicatriz era nueva y, por el tamaño de la marca, debió tratarse de algo grave. Luego se fijó que no lucía su anillo de matrimonio. Él sí, jamás se lo quitó.

Salió de la habitación y observó que Rose estaba sentada en el sofá con un libro en la mano. Hermione se acercó a ella y la olió.

—¿Qué pasa mamita?

—Es que siento un aroma…

—Un olor a menta que me encanta. Ese es el aroma de mi papito —Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, quiso decir algo, pero se contuvo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Marita les había dejado el almuerzo. Hermione tomó un teléfono que había allí y la llamó, pidiéndole que fuera un rato en la tarde para que cuidara de Rose. La mujer aceptó de inmediato.

Mientras alistaba todo para comer, escuchó a su hija hablar con alguien. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No tenía ninguna de sus armas con ella. Tomó un cuchillo de cocina y salió. Pero Rose estaba sola sentada en el sillón, su gato se hallaba en frente y la pequeña seguía con el libro en su mano.

—¿Estabas viendo televisión, Rose?

—No mamita, estoy estudiando.

—Te escuché hablar con alguien.

—¡Ups! —dijo y el gato maulló—. ¡Ah, es que estaba conversando con Kruchans!

—A veces creo que ese gato es muy listo.

—Yo también mamita —miró al gato sonriendo.

En ese instante el gato maulló con un marcado «miau», cual si se tratase de un lord inglés.

Cenaron y Draco las observó todo el rato. Su hija sabía que él estaba allí. Era una Malfoy por donde se le mirara. Su familia tenía poderes muy desarrollados, por eso muchos se habían ido por el lado oscuro producto de lo mismo. Su hija, tenía el poder de comunicarse mentalmente. Era una perfecta Slytherin, pero con el corazón fuerte de una leona valiente como su madre.

Al cabo de una hora, llegó Marita y Hermione se alistó para ir a la comisaría. Para Draco era un placer verla arreglarse, tratando de no resultar ser un maniático fisgoneando, la esperó a que se duchara, pero no pudo evitar deleitarse al verla cómo se vestía. Se puso medias de nylon, tacón alto, falda sobre la rodilla y una blusa. Un cinturón en la cintura se había colocado y de este enganchaba el arma. Se veía extremadamente femenina y sensual. Jamás se habría imaginado a su Hermione vestir así. Se notaba que el tiempo había hecho maravillas con su esposa.

—Bien, tesorito de mi vida. Nos vemos en un par de horas. Debo ir a la estación a firmar unos informes, de vuelta paso a ver al doctor Davidson. Estaré en casa como a las nueve.

—Bien mamita, te amo.

—Yo también —dio un beso a su hija y salió. Rose tenía sostenida la puerta para que su padre también saliera.

—Rose, cierra la puerta.

—Ah, sí… nos vemos a la noche mamita.

Hermione salió rumbo al ascensor y no entendía por qué ese aroma la seguía. No le molestaba, es más, se sentía muy bien sentirlo porque era especial y único. Sin embargo, le recordaba a ese hombre que había dicho que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, tal como su difunto esposo. ¡Qué broma de mal gusto fue esa! Tal vez algún compañero de la estación se la había hecho… aunque, a pesar del tiempo, ese nivel de confianza no estaba presente. Solo la tenía con sus amigas «las sangres contaminadas», pero hacía tiempo que no las veía porque ellas patrullaban en el Bronx.

Subió al Hummer y mientras se sentaba al volante la puerta trasera se abrió y se cerró. Hermione bajó de inmediato, temiendo un posible atraco. Desenfundó su arma y apuntó. Lentamente revisó el vehículo, pero no había nada extraño.

Guardó el arma. Tal vez el cierre centralizado del vehículo no estuviera funcionando bien. Pediría a sus ayudantes que lo llevaran a una revisión al taller.


	37. Pruebas Legales y Científicas

Draco siguió a Hermione hasta el cuartel de policía. No se sorprendió al ser testigo de lo querida y respetada que era, al fin y al cabo, él la conocía tan bien y sabía cómo era: una mujer inteligente, valiente y encantadora. Al caminar por el pasillo, diferentes personas le daban reportes y le preguntaban por temas relacionados con el trabajo:

—Le dejé el informe del caso del secuestro en Maine.

—Hay un recado en su escritorio del procurador de la fiscalía.

—Alguien del FBI la llamó y dijo que era por el tema de los snowboards con cocaína.

—Los forenses dicen que tienen el resultado del análisis de las evidencias en el caso del tráfico de órganos.

—El informe del caso del carrito de helados está en su escritorio.

A todos, ella respondía con un simple: «Está bien, gracias».

Cuando llegó a su oficina, encontró al inspector Daniels leyendo el periódico con los pies subidos a su escritorio. Era un moreno cuarentón, bastante atractivo, pero ambicioso. Muy pocos lo soportaban en la estación.

—Daniels, ¿qué haces aquí? Todavía soy la encargada de este lugar, así que quita tus mugrosos pies de mi escritorio.

—Lo siento, comisario. Pensé que… —el hombre se puso de pie de inmediato, acomodando algunos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Pensaste que no iba a venir —Hermione tomó un toalla de papel y comenzó la limpiar el escritorio.

—Es que últimamente te ausentas tanto… Ha de ser difícil combinar el rol de madre con el de policía ¿no? ¿Has pensado en dedicarte… no sé a algo menos riesgoso? ¿O que te quite menos tiempo? En la oficina del fiscal podrías trabajar muy bien.

—¿Y dejarte a ti este puesto? Me esforcé demasiado para estar en donde estoy, Robert Daniels. Soy una de las comisarios más jóvenes de este país, y lo he logrado gracias a mi esfuerzo, demostrando cada día que una mujer puede realizar varios roles.

—Pero últimamente tu rol de madre ha sido más fuerte.

—Eso compensa los días en que el rol de policía se superpuso al de madre. Pero, ¿sabes? No tengo ganas de hablar sobre esto, porque considero que no te compete.

—Sí, bueno, es mejor no tocar ciertos temas… Oye, ¿qué tal si cenamos esta noche?

Draco sintió unos celos horribles al escuchar esa propuesta. Había visto sus intenciones y por sobre todo la lujuria que se le dibuja en el rostro al mirar las piernas y el escote de la comisario... ¡De su esposa!

—No, Robert. Gracias. Eres muy amable, pero tengo otros compromisos.

—Podríamos pasarla muy bien… No sé, tal vez cenar y luego nos podríamos ir a un lugar más íntimo. Vamos Jean, somos jóvenes, tú me gustas y sé que te gusto, así podríamos pasar una noche tú y yo... —el hombre había avanzado un par de pasos hacia Hermione pero al ver el rostro enfadado de su superior, se interrumpió. Quiso morderse la lengua, pero ya había hablado.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Lo único que te interesa es mi cargo o escalar posiciones! ¡Búscate a otra! Y, por lo además, agradece que no elevo un reclamo por tus insinuaciones, ni solicito una investigación.

—¡Oh Jean, vamos! No puedes estar sola todo el tiempo.

—Ese es problema mío. Y ahora déjame ¿sí?

—Como quieras, pero seguiré insistiendo.

—Una vez más que toques el tema, olvídate que alguna vez tuviste placa.

Robert entendió claramente la advertencia y sabía que Jean Granger no solo amenazaba, así que rápidamente salió de la oficina, pero Draco lo siguió por el pasillo.

Daniels caminó por el pasillo en busca de la mampara que daba hacia un salón. El mago aprovechó un lugar poco transitado y se quitó la capa. Se apresuró y alcanzó a Robert.

—Alto, debo decirte algo —el policía se giró de inmediato.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién eres?

—Ten cuidado con tu bocota, y tus manos mantenlas lejos de Jean.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Soy el esposo de ella… de Jean Malfoy. Así que mantente lejos o yo mismo haré que tus deseos de grandeza se vayan al mismísimo retrete.

—Todos sabemos que Jean es viuda.

—No, error. Yo soy su esposo. Así que mucho cuidado. Ella no está sola.

—No amenaces a un policía… imitación de yanqui.

—Yo también soy policía, gringo. No de este país, como ya te diste cuenta por mi acento… Y, por lo demás, conozco muy bien a los de tu clase, así que mantén tu narizota lejos de mi mujer.

Draco se giró y dejó atónito a Robert. ¿Sería cierto que era el esposo de Jean? Y si lo pensaba bien, eso de que era viuda, era un rumor, ella jamás le había hablado de que realmente lo fuera… más bien, nunca había tocado ese tema. En un tiempo pensó que era madre soltera, pero jamás profundizó mayormente en el asunto. Mejor sería tener cuidado. Mantenerse alejado sería la receta. No quería tener problemas con alguien de Scotland Yard.

Hermione se sentó frente al computador y vio que la puerta se abrió, pero nadie entró. Se encogió de hombros pensando que podía tratarse de una corriente de aire, así que se dispuso a escribir en el ordenador para lo cual subió la manga de la blusa y sin querer tocó nuevamente esa cicatriz que decía…

—«Sangre sucia» —dijo en voz alta pero alguien también había murmurado lo mismo—. ¿Quién está aquí? —se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta la salida, miró hacia ambos lados de la puerta del despacho, pero no había nadie.

— _Estoy cada día más trastornada…_ —se dijo meneando la cabeza y giró para seguir en lo suyo pero se encontró de frente con ese hombre que había visto en la mañana. Se sorprendió, pero como su preparación policiaca le impedía expresar algún tipo de emoción que pusiese en alerta al sospechoso, se contuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¡Tú! —carraspeó un poco y avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, atenta a cualquier movimiento.

—Hermione, necesito que hablemos.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Para mí es fácil, puedo ir a cualquier lado. Es necesario que hablemos —Draco se acercó a ella, quien se mantuvo firme frente a él y fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos grises. Luego cayó en la cuenta que eran idénticos a los de Rose.

—Bien, toma asiento y hablemos —señaló un sofá doble que estaba cerca, en tanto ella se acomodó en otro. Sabía que en uno de los costados de ese sillón había un botón de alarma, que estaba dispuesta a accionar en caso de requerirlo.

—Como te dije, me llamo Draco Malfoy.

—Sí, eso dijiste en la mañana y mi hija lo creyó.

—Nuestra hija, Hermione —corrigió.

—Mi hija creyó que tú eras su padre, pero Rose sabe perfectamente que su padre murió antes que ella naciera. Yo no sé de dónde has sacado toda esa información, así como tampoco me imagino cómo te has enterado del nombre completo de mi esposo. Pero sea como sea, te pido que no te acerques a mí, ni menos a Rose.

—Todo lo que he dicho, es cierto. Tú perdiste la memoria, ¿no? —Hermione no dijo nada pero lo miró inquisitiva—. Eres inglesa ¿no? Tu madre te llevó a vivir a Tampa pero nunca te explicó la razón de por qué te trajo a América. Simplemente de un día para otro se vinieron lejos de Londres, así de simple… nunca has tenido una foto mía, o un recuerdo, nada—. Hermione estaba absorta, pues todo lo que le decía aquél hombre era incontrastable. ¿De dónde habría obtenido toda esa información?

—¿Quién te contó todo eso?

—¿Quién? ¡Oh, vamos, Hermione, se trata de nosotros! Si supieras todo lo que te he buscado, he viajado miles de kilómetros para encontrarte.

—¿Y solo ahora me buscaste? ¡Ja! ¿Acaso era tan difícil llamar? O ¿escribir? Mejor deja de actuar y dime qué pretendes —Draco respiró profundo y metió una mano en su abrigo. Hermione se puso en alerta, pero el hombre lo único que sacó fue sobre con algunos papeles en su interior.

—Revisa por favor, son mis documentos de identificación. Verifícalos con tu gente, verás que está todo en regla —Hermione los recibió y vio el pasaporte en donde decía claramente la fecha de nacimiento, su número de registro, el nombre completo… ¿el nombre completo? Era el mismo de su esposo. Pero claro, entre millones de habitantes en el mundo, era posible que muchos pudieran tener el mismo nombre.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hay con esto? Puede haber muchos nombres iguales e incluso estos documentos podrían ser falsos.

—Hermione, yo sé que estás cansada, que quieres llegar luego a tu casa para ver a Rose, así que mañana regreso y conversamos bien. Esto es demasiado para ti, y yo te entiendo. Me dijeron que no iba a ser fácil que recordaras o que me reconocieras, menos que sintieras lo mismo que sentías por mí al momento de separarnos. Te voy a dejar mis documentos para que revises la autenticidad e incluso, mira lo que voy a hacer…

Draco se puso de pie y Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, se acercó al escritorio de ella y abrió un tampón de timbres, puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre la tela empapada con tinta azul y los manchó con esa sustancia, luego en una hoja blanca que también estaba sobre el escritorio, los estampó.

—Esas son mis huellas, revísalas y mañana me cuentas —tomó del sillón la suave capa que traía consigo. Solo en aquel momento Hermione reparó en esa inusual prenda. También se puso de pie y caminó hasta su escritorio para tomar la hoja de papel.

—No entiendo qué pretendes… —al levantar la mirada, él ya no estaba.

Hermione no se iba a quedar con la duda, así de inmediato se dirigió a una de sus oficiales y le pidió que revisara la autenticidad, tanto de la cédula como del pasaporte, mientras ella iba al Departamento Forense del piso siguiente. Entregó la hoja con las huellas de Draco marcadas en él.

—Necesito que las revises.

—Como diga, comisario —dijo el investigador del laboratorio. La puso sobre un digitalizador que demoró un par de minutos en traspasar la información a la base de datos—. Las huellas no pertenecen a ninguno de los fichados.

—Revisa en la base de turistas.

—Sí, como diga —ahí se demoró un poco más. El proceso era relativamente rápido. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos el joven tenía una respuesta—. Sí, las huellas corresponden al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, inglés, que está como turista en Estados Unidos.

—¿Puedes comunicarte con la embajada de Inglaterra y preguntar por los antecedentes de este hombre, si tiene esposa, familia… en fin, todo? Necesito esa información en una hora.

—Sí, comisario. Tengo mis contactos.

—Muy bien. Estaré en mi despacho.

Al salir del laboratorio, se encontró con Robert, pero éste no la miró. Hermione quedó sorprendida porque Daniels siempre la saludaba o le buscaba un tema de conversación, pero ahora incluso sintió que la miraba con recelo. Ahí tenía otra cosa rara que agregar a ese día tan poco usual.

Pasó por la oficina en donde había dejado los documentos de Draco, ahí le indicaron que todo estaba en orden y que no había falsificación alguna. Así que con esa información se fue a su oficina a terminar otros pendientes. Pero mientras leía no se podía quitar de la mente lo que había pasado. ¿Y si este Draco fuera «su Draco»? ¿Por qué después de tantos años recién aparecía? Intentó desprenderse de esos pensamientos y llamó, primero a la consulta del doctor para cancelar la cita, luego a casa para saber cómo estaba Rose y para solicitar a Marita que se quedara un rato más con la niña. No se podía ir sin saber la respuesta de la embajada.

Luego de ello, revisó informes, incluso el de la desaparición de Mundungus Fletcher, era obvio que sus subalternos no habían hecho bien el trabajo y por eso el sospechoso logró vulnerar el sistema de vigilancia. Corrigió un par de frases de una carta y la dejó para que la modificaran al otro día. En ese instante ingresó el joven del laboratorio con un papel de fax en sus manos. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Esto ha llegado de la embajada inglesa —se lo entregó a Hermione.

—Gracias —el joven se retiró y ella comenzó a leerlo de inmediato. Los antecedentes corroboraban lo que Draco le había dicho. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio su propio nombre, señalándola a ella como la esposa legal de ese hombre que decía ser su marido y padre de Rose.

Se sentó nuevamente, pero cayó como plomo en su sillón. Estaba nerviosa y confundida. Entonces, ¿su esposo nunca había estado muerto? Pero, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo en su vida? Tenía las pruebas en su mano… las legales, faltaban las científicas. Si él era su marido, entonces, Rose… Rose era su hija. ¡Pero por Dios si la niña era idéntica a él! ¿Cómo entonces ese hombre se había contenido tanto y no le había gritado en la cara que era su mujer, que la quería y que Rose era hija de ambos? ¿Los ingleses serían tan calmados? ¿Tan calculadores? ¿Esconderían sus sentimientos? ¿Serían siempre así de fríos? Tal vez Draco Malfoy la buscaba solo por su hija, tal vez no estuviera enamorado de ella… pero eso era un detalle, lo importante era saber si realmente Rose era hija de ese hombre.

Como había dicho, faltaba una prueba, y esa era la científica. Subió nuevamente al piso siguiente y pidió un tubo de recogida de muestra sanguínea con jeringa. No tenía otra opción. Al otro día él regresaría por sus documentos y ella tendría que aprovechar ese momento.

Apresuró sus cosas y se fue a casa. Quería descansar un poco y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos. Si ese día había resultado poco común y con muchas sorpresas, el día siguiente daba por hecho que sería peor. Así que acostó a su pequeña y ella se quedó a su lado. Quería que pasaran luego las horas y saber la verdad. Pero lamentablemente el sueño no llegó y así se la pasó casi toda la noche. Vueltas y vueltas en la cama, en más de una oportunidad se levantó al baño, a tomar leche o agua. Los minutos eran eternos. Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada logró conciliar el sueño, pero a las seis sonó el despertador.

Se levantó adormilada y se duchó, necesitaba despertar. Había olvidado que era sábado y que Rose no iba a clases, se pudo haber levantado más tarde. Pero bueno, ya estaba hecho, por lo tanto tuvo tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y verse lo mejor que pudiera. Al fin y al cabo ese hombre… Draco… era extremadamente atractivo y la ponía nerviosa. Se colocó una falda roja de pretina ancha y una blusa rosada de seda, pero se abrigó, porque afuera hacía frío. Así que sacó un blazer rojo y se lo puso. El interior del carro era bastante cálido, así que no usaría abrigo. Quería verse bien… ¿Quería verse bien para ese hombre? ¿Estaba actuando como una tonta? ¡Pero si recién lo conocía!

Antes de salir de casa y luego de que Marita llegara, se acercó a su hija y la despertó.

—Bebé, necesito tu ayuda.

—Mamita…

—Quiero hacerte una prueba, pero necesito que me des una gotita de tu sangre.

—No me gusta cuando me pinchas.

—Te prometo que no dolerá. Pero es necesario, ¿harías eso por mí?

—Mmm bueno.

—Dame tu bracito —Hermione suavemente extrajo unas gotitas de sangre del brazo de su pequeña. Luego le puso un poco de algodón con alcohol—. ¿Dolió?

—No, mamita. Tienes las manos suavecitas.

—Gracias, bebita. Espero que todo salga bien.

—Yo no estoy enferma, ¿cierto?

—No se trata de eso, luego sabrás. Y, gracias. Pórtate bien con Marita y no te olvides de limpiar la arena de Kruchans.

—¡Guacala!

—Sí, «guacala», pero hay que hacerlo. Nos vemos a mediodía.

—Te quiero, mamita.

—Yo también, mi vida.

Se fue raudamente a la unidad policial y al entrar a su despacho, Draco ya la estaba esperando. Tan varonilmente vestido, tan elegante y tan atractivo… que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, para que él no se diera cuenta. Draco al verla de inmediato se puso de pie y le sonrió.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Buenos días —respondió con fingida y nerviosa sonrisa.

—¿Lograste dormir un poco?

—No mucho.

—Yo no he dormido nada —confesó Draco—. Y bien, ¿pudiste corroborar mis antecedentes? —Hermione, lo miró, dudó unos segundos, pero de todas formas, respondió.

—Tus documentos son legítimos y está todo en orden —avanzó hasta el cajón de su escritorio y sacó de allí los documentos de él y se los devolvió—. También nos contactamos con la embajada de Inglaterra y nos entregaron mayores antecedentes.

—¿Y?

—Todo esto es muy confuso…

—Te dijeron que estamos legalmente casados ¿no? —preguntó Draco en forma directa. Ella solo asintió—. ¿Y no te acuerdas de nada? —ella negó—. Es que has sido hechizada.

—¿Qué? ¡Estamos hablando en serio!

—Yo también.

—Sí, claro. Drac… —se aclaró la garganta porque ahora debían dar otro paso—. Draco, queda una prueba más… como sabrás yo tengo un hija y…

—Tenemos una hija.

—Y quiero corroborar tu… tu paternidad —dijo finalmente dando un suspiro y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Me parece bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?— Hermione lo miró incrédula, ¿cómo no iba a saber qué se hacía?

—Un examen de ADN, por supuesto.

—Bien. Explícame cómo se hace eso —lo volvió a mirar incrédula, ¿se estaba haciendo el tonto? O ¿ya era así? ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera algo tan básico? ¿Qué clase de policía era? En el caso de que efectivamente fuese policía…

—Se trata de un examen de sangre para revisar si la información genética tuya es como la de mi hija. Es decir, con eso sabremos si eres o no el padre, ¿de dónde vienes, que no lo sabes?

—Ni te lo imaginas…

—Está bien. Entonces, sígueme, vamos al laboratorio.

Draco la siguió un par de pasos atrás y por Dios, ¡qué bella estaba! Su cintura era perfecta y sus caderas lo volvían loco. ¡Qué ganas de tomarla y aprisionarla contra la pared y besarla hasta quedar sin aliento! Respiró profundo y levantó su vista.

Hermione notó que Draco la miraba, que la escudriñaba... Sentía que estaba auscultando cada centímetro de su anatomía, sobretodo en dónde su gris mirada se había detenido un par de segundos… ¿Le molestaba? ¿Lo enfrentaría? No, definitivamente no. Se contuvo. Quizá si hubiese sido otro posiblemente habría girado, propinándole una buena bofetada, pero era él... además tampoco podía ser tan desvergonzada, ella no había sido muy disimulada al admirar su espalda ancha y su pecho tan bien formado. Ese hombre era extremadamente atractivo.

Entraron al laboratorio y le explicó al mismo joven que estaba de turno la tarde anterior, lo que necesitaba. Era una prueba de paternidad que solían hacer, sin embargo la de hoy carecía de orden judicial emanada por un tribunal. No obstante, siendo ella la jefa de la unidad, el joven no dudó en tomar la muestra que Hermione le entregó para cotejarla con la del individuo que la acompañaba.

Draco, por su parte, completamente desconocedor del procedimiento, desconfió al principio pero él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy son fuertes, se hizo el valiente y fingió no sentir nada. Pero su blanco rostro se puso más pálido de lo normal. Hermione sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Esto no es nada, señor Malfoy… yo he sufrido ataques más fuertes y mire, acá estoy —dijo intentando que Draco no se fuera a desmayar.

—Como sea… creo que odio esas agujas —dijo bajando la manga de su camisa una vez que el joven le había tomado la muestra—. Y no me digas «señor Malfoy», me hace sentir viejo —Hermione rodó los ojos y no pudo más que esconder una sonrisa de burla.

—En una hora estará el resultado. ¿Se lo llevo a su oficina, comisario?

—Sí, Samuel. Gracias, la esperaremos.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó junto a Hermione. Ella se percató de que él no se sentía bien. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a esos procedimientos y lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo. Con el solo contacto de su mano con él, una especie de descarga eléctrica la invadió. Fue como si algunos recuerdos intentaran regresar a su mente, pero algo los oprimía y no los dejaba avanzar.

Draco, en tanto, realmente se sentía bien, pero era bastante agradable que se preocupara por él, que gustoso recibió la ayuda, aprovechando de tocar más de lo normal, pues cruzó su brazo por la cintura de ella. ¡Bien hecho, Hermione no había puesto resistencia! Pero lo malo era que el jueguito no duró más de algunos segundos, pues ya habían llegado a la oficina, en donde ella lo ayudó a acomodarse en un sofá para que descansara un momento.

Hermione por su lado, fue directo a su escritorio y comenzó inútilmente a leer algunos reportes. Ambos guardaron silencio, esperando a que los minutos transcurriesen rápidamente.

Al cabo casi de una hora, llegó Samuel con un sobre.

—Aquí está el resultado, comisario, tal como lo solicitó.

—Gracias —el joven hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Draco y este le respondió de igual forma. Luego se retiró.

Draco se puso de pie al ver que Hermione no abría el sobre.

—Y, ¿qué sigue ahora?

—La verdad. Este examen en infalible. ¿Prometes que si sale negativo, es decir, que tú no eres el padre de Rose, te alejarás de nosotras, independiente lo que digan los documentos legales?

—¿Pero y si la prueba no es tan infalible como dices?

—Esta prueba no falla nunca.

—Entonces, si ese papel dice que no soy el padre de Rose Luna… yo… ¡yo no juraré nada! Abre de una vez ese maldito papel —el que hablaba era Draco Malfoy, el impaciente de siempre. Hermione no quiso entrar en discusión porque entendía que ella también estaba dilatando mucho ese momento, abriendo de inmediato el sobre, y lo leyó en voz alta:

—«Probabilidad de paternidad: noventa y nueve punto noventa por ciento. No se excluye a don Draco Malfoy Black de la paternidad de la menor Rose Malfoy Granger. Porcentajes concluyentes» —Hermione se sintió extraña, emocionada y confundida. Nuevamente notó que sus piernas no la sostenían.

—Hermione, ¿qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Draco tomándole un brazo porque ya había advertido la palidez del rostro de ella.

—Dice… dice que tú eres el padre de mi hija… —respondió con un hilo de voz mirando una y otra vez el documento que tenía en sus manos. Draco quiso rodearla con sus brazos, pero ella se alejó unos pasos. No comprendía qué pasaba. ¿Ella era la esposa de ese hombre que estaba allí? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

—Comisario, perdón, pero existe la alerta de una posible bomba en los edificios de departamentos de la 34 con Sargent. Lo siento —dijo una oficial de policía desde la puerta del despacho.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó.

—Todas las unidades van a para allá —informó la oficial y se retiró.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? —preguntó Draco al ver la reacción de ella.

—Es el edificio en donde vivo.

—¡Rose!


	38. Protego

Hermione se puso el chaleco antibalas sobre la blusa y luego su blazer rojo. Revisó el arma y salió rápidamente de la oficina, bajó corriendo tres pisos hasta el subterráneo para subir a la Hummer. Draco la siguió muy de cerca. Estando al volante lo miró. Él había quedado abajo y sin saber qué hacer. La vida de su pequeña corría peligro.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda, sube! —Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces, subió y de inmediato notó las lágrimas de ella en sus ojos. Había encendido la baliza del vehículo policial, pero se notaba que temblaba.

—Debes estar tranquila.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? ¡Es mi hija la que está en riesgo!

—Nuestra hija, Hermione.

—¡Mi Rose está en peligro! ¿En qué mundo vives? ¿No has escuchado de los ataques terroristas? ¡Este podría ser uno de ellos! Y si le pasara algo a mi niña, yo... —frenó brusco y Draco, como no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el tablero del carro, si no queda incrustado en el parabrisas.

—Vas mal. Yo conduciré —agregó Draco pues ya había visto cómo manejaban los muggles y con un poco de magia, no le sería difícil dominar esos medios de transportes tan cómodos. Aunque también, podría desaparecer e ir de inmediato en busca de su hija, pero eso sería desastroso. Hermione no lo entendería y significaría un retroceso enorme en todo lo que había avanzado con ella.

—No, estoy bien. Solo ponte el cinturón... con esta baliza pedirá vía libre.

—Yo siento que Rose está bien... que no le ha pasado nada. Solo veo mucho miedo en ella —dijo cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿También eres adivino? ¿Eres brujo acaso?

—Brujo, no. Se dice «mago».

—¡Basta de locuras! ¡No es el momento, ni el lugar! —tomó la radio de comunicaciones para pedir información de lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Habla Granger, ¿algún ochenta y cinco en el procedimiento?

—Negativo, comisario. Solo hay una amenaza de un posible artefacto explosivo.

—Está bien. Voy llegando —Hermione bajó del vehículo frente al sector acordonado por personal de policía y bomberos.

Allí era un caos, similar al vivido por los neoyorkinos en dos mil uno. Gente que corría de un lado para otro. Unos eran evacuados y otros rescatistas, pero no veía a Rose. Su hija debía estar aún junto a Marita en el departamento y, desde dónde ella estaba, faltaba a lo menos una cuadra para llegar. Intentó traspasar la cinta divisoria de peligro que allí habían dispuesto, pero un policía le impidió el acceso.

—Comisario Granger —se presentó y le mostró la placa metálica que colgaba del cinturón de su falda. Draco la intentó seguir, pero el policía le puso la mano en el pecho, imposibilitando que él ingresara.

—Usted no puede pasar —Hermione giró y miró a Draco y al policía.

—Oficial, déjelo pasar. Él es... —respiró profundo para poder hablar con tranquilidad e intentar mostrarse segura—. Él es mi... él es el padre de mi hija que está en peligro en el Edificio Madison—. De inmediato el policía dejó pasar a Draco. Si bien era una emergencia, el solo hecho que Hermione hubiera reconocido que él era el padre de Rose, lo hacía enormemente feliz.

Avanzaron por medio de la gente hasta que llegaron al punto en donde se hallaba el contingente policial de su unidad.

—Comisario, qué bueno que llegó —dijo uno de los oficiales.

—¿Qué tenemos? Informe.

—Un llamado anónimo de un posible artefacto en ese edificio —comunicó el oficial apuntando al Madison—. Más nada. No se ha logrado confirmar la información. Hemos estado evacuando a la gente. En tanto los SWAT y el escuadrón antibombas ya ingresaron a los departamentos.

—Voy para allá —dijo disponiéndose a ir ella también.

—¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! —era Daniels que se acercaba.

—¡Mi hija está allí dentro!

—Tu hija y muchas otras personas más. No puedes ir —dijo Daniels, mientras Draco retrocedía unos pasos.

En medio del desastre, gritos, sirenas y gente corriendo por doquier, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que haría. Desapareció.

—¡Iré como sea!

—Comisario, usted debe dejar de lado sus sentimientos. Aquí prevalece el bien común. Y por supuesto, el sentido común —quien habló en ese momento fue el comisionado de la ciudad, un cincuentón de cabello cano y con un rostro adusto.

—¿Qué hacen los federales acá? ¡Esto es un procedimiento policial!

—Ya no, comisario. Al parecer es un posible ataque terrorista. Desde ahora, yo estoy al mando.

—Sí, claro, como diga —debía acatar, el comisionado tenía mayor rango que ella—. Pero eso no impedirá que vigile el trabajo de mi gente y de que me preocupe por mi hija —giró hacia un oficial de policía—. La gente evacuada, ¿a qué sector la están derivando?

—Mucha ya se ha ido a otro lado... posiblemente a casas de familiares u otros, pero algunos están en la calle Sargent con la 67, dos manzanas más, al poniente...

Mientras le explicaban se escuchó un fuerte ruido que les remeció los pies. Algunos se pusieron en cubierta y ella fue sostenida por el comisionado, quien le jaló un brazo y la condujo hacia una de las patrullas. Había estallado una bomba en el edificio.

—¡Noooo! ¡Mi hija! —gritó desesperada, quería correr hacia ese lugar... ¿y Draco? ¿Ese loco había desaparecido? ¡Ya sabía ella que era un embaucador!

—Tranquila. Ya la traerán, de seguro su hija está bien, comisario.

—¡Mi Bebé! Debo ir...

—No, no puede ir. Es peligroso, lo sabe.

Hermione dio un fuerte bufido de impotencia mirando desesperada hacia un costado en busca de alguna alternativa. Fue en ese momento en que todo quedó en silencio, en medio del polvo y el caos reinante, logró vislumbrar a Draco que traía a Rose en brazos, toda cubierta de polvo. A su lado, Marita con un pañuelo en la cara y cargando al gato.

—¡Rose!

—¡Mamita! ¡Mi papito nos rescató! —Draco puso a Rose en los brazos de su madre, quien la recibió llorando, luego lo miró y le sonrió en medio de su llanto. Él la abrazó y ella correspondió.

—Gracias, Draco... Marita, gracias —se escuchó un ruido fuerte nuevamente.

—¡Al suelo! —alguien gritó dando la alerta.

Otra explosión. Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó con su varita y exclamó el hechizo:

—¡ _Protego_!

La explosión había sido muy cerca y algunos vidrios amenazaban con dañarlos, pero con el movimiento de su varita logró convertir los cristales que caían en solo un poco de polvo. Hermione reparó en el movimiento realizado y lo que hizo. Más no quiso preguntar. No era el momento.

—¡Vámonos de aquí, Hermione! —dijo Draco, ella no lo dudó ni un instante. Total, estaba relevada de su puesto y había recuperado a su hija, así que caminó junto a Draco, quien volvió a tomar a Rose en brazos. Marita los siguió, llevando al gato.

Las condujo un par de calles más adelante. Hermione pensó que irían en busca del _Hummer_ que había dejado estacionado cerca, pero no. Una limousine, los esperaba. El hombre que conducía, al ver a Draco, bajó de inmediato y abrió la portezuela para que subieran.

—Al Ritz, de inmediato.

Hermione no dijo nada. Abrazó a su hija y miró por la ventanilla. El edificio estaba hecho añicos, había fuego por todos lados, solo ahí pudo desahogarse y soltar el llanto que había intentado contender. Era una mujer fuerte, pero el hecho de haber pensado en la probabilidad de perder a su pequeña, la hizo flaquear. Su hija era todo para ella.

Draco iba sentado en frente y también estaba cubierto de polvo. Al ver a Hermione así, puso una mano sobre la de ella. Hermione la apretó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Draco... Gracias, por salvar a mi hija.

—También es mi hija, Hermione.

—Mami, ¿puedo abrazar a mi papito? —Hermione la miró a los ojos y la besó en la frente. Ya no podía negarse.

—Sí, hija, puedes abrazar a tu padre —dijo llorando.

La niña se arrojó a los brazos de Draco. Quien por fin la pudo cubrir de besos y caricias, cual padre a su pequeña. Era su hijita a quien tenía con él, luego de años de separación obligada. Era un ángel que el cielo le había regalado.

Su hija era el tesoro de su vida y había pasado por una situación altamente riesgosa. ¿Y si ese ataque hubiese sido peor? No lo quería imaginar. Él hubiese preferido morir. Ahora él también lloraba y entendía que no solo los magos tenían amenazas. Los muggles sufrían de situaciones muy similares a las que ellos habían vivido. El dolor ante la muerte, ante la inminente pérdida era el mismo.

Marita, tranquila, solo miraba a la pareja y acariciaba al gato. Que también estaba sereno, intuía que algo no andaba bien. Ella, ya había visto a ese hombre cuando fue al departamento a buscarlas, desde ahí se dio cuenta de que su jefa no estaba viuda. La niña era el fiel retrato de ese hombre elegante y de acento refinado.

—Señora, yo...

—No te preocupes, Marita. Nosotros nos quedaremos en el hotel y mi chofer te irá a dejar a tu casa —respondió Draco, sabiendo lo que la mujer quería expresar, porque Hermione no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Gracias.

Al llegar al edificio, uno de los botones abrió la puertezuela y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que ellos venían de la zona del ataque. Así que hizo una señal con su mano y llegó rápidamente otro empleado del hotel a ayudar.

—¿Estuvieron en el ataque? ¡Comisario Granger! —uno de los jóvenes la había reconocido.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió ella pero sin ganas de dar ningún detalle, ni de hablar. Draco se dio cuenta y le puso un brazo en el hombro mientras con su mano libre llevaba Rose, quien a su vez cargaba al gato.

La limousine se alejó luego de que Draco indicara al conductor que llevase a Marita a su casa.

Caminó con su familia por la gran entrada del hotel, en tanto unos cuantos ojos curiosos los miraban y murmuraban, pues venían sucios. No obstante uno de los jóvenes botones se adelantó a la recepción para informar lo ocurrido.

En forma rauda se acercó un administrador y le tendió la mano a Draco.

—Señor Malfoy, lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido.

—Estamos bien, que es lo importante.

—Díganos qué necesita, si gusta envío a un médico a la habitación.

—No, no es necesario. Ha sido solo susto, pero necesito que suban ropa de mujer y de niña, además que se instale otra cama en mi suite.

—Lo que diga señor Malfoy, enviaremos todo de inmediato.

Hermione reparó en lo dicho por Draco, pero no dijo nada, no era el lugar ni el momento para discutir, ya tendría tiempo abordar ese tema: — _¿Una cama más solamente? No pensará que voy a dormir con él_...

Rápidamente subieron al piso dieciséis en donde estaba la suite de Draco, acompañados siempre por los dos jóvenes trabajadores que, al parecer, habían tomado muy en serio el papel de guías-guardaespaldas del matrimonio. Draco les agradeció y les dio una buena propina.

Al ingresar, Hermione se dio cuenta de que, para tener esa habitación, él debía ser una persona muy importante y acaudalada. Esos lujos no cualquiera se los podía dar.

—Papi, ¡qué bueno que fuiste a rescatarnos!

—Yo aún no logro entender, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Estabas a mi lado y luego, desapareciste...

—Sí, desaparecí y fui a buscar a mi hija.

—Pero no te demoraste nada. ¿Estaban cerca? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Es que no entiendo...

—Sí, estaban cerca —respondió rápido y sin pensar, dando una mirada cómplice a Rose quien se hizo la desentendida. No quiso entregar mayores detalles. Bastaba con que le dijera que había hecho una oportuna maniobra de rescate. Los pormenores pronto se los diría, cuando ella estuviese preparada para saber quién era y de dónde venía.

—Pero... pónganse cómodas. Y tú también, Crookshanks.

—¿Cómo sabes que se llama así? —preguntó curiosa, Hermione.

—Ese tu gato. Tiene un nombre y una cara poco común —el gato fijó su mirada en Draco y le gruñó—. Creo que no le caigo bien... Vamos amiguito, ¿te olvidas que hace unos años fuiste a mi ventana por ayuda para que te llevara con Hermione? —ella lo miró incrédula.

—Es de Rose, pero desde hace solo unos días... es extraño que digas que me pertenece.

—No te acuerdas, Hermione, pero Crookshanks es tuyo desde el tercer grado. Siempre ha sido un gato extraño, especial... mágico, muy mágico... pero creo que esconde algo más. Incluso he llegado a pensar que tiene más años de los que aparenta... ¿Cierto, _Kruchans_? —ahora dijo el nombre del gato, tal como lo decía Rose.

—Pero cómo tú sabes que Rose...

—Amor, sé muchas cosas —Hermione se sonrojó por cómo Draco la había llamado. Rose los miraba maravillada. ¡Estaba tan feliz de ver a sus padres juntos!

—Mamita, me quiero bañar. Estoy muy _guacala_ —dijo oliéndose la manga de su vestido.

—Sí, todos estamos _guacala..._ necesitamos con urgencia un baño

—Lo bueno es que aquí hay de todo —indicó, Draco.

—Menos nuestras cosas —añadió Hermione pensando en que ya no tenía nada. Su departamento había quedado hecho polvo.

—Por lo pronto, tendrán ropa limpia... ya veremos qué hacemos luego. Además, yo mismo bajaré y traeré algunas otras cosas. Conmigo jamás les faltará nada —Hermione no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía: entre agradecida y conmovida; triste y también feliz, pero además incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ayuda de un hombre. Ella podía sola con su hija, lo había hecho desde siempre; siempre trabajó para ella, nunca le faltó nada, pero ahora ya eso se veía distante. No tenía casa, no tenía sus cosas y quizá tampoco tuviera trabajo... hasta los pocos recuerdos de su madre, también los había perdido; sus uniformes de policía de calle, las fotos de su hija de bebé... no tenía nada. Dio un fuerte suspiro y prefirió no pensar en aquello y enfocarse en lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Ya luego vería qué hacer.

Draco las condujo al baño, que era más grande que toda la sala que ellas tenían en el departamento. Una grifería de lujo y una tina que parecía una piscina pequeña.

Rose se bañó y Hermione, al terminar la sacó del baño envuelta en una inmensa toalla blanca y la sentó en la cama de Draco. Ese lugar tenía un olor exquisito... menta y madera se unían para crear una fragancia única que impregnaba cada espacio de la habitación.

Draco se acercó con una muda de ropa para su hija. Él ya estaba arreglado y vestido. Hermione lo miró sin entender.

—Esta suite, tiene dos ambientes. Me duché en el otro baño, porque pretendo bajar al primer piso a comprar un par de cosas.

—Está bien. Te vuelvo a dar las gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotras —él se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos.

—Tú y mi hija son lo más importante de mi vida. Hermione, todo lo que tengo, te pertenece a ti también. Eres mi esposa. Más tarde quiero que hablemos.

—Lo sé, es necesario.

Draco salió y Hermione miró a su hijita que estaba radiante de alegría.


	39. Memorare

Al salir de la ducha, Hermione ya tenía ropa para cambiarse, pues desde la administración del hotel, habían llevado lo solicitado por Draco. Se trataba de prendas finas pero sencillas: un vestido azul a la rodilla con lazo de cuero negro y de mangas cortas. A su vez sobre una mesa observó varias bolsas con nombres de tiendas de _Fifth Avenue_ , más un par de cajas que imaginó se trataba de calzado.

Luego miró el _bureau_ que estaba frente a la cama, el que contaba con un espejo grande con bordes de madera tallada y una silla con cojines dorados, en donde había un neceser. Al abrirlo encontró cremas, accesorios para el cabello y diversos maquillajes en cantidad que jamás imaginó y de marcas que ni en sus sueños eran accesibles. Sobre el mismo mueble, también se hallaban algunos perfumes: frascos que nunca había visto y cuyas botellas tenían figuras de sirenas, castillos y velas, además de otros que ella conocía, con aromas a jazmín y rosas; cepillos para el cabello con delicados mangos en forma de hadas y espejos de mano con incrustaciones de... ¿oro? No, imposible, debía ser solo una similitud al metal...

—¿Te gustó lo que pedí que trajeran? —dijo Draco entrando en la habitación de la mano con Rose, quien se fue rápidamente al televisor a ver un programa.

Hermione dejó el espejo sobre el mueble e instintivamente llevó su mano al escote de la bata. Cubriendo así su pecho, pero olvidó que la prenda era corta y estaba a unos cuantos centímetros por sobre sus rodillas.

—Eh... sí, gracias, pero considero que es excesivo.

—Nada es excesivo para mi bella esposa.

Hermione se sintió incómoda porque él se había acercado demasiado, poniendo las manos sobre sus brazos. Draco advirtió que ese gesto a ella no agradó. La soltó y ahora era él quien retrocedía. Carraspeó y luego habló en un tono no tan afable como al principio:

—Podríamos ir a cenar. He pedido algo especial.

—Draco, todo esto es muy confuso para mí... espero que me entiendas.

—Con el estómago lleno es mejor enterarse de algunas verdades. Vístete, te esperaremos en el recibidor del primer piso. Rose está contenta, dice que tiene hambre. ¡Vamos hija!

—Está bien. Salgo en seguida —aceptó Hermione.

—No demores —Draco se acercó a Rose y esta de inmediato apagó el televisor y salió con su padre de la habitación.

Veinte minutos después los tres entraron al distinguido restaurante del hotel. Un joven empleado se apresuró en acercarse para luego guiarlos hasta un lugar privado y reservado previamente por Draco.

A Hermione le resultaba esa situación totalmente insólita, en medio de toda esa gente de elite, su esposo elegante y ella, tan... ¿normal? Ella que siempre se había considerado común y corriente, en busca de malhechores, entendiendo perfectamente la jerga carcelaria y tomando declaraciones a convictos, muchas veces utilizando vocabulario soez para hacerse entender por los delincuentes, hoy estaba ahí, en medio de todo ese lujo...

Era increíble que de un día para otro encontrara al padre de su hija, se enterara de que no estaba viuda y más encima ahora se hallaba cenando en el _Ritz_. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Sabía que lo más difícil todavía estaba por venir, debía enterarse de por qué ella había dejado Inglaterra, por qué no recordaba nada de su vida anterior y, lo más importante, qué evento tan grave había ocurrido para que perdiera la memoria

Cenaron tranquilamente. Hermione estuvo silenciosa y Draco no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos, así que se dedicó a charlar con su hija, quien le había dicho que estaba preocupada por los libros de la escuela y sus materiales que se perdieron en el ataque al edificio. Draco la tranquilizó indicándole que cuando volviera a la habitación, sus cosas estarían ahí. Hermione enarcó una ceja incrédula, pero como tantas veces en el día, guardó silencio. A estas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Luego de tomar el postre consistente en crema de avellana tostada y milhojas de manzana, (una delicia para Rose), regresaron a la habitación.

Esa escena de los tres juntos, había sido idealizada por Draco desde que salió de Londres y ahora que era real, no estaba feliz del todo. No era por Rose, ni por él, se trataba de Hermione... ella parecía un témpano de hielo, distante, silenciosa, incluso indiferente.

Él nunca se caracterizó por ser paciente y comprensivo, no obstante, los años de separación habían moldeado su personalidad, aprendiendo a dar a cada cosa su tiempo y a tratar de entender a las personas, sin juzgarlas. Comprendía que no era fácil para ella asumir la verdad de quien era, más difícil le resultaría entender que era una bruja.

— _Creo que es hora de aplicar el contrahechizo._

Si ya Hermione estaba convencida de que él era su esposo y el padre de Rose, debía probar entonces si el hechizo resultaba eficaz para regresarle la memoria e intentar volver a ser los de antes. Confiaba también en que pudiesen volver los sentimientos que ella tenía por él. Ya había comprobado que Hermione se dedicó a su hija y a su carrera en la policía y que no dejó espacio para su vida sentimental. Aquello era de vital importancia si quería ocupar ese espacio en el corazón de ella o despertar el sentimiento que en algún recóndito lugar del cerebro yacía inerme

Al entrar en la suite, observaron que la administración del hotel había dejado un par de arreglos florales y varias cajas de selectos chocolates. Draco supuso entonces, que ya se encontraba instalada la cama extra que había solicitado.

Crookshanks dormía plácidamente en un sofá y en una esquina se encontraba un pocillo vacío, junto a una caja de alimento felino. Hasta en ese detalle se había preocupado el personal del hotel... Draco, cada vez estaba más maravillado ese lugar, aunque también se daba cuenta de que ese lugar era bastante oneroso, pero era lo que menos le importaba

Él traía en brazos a Rose, durmiendo. El día había sido muy agotador y estresante para ella, así que ahora solo quería descansar.

—Debemos acostarla —dijo Hermione. Él asintió y la llevó a la habitación.

Al entrar, Hermione advirtió que allí había dos camas. Entendió que en ningún momento Draco se quiso pasar de listo. La cama extra que había pedido era para ella, la de Rose ya estaba instalada desde antes. Dio un fuerte respiro, tratando de controlar la rabia con ella misma. Debía aprender a confiar más en las personas, en especial en aquellas que demostraban un real interés en ella y ese era Draco Malfoy, quien se había esmerado durante todo el día en ayudarla y en estar a su lado. Y ella, lo único que había querido era alejarlo, pensar mal de él. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, los tres, cual matrimonio y él comportándose como todo un caballero... Eso le pasaba por haber sido policía y haber visto tantas cosas, que muchas veces le hacían dudar si el ser humano era capaz de amar.

Acomodó las cobijas y Draco puso a la niña en la cama, luego Hermione le quitó las botas y entre ambos la cubrieron para que durmiera.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeña —dijo Draco y besó la frente de Rose. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Hermione reparó que sobre un sitial tipo Luis XV, se encontraban los libros y cuadernos de su hija, sin daño alguno. Bien, ¡eso sí debía preguntárselo a Draco! Era imposible que algo se hubiese salvado luego del estallido de las bombas.

Salió de la habitación, y sonrió al recordar la famosa frase: «Al fin solos _»,_ pero era cierto, había llegado el momento en que ambos trataran los temas pendientes y que necesitaban con urgencia aclarar.

—Ven, sentémonos aquí —Draco le tomó la mano y ella lo siguió. La condujo a un sillón de dos cuerpos en donde ambos estarían cómodos—. Es necesario que hablemos.

—Soy toda oídos. Yo no tengo pasado... al menos no que yo recuerde, tendrás que ser tú quien me diga qué ha ocurrido y que me expliques, en qué momento tú y yo nos casamos, como es que he vivido sola todos estos años... —Hermione se sentó en un extremo del sillón. Draco hubiese preferido tenerla cerca de él, pero debía darle tiempo, aunque él se moría de ganas de besarla y de compartir con ella la cama que estaba allí cerca... pero, ya habría tiempo, no quería apresurar nada.

—Es difícil comenzar... sobre todo si tú no recuerdas nada, menos lo que sentías por mí... Pero, bueno, empezaré diciéndote la primera gran verdad y es que ni tú, ni yo pertenecemos a este mundo.

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio un par de segundos. Draco esperaba la respuesta de ella, sabiendo que sería mordaz e irónica.

—¡Ah! Bien, entiendo. ¿Y de dónde seríamos, entonces? ¿De otro planeta?

Draco bufó y se rascó la cabeza. La cosa no estaba resultando tan fácil, menos, cuando le contara la verdad. Posiblemente debiera cambiar de táctica...

—No, no se trata de eso. Ambos somos de este planeta... a lo que me refiero es que somos de un mundo que no es visible para el común de la gente. Al mundo de los magos.

—Mmm... ya, es decir, ambos trabajábamos en un circo.

—¡Hermione, por favor, esto es serio! Tú eres una bruja, la mejor que yo haya conocido y yo, soy un mago... Y nuestra hija tiene poderes especiales, tú lo sabes, los has notado.

—¡Draco, basta! No sigas inventando. Yo, también estoy cansada y...

—Me has visto hacer cosas extrañas, ¿no? Cuando aparecí en tu oficina y luego me fui de un de repente y no supiste cómo... o cuando hoy saqué a Rose del edificio, ¿lo recuerdas? —Hermione asintió—. Hoy hice un escudo protector para que los vidrios no nos dañaran durante la segunda explosión... o ahora que recuperé los materiales escolares de Rose, ¿no te parece eso fuera de lo común?

—Hay cosas que pudieran...

—«Explicarse científicamente» —Draco recitó lo que ella solía decir—. Esa frasecita ya me la sé... Pero la magia no tiene explicación científica, es solo energía que fluye en determinadas personas transformando lo que muchos desean en realidad... apariciones, convertir objetos, leer la mente, usar varitas... todo eso es real, Hermione. Todo eso es verdad.

—Magia, brujos, magos... ¡Draco, yo soy policía y siempre voy a buscar respuestas científicas y lógicas a todo! Y lo que tú me estás diciendo es síntoma de que sufres un trastorno de personalidad, puede que padezcas de esquizofrenia, o qué sé yo... Todo este cuento no tiene validez, lo sabes...

—¿Cuento? Acá no hay ningún cuento. Creo que lo mejor es que lo demuestre con hechos. No tengo otra salida, pues con simples palabras no voy a conseguir nada. Observa y saca tus propias conclusiones...

Draco se puso de pie y fue al closet, de ahí tomó la capa de invisibilidad. Hermione lo observó atenta cómo se colocaba la prenda y, de repente, él ya no estaba.

—¡Draco! ¿Draco, en dónde estás? ¡Aaahh!

Se puso de pie, buscándolo, pero Draco simplemente había desaparecido ante sus ojos. ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Tendría algún pasadizo secreto ese lugar? En ese momento él se descubrió la cabeza y era como si ésta estuviera suspendida en el aire. Hermione, que había visto tantas escenas de crímenes y que pensaba que ya nada la espantaba, creyó morir al ver solo la cabeza de él flotando en la habitación.

—¿Esto es una broma? ¿Hay alguna cámara escondida por aquí? ¿Trabajas en Hollywood? ¿Sabes hacer efectos especiales? —preguntó acercándose a él. Draco se quitó la capa y se la entregó. Con temor la tomó y sintió su textura, era como agua fría. Jamás había tocado algo similar e hizo lo mismo que Draco: se la puso, y pudo darse cuenta de que también ella desaparecía—. Me imagino que con este implemento te has paseado por muchas partes y ¡me has espiado! —se imaginó ella desnuda y él a su lado, observándola.

—Solo ayer, en tu casa. Rose sabía que yo estaba allí, incluso conversamos. Tú nos escuchaste y saliste a vernos con un cuchillo en la mano... Crookshanks nos salvó.

Hermione se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre el sofá. En tanto Draco sacó su varita de entre sus prendas.

—No me digas... ¡Tu varita mágica! — _Otro que usa esos aparatitos... han de haber ido a la misma tienda_ —. Y ahora me lanzarás un rayo, supongo.

—¿Cómo sabes que puedo lanzar un rayo con esto?

—Hace unos días un tipo... un loco que causó un accidente, nos amenazó con una de esas cosas, pero claro, logré reducirlo. Al final igual se nos escapó.

—¿La usó delante de ti?

—Sí, lanzó un rayo, pero como te dije, logramos reducirlo.

Aquello intrigó de inmediato a Draco. Si un mago se mostraba ante los muggles debía ser por algo muy específico y luego debía informarlo al Ministerio de Magia. Estaba seguro que algo se escondía y que todo estaba relacionado.

—¿Te dijo cómo se llamaba?

—¿Por qué? No creo que tú lo conozcas.

—Si yo di contigo, es posible que otros también hayan dado con tu paradero o te estén buscando —recordó las palabras de McGonagall en relación a Pansy Parkinson y la misión que ésta debía completar. Era posible que esa bruja desquiciada anduviera cerca, tal vez con un cómplice. Debía ser cauteloso y sobretodo cuidar a su familia. No permitiría que otra vez esa mujer lo separara de Hermione, ni de su hija—. ¿Te dio su nombre? —reiteró la pregunta.

—Sí, dijo que se llamaba _Mondongo_ Fletcher.

—Mundungus —corrigió Draco, sonriendo.

—Sí, sí, Mundungus. ¿Lo conoces?

—Nunca he hablado con él, pero sé que es un ladrón y que por dinero es capaz de vender hasta su alma.

—Pero Draco, no entiendo, ¿por qué crees que me buscan? ¿Qué hice en mi pasado para que me quieran hacer daño... o peor, a mi hija?

—Ven sentémonos —otra vez volvieron al sofá en donde estaban anteriormente. Esa vez Hermione se sentó un poco más cerca de Draco y él lo agradeció—. Existe un grupo de magos, llamados «Mortífagos»... o los pocos que quedan... que lo único que buscan es vengarse de quienes vencieron a su líder, y tú eres una del grupo que derrotó a ese asesino. Pero también hay otros que, por el solo hecho de haberte casado conmigo, te han declarado su odio —notó que Hermione rodó los ojos en señal de no creer nada—. ¿Ves esta varita? —Hermione la tomó, pero no sintió nada.— A través de ella, los magos canalizamos nuestra magia.

—Sí, claro y los chinos les prestan la tecnología, ¿no?

—¿Los chinos? No entiendo a qué te refie...

—Acá dice bien claro « _Made in China_ » —Draco tomó la varita y se dio cuenta de que no había borrado la inscripción que utilizó para pasar la aduana.

—No, esa inscripción yo mismo se la hice. No es real, sucede que...

—¡Tan falsa como todo lo me has dicho!

—¡Basta, Hermione! Debes abrir tu mente y tratar de entenderme. A ver, dime, ¿qué te gustaría recuperar de tu departamento?

—¿Qué?

—Dime.

—Pues, no sé.

—Debe haber algo.

—Bueno, sí. En la caja fuerte había fotos, documentos, unos anillos, mi chequera, un par de armas, en fin...

—Cuenta hasta diez.

—¿Qué?

Pero antes de deducir a qué se refería, Draco se puso de pie y desapareció de su vista. ¡Se había esfumado! ¡No estaba! Eso sí que no tenía explicación. Hermione intentó seguirlo, caminó unos pasos y ¡plaff! Apareció frente a ella.

—Pero, ¿qué hiciste?

—Te traje esto —allí estaba la caja fuerte cubierta de hollín y un poco destartalada, pero cerrada.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? Entonces...

—Entonces lo que te he dicho es cierto. Eres una bruja y yo soy un mago. Soy tu esposo, Hermione, el hombre que te ama. El que te devolverá tu memoria.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ven, acércate. Ahora que sabes quiénes somos, deberás saber quién has sido tú, antes de llegar a este país.

Hermione dio un fuerte suspiro, entregada a lo que Draco realizaría. Al fin y al cabo, ya había visto lo suficiente y explicación lógica, no tenía. Si alguna vez creyó que la magia existía, hoy lo comprobaba.

Cerró los ojos al momento que Draco realizaba un par de movimientos cruzados con su varita, diciendo: _Memorare_.


	40. Un Te Amo

Mientras Draco realizaba los movimientos con su varita, Hermione lo miraba atenta y dispuesta a lo que fuera… Sintió como si una suave briza le rosara las mejillas y un hielo le trepara por las piernas. Su pulso se aceleró ansioso, al fin sabría quién era, pero…

—¿Y? —preguntó Draco esperanzado en alguna respuesta positiva.

—Nada —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, sintió una fuerte punzada, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—. ¡Ay! —gritó.

—Ven, siéntate —la ayudó a acomodarse en el sofá y luego le tomó la mano. Ella se la apretó suavemente y sonrió decepcionada.

—Draco, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no logro recordar? Por un momento creí que iban a aparecer imágenes. Sentí que venían, pero luego chocaron con una especie de blindaje que impidió que ingresaran a mi mente. ¡Dime por favor que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto! ¡Dime que no me has mentido! …Que es verdad que soy bruja y que tú eres mago y que existe un mundo alterno… Dime que es todo es real y que tengo esperanzas. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin pasado.

Ya no soportó más y su llanto al fin la inundaba. Draco la atrajo hacia a su cuerpo para consolarla. ¡Qué bien se sentía estrecharla entre sus brazos después de tantos años! Besó su frente y sintió nuevamente aquella fragancia que un día pensó que era un filtro de enamoramiento... su Hermione... su esposa estaba con él nuevamente. ¿Por qué el contrahechizo no había funcionado? En realidad, no debía cuestionarse tanto, pues estaba prevenido de que eso podría ocurrir.

—Y yo no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti, amor mío, te necesito conmigo… —Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Era el primer contacto que tenía con él y se sentía en el cielo. Era esa calidez y esa seguridad que tanto añoraba y que solo había visto en sueños—. Todo lo que te he dicho, amor, es verdad.

Hermione se quedó callada algunos segundos, tratando de calmar su frustración y luego se le ocurrió que tal vez, si él le contara sobre su vida, ella lograra recordar.

—Yo, he estado intentando indagar sobre mi pasado… por bastante tiempo he visitado a un psiquiatra y llevando un cuaderno con algunas anotaciones e imágenes que me llegan de repente. Quizá si tú me cuentas cómo era mi vida…

—No recordarás nada si la bruja que te hizo el hechizo, lo hizo mal o utilizó magia oscura. Ella es la única que puede deshacerlo.

—¡Entonces, busquémosla! —exclamó mirándolo esperanzada.

—A ver, amor… Ella es peligrosa. No es llegar y acercarnos para pedirle que lo deshaga. Esa mujer es una prófuga de la justicia.

—Draco, cuéntame todo y yo te contaré de cómo ha sido mi vida estos más de seis años sin ti —dijo observando la caja fuerte, la que se abrió tan solo a la mirada de Draco. Hermione se puso de pie acercándose a la caja de donde tomó un álbum con fotos de Rose y de ella, junto con un joyero de terciopelo. Se sentó nuevamente al lado de Draco y le tomó la mano —Cuéntame, quién fue Hermione Granger.

—Malfoy, eres Hermione Malfoy —ella sonrió y asintió.

Draco comenzó el relato, iniciando por el primer año en Hogwarts, incluyendo detalles de lo mal que él se había portado. Le habló de Harry Potter (su amigo y casi hermano), de Ron (la comadreja, como él todavía le decía), de Ginny, Luna, Neville, los otros Weasley, le habló también de sus padres dentistas. Y de muchas aventuras que ella vivió junto a sus dos mejores amigos, entregando detalles respecto de la última batalla en la guerra contra Voldemort, y de cómo ellos se enamoraron en el último año de colegio.

Le explicó por qué debieron separarse; separación que, en un principio, era circunstancial pero a raíz de la rabia y envidia de una bruja que no se rendía, sufrió la pérdida de su memoria, ya que esa mujer le lanzó un hechizo que terminó con ella lejos de todos.

Draco fue cuidadoso de no indicar a Ron como el culpable haber revelado a Lucius Malfoy la relación de él con Hermione, lo que a la postre derivó en el asesinato del padre de ella y dos de sus mejores amigas, mal heridas. Solo se limitó a indicarle que una persona había contactado en la prisión de Azkaban al convicto de Malfoy y, a raíz de lo cual, este escapó. No le dio mayores detalles ya que sabía que el estúpido pelirrojo estaba arrepentido, y que todos tenían una segunda oportunidad, tal como él la tuvo.

Hermione lo escuchó con atención… cada cierto tiempo, Draco hacía algunas pausas y ambos aprovechaban para tomar unos sorbos de vino o simplemente para mirarse. Él deseaba besarla, pero se contenía. No quería obligarla a nada. Nunca lo hizo, y no lo haría ahora, a pesar de todos sus sentimientos y deseos.

El relato finalizó con él en Estados Unidos buscándola y encontrándola junto a su pequeña Rose.

Hermione hizo una pausa y luego abrió el álbum y comenzó a enseñarle las fotografías de Rose. Para Draco era extraño ver imágenes estáticas, estaba acostumbrado a que se movieran, pero sin embargo, estas fotografías eran nítidas y hermosas: era especial ver a su pequeñita de bebé, gateando, caminando y jugando. Esas fotos también serían sus tesoros, tal como las había guardado Hermione en esa caja fuerte.

—Estuviste sola durante el embarazo.

—Sí, bueno… sin ti. Pero mi madre y mi tío fueron excelentes compañías.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te hice falta?

—¿Falta? ¡Draco cada día de mi vida pensaba en cómo serías! En cómo había sido el padre de mi hija. A veces hasta te imaginaba y…

—¿Me suponías así? ¿O pelirrojo y pecoso? —ya Draco estaba viendo a Weasley en los pensamientos de Hermione… celos adolescentes que todavía hacían mella en su corazón.

—¿Pelirrojo? ¡Ja! ¡Siempre te imaginé con el mismo cabello de Rose!

—Es que ella es...

—Idéntica a ti, Draco.

—Así es —él estaba radiante, orgulloso. Esos gestos eran los mismos que su hija expresaba cuando sabía que tenía razón. En ese momento recordó que a un costado de ella estaba el joyero terciopelo y lo abrió. De él extrajo una bolsita negra pequeña en donde guardaba dos argollas. Draco sonrió al verlas luego de tantos años.

—La de la serpiente es la argolla de compromiso —dijo mientras la tomaba—. Y bueno… esta es la de matrimonio: «El amor llena el momento y en el momento comienza la eternidad, el amor llena una vida…» —dijo recitando aquella recordada inscripción.

—«Y una nueva vida comienza de verdad» — Hermione continuó el verso. Lo miró sin entender—. No sé por qué recuerdo ese poema —desvió su mirada porque se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca. Draco le tomó la mano izquierda y le puso nuevamente el anillo de bodas.

—Porque ese poema nos lo regaló la persona que ofició nuestra boda. Hermione, no te quites jamás este anillo. Yo lo luzco orgulloso todos los días de mi vida —ella lo miró con ternura. Hablaba con tanto sentimiento, que si no fuera que lo conocía hacía tan poco, se hubiese colgado de su cuello y colmado a besos hasta quedar sin aliento.

Él, luego de ponerle el anillo, le besó la mano, tan suavemente que el roce de sus labios con su piel la hizo estremecer completamente. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de tenerlo tan cerca, que pensó que no podría resistirse a esos labios, así que nuevamente desvió la mirada y quitó su mano.

—El anillo lo dejé usar luego de que me convencí que era viuda —dijo carraspeando para aclarar su voz.

—O para buscar a algún pretendiente —añadió él alejándose un poco.

—Es posible… estaba sola, viuda, con una hija por quien luchar. Creo que no habría sido descabellado pensar en tener una pareja, ¿no?

—No, claro que no.

—Pero no tuve tiempo para eso —agregó seria y él respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, qué bueno! —dijo con tono triunfante.

Hermione, para no cortar el tema de su pasado, extrajo de su bolso de mano la libreta que llevaba a sus consultas con el psiquiatra. Draco comenzó a leer cada palabra y le explicó qué significaban. Ahora entendía las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando las recordaba o las leía. Draco también le habló en relación a la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de su mejor amigo, y cómo éste había perdido a sus padres en manos del asesino llamado Voldemort.

—Es triste lo que le pasó a Harry. Ojalá lo pueda recordar.

—Lo harás, estoy seguro.

—¿Y tú me puedes explicar qué es esto? —se quitó el pequeño tapado azul que llevaba sobre sus hombros y le mostró su brazo izquierdo.

—«Sangre sucia» —respondió Draco, sin mirar la marca.

—¿Sabes qué significa? —él asintió.

Fueron otros minutos más en donde Draco le explicó todo lo ocurrido. Esperaba que ella lograra entenderlo. Ahora Hermione no podía entrar en su mente para comprender lo que él sintió en aquel momento cuando la malvada Bellatrix Lestrange la torturó y marcó para siempre.

—Veo que tampoco yo la he pasado muy bien —agregó colocándose nuevamente el tapado.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco, pero también tengo sueño. Mañana debo ir a la comisaria y llamar a Marita... Este día ha sido agotador —se puso de pie para irse al dormitorio. Draco también se levantó, quedando frente a ella. Le tomó de inmediato las manos.

—Te amo, Hermione. Siempre te he amado. En la escuela era un pesado contigo, porque era la única forma de acercarme a ti —dijo mientras acariciaba sus manos, en especial aquella en la que llevaba la argolla matrimonial.

—Me lo dijiste recién y te creo. Espero algún día yo también recordar todo y quizá sentir lo mismo.

—Yo también lo espero. En nuestro mundo hay magos muy, muy poderosos. Alguno encontrará la forma de ayudarnos.

—¿En nuestro mundo? Mi mundo es este, Draco.

—Ya no. Ya no perteneces al mundo muggle. Tú y Rose son parte de mí. Deben estar conmigo.

—Es que todo están complicado…

—Shhh —puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella. Luego suavemente tomó su barbilla—. No digas nada, amor mío. El volver a tenerte cerca de mí, ha sido lo único que me ha mantenido en pie durante todos estos años —lentamente se acercó a Hermione y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione no sabía si corresponderle o no. Era tan suave ese contacto… tan dulce… no recordaba que alguien la hubiera besado… sintió que ese era su primer beso y temblaba como una adolescente inexperta.

Draco se dio cuenta de ello, y poco a poco fue profundizando en el beso, al cual ella se rindió… la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de él. Ese hombre era tan sensual, tan varonil… ¡Se desvanecía en sus brazos! Lo único que quería era ser de él... pero: —¡Jean Granger, recién lo conoces…! Su voz interna que era altanera y mandona, le impidió que el beso terminara en caricias más íntimas… además…

—¡Mamáaaa! ¡Papáaaa! —escucharon un grito desde el dormitorio de Rose. Eso los trajo de regreso a la Tierra. Se separaron de inmediato y salieron corriendo al cuarto de la niña. No tenían tiempo para sonrojarse o decir algo más. Draco prendió la luz, a pesar de que en la habitación estaba encendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué ocurre, tesorito? —preguntó Hermione acercándose a Rose que estaba sentada en la cama, aferrada a un cojín.

—¡Mamita! ¡Papito!

—Sí, amor, ¿qué ocurre? —Draco se puso de rodillas frente a su pequeña.

—Había alguien ahí… era una mujer —dijo señalando el ventanal. Draco frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione.

—Mi amor, estamos en el piso dieciséis, nadie puede volar.

—Volar por sí solo, no. Pero en una escoba, sí — Draco se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana. La abrió y sintió el frío invernal del exterior, salió al balcón y miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nada. Se devolvió, puso seguro al ventanal y corrió las cortinas.

—No hay nada bebé. Tranquila. Tu mamá y yo estamos para cuidarte.

—Sí, mi vida. No tienes nada qué temer.

—No quiero dormir en este cuarto. Me da miedo —dijo Rose sollozando.

—Entonces, ven —Draco la sacó de la cama y salió con ella en brazos, Hermione lo siguió. Acostó a la niña en su gran cama de la habitación principal.

—Dormiremos los tres aquí. ¿Más tranquila ahora? —Hermione miró algo confundida a Draco—. ¿Te molesta?—. Le preguntó a ella.

—No, no… Al contrario, me agrada la idea. Dormiremos los tres juntos —respondió y se sentó al lado de su hija, que ya se había metido entre las sábanas de seda de la cama de su padre.

Draco regresó a la habitación en donde anteriormente estaba Rose e hizo un par de encantamientos a la ventana para evitar que esa mujer que había visto su hija, intentase ingresar nuevamente. Luego regresó a la habitación principal y vio que Hermione estaba acostada junto a Rose, así que él fue al otro lado de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y también se recostó junto a la pequeña.

—¿Ves, Rose? Estamos los tres y felices —dijo Draco besando los cabellos de su hija.

—¡Voy a dormir tan bien ahora! —agregó la niña y cerró sus ojos. Giró hacia el lado de su padre, sin soltar la mano de su madre.

—Duerme, tú también, Hermione.

—Sí, lo necesito. Gracias —Hermione abrió las cobijas y se acurrucó junto a su hija. Draco hizo lo mismo al otro lado.

Estar los tres así, era un sueño… una alegría indescriptible. Sin embargo, Draco estaba preocupado. Algo no andaba bien: primero el ataque al edificio y ahora esa figura que su hija había visto por la ventana. Debía investigar y Wood podría ayudarlo.

Un par de segundos después sintieron que una bola de pelos se subió a la cama y se acostó en los pies de Rose. Crookshanks también se sumaba a la dormida conjunta de la familia Malfoy Granger.

 ** _Un te amo que tus labios manifiestan._**

 ** _Suena a música del cielo._**

 ** _A un romance de un desvelo interminable,_**

 ** _donde mora un cielo azul._**

 ** _Escucharte un te amo… cuánto te amo._**

 ** _Es saber que hay una magia,_**

 ** _que por tanto tiempo mi alma pretendía._**


	41. Pelilinguo

Hermione despertó cuando la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del día. No sabía qué hora era, lo único que tenía claro es que era domingo y que, como fuera, debía ir a la comisaria.

Se sentó en la cama y vio que Rose aún dormía. Draco no estaba a su lado, en su lugar y sobre la almohada, se encontraba una nota:

 _Hermione y Rose:_

 _Debo hacer algunos trámites. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo._

 _Las amo a las dos,_

 _Draco._

Sonrió porque no sabía si fue sueño o no... pero, ¿Draco había besado? Es decir, ¿se había besado con su esposo? No lo podía creer... ese hombre tan apuesto, tan sensual era su marido y padre de su hija. No se imaginaba a ambos estando juntos... o compartiendo una cama para ellos dos... eso quería decir que Draco conocía su cuerpo entero. Se sonrojó al imaginarse a ella y a él en algo más que simples besos y caricias. Movió su cabeza, como si con eso fuera a quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Se puso de pie para ir al baño, pero alguien tocó a la puerta. Con cuidado abrió y vio que era personal del hotel.

—Le traemos el desayuno y las cosas que ha pedido el señor Malfoy para usted y su hija —dijo una mujer que cargaba un carrito con el desayuno tipo americano.

—Sí, claro, adelante —pero debió haber hablado en plural, porque aparte de la mujer, entró un joven empujando un colgador de ruedas, colmado con ropa. Detrás, venía otro empleado cargando unas bolsas. También llegaba una mujer con otra tira de vestuario y unas cuantas bolsas más.

Hermione quería decir que no, pero si ya Draco lo había comprado todo, no podía devolverlos. En ese momento se percató de que su hija se había levantado y que estaba cerca de ella con el gato en brazos.

—Gracias —dijo a una de las mujeres.

—Aún faltan algunas cajas —respondió la empleada y vio que otras personas traían algunas maletas nuevas y algunos paquetes.

—Creo que eso es todo, por ahora. Que disfrute su desayuno.

—Gracias —repitió Hermione cuando todos se habían retirado.

—Mamita y todo esto, ¿es para nosotras? — preguntó Rose abriendo una caja en donde encontró un vestido rojo de seda, hermosísimo. Hermione se acercó y lo tomó. Ese vestido debía ser muy caro. ¡Tal vez miles de dólares! Draco no le había contado nada sobre si trabajaba o no, o si era millonario, aunque ella tampoco le había preguntado. A esa altura, podía conjeturar que él tenía bastante dinero, si no, ¿cómo explicar aquellas adquisiciones?

—Rose, debo llamar a Marita para que se quede contigo y para que puedan ordenar estas cosas... en especial, la que es para ti. Yo, luego veré con qué me quedo, considero que esto es mucho.

—Papá te ama y todo esto es porque ahora no tenemos casita. Así que ahora viviremos con él, ¿cierto, mami?

—Eso aún no está definido.

—Yo sé que sí, que vamos a vivir los cinco juntos.

—¿Los cinco? Rose, somos tres más Crookshanks. Cuatro en todo caso.

—Cinco, mami.

—¿Por qué cinco, Rose?

—Porque tú y papá me darán un hermanito.

—¡Rose!

—Yo se lo voy a pedir a papá.

—¡Rose, ni se te ocurra decirle eso a tu padre

—¡ _Kruchans_ , vamos a comer! —Rose volteó con el gato y se fue a darle de desayunar, como si nada hubiera escuchado.

Hermione pensaba que para que Rose tuviera un hermanito, debían pasar varias cosas entre Draco y ella... más bien, con solo una podría bastar, pero eso todavía no... ¿o sí? ¡No sabía! Cuando Draco se le acercaba o la tocaba, lo único que ella quería era sentirlo, pero temía. Tenía miedo de hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía sin tener claro lo que su corazón deseaba... ¿Lo amaba? No. ¿Lo deseaba? Sí, claro que lo deseaba, pero a ese pensamiento más tarde le daría vueltas. Ahora llamaría a Marita y le pediría que se viniera a la suite y que se quedara con Rose.

Luego se dio una ducha y se cambió ropa. Eligió vestuario más acorde a su trabajo: un conjunto de dos piezas en color café. Luego se maquilló un poco, resaltando sus labios rojos. Ahora estaba lista para salir. No tenía hambre. Se tomaría un café en la oficina, así que aprovechó para decirle a su hija que se metiera a la ducha. Cuando le estaba poniendo la ropa, alguien tocó la puerta. Debía ser Marita, pero al abrir, era nuevamente personal del hotel.

—Trajeron estas seis cajas para usted de la tienda _Tiffany's_. Dijeron que se las iban a llevar a su departamento, pero como ocurrió...

—El ataque —continuó Hermione.

—Sí, el ataque, investigaron en dónde se encontraba hospedado el señor Malfoy y...

—Entiendo, pasen.

Sorprendida de esas elegantes cajas, abrió una para ver qué había en su interior. Y era nada menos que una de las carteras que vio en la tienda con la agradable compañía de Blanche Anderson. ¡Se moriría si la viera con una de esas!

A los pocos minutos llegó Marita y ella al fin pudo salir rumbo a la estación de policía. Recordó que no tenía carro, así que iba decidida a tomar un taxi, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

—Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? —Draco se había acercado a ella.

—A la comisaria. Te lo había dicho. Este... pensé que no estabas en el hotel.

—Estoy en una reunión, acá en el _hall_. Te vi salir del ascensor y por eso vine. ¿Y Rose?

—Está con Marita. Draco, ¿qué ocurre? —advirtió que algo le preocupaba.

—Ven, debes ver algo —asintió y siguió a su esposo hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba. Allí en un sofá estaba sentado otro hombre. Lo miró y le pareció conocido. En alguna parte lo había visto...

—¡Hermione Granger! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo! —Wood la abrazó muy contento.

—Oliver, muéstrale lo que trajiste —Draco los interrumpió. Muy auror sería, pero mientras su esposa no recordara quién era, no podía arriesgarse que otro hombre se le acercara. Sí, debía reconocerlo: era celoso.

Hermione se sentó en otro sofá y Oliver le entregó un periódico, donde había una foto de Mundungus Fletcher: «Esta es la foto del posible terrorista que ayer en la mañana hizo estallar dos bombas en el edificio _..._ », leyó Hermione.

—¿Es un terrorista? —preguntó contrariada.

—Hasta donde sabemos, no. Pero no es casual lo que está ocurriendo. Anoche nuestra hija vio a alguien.

—Pero...

—Hermione, ella no lo imaginó. Vio a alguien en la ventana.

—Pudo haber estado soñando...

—Hermione, escucha, muchos miembros de mi familia han tenido poderes muy fuertes y definidos. Siento que Rose tiene el poder de comunicarse conmigo cuando ella lo quiere; abre su mente y me cuenta lo que siente. Así que anoche ella lo hizo y lo que vio fue cierto, porque me lo mostró.

—Entonces no puede estar sola.

—Le puse un hechizo a la habitación. Ningún mago o bruja, a no ser que seas tú o yo, puede entrar. Así que tranquila.

—Gracias, Draco y gracias a ti... —añadió intentando recordar el nombre del otro Auror.

—Soy Oliver...

—¿Wood? —preguntó ella. Draco la miró sorprendido, había dicho bien el apellido.

—¡Sí, Hermione! ¡Dijiste su apellido!

—Eso quiere decir, Malfoy, que hiciste bien el contrahechizo, posiblemente la curación definitiva sea paulatina o es necesario que haya evento fuerte que desencadene el regreso de los recuerdos —explicó Oliver.

—Espero que así sea —dijo ella. Draco sonrió—. ¿Entonces me puedo ir tranquila a la comisaria? ¿Puedo confiar que ese _Mondongo_ no se va a acercar a mi hija?

—Ve tranquila, amor —Draco le dio un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndola.

Oliver sonrió, al parecer que a su colega le estaba yendo mejor de lo esperado...

—Nos vemos —dijo Hermione sonrojada.

—Espera, debo decirte que afuera te espera el chofer, él te llevará a cualquier parte. No es necesario que utilices un taxi muggle.

—Draco eso es demasiado para mí.

—Acostúmbrate. Eres una Malfoy —ella solo asintió resignada, porque si lo pensaba bien y considerando la amenaza que había sobre ella o su hija, era mejor tomar precauciones.

—Está bien.

—¡Ah, otra cosa! Te ves bella.

—Gracias de nuevo —sonrió.

Salió del hotel, yéndose directamente a la comisaria. Debía arreglar un par de cosas. Sabía que no se le iba a hacer tan fácil. El hecho de haberse ido con su hija el día anterior luego del ataque al edificio, era causal de degradación. Pero, su hija estaba ante todo. Así que ya estaba preparada para su defensa y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Al llegar a la comisaría notó que el ambiente estaba enrarecido. Sentía que las miradas sobre ella que oscilaban entre la pena y el cuchicheo. Conocía bien a su gente y sabía que algo no andaba bien. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando entró a su oficina, y vio que su nombre ya no estaba en la puerta. Tomó la perilla y entró, lo primero que vio fue a Robert Daniels sentado en su escritorio, con ambos pies sobre el escrito y leyendo un documento.

—¿Qué hace aquí, inspector Daniels? —preguntó utilizando el tono más sereno que encontró.

—Desde hoy, «Comisario Daniels».

—¡Eso quisieras!

—Pues así es. Tú estás con la soga hasta el cuello, jovencita —añadió bajando los pies y señalándola con su dedo índice.

—¡Deja de apuntarme con tu asqueroso dedo, Daniels!

—Ayer hiciste tu pequeño numerito de madre desesperada y luego te fuiste con ese yanqui platinado, dejando botado a tu equipo.

—No quedaron botados, yo no estaba al mando. Y en cuanto al «yanqui platinado», pues él es mi esposo.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Me da lo mismo lo que pienses.

—Debería preocuparte lo que yo opine, desde hoy soy tu superior —Hermione bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Robert se acercó hasta ella y le habló muy de cerca—. Si bien los federales estaban al mando, tu equipo era el apoyo... Así que ahora, sin ninguna gota de remordimiento, debo decirte que, mientras se realice la investigación, deberás hacer trabajo administrativo y entregar tus armas y tu placa.

—¿Trabajo administrativo? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Investigación interna, querida Granger. Mientras dure, no podrás portar ni tu placa ni menos armas. Así que déjalas acá —apuntó el escritorio.

—¡Yo no te entrego nada! Mientras mis superiores no me lo digan...

—Te lo estoy diciendo... pero como veo que no me reconoces como tal, tendré que arrestarte porque sucede que estás en graves problemas. El terrorista que ayer atacó los edificios es un tipo que fue detenido por tu unidad, pero sucede que se les escapó y visto desde esa perspectiva, tienes mucho que perder. Así que, o me entregas la placa y tu arma, o te quedas en una celda. Tú decides. Me imagino que a tu hija no le gustará nada que su madre no esté con ella —Hermione respiró profundamente y luego descolgó de su cintura el arnés con el arma y su placa. Las dejó sobre el escritorio—. Mañana debes presentarte a las once para entregar tu declaración. Luego veré, si vuelves a las calles...

—Te saliste con la tuya, Daniels. Querías el cargo, lo tienes. Pues bien, disfrútalo antes que la boca se te llene de pelos —no se explicaba por qué había dicho eso, pero lo dijo. Luego de lo cual giró sobre sus pies y escuchó a Daniels toser, ahogarse y hacer arcadas. Se volvió a verlo y parecía que este se intentaba quitar algunos pelos largos que salían de su lengua.

—¡ _Edes uda buja_!

—Se dice «bruja», estúpido —salió de la oficina con una sonrisa triunfante. Escuchó que Daniels llamaba a la secretaria, de seguro ese día pasaría largo rato en el policlínico de la estación.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la noche, Draco reía de buena gana durante la cena cuando Hermione le contó lo ocurrido con Daniels, mientras Rose se servía alegremente su postre. Los tres se encontraban en uno de los salones del hotel.

—En realidad, no sé cómo lo hice. Solo lo pensé... ¡Y ya! ¡A Daniels le salían pelos por la boca!

—Hiciste un hechizo sin varita, Hermione. Eso es magia innata, muy avanzada.

—¿Sí? ¡Wau!

—Así es, ese hechizo en especial se llama Encantamiento _Pelilinguo_ .

—¿Y sin varita?

—Como te dije, la varita solo canaliza la magia... la magia vive ve en ti. Por lo tanto, si deseas algo, con toda tu alma o algo te estresa al máximo... o cualquier evento que no puedas controlar, la magia saldrá de ti.

—Mmm entiendo, eso entonces explica muchas situaciones que me han ocurrido. Pero, ¿y los pelos hasta cuándo le crecerán? Sinceramente lo compadezco y no quisiera que con el tiempo se tuviera que peinar la lengua —dijo con pena, pero riéndose.

—No por mucho tiempo. Esos hechizos son momentáneos, porque son realizados en forma casual... si lo hubieses hecho adrede, tendrías que haber aplicado el contrahechizo que es « _rasuralingua_ ». Por lo menos ese Daniels desde ahora, en adelante, tendrá mucho cuidado al momento de hablar, pues no podrá decir « _Yo no tengo pelos en la lengua_ »

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Porque vaya que sí los tiene! —rió de buena gana—. Y ahora que lo dices... a Rose y a mí, nos han pasado cosas sin explicación... a veces le cortaba el cabello y al rato le crecía... o ella quería un juguete que estaba en un mueble y éste aparecía, sin que yo se lo pasara, en su cuna o en el corral.

—Eso es la magia innata que ustedes llevan... Estoy seguro que Rose, será una bruja brillante —dijo Draco acariciando la mano de Rose.

—¡Sí, quiero ser la mejor bruja!

—Y la mejor hija —agregó él sonriente.

—Papi, ¿tú y mi mamita me regalarían un hermanito? —Hermione que estaba con la copa de vino en la mano, casi se ahoga al toser. Draco le tomó la copa y la dejó en la mesa, luego le puso su mano en la espalda, dándole pequeño golpecitos.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Rose, ese es un tema que debo conversar con tu madre, ¿sí? —Hermione quería esconder la cabeza... Sentía que su cara le ardía.

—Sí, hija. Después hablamos de eso, ¿ya? —no quería mirar a Draco que reía.

—Amor, deberíamos darle en el gusto a Rose —Hermione le regaló su típica mirada asesina, pero enseguida sonrió. Luego miró a Rose, seria.

—Draco, ese un tema que después podemos hablar —él guardó silencio unos segundos y luego le dijo:

—En realidad, no creo que sea un tema en donde haya mucho que hablar.

—Draco, por favor...

—¡Está bien, está bien! Luego lo hablamos —Hermione tomó otra vez la copa y bebió un fuerte trago. Draco reía para sus adentros mientras le hincaba la cuchara a su postre de crema.

—¡Delicioso el helado, Rose! Debiste haberlo ordenado.

—También está rico este pudín de manzana con canela, papá.


	42. Procedimiento Administrativo

Luego de cenar subieron a la suite. Rose quería ver un poco de televisión, así que encendió el aparato que estaba allí y se acostó en la alfombra junto a su gato, en tanto Draco se tomaba un whisky en el balcón. Hermione se acercó a él.

—Se ve linda la ciudad desde acá, es muy iluminada —observó él.

—Estamos cerca de Navidad, por eso que hay tantas luces.

—Podríamos pasar Navidad en Londres y luego, no sé... ya viste que acá no tienes más que hacer. En Londres tenemos una linda casa y Rose podría conocer a más gente como nosotros y luego, en unos años, ir al colegio Hogwarts y ser una Slytherin.

—O una Gryffindor, como yo... —a Draco eso no le gustó.

—¿Recuerdas tu primer día de clases?

—No, solo lo que tú me has dicho. Espero que algún día eso que tú me has contado forme parte real de mis recuerdos.

—Yo también lo espero. Pero dime, ¿te irías conmigo a Londres, a tu casa, donde tus amigos, donde la gente que realmente te ama? Si te decides nos vamos mañana mismo.

—No sé qué tan fácil sea irnos, recuerda que Rose es ciudadana norteamericana... siempre hay papeleos que hacer.

—Si te decides, nada podrá impedir que me las lleve a ambas.

—¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que me quiero quedar?

—No me quedará otro camino más que comprarme este hotel, ¿no? Me gusta bastante —indicó alzando su copa y tomando otro trago.

—No creo que sea necesario que te compres este hotel —dijo sonriente—. En realidad, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y muchos temas pendientes, uno de ellos es mi trabajo en la comisaria. En estos momentos estoy siendo cuestionada por lo ocurrido en el atentado al edificio en donde vivía. Sin embargo, considero que actué conforme a mis principios y sentimientos. Y si me salté los procedimientos fue porque creí en peligro a Rose y lo volvería a hacer, mi hija está ante todo. Por otra parte, está el tema de la seguridad en mi trabajo... Ya antes lo había pensado. Siento que es muy peligroso, considerando que mi hija es pequeña, no puedo seguir teniendo esa vida tan arriesgada como policía... Tal vez si fuera investigadora privada... en fin, son muchas las posibilidades.

—Y todas arriesgadas... tanto que ya te ha puesto en peligro de muerte —Draco apuntó su hombro izquierdo—. ¿Qué te ocurrió ahí?—. Hermione se tocó también el hombro recordando lo ocurrido hacía unos años.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que tengo acá? Creo que más que conversar con Rose te diste tus vueltas por mi dormitorio...

—Un poquito... —respondió con una pícara sonrisa. Hermione prefirió mirar nuevamente a la ciudad, para evitar que él se diera cuenta de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Si bien sentía que su intimidad fue invadida por ese hombre, no le molestaba para nada. Era como si él lograra activarle todos los sentidos y hacerla ver el mundo de otra manera y, por encima de todo, la hacía sentir mujer.

—Fue un tiroteo cerca del _Empire State_ , en un operativo de trata de personas. Mi compañero se adelantó a los sospechosos y recibió un tiro en el cuello; luego yo lo cubrí... repelí los disparos pero entre todo el ajetreo, también recibí un proyectil. Estuve un par de días hospitalizada. No fue nada grave, pero sí muy doloroso. Ese día perdí a un gran amigo, él era Hans Patterson, ingresamos juntos a la academia de policía.

—Lamento lo de tu compañero. Pero dime, qué habría pasado si...

—¿Si yo hubiese muerto? ¿Lo preguntas por Rose? —Draco asintió—. Posiblemente habrían buscado familia extensa para ella, y de seguro habrían contactado a mi tío en Tampa y si él no hubiera querido hacerse cargo...

—¿Se la habrían llevado a un orfanato?

—No sé, prefiero no quiero pensar en ello.

—El trabajo de policía muggle es riesgoso.

—Es riesgoso, pero lo bueno es que no me morí... acá estoy, con una cicatriz en mi hombro, pero bien. Estamos aquí... ella, yo, tú...

—Está ella, no sé qué tanto tú, Hermione.

—No te entiendo.

—Ella me vio y me reconoció de inmediato. Fue como si siempre me hubiese estado esperando. En cambio tú... tuve que someterme a todas esas pruebas para que, legal y científicamente, te convencieras de quién era y ahora que sabes toda la verdad, acerca de tu pasado y de que efectivamente somos marido y mujer, aún no logro traspasar ese hielo que hay en ti. Siento que me temes, que te avergüenzas de ciertas cosas, como el haberte visto cambiándote de ropa —Hermione sonrió y bajó su mirada—. Amor, tú yo nos conocemos tan bien... y aun así no sabes cómo responder, ni siquiera a mis besos—. Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Él tenía razón, pero también debía entender que todo eso era nuevo para ella. Que por más que se esforzara en encontrar aquellos sentimientos que, en algún momento de su vida hicieron nacer el amor en ella, ahora no estaban. Ella reconocía para sus adentros que se sentía sumamente atraída por él, pero no era amor, era solo deseo, y ella como siempre (tan práctica y objetiva en lo que se refería a cosas del corazón), no podía darse el lujo de ceder solo ante un deseo, la razón debía prevalecer, no solo los deseos de su cuerpo. Aunque no sabía hasta cuándo. Ese hombre era perfecto, se perdía en su mirada, deseaba acariciar su cabello, besar su piel. Pero todo a su tiempo. Y él la debía comprender su situación actual.

—Yo sé que para ti es difícil. Hace unos días atrás, para mi tú estabas muerto. ¿Cuántas veces te soñé? ¿Cuántas veces te imaginé a mi lado? ¿Cuántas veces te lloré? Cuando estaba embarazada y veía que las madres iban a los controles médicos con sus esposos, yo me moría por dentro, porque el mío no estaba y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera lo recordaba. No sabía nada de ti... Incluso llegué a creer que mi hija había sido producto de una agresión, debido a que no había nada en mi pasado... nada, ni el supuesto accidente, nada...

—¡Calla, amor! —Draco la abrazó mientras ella soltaba algunas lágrimas—. Nuestra hija fue hecha con todo el todo el amor del mundo. Yo he sido el único hombre en tu vida... No hubo ningún ataque, tú eres mi esposa, la única mujer que he amado en mi vida.

—Draco, te juro que yo quisiera...

—Te amo y si te he buscado tanto, no voy a perderte por solo querer llevarte a la cama. Lo deseo, sí... —ella sonrió—, pero te voy a esperar.

—¿Sabes? Yo vi tu tumba, ¡la vi en Londres!

—Otro encantamiento más de Parkinson. Tranquila amor, si aún existe esa tumba, que lo dudo mucho, ha de estar vacía. Todo ha sido un plan muy bien elaborado. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos nuevamente y nada, ni nadie nos volverá a separar —Hermione sonrió y se aferró más a él.

—Eres el milagro que siempre esperé.

—Te amo —Draco tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Hermione y la besó, tan suave y lento como pudo, pero luego cobró mayor pasión y ambos se fundieron en un beso largo y deseado. Hermione solo se dejó llevar por las ganas de sentirse en los brazos de él. Mientras que Draco daba gracias por haberla encontrado. Sabía que de a poco el sentimiento de amor retornaría.

Aquella noche nuevamente durmieron los tres juntos, ya que Rose no quería estar en la habitación que tenía el balcón. Lo hicieron igual que el día anterior, sin embargo esta vez, sí lograron, tanto Draco como Hermione, descansar bien, con la pequeña en medio de ambos.

Al otro día Hermione despertó temprano, debía ir a dejar a Rose al colegio y presentarse en la comisaría para prestar declaración en la investigación interna, luego de lo cual decidiría si presentaba o no su renuncia. Sabía que una determinación debía tomar ese día. La que fuera, iba a impactar directamente en su relación con Draco.

Luego de arreglarse para salir, despertó a Rose, intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no molestar a Draco, que dormía plácidamente cubierto hasta las orejas, dejando solo espacio a su nariz.

—Papá duerme en forma chistosa.

—Sí —respondió Hermione mirando tiernamente a su esposo—.Ven, no hagamos ruido. Debes ir al colegio, así que a bañarse.

—Mamita linda, quiero seguir durmiendo. No quiero separarme de mi papito, ni de ti.

—Rose, es necesario que vayas a la escuela. Además hoy sabremos cuándo comenzarán las vacaciones de invierno, recuerda que es diciembre y pronto será navidad, así estaremos juntas ¿qué te parece?

—¿Juntitos los cinco? —preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—Por ahora, los cuatro, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! ¡Yupi! —se puso de pie rápidamente y levantó la voz en señal de alegría.

—Rose, silencio, tu padre duerme.

—Ah, sí. Shhh —hizo ella misma un gesto con su dedo índice en la boca y se fue al baño.

Cuando Hermione estaba secándole el cabello con una toalla, sintió que unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban por la espalda. Se levantó de inmediato y se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos grises que la estremecían.

—Te despertamos, lo siento.

—Está bien, he dormido como un lirón —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Hermione.

—Dirás como un hurón —corrigió sonriente.

—¿Un qué?

—Un hurón... ¿por qué habré dicho eso? —Draco sonrió.

—¡Ese era el insulto preferido que me tenías de adolescente: «hurón oxigenado, platinado y malcriado»!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Hurón oxigenado! Pero, ¿por qué te decía así?

—Una vez un profesor, por «casualidad» me convirtió en hurón y de ahí me gané ese apodo —Draco la miró de frente con sus manos en la cintura de ella—. Esto es genial amor, poco a poco irás recobrando la memoria—. Añadió alegremente mientras se ponía en cuclillas para ver a su hija—. ¿Cómo te sientes para ir al colegio?

—Le decía a mi mamita que no quiero separarme de ustedes.

—Será por algunas horas. Luego estaremos juntos ¿sí? —dijo él.

—¿Me van a ir a buscar los dos al colegio? —Draco miró a Hermione que se encogió de hombros, ya que no sabía a qué hora iba a terminar con la declaración en la comisaría.

—Nos juntamos los tres al mediodía en tu escuela, ¿sí? —propuso Hermione.

—¡Sí! ¡Mis amiguitos van a conocer a mi papá!

Luego de desayunar, Hermione llevó a Rose al colegio. Draco le informó que debía tratar un par de asuntos con Wood y como lo había prometido, se reuniría con ellas en el colegio.

Hermione, luego de dejar a su hija y de dar un par de explicaciones a la profesora en relación a la ausencia de la niña el día viernes y de responder algunas preguntas sobre el ataque a su edificio, se dirigió finalmente a la comisaria.

Al llegar, notó las mismas inquisidoras miradas de algunos y otros la saludaban cordialmente. Esperó un rato afuera de la oficina que el fiscal había solicitado y luego ingresó. Dio su testimonio en relación a la situación ocurrida con el carrito de helados y de cómo se enteró, de que el tal Fletcher había escapado.

En cuanto a su reacción durante el ataque al edificio, solo indicó que había prevalecido su rol de madre frente a la posible amenaza que se cernía sobre su hija, no dijo nada más en su defensa. Su hija estaba ante todo.

El fiscal la hizo esperar un par de horas, mientras hacía el papeleo, tiempo en el cual ella habló con algunos policías que le expresaban su apoyo y solidaridad. Además aprovechó de solicitar un computador para escribir un documento que debía redactar en ese momento. Luego miró la hora, eran las once con quince minutos. Lo había decidido, si no le decían qué pasaría con ella, se iría a buscar a su hija. Total, a estas alturas no tenía nada que perder... solo ganar, al lado de Rose y de Draco...

—Jean, por favor pasa —dijo el fiscal, un hombre cincuentón de traje tan apretado, que parecía que los botones saldrían eyectados—. He revisado los antecedentes y, en cuanto al tema del sospechoso, también leí el informe. A simple vista, tú no tuviste nada qué ver en la huida... el tipo se arrancó a vista y paciencia de cuatro oficiales, quienes tampoco tienen respuesta clara de lo ocurrido. Es más, las cámaras de seguridad no muestran que el hombre haya escapado... es decir, tal como ellos lo han afirmado, el tipo... desapareció...

—Así fue —Hermione ahora sabía que eso era totalmente cierto.

—Bueno, en realidad sabemos que no desapareció o sea... es obvio que se fue por algún otro lugar, pero ese es asunto para otra investigación... En cuanto a tu actuar en el tema del ataque, pues... ahí veo algunos problemas, pero no graves, ni siquiera se pueden tomar como un abandono explícito de funciones. En ese momento los federales habían tomado el control y de tu unidad estaba a cargo el inspector Daniels... Si no hubiese sido en el edificio en donde residías, perfectamente te hubieses podido quedar en tu oficina y coordinar todo por radio... Creo que alguien agrandó una situación que no fue anómala.

—Ese alguien, fiscal Hudson, tiene nombre y apellido y se llama Robert Daniels, ¿no?

—Es posible. En estos momentos está con licencia médica, sufrió una grave inflamación de sus papilas gustativas... —Hermione rió por lo bajo.

—Estás en condiciones de regresar a tu trabajo. Haré un informe hoy mismo a Asuntos Internos y al Ministerio de Justicia.

—Gracias, pero ¿sabe? —dijo sacando una carta que había escrito mientras esperaba y se la entregó.

—¿Qué es esto, Granger?

—Mi renuncia irrevocable. Me voy a Inglaterra con mi hija y mi esposo.

—Pero yo creía que...

—¿Era viuda? —el hombre asintió—. No, estoy casada. Antes de irme debo decirle que ha sido un honor haber trabajado en la policía norteamericana, pero es hora de regresar a mi país. Me saluda a Daniels de mi parte. Adiós.

Salió de la comisaría con una sensación de alivio que jamás había experimentado. Acababa de renunciar y se sentía de maravilla, ¿qué diría Draco cuando se lo contara?


	43. Regreso a Casa

Era poco más de mediodía cuando la limousine estacionó frente al colegio de Rose y el conductor abrió la puerta a Hermione para que bajara. Ella, a pesar de saber que era por su seguridad, aún se sentía incómoda.

Encaminó sus pasos por el sendero de cemento rodeado de un jardín de pasto e ingresó al establecimiento, siguió por el pasillo hasta el aula de su hija. Observó algo extraño al entrar, algunas madres estaban afuera y en la sala se hallaban otros adultos. La profesora, una mujer joven, de acercó a ella.

—Comisario Granger, ¡qué bueno que vino! Su hija ha estado diciendo que su padre vendrá hoy para la presentación…

—¿Hoy es la presentación? Tenía entendido que sería el día viernes.

—No, se cambió para hoy. Lo que pasa, es que el viernes pasado les avisamos que se adelantaba porque, según meteorología, entre mañana y el miércoles se pronostica nevadas fuertes para la zona de Manhattan, así que nuestro director ha cambiado la fecha de las vacaciones de fin de año. Yo lo siento mucho por Rose que tanto desea un padre…

—¿Y en qué momento le corresponde a Rose presentarlo?

—Bueno, luego de la niña que está hablando le correspondería a Rose.

—Bien, voy a entrar.

—Pero…

—Si no viene su padre, Rose me tiene a mí —Hermione entró y buscó con la mirada a su hija, la que le hizo una señal desde uno de los asientos del fondo.

—Avísale a tu padre que se apure —le susurró al oído a Rose, mientras se acomodaba al lado de su hija. La niña movió su cabeza afirmativamente y cerró los ojos un par de segundos.

—Listo, ya le dije.

—Bien —se concentraron en la compañerita de Rose que había presentado a su padre y en ese momento un hombre se puso de pie, saludando para luego decir un par de cosas relativas a su trabajo, qué hacía y cómo ayudaba a su hija con el colegio.

Hermione, miró al frente y vio a Blanche Anderson sentada junto a su esposo, un hombre mayor, obeso y calvo, que miraba para todos lados sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mujer sonrió mordazmente a Hermione y de inmediato le tomó la mano a su marido como diciendo: «Mira lo que tengo» Hermione solo sonrió. Ya estaba cansada de aquella mujer, lo mejor de todo, era que posiblemente esa fuera la última vez que la viera.

—Le damos las gracias a Mary y a su padre, Joseph Brown, por habernos contado algo de su vida —dijo la profesora, en tanto el grupo que estaba en la sala aplaudió—. Y bien, corresponde ahora presentar a Rose Malfoy, quien en esta oportunidad es acompañada por su madre, la comisario de Nueva York, Jean Granger.

Hermione se puso de pie y caminó con su hija tomada de la mano.

Antes de llegar al sector de la presentación, Draco ingresó al salón, con su elegancia de siempre, lo que provocó que muchas madres quedaran boquiabiertas.

—Rose, también viene con su padre —dijo Draco al ingresar. Hermione asintió complacida y le cedió su lugar.

—Es tu turno, entonces.

—Gracias —respondió él.

Blanche tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se saldrían sus órbitas. Ese era el hombre a quien ella había coqueteado en Tiffany's, y resultaba ser que era el marido de «la policía esa».

Hermione se sentó en donde estaba antes, triunfante. Su hija tenía un padre y ella, un esposo, aquel hombre atractivo que estaba delante de todos.

—Queridos compañeros, les presento a mi papá: él se llama Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, es inglés, ahora vive en un hotel… y yo lo amo… y también amo a mi mamita que está allá sentada… los dos son policías —se escuchó un «Oooh» en el aula y luego Draco continúo.

—Buenas tardes. Sí, como bien dice Rose, soy policía, pero no de este país. Mi esposa, Hermione Jean, lo es acá en América y yo en Londres. Pensamos pronto regresar a nuestro país, ¿cierto Rose? —la pequeña corroboró asintiendo notoriamente.

—¡Y con nuestro gato!

—Sí, con nuestro gato —algunos rieron—. El trabajo de policía es arduo. Hermione Jean y yo lo sabemos, pero cuando las cosas se hacen con el corazón y el sentido de responsabilidad, siempre salen bien. La vocación de servicio es lo más importante… Vocación que mi esposa la ha dedicado por muchos años a este país. Por lo mismo estoy muy agradecido de que haya acogido tan bien a mi familia y que hayan cuidado de ambas, pero ahora es tiempo que ambas regresen al suyo, con su gente y con todos quienes recuerdan a Hermione y que añoran conocer a Rose. Gracias a todos —unos aplausos se escucharon y Draco caminó hasta sentarse al lado de Hermione.

—Rose me avisó y me apresuré lo que más pude. Estaba en unos asuntos con Woods —dijo en voz baja a su esposa.

—Lo mejor es que ella logró mostrar a su padre y decir lo orgullosa que está de que tú lo seas —Draco asintió sonriente.

Frente a ellos una mujer se moría de envidia:

— _Pero bueno, cada uno tiene lo que se merece_ — se dijo resignada y miró a su esposo con desánimo.

Cuando regresaban al hotel, Rose se había puesto sus audífonos y escuchaba música infantil, Draco pensó que era el momento propicio para hablar:

—Hermione, hoy nos reunimos con Wood y con algunos aurores de la ciudad y analizamos todas las pruebas: Mundungus no actúa solo y es seguro que está acompañado por algunos mortífagos, incluso creemos que Parkinson los lidera. Hermione, pensamos que tú puedes ser el blanco. Ellos te han seguido y si lo han hecho, es porque quieren terminar la obra de mi padre. Pero tranquila, no te pueden hacer daño, aún les eres indetectable por el hechizo que nosotros te pusimos.

—A mí me pusieron un hechizo pero, y ¿a Rose?

—Ahí está el problema. Rose vio a alguien el otro día en la ventana del hotel, ella no es indetectable porque cuando te separaste de mí, no sabíamos que estabas embarazada.

—Entonces, ella corre riesgo.

—Con nosotros cerca, no. Habrá un grupo de aurores vigilando el hotel por si les ocurre aparecer… lo que más nos llama la atención es que Mundungus nunca simpatizó con la causa mortífaga… y ahora al parecer está con ellos. En fin, de tipos como él se puede esperar lo peor.

—Por lo menos, estaremos seguras.

—Más lo estaríamos si viviéramos en Londres.

—De eso te quería hablar, Draco. Hoy renuncié a mi trabajo —él la miró sorprendido, pero alegre—. Vámonos ahora mismo a Inglaterra, ya nada me retiene acá.

—¡Esa es la mejor noticia que me has dado! —dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos. Rose se quitó de inmediato los audífonos al ver que sus padres sonreían y se abrazaban.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Que nos vamos a casa! —exclamó Draco.

—¡Eehh! ¡Yupi! — Rose saltó a los brazos de Draco y luego besó la mejilla de su madre—. ¿Y nos llevamos a Kruchans?

—Sí, nos llevaremos al gato —respondió Hermione.

—¿Y a Marita?

—¿A Marita? Pues no creo —respondió Hermione. Aunque en el fondo le encantaría llevarse a su nanny, era una mujer excepcional y que realmente quería a su hijita.

—A mí me gustaría que ella se fuera con nosotros.

—Rose, somos magos, lo sabes. Para que ella viviera con nosotros tendría que enterarse de la verdad, ¿qué crees que diría si se lo contásemos? ¡Pensaría que estamos de mente!

—Ella ya lo sabe, papi. Siempre me ha visto hacer cosas fuera de lo común y nunca ha dicho que estamos locos, ella me quiere mucho.

—Hermione, ¿crees que ella querría irse con nosotros?

—Pues no sé… Marita es latina y sin parientes en Nueva York, posiblemente diría que sí, no sé… habría que preguntarle.

—Pregúntale de inmediato, Hermione —le entregó su celular para que la llamara—. Porque si acepta, le avisaré a Woods para que la incluya…

—¿Incluirla en qué?

—En el vuelo de las once de esta noche.

—¡Draco! ¿Cómo sabías que…?

—Sabía que hoy iba a ser especial. Tengo todo listo para que nos vayamos a casa.

* * *

 _ **Llegas a mi vida como sol,**_

 _ **como la suave transparencia del amor,**_

 _ **como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana.**_

 _ **Borrando para siempre mi dolor.**_

* * *

Iban todos rumbo a Inglaterra: Draco, Hermione, Rose y Marita, quien había aceptado de muy buena gana, incluso con emoción, el cambio de vida que los Malfoy Granger le ofrecían. Crookshanks, por su parte, iba en la bodega del avión. La línea aérea les había asegurado que la mascota estaría segura y cómoda. Así que con bastante comida y su caja con arena, el gato patizambo también regresaba con su familia a Londres.

Rose llevaba reclinado el asiento y apoyada la cabeza en las piernas de Draco. Hermione, sentada hacia el lado de la ventana, no lograba conciliar el sueño, a pesar de lo ajetreado que había resultado el día, luego de tomar la decisión de regresar a Londres.

Draco por su cuenta, hizo todos los arreglos, (con mucha magia), para salir ese mismo día del país, tanto para conseguir el pasaporte de Marita, como los de su hija, así como las vacunas y libreta veterinaria de Crookshanks. En cuanto al arreglo del equipaje, este se hizo solo a base de varita. Rose quería usar la suya propia, pero Draco le dejó claro que solo al cumplir once años, podría comprarle una.

Cada cierto rato, Draco acariciaba el rostro de su esposa y ésta le correspondía. Ella iba a poner todo de sí para recuperar esos sentimientos que aún estaban escondidos en su corazón.

* * *

 ** _Volver a amar, una vez más, nacer de nuevo en ti, en tu mirar._**

 ** _Llenando con tu luz, la sombra de mi soledad._**

 ** _Volver a amar, sentir que ya te quedas junto a mí,_**

 ** _que no me dejarás y así podré vivir el dulce amor que tú me das._**

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres. Hacía frío, pero no había niebla. Los cuatro, fueron de inmediato por Crookshanks, mientras que un par de sirvientes de la casa Malfoy los estaban esperando. Fueron ellos quienes trajeron todo el equipaje y lo subieron a la limousine que aguardaba.

Rose estaba cansada y había dicho que tenía hambre. Así que Draco lo único que quería era llegar pronto a casa.

Recorrieron unos cuarenta minutos cuando divisaron un portón de fierro blanco y sobre este, una inscripción con letras de metal dorado que decía: «Mansión Malfoy».

—Nunca me dijiste que vivías en una mansión— dijo Hermione mirando a lo lejos una casa de grandes dimensiones, también pintada de blanco e iluminada por completo, con un jardín de césped y rosas muy bien cuidado y en el fondo se observaba un bosque… ¿la casa tenía un bosque?—. No creo que con el sueldo de policía te alcance para mantener esto…

—Lo que no te he dicho, amor, es que tenemos bastante dinero.

—¿«Bastante dinero»? Perdóname, pero para tener una casa de ese tipo, hay que tener más que bastante…

—Bueno, sí, es verdad… mi familia es una de las más antiguas en el mundo mágico y con grandes empresas alrededor del mundo. Los negocios son manejados por magos que han servido por generaciones a la familia Malfoy.

—Negocios… ¿qué tipo de negocios? —preguntó curiosa.

—De todo. Ante los muggles, somos la bebida gaseosa más famosa del mundo, manejamos grandes mineras alrededor en el orbe y en la venta de alimentos, también tenemos negocios. Al morir mis padres, todo pasó a mis manos y al casarme contigo, todo es tuyo también y de nuestra hija.

—Pues sinceramente no me imagino lo que es tener tanto dinero, ni vivir en una casa tan grande como esta.

—Aprenderás, porque es tu casa.

—Pero, ¿por qué trabajas como policía, entonces?

—Como auror, lo hago porque me gusta darle su merecido a los malos —dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo y ayudándola a bajar. La siguió Marita y Rose, que traía al gato en brazos.

Afuera los esperaba una comitiva con algunos empleados y cuatro elfos. Marita los vio, pero no se espantó, ya Draco le había explicado que en el mundo de los magos vería muchas cosas que para el común de la gente era increíble. Así que los saludó amablemente, reparando en que el chofer de Draco, Steve Jones, la miraba sonriente. Ella se puso seria, no tenía intenciones de entablar amistad con desconocidos. Pero tampoco era ciega ni tonta, lo volvió a mirar porque el hombre era bastante buenmozo.

Una elfina se acercó y tomó la mano de Hermione.

—Mi ama por fin ha vuelto. Es un placer que esté con nosotros.

—Oco… mi querida Oco —Hermione abrazó a la elfina. Draco volvió a sonreír, de a poco Hermione recordaba, era seguro que pronto su mente se aclararía por completo.

Ingresaron a la mansión y Rose quedó maravillada, dejó a Crookshanks en el piso y corrió por la sala.

—¡Papá, esto es muy lindo!

—Espera que veas tu habitación. Sube está al fondo del pasillo. ¡A tu izquierda! —gritó, pues Rose ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Su habitación?

—Sí, estando en Nueva York hice un par de hechizos para hacer del cuarto de mi hija, una habitación de ensueño… me inspiré en un cuento infantil muggle… Rose lo tenía entre sus cuadernos escolares… Así es, toda una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

—Esto es hermoso.

—Antes no era así, era oscura e inspiraba temor. Gracias a ti, ahora está diferente. Ven, vayamos para que conozcas nuestra habitación —Hermione se frenó. No había reparado en que debía ser la esposa de Draco y eso conllevaba a… ¡dormir juntos!

—Tranquila, yo sigo en mi dormitorio de soltero. Mientras la habitación matrimonial no la quieras compartir conmigo, yo no te apresuraré —dijo besándola suavemente en los labios y subieron juntos al segundo piso para conocer el resto de la casa.

Una vez refrescados del viaje, bajaron a cenar. En ese momento un sirviente de la casa le entregó una carta, señalando que se trataba de una lechuza que había recibido hacía pocos instantes. Draco tomó la nota y la leyó en voz baja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione al ver la expresión adusta de su esposo.

—Mañana habrá un almuerzo en tu honor… en «La Madriguera».

—¿Y quién invita?

—Ronald Weasley.


	44. La Bienvenida

El despacho de Ronald Weasley estaba iluminado por una lámpara que enfocaba su luz justo sobre el escritorio. No necesitaba mayor claridad, porque a esa hora no tenía ganas de continuar trabajando. El hecho de que Hermione retornara, lo hacía tener su mente en otro lado, imposibilitando concentrarse.

Se había enterado de que ella estaba de regreso junto a Draco y la hija de ambos, a través de «El Profeta», en donde se señalaba que la familia Malfoy Granger ya se encontraba en Londres, pero no tenían ninguna imagen o declaración, pues habían hecho su llegada al estilo muggle.

Ron no dudó en informar a su familia lo que había leído en el diario, tomando la determinación de recibirla como correspondía. Y qué mejor que en «La Madriguera», a pesar de que desde hacía tiempo allí no vivían, tanto Molly como Arthur se habían preocupado de mantenerla tal como si ellos la habitaran. A estas alturas su madre debía tener todo listo, incluyendo el armado de una carpa en el patio, mesas interminables y los mejores manjares. Sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse a ella… mucho mejor si fuese sola, pero Draco había contestado que irían los tres…

¿Y Luna? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Al plantearse esas preguntas, arrojó la pluma sobre el escritorio y se echó atrás en su sillón… Luna sabía desde un principio a qué se enfrentaba el día que aceptó ser su novia. Su corazón tenía una letra «H» grabada desde el colegio, la que por su culpa e inmadurez había dejado escapar. Sabía que durante la época estudiantil actuó en forma impulsiva, que no había entendido realmente lo que significaba tener una relación de pareja. Reconocía su falta de romanticismo e infidelidad. Ahora comprendía que había sido él mismo quien arrojara a Hermione a los fríos brazos del Slytherin. Y de todo eso Luna estaba al tanto, claro que era un tema que no habían abordado, pero que él lo daba por hecho.

Sin embargo, con todo lo ocurrido, ¿podría Hermione perdonarlo y fijarse nuevamente en él? Si había regresado con el hurón era porque recordaba todo, y entonces él estaba perdido. Jamás había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que él se enrolló con Parkinson. Sabía que Hermione estaba enterada de que por su culpa el mortífago Malfoy había escapado de Azkaban, terminado con la vida de su padre y herido gravemente a Ginny y a Luna. No obstante, la respuesta afirmativa de Draco a la invitación del almuerzo le hacía dudar de que ella recordara todo. Así que, por un lado podía estar tranquilo, de todas formas debía andar con cuidado. No dar ningún paso en falso si quería mostrarse distinto y quien sabe, tal vez atractivo para Hermione… no debía dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Era imperioso hablar pronto con Luna y exigirle silencio, así como tampoco estaba en sus plantes invitarla al almuerzo. Ya después le inventaría cualquier excusa. Si Malfoy no había hablado, Luna tampoco debía hacerlo y de eso encargaría él. En cuanto al resto de la familia, estaba seguro que guardarían silencio. De la única que podía temer era de Ginny, pero ella no estaba. Le había escrito informándole de la búsqueda de Hermione, pero no tuvo respuesta. Obviamente su hermana seguía en competencia en el torneo local de quidditch profesional de Ucrania, tal vez ya ni siquiera le preocupara de que Hermione estuviese de regreso.

Se apresuró en salir de la oficina, pero antes buscaría en su propia tienda un regalo exclusivo para ella y obvio, también para la pequeña. Mañana sería el gran día. Años sin verla y tan solo quedaban unas cuantas horas para reencontrarse con su ex–novia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry Potter terminaba de revisar un par de documentos cuando recibió la lechuza de Ron. Él ya sabía que Hermione estaba de regreso, por cuanto fue el mismo Draco quien se encargó de mantenerlo informado a través del Departamento de Aurores de Norteamérica. Sin pensarlo mucho, envió su patronus confirmando su asistencia a la reunión.

—¡Por fin Hermione, has regresado!

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al saber que ya estaba con ellos nuevamente, luego de tantos años buscándola. Al fin vería a su amiga y hermana del alma.

Draco había hecho un excelente trabajo. Era un auror con mucha vocación y un hombre que demostraba amar a su esposa por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Cómo sería la pequeña hija de ambos? ¿Sería como su padre de pequeño? Esperaba que no, Draco desde niño y hasta adolescente, fue un hurón insoportable…

Rogaba para que pasaran las horas rápidamente y que pronto fuera otro día. Ron, en la invitación, les hacía hincapié en que llegara antes de la hora, para que todos estuvieran reunidos cuando Hermione se presentara. Eso haría. Total, era el Jefe de los Aurores, se podía dar el lujo de salir un poco antes, sobretodo en una ocasión tan importante como esta.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En un edificio abandonado de la ciudad de Nueva York, una bruja vestida de negro y de cabello lacio, caminaba de un lado para otro, furiosa. A un costado se hallaban un par de seguidores y un hombrecito de apariencia de proxeneta: pantalón oscuro, chaqueta azul brillante y collares de plata y oro colgando de su cuello, todo engalanado por un sombrero bajo en cuadrillé rojo, quienes la escuchaban atentamente y seguían con la mirada.

—¡Estúpido, Mundungus! ¿Cómo que se fueron? —se trataba de Pansy Parkinson convertida en una mujer despechada, hermosa, pero llena de maldad y odio.

—Cuando por fin pudimos ingresar al hotel, ellos ya se habían ido. A estas alturas deben estar en Londres —informó Fletcher, quitándose el peculiar sobrero a cuadros.

—¡Primero te dije que las mataras…! ¡A ambas! ¡Y luego lo de las bombas no resultó! ¿Pero quién mierda dio aviso a la policía? ¡Se suponía que era un ataque sorpresa! ¿Fueron ustedes? —preguntó a los otros dos que estaban a un lado, estos movieron la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Mi querida Pansy, hubiesen muerto muchos muggles.

—¡Fuiste tú maldita zarigüeya mortífaga! — apuntó a Mundungus con su varita y soltando saliva al rostro del hombre. Fletcher se limpió sin descaro y la miró sereno:

—Primero que todo, yo no soy mortífago; segundo: tampoco un asesino y; tercero: yo no di aviso a la policía. Posiblemente alguien me vio con esos maletines sospechosos. Además, por poco y esas bombas no me revientan el culo. ¿Por qué usar armas muggles teniendo hechizos que las reemplazan?

—¡Porque sería muy evidente, zopenco! ¡Ya te lo había explicado antes! Si Draco había dado con la «pobrecita de Granger» y su bastarda, ¡era obvio que si aparecían muertas seríamos los principales sospechosos! Con razón que en la Orden todos te tenían por tonto… pero no eres tonto, Mundungus.

—¿No?

—¡Eres estúpido!

—Mi querida Pansy, yo estoy contigo porque me ofreciste mucho dinero, no porque me interesara tu cruzada, aunque sinceramente me encantaría desquitarme de la «sangre sucia» esa y del marica de su marido, pero la niña…

—¡La niña es la que debe desaparecer, Mundungus! Es el único lazo que los une. Mientras la mugrosa de Granger no tenga recuerdos, no hay posibilidades de que se vuelvan a enamorar.

—Pero viven juntos, en cualquier momento eso podría ocurrir.

—A no ser que recibiéramos ayuda, así Draco no continuaría esperando a que a su «esposita» le regrese la memoria... La forma más efectiva de separarlos es que la niña no esté y de que ella lo odie tanto, que no quiera verlo más.

Mundungus, bufó. La cosa se le complicaba cada día más. Él podría ser un sinvergüenza, estafador, ladrón, mujeriego… pero, ¿un asesino? ¿Y de niños? Debía pensarlo bien, los cómplices también iban a la cárcel… ¿estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban por ayudar a una desquiciada?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mañana alguien besó el cuello de Hermione haciéndola abrir los ojos al mundo real. Dormía en una cama amplia con sábanas de algodón, encaje y cintas de seda y raso; almohadas por doquier, todo de un níveo impecable. Al moverse sintió ese aroma exquisito y que tanto le gustaba… Draco estaba cerca de ella. Advirtió que él se había acostado su lado pero sobre las colchas.

—Buenas días —dijo y ella se giró.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Rose se levantó?

—Hace rato. Está en el jardín con Marita y Oco… está fascinada con su casa y con todos los juguetes nuevos… Y si vieras a Oco… ¡creo que se considera una especie de abuela!

—Me hubieras despertado antes, ¿qué hora es?

—No te quise interrumpir porque no habías descansado bien. Además, eres la señora de la casa y te puedes dar esos lujos… y para tu información ya son casi las once.

—¡Mira la hora que es! —se sentó en la cama pero sintió que un brazo de Draco la obligaba a regresar a donde estaba acomodándola en el cuenco.

—Si quieres cierro la puerta y nos quedamos haciéndonos unos cariñitos matinales… —susurró en su oído, mientras una mano bajaba por su cuello.

—¡Draco! ¡No! —se zafó velozmente de los brazos de él y nuevamente se sentó.

—Bien, tú te lo pierdes… dicen que soy buen amante, pero ya veo que no te interesa —Draco se puso de pie también en forma bastante rápida—. Tenemos que irnos en uno de los coches a «La Madriguera». No podemos aparecernos porque Rose es muy pequeña y yo odio la Red Flu—. Informó serio. Hermione advirtió algo de enojo y frustración en sus palabras, pero era mejor no ahondar en el tema.

—¿Red Flu?

—Sí, por las chimeneas —respondió sucinto, saliendo de la habitación sin mirarla.

Se levantó con una sensación extraña, no había visto a Draco tan molesto. Debía ahora ella comprenderlo. Era evidente que quería estar con su esposa, con su mujer… Pero le costaba tanto asumir su nuevo rol. Hasta hacía una semana su vida marchaba en torno a su hija y su trabajo, y de un día para otro, era la esposa de un magnate… de un mago. Hasta hacía una semana, la magia no existía, y ahora era bruja… Era viuda y ahora su esposo vivía… Era como despertarse de un día para otro a la realidad y darse cuenta de que todo lo que ella creyó eran solo mentiras, que lo único real era su hija, el tesoro de su vida.

Luego de salir de la ducha, se debía vestir para ir al almuerzo en la casa de los Weasley, no sabía si vestir formal, elegante o casual. De acuerdo a lo informado por Draco, se trataba gente sencilla que había tenido un gran auge en los negocios convirtiéndose en una de las familias con más recursos dentro la comunidad mágica. Así que optó por un traje sobrio de dos piezas, un poco de maquillaje y un abrigo con boina blanca.

—¿Estás lista? ¡Dios, Hermione, estás bellísima! —observó Draco desde la puerta. Ella se giró y sonrió.

—¿Me veo bien? —preguntó realizando una especie de modelaje, pero a Draco la ignoró.

—Muy bien, ¿vamos? —añadió girando sobre sus pies.

—Draco, espera —ella se acercó a él y lo tomó de su brazo, luego se quitó la boina—. Perdóname si me pongo tan distante contigo. Yo sé…

—No te preocupes. La paciencia a veces amenaza con acabarse, pero si te he esperado tantos años… unos días más…

—Ojalá me logres entender —no se pudo contener y cruzó sus brazos por la espalda de él, aferrándose fuertemente.

—¡Amor, no sabes cuánto te quiero! —dijo él estrechándola contra su cuerpo—. Eres la mujer con la que elegí casarme… te amo —buscó sus labios y la besó. Hermione solo quería corresponderle. Por primera vez sentía que su esposo profundizaba en el beso. Su lengua había entrado en su boca y ella solo lo dejó pasar. Ese beso era como miel que la envolvía completamente. Las manos de Draco subían y bajaban por su espalda con la única intención de que ella sintiera el deseo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la voz de una pequeñita que los llamaba desde el primer piso, los hizo descender de la nirvana que sus mentes habían hecho, olvidándose de su alrededor.

—¿Vamos?

—Sí, creo que debo corregir mi lápiz labial —dijo tocándose los labios, con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

—Eres bellísima —ella respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Draco y su hija iban en amena charla en el vehículo que los trasladaba a la casa de los Weasley. Marita silenciosa iba girada hacia la ventana, conociendo el nuevo paisaje y Hermione los observaba a todos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Crookshanks, tratando de recordar sucesos de su vida anterior. A ratos se quedaba silente mirando a su esposo, mientras éste conversaba con Rose. Eran tan parecidos… Tenían hasta los mismos gestos y a ambos se les notaba la dicha de tenerse el uno al otro.

—…Y ese colegio de magia y hechichería, ¿no lo ven los muggles?

—No, es invisible para ellos y se dice «hechicería».

—Eso, hechich… hechicería —Hermione rio. A Draco le correspondería enseñar a su hija todo lo que respecta del mundo mágico, a ella ya le había mostrado el mundo muggle y sabía que Rose era una excelente alumna… aprendería pronto.

—Mira, allá está «La Madriguera» —las tres se asomaron por las ventanas del vehículo y vieron una torre de unos cuantos pisos de alto, parecía un edificio viejo y torcido. Era obvio que si no existiera la magia eso, ya estaría en el suelo.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta que el carro se detuvo. Draco bajó de rápidamente y abrió la portezuela para que descendiera Hermione y Marita. Rose bajó luego, pero Draco la tomó de inmediato en brazos.

Marita se quedó unos pasos más atrás, esperando a que el chofer se bajara, pero este se quedó al volante. Hermione miró a Draco y este asintió, entendiendo lo que su esposa le quiso decir solo con la mirada.

—Steve… ven, acompáñenos, por favor. Marita, tú también, no te quedes atrás.

El conductor sorprendido, bajó del vehículo y arregló un poco su chaqueta. Luego hizo una especie de reverencia a Marita y ambos caminaron detrás de Draco, Hermione y Rose.

Unos metros más allá había mucha gente vestida con capas y ropas de colores vivos, que estaban esperándolos. Al fondo se hallaba dispuesta una gran carpa para protegerlos del frío húmedo que reinaba a esa hora.

Las caras les sonreían mientras ellos caminaban al encuentro, pero de repente vieron que alguien se adelantó del grupo y se acercó a Hermione, levantándola en brazos, comenzando a girar con ella en el aire. Era un joven de cabello azabache y con gafas.

—¡Hermione, has vuelto! —exclamó mientras la dejaba nuevamente en el piso—. Soy Harry… Harry Potter —Hermione solo hizo un gesto dando a entender que sabía quién era él. Luego Harry fijó su mirada en la pequeña Rose y de inmediato notó el enorme parecido con Draco.

—¡Hola! Tú eres Rose.

—Rose Malfoy —corrigió. Draco la puso en el suelo y Harry la abrazó.

—Hola, Malfoy —Harry le dio la mano a su amigo—. ¡Muy bien hecho! —Draco sonrió satisfecho.

En ese momento Hermione se vio envuelta en medio de abrazos y besos. Hasta que se acercó una mujer baja, gordita y de cara amable:

—¡Hija, qué gusto que estés de regreso! Mi nombre es Molly Weasley.

—Señora Weasley, es un placer conocerla.

—Molly, solo Molly. Draco, hijo qué gusto verte y ella es ¿Rose? ¡Oh, bebé qué linda eres! Ven, te voy a mostrar a la familia —Molly tomó de la mano a la pequeña y la acercó hacia el grupo.

—Flores para la más bella flor —un pelirrojo como de su edad apareció de entre el resto. Traía un ramo con flores extrañas de diferentes colores—. Para la más bella… orquídeas negras de Los Alpes; rosas azules de China; flor de loto cuyo nombre es oscuro, pero irradia una belleza única… y flores de azafrán, la especia más valuada de Oriente —quien hablaba era Ronald Weasley.

Draco no lo miró con buenos ojos, es más, si el tipo continuaba con sus adulaciones se haría acreedor de un buen puñetazo para que se dejara de andar mirando lo que no le corresponde. Eran unos celos horribles, si no fuera porque Harry había reparado en ello y le había tomado el brazo, de seguro Ron estaría de espalda tendido en el suelo producto del golpe que se habría ganado.

Hermione estaba silenciosa. Nunca había recibo flores, menos unas tan extrañas como aquel ramo tan heterogéneo que le entregaba Weasley, junto a un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

—Bien, bien… pero basta de bla-bla, «enanín», No sé de dónde has sacado esa sarta cursi de palabrería barata. Ven, Hermione, mi nombre es George y te voy a presentar al resto de la familia —él también había sido testigo de la poco atinada intervención de su hermano y para evitar una confrontación con Draco, que ya veía que se abalanzaba sobre Ronald, prefirió interrumpir y sacar a su amiga de tan extraña y comprometedora situación, aunque era evidente que esa escena le traería más que algún problema a Hermione.

El muchacho comenzó a presentar a todos los miembros de la familia:

—Esta es Fleur, esposa de mi hermano Bill y su hija, Victorie —una niña de unos siete años apareció detrás de su madre, una mujer joven y con marcados rasgos franceses, muy bella. Su hija era igual de hermosa—; estos son los gemelos Fred II y Roxanne, son mis hijos— agregó George, adrede jactancioso—. Y esta es mi esposa, Angelina —se trataba de una mujer morena y de cabello largo que rodeó con sus brazos a Hermione, mirándola cariñosamente.

—¡Qué tremenda alegría que hayas podido regresar!

—Gracias —respondió.

—Y mira, ellos son Audrey y Percy… te darás cuenta que Percy es mi hermano… por el cabello, y ellos tienen dos pequeñitas… esta es Lucy y… ¿y Molly? —George giró buscando a la gemela que faltaba.

—Creo que ha encontrado una nueva amiga — dijo Audrey mirando a su hija que conversaba amenamente con Rose. Audrey era mujer que estaba en sus treinta bastante delegada y de mirada triste. Percy se mantenía distante dando la imagen de que estaba preocupado por otros asuntos, pues a cada momento consultaba su reloj o releía una y otra vez, una libreta de anotaciones, solo saludó a Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza. George rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Bueno, al menos estaba presente en el almuerzo y eso, era mucho pedir al pedante de Percy Weasley.

Por su parte Harry había llamado hacia un lado a Draco, mientras Ron seguía a Hermione.

—Trata de controlarte. Molly y Arthur están muy contentos con el regreso de Hermione.

—Ron se está luciendo, se las está dando de galán. Eso es no tener respeto.

—Todos nos dimos cuenta, pero Hermione es tu esposa. Ron jamás lo podrá cambiar, por más que quiera sobresalir.

—Harry, lo que ocurre es que ella no recuerda nada. Tiene algunas vagas ideas, palabras o imágenes, pero ningún recuerdo ni tuyo, ni mío. Menos de la comadreja estúpida.

—Quieres decir, entonces, que… ¿no sabe lo que hizo este grandísimo idiota?

—No, no sabe nada. Yo no quise decírselo, pensando en que todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad, pero creo que me equivoqué. Creí que él no sería capaz de volver a acercarse a ella, pero ya veo que sus planes son otros.

—Entonces, tendremos que mantener vigilado a Ron. Si bien fue mi amigo, la confianza se perdió cuando traicionó a Hermione.

—Yo nunca confiaré en él.

—Y no te culpo…

En ese momento Arthur, patriarca de los Weasley, pidió un poco de atención, pues le iba a hacer entrega de un regalo en nombre de la familia a Rose. Ella lo recibió y procedió a abrirlo de inmediato. Se trataba de una muñeca vestida de bruja con una varita. La cual se movía y el juguete cambiaba su atuendo. La niña estaba eufórica. Jamás había visto algo similar. Hermione miró a Draco preguntando si Rose podía jugar con semejante artilugio mágico, Draco asintió. Había visto muñecos más raros y bastante más peligrosos en el mundo mágico…

—Si dices que ella no recuerda nada, entonces tú y ella no… o sea… aún no... —habló en voz baja Harry a Draco retomando el tema anterior.

—No, nada de nada… Bueno… lo tomaré por el lado amable… acumulo energías… —respondió con una mueca de frustración.

—Mmm malo, malo, malo… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Anda, cuéntame todos los detalles de cómo fue que te encontraste con ella —Draco se dedicó a contarle su aventura en Nueva York, mientras silenciosamente miraba a Hermione que continuaba del brazo de George seguida muy de cerca del empalagoso de Ron, que un par de veces se dirigió a ella haciendo algún comentario, pero ella evidentemente no lo consideraba. Vio también que su esposa intercambió algunas de palabras con Arthur, que de seguro le estaba preguntando por algo relativo a los muggles.

En un costado pudo ver que Marita y Steve estaban en amena charla. Al parecer ellos simpatizaron muy bien, pues desde que se ambos bajaron del carro, no se habían separado ni un segundo.

Al cabo de una media hora, todos ya se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa que Molly había instalado para recibir a Hermione. Aunque todo fue idea de Ron, ya que la matriarca Weasley hubiese preferido algo más sencillo, porque conocía a Hermione de niña, tal vez no hacer nada e ir solamente a ir a visitarla, habría sido lo correcto. Ella debía estar cansada y necesitaba privacidad con su esposo.

En la gran mesa de mantel blanco, se podían ver distintos tipos de platos, pasteles en forma de caldero, empanadas de Cornualles, bollos, melcochas, tritones de jengibre y, por supuesto, la especialidad de la casa: pastel de calabaza.

Pero como Molly sabía que Hermione habría adquirido otros gustos viviendo en Nueva York, también había puesto en la mesa: pollos asados, patatas fritas y en duquesa, pizzas, ensaladas variadas, mayonesa, kétchup y pastas con diversas salsas. Había muchísima comida y todos se podían servir y repetir lo que quisieran. Hermione optó por un trozo de pollo y patatas, a pesar que Draco le recomendó el pastel de calabaza. Con Rose tuvo mucha aceptación ese pastel, a pesar de que antes de almorzar había comido unas cuantas varitas de regaliz y plumas de azúcar que Molly, la hija de Percy y Audrey, le compartió.

Luego de almorzar, Molly utilizó su varita y todos los platos y bandejas usadas desaparecieron. Los envió a la cocina de su casa en Londres para luego poder lavarlas junto a un par de elfos que trabajaban con ellos.

Se sentaron en unas bancas a tomar algunos tragos y cervezas de mantequilla para bajar el pesado almuerzo, cercanos a unas salamandras mágicas que irradiaban calor en ese día brumoso.

Hermione buscó un lugar cerca de Molly, se veía tan maternal con todo el mundo que no dudó ni un minuto en acercarse a ella, en tanto su hija jugaba con los otros niños y Draco conversaba amenamente con George y Harry. Ron la miraba desde lejos. Ese pelirrojo no le había quitado los ojos de encima, la ponía nerviosa. Su voz, su rostro, a algo lo asemejaba, eso la hacía caer en la desconfianza, porque lo asociaba a tragedia… tal vez, solo estaba conjeturando. Debía calmarse, recién los estaba conociendo.

—Así que Crookshanks está contigo —era más bien una afirmación que una pregunta lo que observó Molly entregándole una copa con hidromiel a Hermione.

—Sí, llegó a mi departamento. No sé cómo me encontró.

—Te tiene que haber buscado. Ese gato es especial, por lo que he visto, puedo asegurarte que aparte de pertenecer a magos, él también debe tener algo de magia.

—Es posible, pero no me explico cómo pudo llegar al otro lado del mundo.

—Mira, los gatos comunes son capaces de caminar kilómetros y kilómetros en busca de sus amos. Tengo una amiga muggle que me contó que una vez fueron de paseo a un balneario que quedaba como a tres horas de su casa, eso es unas ciento cuarenta millas… y el gato se les quedó en la playa… pero al otro día el gato había llegado a casa. Ellos buscan a sus amos por dónde sea… con mayor razón Crookshanks, que algo de magia ha de tener, porque hasta donde yo sé, fue uno de los primeros que tuvo contacto con Sirius Black cuando este se convertía en perro buscando a Harry… sabes de quién hablo, ¿no? — Hermione asintió, pues Draco se había encargado de contarle lo ocurrido con el padrino de Harry Potter, durante la guerra—. Entonces yo creo que Crookshanks solo te buscó, por eso que se demoró tanto en llegar a ti, debe haber pasado muchas penurias y aventuras en el trayecto. Si fuera humano, tendría bastante material como para escribir un libro —Hermione rio con ternura, pues se había dado cuenta de que ese gato era especial. Era cariñoso con ella, pero muy guardián de su pequeña Rose.

—Amor, creo que hora de irnos. Debo ver unos documentos que tengo pendientes —era Draco quien las interrumpía—, además parece que se avecina una fuerte tormenta y, recuerda, que debemos irnos en vehículo muggle.

—¿Y por qué no utilizan la Red Flu? —preguntó Molly.

—En lo personal, no me agrada. Además Rose recién se está involucrando en el mundo de la magia, no la quiero impresionar metiéndola a una chimenea —Hermione puso los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que Draco había dicho.

—¿Una chimenea? ¿Se meten al fuego?

—No, no es fuego propiamente tal, amor. Parece fuego, pero es frío. Es la fuerza que da la magia para poder transportarnos de un lugar a otro a través de un intrincado sistema de chimeneas conectadas entre sí.

—Pero de todas formas me daría un poco de desconfianza meterme a una chimenea… prefiero el método convencional —añadió Hermione apuntando el carro estacionado a unos metros.

—¡Sigues siendo la misma! ¡Nunca te ha gustado la Red Flu, ni las escobas, ni los Thestrals! —agregó Molly con cariño.


	45. Los Weasley

Luego que el vehículo con los Malfoy Granger se alejara de «La Madriguera», Ronald se acercó a su madre y al resto para informar que él también se retiraba.

—Yo también me voy, debo regresar a la tienda.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando se escuchó un ¡plaff!, muy cerca de ellos. Acababa de llegar una pelirroja atlética y cabello liso hasta la cintura, vestida con ropa deportiva que entallaba cada centímetro de su figura. Se trataba de Ginevra Weasley, la hermana menor de la familia y que no había sido invitada a la celebración.

—Así que haciendo almuerzos especiales, hermanito de mi alma, al que no invitas ni a tu novia ni a tu hermana.

—¡Ginny! —Harry estaba totalmente sorprendido pues no se podía convencer de que fuera ella quien acababa de llegar. Tan bella, tan especial, tan espontánea… era su exnovia, la mujer a la cual él le había dado todo el espacio para que se dedicara a su vida profesional. Se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, pero se vio relegado, pues los padres de Ginevra fueron quienes invadieron a la recién llegada.

—¡Ginny! ¡Hija! —Arthur se acercó envolviendo con sus brazos a su hija. Y así lo hizo cada uno de los presentes hasta que ella misma se acercó a Harry quien se había apartado, dando espacio a la familia.

—Hola Harry, ¿estás bien? —él sonrió y asintió. Ginny puso suavemente sus manos en los hombros de Harry, sin llegar a rodearlo, y lo besó la mejilla. Harry no logró a cruzar sus brazos en la espalda de ella, cuando ésta ya se había apartado de él.

—Ron, ven, acompáñame es necesario que hablemos —Ginny tomó a su hermano de un brazo y se lo llevó al interior de la casa. Este, sin entender, caminó a su lado.

Ginny cerró la puerta, una vez que ambos se encontraban en el vestíbulo, mirándolo con sus brazos en jarra y el entrecejo fruncido. Ronald conocía muy bien esa expresión y nada bueno podía presagiar.

—Tú dirás —si Ginny estaba enterada de la bienvenida a Hermione, era evidente que lo que se venía no sería nada amigable.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a hacer este almuerzo para Hermione? ¿Acaso te imaginabas que nunca me iba enterar?

—Porque no sabía que habías llegado.

—Llegué esta mañana. Ni mi madre, ni mi padre estaban en la casa de Londres. ¿Cómo iba a saber que había un almuerzo para mi amiga, acá en «La Madriguera»? No te costó nada haberme enviado un patronus.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido a lo dicho por su hermana.

—Fui a la tienda y allí me dijeron que no habías ido… más bien «nos enteramos»… Luna también lo sabe.

—¿Luna? ¿Y qué dijo?

—¡Qué te importa lo que dijo! Ambas sabemos que algo te traes entre manos… Hermione tiene dos amigas que están dispuestas a dar su vida por ella… así que mucho cuidado con lo piensas hacer. Ella es una mujer casada y tú un estúpido que no logra entender que lo de ustedes ya no existe.

—¡Casada con un ex mortífago!

—¡Lo que haya sido, eso ahora no importa! Además él no es un maricón despechado.

—¡Mucho cuidado Ginebra con tus palabras!

—¡Mucho cuidado tú con lo que piensas hacer!

—A ver Ginny, yo no tengo pensado hacer nada. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, por eso te lo conté en la lechuza que te mandé.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente: estabas preocupado porque los mortífagos la podían encontrar antes que Draco… porque tu conciencia no estaba en paz. En cambio ahora ella ha vuelto…

—Sí, ha vuelto y yo solo quiero ser su amigo.

—¡No se te ocurra hacerle daño ni a Luna ni a Hermione! Te conozco y sé que nada bueno has de haber pensado… ¡Ah, por cierto!, ¿sabías que Luna está enferma?

—¿Luna, enferma? ¿Y de qué? A mí, no me ha dicho nada.

—Bueno, hoy me dijo que venía de ver a un doctor muggle. Cuida más a tu chica… comadreja —dicho esto Ginny desapareció.

Harry, al ver que Ginny no salía de la casa y que ningún sonido se escuchaba, miró a Arthur quien asintió entendiendo las intenciones de él. Ingresó a la casa, pero solo se encontró con Ron, que acaba de encender un cigarrillo.

—No sabía que fumaras.

—Lo hago desde hace un tiempo —respondió dando una bocanada.

—¿Y Ginny?

—Se fue. Como toda una bruja, desapareció.

—¿Y no se despidió de nadie?

—No. Pero en estos momentos ha de estar en casa de mis padres, por si quieres ir a buscarla —Harry retrocedió. No quería seguir hablando con aquel hombre que en un tiempo había sido su mejor amigo. Lo conocía tan bien, y sabía que algo tramaba. Esa mirada de ira y odio, la conocía de memoria.

—Nos vemos.

—Harry, espera —dijo Ron acercándose a él—. Los tres fuimos muy amigos en la escuela y yo reconozco que cometí errores, pero creo que tengo derecho a redimir mis culpas. Malfoy, lo hizo ¿no?

—Si Draco Malfoy se portó como lo hizo durante la guerra contra Voldemort, fue porque estaba en riesgo la vida de sus padres… en cambio tú…

—¡Nunca fui partidario de Voldemort!

—Eso lo sabemos, pero lo tuyo tiene que ver con la lealtad a los amigos… y a ti te faltó eso, tanto conmigo como con Hermione. Ella te quiso mucho… te amó… pero tú no la supiste valorar. Deja que ella haga su vida con Draco. Ellos se aman, por algo se casaron y ahora tienen una hija.

—No, ellos no son felices… ella no siente nada por él.

—Eso no es un tema que a ti te interese, ni del cual te debas preocupar —Harry salió de la habitación informando los padres de Ron, que también esperaban a Ginny, que ésta ya se había ido. Así que los tres, luego de despedirse del resto, unieron sus manos y desaparecieron.

El resto de la familia ingresó a «La Madriguera» para poder utilizar la red de chimeneas e irse a sus respectivas casas.

Ron quedó solo, sentado en uno de los sofás. Y, mientras fumaba su tercer cigarrillo, recordó lo dicho por su hermana. Debía ver a Luna, pero por el horario, ella debía ya estar en su casa y realmente no tenía ganas de enfrascarse en una filosófica y aburrida conversación con Xenophilius Lovegood… iría al día siguiente… ¿Estaría enferma realmente?

Esperaba que la mojigata de Luna no le saliera con alguna sorpresa, pues él ya tenía trazados los planes. Nada ni nadie los echaría por la borda.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la noche, luego de acostar a Rose, Hermione buscó a Draco en su habitación pero éste no se encontraba allí. Tampoco había cenado con ellas. Desde el regreso de la casa de los Weasley, su esposo casi no había cruzado palabras con ella. Conversó con Rose, pero a ella no le dijo nada. ¿Estaría celoso? ¿Con George? ¿Con Harry? O, ¿con Ron? Si empezaban así la relación, estaban perdidos, porque si la hubiese conocido en su rol de policía, habría sabido que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran varones, y que los más cercanos, algo así como una especie de «amigos» que tuvo en Nueva York, también eran varones. No podía ser tan celoso o enojarse por algo tan pequeño. Además ella no los recordaba…

Entró a la biblioteca de la casa, que era enorme, con estantes con libros antiguos, pero bien cuidados y con colecciones completas de muchos años, que comenzaban en el piso y se perdían en el techo, de por lo menos dos pisos de alto. En el fondo se hallaba el escritorio, y Draco leyendo unos papeles blancos tipo hojas de oficio (de esas que los muggles utilizaban) no pergaminos como los que estaban a un lado. Eran hojas escritas con letra de computador, de seguro estaba revisando temas relativos a sus empresas.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó.

—Sí, algunos. Hubo un accidente en una mina de carbón en Sudáfrica y hay muertos. Tendremos que indemnizar a varias familias así como hacer la investigación del accidente, ver responsabilidades legales, en fin…

—Lo siento.

—¿Y sabes cuál es el problema? Que yo he pedido que se invierta en temas de seguridad. ¡Y no se ha hecho! Creo que he estado muy apartado de las empresas y me debo involucrar más. A mi padre poco le importaba la gente que trabajaba con nosotros, para él los muggles eran simples sirvientes, pero para mí, no. Detrás de ellos hay familias. Debemos preocuparnos más.

—Así debe ser.

—Hermione, voy a estar ocupado, quizá no pueda verte tan seguido. Debo salir constantemente, pues la casa matriz de la empresa está en el centro de Londres y me haré cargo yo mismo de los negocios.

—¿Y tu trabajo como auror?

—Hablaré con Harry, le pediré un tiempo. Ya lo he hecho antes —respondió mirando a Hermione. Ella le esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo no te veré entonces.

—¿Y te importa acaso no verme?

—Draco, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—Lo digo porque hoy estuviste muy feliz al lado de la comadreja esa.

—¿Te refieres a Ron?

—¡A quién más! Cuando hablo de Harry, digo «San Potter» o «Cara rajada». No pongas esa cara, pues ambos lo saben.

—No entiendo por qué dices que no me importa no verte… además me extraña la forma en que me estás hablando —agregó triste.

—Simple Hermione: soy tu esposo, pero no te siento como mi mujer. Yo te amo y te respeto, pero te quiero presente conmigo siempre… a mi lado… ¡Te quiero a ti en mi cama! ¡Entiéndelo! Pero, ¿sabes? No te lo pediré más. Cuando quieras que esté contigo, tendrás que ser tú quien lo solicite. Yo no te molestaré más.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! Es mi decisión y creo que con eso te quito un peso de encima. Cuando recobres la memoria será todo distinto. Eso, si recuperas también tus sentimientos hacia mí, porque tal vez pueden resultar ser otros... y termines en los brazos de Weasley.

—¡Draco, yo no te permito que…!

—¿Qué no me permites? ¡Hoy te dejaste adular por ese sinvergüenza cobarde! ¡Y yo estaba allí!

—Lo siento… es que debes…

—¿Entenderte? ¡Ya! Ya me sé el discurso… Pero hoy no tengo ganas de discutir más contigo... te quiero demasiado como para pelear de esta forma. Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo y cuando estés convencida de que amas, me avisas… y si llegas a la conclusión de que no sientes nada por mí, te agradeceré que también me lo informes —Hermione no pudo controlar las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para salir rumbo a su habitación.

—Espera, antes que te vayas, debo entregarte algo —Draco sacó de una de las gavetas de su escritorio la varita mágica que pertenecía a su esposa, que había guardado por años junto a él—. Ten, te pertenece y debes aprender a usarla.

Hermione se limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas, pero Draco reparó en ese gesto, no sabía que sus palabras habían calado tan hondo en ella.

Ella recibió la varita y no dijo nada.

—Debes tenerla contigo, es tu mejor arma —Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación. Draco sabía que iba llorando y se sintió como un ser deplorable, tanto por haberla herido, tanto por no disculparse.

Enrabiado con él mismo, agarró una hoja de papel y la arrugó entre sus manos. Pero debía ser fuerte, era ella la que también debía poner de su parte. Él había cedido mucho pero chocó con el frío blindaje que ella tenía erigido a su alrededor.

Esperaría, debía esperar. No tenía otra opción. Pero y si en la espera, ¿Ronald se le adelantaba? ¿Cuál sería la mejor estrategia para despertar el amor en Hermione Granger, nuevamente?

* * *

 ** _Este amor, este amor, este amor volará en tus alas,_**

 ** _por el viento y por las aguas_**

 ** _entre sal y entre brumas, estar dentro de tu alma._**

 ** _Este amor, este amor es tu vida en mi vida._**

 ** _Este amor, este amor es tu sangre en mi herida._**

 ** _Este amor, este amor por ti._**


	46. Inestabilidad

**_Puedo ser espina o flor pasiva o loca de pasión,_**

 ** _depende de lo que me des así me entrego yo._**

 ** _Depende de tus horas suaves, depende de tu mal humor;_**

 ** _si el desencanto no invade porqué te empeñas en culparme._**

* * *

El sueño llegó en medio de su llanto... sin lograr siquiera entender la reacción de Draco, ni olvidar sus hirientes palabras. Ella no había hecho nada de lo que debiera arrepentirse, ni avergonzarse. Al contrario, siempre estuvo pendiente de él. Había sido ese tal Ronald Weasley, quien la seguía a todas partes, ¿cómo Draco pudo ver otra cosa? Ella no le coqueteó, quizá pecó al momento en que aceptó las flores (las que ahora estaban en la basura) pero no las iba a botar delante de toda esa gente.

Aquel gélido día —aún faltaba una semana para Navidad—, decidió que debía salir un poco de ese pseudo encierro en el que se hallaba e ir dar un paseo por ahí… Sí, había decidido visitar la casa que tenía con su madre en Londres. Total, Draco le había dicho que estaría en casa y aunque estuviera, no lo quería ver. Aún se hallaba dolida por su reacción, y no sería ella la que lo hablara, también tenía su dignidad y no se iba a humillar de ningún modo.

Dejó a Rose con Marita en la casa, no quería exponer a su pequeña al frío, había tosido un poco, así que le dio un paracetamol muggle, todavía no confiaba en esas mezclas llamadas «pociones» que la elfina Oco le ofrecía. La ciencia médica seguía siendo su primera y única opción.

Se colocó jeans y un abrigo rojo, botas de tacón negras y una boina también roja, todo acompañado de una bufanda de lana y guantes. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a nevar.

Abajo la esperaba el chofer de la casa, Steve, que al verla de inmediato le abrió la portezuela de la limousine.

—¿No hay otro vehículo en el que me puedas llevar? Sinceramente este, aparte de ser tan ostentoso, lo encuentro incómodo. Incluso, te diré que prefiero uno que yo misma pueda conducir —dijo Hermione pensando en que todavía no se acostumbraba a andar con un chofer.

—Sí, señora Malfoy, hay más coches en el garaje. Pero, ¿usted está en condiciones de andar sola?

—¿Lo dices por si me pierdo en la ciudad?

—Sí, por eso mismo. Es muy riesgoso.

—No te preocupes, Steve. Creo saber cómo llegar a la casa que tenía con mi madre. Siento que cada vez las cosas se van aclarando más.

—Pero, ¿y si el amo Draco se entera? Se enfadará.

—¡Que se enfade! Es libre de hacerlo, así como yo soy libre de salir sin chaperón, ¿no? —el hombre asintió—. Entonces Steve, por favor, guíame a la cochera.

Al ingresar, vio que allí había por lo menos diez vehículos de las mejores marcas y todos nuevos. ¡Esa era una fortuna! Y al parecer Draco, solo se manejaba entre apariciones y escobas, no utilizaba esos medios de transportes. Caminó por el espacio que había entre las filas y se encontró con uno bastante particular… estaba usado y tenía un par de rayas en el parachoques, lo examinó y si no se equivocaba debía tener una marca de bala en la quinta puerta. ¡Ahí estaba, tal y como la recordaba! ¡Era su Hummer! Bueno, en realidad la que usaba en la policía de Nueva York…

—¿Qué hace este carro aquí? —preguntó mientras lo inspeccionaba.

—Ayer apareció. Lo enviaron los aurores de Nueva York, a petición del amo Draco. Está con todos sus documentos al día y a su nombre, señora Malfoy.

—¿Documentos al día? Guau, veo que con magia consiguen muchas cosas, ¿no? En fin, con este me quedo… con él he pasado muchas aventuras —añadió mientras intentó subirse, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

—De inmediato le traigo las llaves —Steve se acercó a un sector en donde había una caja metálica, ingresó una clave numérica y de allí extrajo las llaves del carro que Hermione acaba de elegir.

De inmediato ella se subió, acomodándose en el asiento. Luego procedió a abrir la caja en el tablero, en donde se guardaban los documentos. En efecto, todos los papeles se hallaban al día y a su nombre. ¿La policía habría dado de baja ese vehículo? Pero bueno, con un poco de magia, era obvio que el Hummer regresaría con ella. Como fuera, estaba satisfecha.

—Mmm combustible okey… cinturón okey… Bien… arranque —el motor rugió con su habitual sonido ronco—. Estás bien joyita… directa y adelante… —dijo moviendo la palanca automática de cambios del vehículo—. ¡Gracias Steve! Y tranquilo, que yo le informaré a Draco—. Satisfecha sacó el Hummer del estacionamiento, haciendo rechinar con fuerza los neumáticos.

Tomó el camino principal y comenzó su marcha hacia la ciudad, dio un par de vueltas, su instinto le decía cuándo girar y hacia dónde seguir. Hasta que, luego de unos veinte minutos, en medio de un sector residencial vislumbró una casa de un piso, con un antejardín descuidado y algunos árboles secos; a un costado de la entrada se hallaba un columpio, pero todo se veía abandonado. Era inconfundible, el vetusto color amarillento y descascarado de la fachada, no podía corresponder a otra que no fuera su casa, a la que otrora llamara «hogar».

Mientras aparcaba el vehículo, un recuerdo llegó a su mente: luego del supuesto accidente de su marido, ella había estado allí. Un día antes de que su madre la obligara a partir a América; una mujer joven, de cabello negro, fue a visitarlas y conversó con su madre. Hermione recordó que ella estaba en cama, y que no pudo escuchar el contexto de la conversación, sin embargo notó que fue breve, solo había escuchado a la mujer decir un par de palabras y luego había visto por la ventana que se marchaba. Pero hubo una palabra en especial que le llamó la atención… ¿Cuál fue esa palabra? Sí, había dicho «imperius». Draco le había hablado de que una mujer le lanzó una maldición a su madre, para sacarla de Londres, debió haber sido ese día. ¿Cómo no lo había asociado antes? Aunque debía entender que en medio de tantas cosas vividas las últimas semanas, tal vez esa situación su cerebro la había catalogado como poco importante.

Sacó de su cartera una llave que siempre traía consigo: dorada y grande. Sabía que esa era la de su casa.

Al ingresar, notó que en el interior había pocos muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas, también vio algunas cajas cerradas. No tenía interés en abrirlas. Su intención era otra. Esa casa tenía un sótano, y ella sabía que su madre allí había dejado cosas guardadas.

Fue al patio y afuera estaba el ingreso al desván, por uno de los costados de la casa, pero se hallaba con candado. Tomó una pala de fierro que estaba cerca y con un fuerte golpe, estilo policía neoyorkina, le dio a la unión de madera y esta se rompió. Tomó las alas de la puerta y las abrió de par en par. Ingresó. La luminosidad era poca pero suficiente, pues en la parte superior de las paredes se hallaban algunos tragaluces que entregaban la claridad necesaria.

¡Eso sí que estaba sucio! Si hasta telas de arañas había en el techo, no les tenía miedo, pero sí mucho asco. Se apresuró a revisar en medio de muchas cosas viejas, cajas con ropa de antaño, algunos trofeos, juguetes antiguos, cuadernos de ella cuando asistía al Heathside Preparatory School. En ese momento un baúl de madera fue el que acaparó toda su atención, pues tenía la insignia del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. —¡Bingo! — dijo, y lo arrastró hasta donde había mayor luminosidad. Hubiese querido llevarlo al exterior para revisarlo con tranquilidad pero pesaba mucho y no lo podía subir por los escalones. Tendría que inspeccionarlo allí mismo y sacar lo que le posiblemente le sirviera.

Encontró un par de fotos, de esas que ya había visto en la mansión Malfoy, que se movían: unas de Harry, otras de ella con Harry, otras con Ron, de los tres juntos y una con ¿un semigigante? Rio. Se veía con cara bonachona el mechudo y barbudo hombre. Luego encontró una en donde ella aparecía tomada de la mano con Ron y luego se ¡besaban! ¿Había sido novia de Weasley? ¿Por qué Draco no se lo contó? Ahora entendía los celos de su esposo.

Luego vio algunos recortes de diarios en donde hablaban de la caída de Voldemort, de «El Niño que Vivió» y de ella ayudando a Harry…

Allí también estaba un libro que decía «Reglamentario de Hechizos Clase 1» de Miranda Goshawk, ese le podría servir… total, si no recordaba los encantamientos, debería practicarlos. Había otros más y uno que le llamó la atención: «Magia avanzada, hechizos repelentes de maldiciones y cómo enfrentar la magia oscura, nivel 7» ese también lo llevaría. Cuando estaba revisando otra caja, advirtió que alguien llegaba y comenzaba a bajar por la escalera… Se puso de pie y en alerta. Instintivamente llevó su mano a su costado izquierdo: —¡Demonios, estoy desarmada!—, pero recordó la varita que Draco le había entregado la noche anterior, la cual había comenzado a llevar consigo. Así que de inmediato la sacó del costado de su bota, la tomó y sintió como si una brisa tibia la envolviera completamente… era una sensación extraña pero agradable—. ¿Y qué hago con esto? ¿Cómo diantres se usa?

—¡Alto! ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Estoy armada! —pero nadie contestó, así que optó por dar un leve movimiento a su varita y de esta salió un rayo color verde que chocó con la pared.

—¡Calma, puedes hacerle daño a cualquiera! ¡Peor, si no la sabes usar!

—¡Tú! ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo y creí que en algún momento vendrías a este sitio. Te esperé afuera y en un momento de descuido, tú llegaste y no te vi entrar. Supuse que eras tú, por el carro estacionado afuera… Te esperé, pero al ver que no salías me preocupé. Por eso te vine a buscar —era Ron Weasley que estaba parado en la escalera.

—¡Mientes! ¡Me has seguido! —¿qué se habría creído ese cretino que le inventaba una sarta de mentiras? Conocía muy bien a los de su clase y desde kilómetros olía cuando le mentían… que no pensara que era una mujercita que se dejaba embaucar a buenas y primeras.

—Cree lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que necesitaba verte, hablar contigo.

—Está bien, pero no en este lugar.

—Guarda la varita, por favor. Tú no la sabes usar.

—Quizá no recuerde cómo se usa, pero tengo buenos puños y doy patadas que ni te imaginas, así que mantén tu distancia…. ¡Apártate! —espetó irguiéndose lo más que podía y mostrando firmeza. Salió del sótano con la varita en la mano, un par de libros y unas cuantas fotos.

—Pues tú dirás —dijo mientras intentó cerrar la puerta pero estaba rota—. Bueno, enviaré a alguien para que arregle este desastre…

Ron sacó su varita y apuntó. Hermione se sintió intimidada, ¿y si la usaba contra ella?

—Reparo —dijo Ronald apuntando la portezuela del sótano y la cerradura quedó como nueva. Hermione rio suavemente y lo invitó a entrar en la casa. Afuera estaba muy frío. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal, en todo caso, no podía confiar, mantendría la alerta. No lo conocía (al menos no, que ella recordara) y no tenía intenciones de conocerlo.

—Si me quieres decir algo, dímelo ahora. No es bueno estar acá los dos solos conversando. No se ve bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tu «esposito» se molesta, acaso?

—Ustedes no se llevan bien, ya lo he notado.

—Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos hiciste ese banquete y nos recibiste en tu casa?

—¿Eso? Era para ti, no para él. Pero el muy celoso tenía que ir.

—Ronald, yo no te voy a permitir que hables mal de Draco, él es mi marido.

—Malfoy sabe desde siempre lo que pienso de él, pero en realidad yo no quiero hablar de él, quiero hablar de ti Hermione…

—¿De qué? Yo estoy bien.

—Yo siento que no. Quiero que sepas que cualquier problema que tengas, puedes contar conmigo, siempre hemos sido amigos.

—Y también novios, ¿no es cierto? —Ron sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, mirándola con su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.

—Efectivamente.

—Y algo pasó entre nosotros que yo terminara casada con Draco, ¿no es así?

—Correcto.

—Entonces Ronald Weasley, en honor a «eso» que pasó hace año, te ordeno que no te acerques jamás a mí. Soy una mujer casada y fiel a mi marido. Así que… si la próxima vez te aproximas, no habiendo nadie cerca, juro, que aunque no sepa utilizar la varita, te llegará un rayo del color que se me antoje por tu cabeza naranja o por tu inmenso y horrible culo, ¿entendido? No soy ninguna niñita pequeña a quien puedas engañar. Conozco mucho a los de tu calaña y percibo muy bien a quienes intentan engañarme.

—Hermione…

—Desde ahora, para ti, señora Malfoy, ¿entendido? —vociferó apuntándolo con la varita en el cuello. Ron quedó pasmado y con los brazos en alto. Hermione reía para sus adentros había utilizado la varita tal como si fuera un arma muggle.

Salió rápidamente de la casa y desde la puerta le gritó al pelirrojo descarado:

—¡Sal de inmediato de mi casa, si no quieres quedar encerrado! ¡Voy a poner llave!

—No te preocupes por mí, me puedo desaparecer.

—Como quieras —respondió y cerró con un portazo la entrada principal.

—Esta mujer sí que está cambiada, si no me cuido a la próxima me convierte en comadreja… —se dijo Ron sonriendo socarronamente y desapareció.

Hermione subió al carro y partió rápidamente a casa. Al bajarse le entregó las llaves a Steve e ingresó hecha una furia a la mansión, debía hablar con Draco en forma urgente, él también le debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

—¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Dónde mierda estás? ¡Contesta! —Draco se asomó por el pasillo del segundo piso y la miró asombrado. Nunca la había escuchado gritar.

—Estoy aquí, en mi habitación, ¿qué ocurre? —Hermione subió corriendo, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo nuevamente hasta el cuarto de él.

—¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que fui novia de Ronald Weasley?

—Pues…

—¿Crees que soy adivina acaso? ¿O que lo iba a sacar por descarte? ¿O pensabas que se aparecería el bendito Merlín a contármelo?

—Hermione…

—¡Te pones como un estúpido celoso! ¡Te enojas porque el colorín tarado y culo caído de Weasley, me da unas flores extrañas! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que desde antes ya le tenías celos? ¿Qué crees? … que soy adivina, ¿acaso?

—No te quise decir nada, para no causarte un mal rato. Calma, ¿sí?

—¿Mal rato? ¡Mal rato ha sido el que me he llevado hoy! ¡Fui a la casa que tenía en Londres con mi madre y el tipo con cabeza de zanahoria me fue a buscar allá! ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

—¿Qué hizo qué?

—¡Lo que oyes! Lo amenacé con esta cosa —le mostró la varita, tan cerca, que le rosó la nariz a Draco—. Pero sucede que no la sé usar… y le mandé un puto rayo que le rosó su asquerosa cabezota.

—Hermione, tú no puedes andar sola por ahí…

—¡Yo salgo sola cuando quiero! Y si fuiste capaz de traerme el Hummer, tráeme mis armas… con ellas soy hábil y estoy dispuesta a utilizarlas si otra vez al estúpido ese se le ocurre seguirme —Draco, a pesar de que Hermione estaba enojada, reía. Era muy cómico verla tan fuera de sí, pero sobre todo estaba feliz de que ella se mostrara enfadada con Ron. Eso era de antología.

—No sabía que podías ser tan inestable, Hermione Malfoy.

—¿«Inestable»? ¿Pero de qué mierda hablas? ¡Soy como soy! ¡Siempre he sido así!

—Tan fina, tan dulce… tan delicada y centrada... y ahora te veo hasta echando groserías.

Hermione dio un fuerte respiro, guardó su varita entre sus ropas y quedó en silencio un par de segundos. Sí, estaba furiosa, debía calmarse si quería obtener respuestas de Draco. No obstante, se daba cuenta de que él, lejos de responderle en el mismo tono, estaba sereno, incluso casi sonriente con lo que acababa de suceder.

—Es que nunca me viste cuando fui policía de calles… en el Bronx —respondió ya calmada, sentándose la cama de él.

—A ver… Mira, si te traje tu carro, también te traje tus armas y tu caja fuerte… y está como nueva... en tu habitación… Quiero que te sientas bien y estés tranquila. Yo me aseguraré que esa comadreja no te moleste más.

—No es necesario, creo que con lo que le dije bastará.

—Pero dame el gusto de ponerlo en su sitio —Hermione se escogió de hombros, como diciendo «haz lo que quieras».

—Bien, entonces le haré una visita a ese estúpido.

—Otra cosa, Draco, ¿qué significa «imperius»?

—¿Imperius? ¿Ese malnacido se atrevió a hechizarte?

—No, no nada de eso. Es que recordé algo… —Draco la escuchó atentamente —cuando aún vivía en esa casa, una mujer visitó a mi madre y le dijo esa palabra. Más, no me acuerdo… en aquellos días yo no estaba bien… supuestamente tú habías muerto y yo me acababa de enterar de que iba a ser madre.

Draco ató cabos. No había duda al respecto. Ese era el eslabón que daba con la respuesta de todos esos años perdidos. Jane Granger, madre de Hermione, había sido hechizada en su propia casa, por eso que cuando él fue ver a Hermione, ambas se habían ido.

—Imperius es una maldición imperdonable… en donde la persona que la hace se hace dueña de los actos de quien la recibe… es decir, la víctima pasa a ser un mero títere de su victimario.

—Eso quiere decir que mi madre fue manipulada por esa bruja, ¿no?

—Así es Hermione. Eso es lo que debió ocurrir aquella vez, por eso Jane te llevó lejos de mí. Y yo sin saber nada.

—¡Te juro que si algún día me encuentro de frente con esa bruja, no voy a titubear en hacerla pagar por todo!

—No lo dudo, aunque espero que los aurores hagan su trabajo antes de que ocurra eso —le dijo en un tono afable, más que nada para calmarla, si ella se hacía justicia por su cuenta, muy probablemente se ganara un tiempo en Azkaban… Y por otra parte, en su interior estaba que ardía de rabia con Ronald Weasley. Con eso comprobaba las intenciones de ese estúpido. Pero ya él le dejaría claro cuál era su sitio—. Este… Hermione, mañana vendrán unos ejecutivos de la empresa, algunos son muggles y otros tanto cuántos magos —dijo al cabo de un minuto, cambiando abruptamente de tema, cosa que era habitual en él.

—¿A cenar?

—Sí, será una cena de negocios.

—Ah, bien, ¿quieres que esté presente?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Hermione! Eres mi esposa… —ella asintió—. Y, ahora tranquila y descansa. Yo voy a salir tengo una reunión con la señorita Greengrass y su padre, posiblemente iniciemos un negocio de comunicación en telefonía celular para la comunidad mágica.

—¿Telefonía celular entre los magos? Y, ¿qué pasará con las lechuzas?

—Se quedarán sin trabajo —respondió directa y sosegadamente.

—¡Draco, eso sería espantoso!

—Bueno, los muggles dejaron sin trabajo a las palomas mensajeras hace bastante tiempo y nadie dijo nada para ayudarlas… —respondió sonriente, abandonando la habitación.

 ** _Puedo ser limón o miel amante o puro desamor_**

 ** _y lo que siento es que tal vez no tenga solución._**

 ** _Vivo esquivando tu mirada me inquieta el tono de tu voz_**

 ** _vivo insegura, vivo tensa que forma de vivir es esta._**

 ** _Inestabilidad me creas, inestabilidad._**


	47. Lloraré

Se escuchó el típico sonido de una aparición en la oficina de Ron. Él se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana hacia uno de los módulos de venta de artículos escolares de la multitienda de su propiedad. Se giró y encontró frente a él, a la persona que menos deseaba ver… sabía que eso era sinónimo de problemas. Bien, él se lo había buscado. Se relajó, respiró profundo y trató de poner su mejor cara. La estrategia era no ser confrontacional, claro que si la situación lo ameritaba, tendría que defenderse, no era tonto tampoco…

—Draco Malfoy, ¿qué haces en mi oficina?

—No te hagas conmigo, Weasley —Draco se acercó al escritorio, pero Ron prefirió quedarse apoyado en la ventana, posiblemente tuviera que saltar—. Solo vengo a decirte una cosa, comadreja rastrera, ¡aléjate de mi esposa! Si vuelvo a saber que te has acercado a ella, te juro que se me olvida que soy auror.

—¡Vamos, Malfoy! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tan inseguro estás del amor que ella te tiene? ¡Cuídala más entonces! ¡Preocúpate porque no ande sola por ahí! Agradece que fuera yo quien la encontró; si hubiese sido algún amiguito de tu querido y venerado padre, es posible que en estos momentos el viudo fueras tú.

—¡Maldita rata! —Draco se acercó un par de pasos dispuesto a darle su merecido, pero debía calmarse, ante todo estaba su familia.

—¡No te acerques! Puedo pedir que te saquen los de seguridad —Ron se había puesto a la defensiva. Sabía que, a pesar de él ser atlético, Malfoy lo era mucho más, también debía darse cuenta de que la preparación física de un auror era muy estricta, eso sin mencionar que su contrincante había sido mortífago… así que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que dijera y evitar cualquier enfrentamiento físico.

—¿Así que con guardaespaldas? Ya veo que la varita ni para defenderte te sirve.

—Digamos que la uso solo para cosas específicas.

—Di mejor que me tienes miedo, Weasley… Suma ese miedo a lo que te ocurrirá si vuelves a acercarte a Hermione. Mantén tu narizota lejos de mi familia, no te lo voy a repetir… —advirtió Draco, apuntándolo con su varita.

—No me amenaces.

—Una de las cosas que he aprendido durante este tiempo es a actuar por instinto. Así que, ten cuidado comadreja. Yo no amenazo —Draco lo observó con su habitual mirada despectiva y luego desapareció.

Ron suspiró fuerte y aliviado. La cosa se le complicaba mucho. Solo falta que Hermione se enterara de su «metida de patas» y hasta ahí no más quedaba su plan de reconquista. Debía actuar rápido, iría donde Luna y luego donde Ginny, a ambas debía convencerlas, sino un par de hechizos tendría que utilizar…

— _En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale…_

Apareció en las oficinas de «El Quisquilloso», el periódico de propiedad del padre de Luna, quien ahora solo se dedicaba a firmar los contratos o autorizar algunas publicaciones, mientras que su hija estaba a cargo del área de producción. La imprenta era más grande y contaba con algunos empleados que se preocupaban de las ediciones y de encontrar las noticias más descabellas e inverosímiles del mundo mágico para publicarlas.

El periódico se encontraba ubicado en el Callejón Diagon, un lugar estratégico, pensando en que su sistema de tirada era quincenal. Por lo que había logrado gran aceptación en la Comunidad Mágica, luego del derrocamiento de Voldemort y por haberse declarado, desde un principio, firme seguidor de Harry Potter y de La Orden del Fénix.

Los empleados del periódico ya lo conocían, una secretaria joven lo saludó y le informó que Luna estaba en su oficina, que entrara con confianza, sin anunciarse, total, ella siempre lo recibía.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Luna estaba recostada en su escritorio, apoyando su cara con sus dos manos. Parecía llorar.

—Luna, ¿qué sucede? —la muchacha se sobresaltó y se irguió rápidamente. Su rostro mostraba un maquillaje corrido.

—Ron, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Vine porque quería tratar un tema contigo, pero veo que algo te ocurre.

—No es nada —intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero ya era tarde, Ron se había dado cuenta—. Estoy bien. Dime, a qué has venido.

—A verte. Pero…

—Estoy bien Ronald, no es nada. ¿Ocurre algo con Hermione?

—¿Cómo sabes que se trata de ella?

—Soy bruja —respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Bueno, solo quiero pedir tu ayuda… necesito recuperar la amistad de ella y no quiero que aún se entere de lo que pasó hace años… yo le diré la verdad a su debido tiempo.

—Está bien. No pensaba contarle nada, ella debe seguir el proceso natural de las cosas.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no se sintió bien y otra vez se sentó. Ronald se dio cuenta y esta vez ella le iba a decir qué le pasaba.

—Ginny me dijo que habías ido a un médico muggle. Generalmente las brujas y los magos vamos a esos médicos cuando queremos corroborar los diagnósticos de los medimagos.

—Así es.

—Y entonces, ¿qué tienes que te hace llorar? ¡No me digas que estás embarazada! Porque mi intención no es tener hijos todavía… Claro, eso en el eventual caso de que yo sea el padre, ¿no?

—¿Sabes algo, Ronald? Ginny me dijo que eras estúpido… antes, Hermione, también me lo había dicho, pero parece que la única estúpida he sido yo, por no creerlo.

—No me vengas con esas tonterías, ni cambies el tema de conversación. Si has ido a un médico muggle es porque algo grave te ocurre puesto que los magos solo vamos a esos matasanos, solo por tres causas: primero problemas cardiacos, luego por cáncer y para corroborar embarazos… es esto último ¿no? Luna, estás embarazada.

—Sí, Ron, estoy esperando un hijo. Fui al médico muggle para que ningún medimago se lo dijera a mi padre. Pero tranquilo —hizo un gesto con la mano para que Ron no la interrumpiera—. No es tu hijo. Te mentí. Estuve con otro… y quedé embarazada, no estaba planificado—. Ron la miró atónito. Luna no podía haberle mentido así.

—No te creo —sentenció con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Créelo o no, pero es la verdad. Siempre fuiste distante conmigo, y yo, tenía claro qué papel jugaba en tu vida… era tu «desahogo», por decirlo de alguna forma. Nunca me amaste y yo lo sabía… desde siempre lo supe… me había dado cuenta de ello, pero yo era una tonta que me decía que sin ti, me moriría… ¡Ja! ¡Estúpida de mí! Pero luego apareció él… y mira, voy a ser mamá… Vete tranquilo… que aquí tú no tienes nada qué ver.

No le creyó, ¿cómo era posible que en su cara ella lo hubiese engañado con otro? ¿Estaba él tan preocupado de reconquistar a Hermione, que no se dio cuenta de que Luna tenía otro hombre?

—¿Lo conozco? —preguntó. Luna se acomodó en su escritorio y lo miró a los ojos.

—No. Y si lo conocieras, no te diría quién es. Ahora, ándate. Ve y conquista a quien quieras. Busca a Hermione… búscala y espera a ver su respuesta, y la de Draco… ¡Que te vaya bien con eso!

—¡A mí nadie me engaña! ¡Averiguaré quién es ese desgraciado y me las pagará! —gritó dando un golpe en el escritorio. La furia se veía reflejada en su rojo rostro.

—¿Y qué te tiene que pagar? ¡Si fui yo la que te engañó! Vete tranquilo y sin remordimientos. Déjame y no me busques más.

—¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Ninguna mujer se ríe de mí!

—Pues yo, ya lo he hecho. ¡Sal de mi oficina ahora mismo!

—Si no qué… ¿llamarás a los plimpies para que me echen?

—No, usaré mi varita —Ron la miró incrédulo, pero ella tenía apuñada su varita. Dio un fuerte bufido y salió de la oficina dando golpe en la puerta al cerrarla.

Luna secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, mientras releía un papel que tenía entre sus manos: «Embarazo de alto riesgo obstétrico».

* * *

 ** _Anda tú saber qué cosas tiene el destino,_**

 ** _que cuando menos lo piensas rompe un cariño_**

 ** _y que frágil es la vida no consigo comprenderte_**

 ** _porque sigo de ti estando enamorada._**

 ** _Lloraré por si te vas un día._**

 ** _lloraré por si no estás mañana,_**

 ** _quédate al menos en mi mente._**

* * *

En la noche Hermione estaba lista para recibir a los invitados, cuando Draco entró en la habitación para bajar juntos, se sorprendió al verla tan hermosa y elegante. Se contuvo de no tirarla a la cama y comérsela a besos. Si hubiera sido un vampiro, quizá ya le habría «hincado el diente»… sonrió para sus adentros al imaginarse en esa situación.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada, es que te ves muy bella —respondió tomándola de la mano—. Rose, ¿ya está dormida?

—Sí, está feliz porque ahora tiene una puerta para comunicarse con Marita… —dijo refiriéndose al arreglo que realizaron en la casa para que Marita estuviera más cerca de Rose.

—¿Sigue con tos?

—Solo un poco, ya está mejor. Pero me dijo que anoche tuvo pesadillas.

—¿Sí? ¿Y te dijo qué había soñado?

—Dice que no se acuerda, ¿te ha dicho algo a ti?

—No, nada. Es extraño, ¿no?

—Ella nunca ha tenido pesadillas. Me preocupa.

—Mañana conversaré con Rose.

—Ella te adora, Draco.

—Lo sé y yo a la adoro a ella.

Luego de recibir a los invitados, charlaron un rato en la sala y pasaron al comedor principal. A Hermione le extrañó la familiaridad con que esa mujer de cabello largo y castaño, de labios rojos y sensuales, hablara a Draco con tanta familiaridad. Parecía que con cada gesto le coqueteara a su esposo. Incluso cuando hablaba hacía tantos movimientos que, en más de tres oportunidades puso su huesuda mano sobre la de él. Mostrando con ello sus largas uñas rojas y sus costosos anillos. Hermione, disimuladamente se miró las manos y claro, ella solo usaba un brillo en las uñas y lucía el anillo matrimonial. Sin embargo, en ese instante se sintió orgullosa de que Draco también lo llevara. Una ternura enorme la invadió y le dieron ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y comérselo a besos… eso, antes de la que tal «Señorita Greengrass» no se lo comiera con los ojos…

En un momento y mientras tomaban el postre, esa mujer sobrepasó todos los límites: se acercó tanto a Draco para susurrarle algo al oído. Éste le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione se puso de pie, y dejó la servilleta en la mesa. Realmente estaba enfadada y… ¡celosa!

—Permiso, me retiro. Lo que sigue es una conversación de negocios… Así que Draco…

—Pero...

—Quiero ver a nuestra hija —era la primera vez que le decía «nuestra hija» y lo hizo adrede para que la tal Greengrass lo escuchara—. Quiero ver cómo sigue de su catarro, permiso. Buenas noches a todos —Draco se puso de pie para que su esposa se retirara.

Hermione se fue presurosa al cuarto de su hija y se acostó al lado de ella.

—Mamita, te he echado de menos —dijo Rose girándose hacia el lado de su madre. Hermione le puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

—He estado ocupada, pero ya estoy contigo. Te prometo que mañana estaremos todo el día juntitas.

—¡Sí! Ah, pero acá no hay pista de patinaje...

—Le pediremos a tu padre que construya una con su varita, ¿sí? Pero solo podrás patinar cuando estés mejor de tu catarro, ¿te parece?

—¡Súper! Te quiero mucho, mamita linda.

—Yo te adoro angelito de mi corazón. Y ahora a dormir.

—¿Te quedarás a mi lado mientras me duermo?

—Sí, mi amor. Duerme que yo estaré a tu lado —la niña giró en la cama, abrazando un pequeño osito de peluche y cerró sus ojos. Hermione, vio que en la ventana se hallaba Crookshanks mirando hacia el exterior, luego el gato se acomodó y se enrolló, pero no se durmió.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida un par de horas. Cuando despertó sintió que sus piernas estaba adormecidas por estar con zapatos de tacón acostada en la orilla de la cama de Rose. Se puso de pie, estiró un poco su vestido y salió. La casa estaba iluminada, pero no se escuchaba bullicio. Avanzó hasta el cuarto de Draco. La puerta estaba cerrada, le gustaría verlo y darle las buenas noches. Así que entró, pero la luz estaba apagada. Encendió de inmediato el interruptor, no obstante, en esa habitación no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaría? Apagó nuevamente la luz, y fue ahí que escuchó una voz femenina, casi chillona, la cual identificó de inmediato… junto la voz de Draco que algo le respondía. Se asomó por el pasillo del segundo piso y observó apoyada al balaustre de madera tallada del segundo piso.

—Draco, ha sido una velada extraordinaria.

—Y necesaria para conocer a los nuevos inversionistas.

—Eres un visionario… Nos interesó mucho tu propuesta en el ámbito comunicacional.

—Sí, es una buena idea que estoy seguro dará buenos dividendos.

—Así espero. Bien, me voy, pero antes, una pregunta.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Por qué en el colegio no fuimos novios?

Draco sonrió nervioso e intentó mirar hacia el segundo piso. Hermione, que presintió ese movimiento, se escondió de inmediato tras la columna.

—Eh, no sé… Desde séptimo año que estoy con Hermione.

—Ah, sí, es cierto. Bien, me la saludas de mi parte. Pero acá, entre nosotros, te diré que ella no tiene ni idea de negocios, no sé en qué te puede aportar.

—No me casé con ella para que me apoye en mis negocios.

—¡Vamos Draco, a kilómetros se nota que ella no te quiere! Pero bueno, mejor me voy… no quiero que mis apreciaciones te puedan perturbar la noche —dijo dándole un beso en la cara a Draco, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Desde el segundo piso Hermione vio que ese beso había sido en la boca. Apretó fuertemente la madera del balaustre y despacio, sin que nadie notara su presencia, entró en su habitación. Cerró con seguro, nunca lo hacía, porque siempre esperaba que Draco pasara a saludarla. Desde esta noche, esa puerta estaría siempre cerrada.

Se arrojó a su cama y como la noche anterior, se quedó dormida, llorando. Pensaba en Draco besando a otra mujer y ella siendo una mera espectadora. Si era capaz de hacerlo en su casa, ¿qué haría fuera de ésta?

Draco, luego de despedir a Astoria Greengrass, subió las escaleras corriendo, quería ver a Hermione y contarle lo bien que le había ido con el nuevo negocio y ojalá aquella noche lograra quedarse con ella… hacía frío y ella debía tener una camita cálida.

Como siempre giró la perilla de la puerta pero esta no se movió. Era extraño, Hermione nunca cerraba la puerta. Así que de inmediato golpeó.

—Hermione, ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? —hubo un silencio—. Contesta, ¿estás ahí? Si no respondes, la abro con magia.

—¡Vete! ¡Déjame dormir! —se escuchó la voz de Hermione, ahogada, signo inequívoco de que estaba llorando.

—Hermione, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Tengo sueño. No me molestes.

Draco iba a utilizar magia, pero se abstuvo. Movió su cabeza, respiró profundo y se retiró resignado a su habitación. No había nada qué hacer. Algo le pasaba… ¿estaría celosa, acaso?

 ** _Y qué frágil es la vida_**

 ** _no consigo comprenderte_**

 ** _porque sigo de ti estando enamorada._**

* * *

Al otro día Hermione, se levantó a eso de las nueve de la mañana y ya Draco se había ido a las oficinas centrales de la empresa en el Londres muggle. Ayudó a Marita a vestir a Rose, para desayunar juntas.

Más tarde se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala, dispuesta a leer uno de los libros de magia que había traído desde su casa. Era hora de adentrarse nuevamente en esos dominios. Si bien no recordaba la práctica, era posible aprender, mientras tanto, la teoría.

Rose, por su lado, armaba un puzzle de mil piezas en el piso de la sala, con la ayuda de Marita. En ese instante sintió el ruido incomparable de un motor de vehículo muggle. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que un auto deportivo se estacionaba afuera de la mansión, de él bajaron dos muchachas: una pelirroja y otra de cabello rubio largo hasta la cadera.

Hermione esperó a que hablaran con la elfina que las había recibido. A los pocos segundos, Oco se dirigió a ella informando sobre las recién llegadas.

—La señorita Ginevra Weasley y la señorita Luna Lovegood quieren hablar con la ama Malfoy, dicen que son sus mejores amigas.

Hermione no recordaba tener «mejores amigas», pero los nombres le eran bastante familiares. ¿Luna? ¡Como el nombre de su hija! ¡Pero claro! El mismo Draco le había dicho que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había mal herido a dos de sus mejores amigas. ¡Debían ser ellas!

—Oco, hazlas pasar de inmediato —Hermione las esperó y al verlas llegar sintió una alegría enorme. Pero no sabía quién era quién. De todas formas las abrazó con cariño.

Rose, al percatarse de lo que ocurría se puso de pie y se acercó. Ginny de inmediato se acuclilló frente a la pequeña. Esa niña era el fiel retrato de su padre.

—¿Rose?

—Rose Malfoy.

—Ven pequeña. Yo soy Ginny Weasley y desde ahora, seré tu hada madrina.

—¡Yupi! ¡Tengo hada madrina! —exclamó, rodeando el cuello de Ginny.

—Tú debes ser Luna —Hermione miró a la más baja y de cabello rubio.

—Sí, Luna… Lunática, como me decías en el colegio —Hermione rió y le tomó la mano. Luego Luna abrazó también a Rose—. Si ya tienes tu hada, que es Ginny, yo seré entonces, la tía que te consentirá en todo.

—¿Te llamas Luna? —preguntó Rose, haciendo una «u» bastante marcada.

—Sí, me llamo Luuuuna.

—¡Yo también me llamo Luna! ¡Rose Luna!

Ahora Hermione entendía por qué le había puesto ese nombre a su hija. No era un nombre común, pero estaba grabado en su corazón, se trataba del nombre de una de sus mejores amigas.


	48. Bandera Blanca

Era día veinticuatro de diciembre y Hermione estaba triste porque hacía varios días que no había visto a Draco. Lo extrañaba demasiado, pero la imagen de él con Astoria, besándose, la atormentaba a cada instante.

No había tenido oportunidad de abordar el tema con él. Sin embargo, no sabía qué le iba a decir, ¿hacerle una escena de celos? No podía. Él estaba cansado de tanto esperarla. Llevaba más de un mes sabiendo quién era. Era la Señora Malfoy y ella no se comportaba como tal. Era solo la imagen de una mujer que no le respondía a su esposo en la intimidad y realmente ella también moría día a día al no tenerlo.

Deseaba verlo. Deseaba que la volviera a besar, sentir otra vez su boca en la de ella, pero ¿cómo perdonar aquella escenita? ¿Cómo decirle «no recuerdo nada, pero quiero que me hagas el amor»? Reía para sí con esa frasecita, no iba con su personalidad y por lo tanto jamás se lo diría. Una cosa sí, no iba a aguantar que Draco la engañara, menos con esa estirada de «La Greengrass». No había cruzado muchas palabras con ella, pero sinceramente su presencia le molestaba o como habría dicho Rose: «Me cae mal» ¡Y cómo no! Si le coqueteaba descaradamente a su esposo. Bien, ahora estaban a mano, entendía claramente qué había sentido Draco cuando el mentecato de Ron le regaló esas flores extrañas, hermosas, pero extrañas, ¿quién regala especias? ¡Un mago estúpido no más!

Mientras Rose jugaba haciendo bolas de nieve con Steve y Marita en el jardín, ella comenzó a caminar por el pequeño sendero que llevaba hacia el bosque de pinos y abetos que estaba al final de los dominios de la mansión. Nunca había ido hasta allí, pensaba que estaba cerca, pero en realidad, se trataba de un par de kilómetros y el frío se hacía bastante intenso. Prefirió regresar, esperaría un día que estuviera más templado para adentrarse en esos territorios, que también le pertenecían a ella. Se imaginó un día de campo primaveral, junto a su esposo y su hija sentados en una manta. ¡Qué lejano! Su situación con Draco no tenía solución… Al menos no, en el corto plazo.

 ** _No tiene sentido, continuar hiriéndonos,_**

 ** _por ese camino, no se salva nuestro amor,_**

 ** _discutimos sin razón, por egoísmo,_**

 ** _y ninguno de los dos quiere admitirlo._**

 ** _No tiene sentido, acostarnos sin hablar,_**

 ** _fingir que dormimos, sin poner punto final,_**

 ** _a esta guerra que nos tiene desgastados._**

 ** _A esta guerra que no sé, como empezamos._**

* * *

En la noche, a eso de las nueve y media, Draco aún no llegaba, y en la mansión Malfoy ya estaban todos los invitados: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. ¿Era parecer suyo o su amiga Ginny miraba con mucho interés a Harry y este se ponía nervioso? Harían una linda pareja, se le ocurrió a Hermione.

—¿Vamos a seguir esperando a Draco? Yo tengo hambre y... él también —dijo Luna, tocándose la barriga. El resto de los allí presentes quedó en silencio.

—¿Estás embarazada, Lunita? —Ginny se acercó —y le puso la mano en la barriga.

—Mmm, sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como quien habla del tiempo.

—¿Y qué dice Ron? —preguntó Harry, pero Luna carraspeó un tanto incómoda. Todos entendieron que no quería hablar del tema. Ginny se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído:

—¡Ese desgraciado se las verá conmigo! Estoy segura que no quiere asumir su responsabilidad.

—Y a mí me tendrá que escuchar.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Era obvio que esa comadreja no quería tomar su rol como el padre del bebé de Luna. ¡Era un sinvergüenza de primera! ¡Y se hacía el galán con ella! ¡Un buen par de puñetazos era lo que le hacía falta! Ya se los daría ella misma... debía entrenar y ya tenía con quién...

—Luna tiene razón, es hora de cenar, pasemos —invitó Hermione, tomando de la mano a Rose, quien ya tenía sueño.

En ese momento llegó Draco, pero venía acompañado de…

—Hola a todos. Traje a Astoria, su padre viajó esta tarde a Birmania y la invité a cenar con nosotros —dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, no podía creer lo que Draco estaba diciendo. Pero, como toda una dama, dejando de lado a la policía del Bronx que parecía bajar de su radiopatrulla, respondió:

—Espero que nuestra cena cumpla tus expectativas… se trata de comida muggle —la mujer miró extrañada. Ella era una bruja de sangre limpia, jamás comería algo muggle—, pero no te preocupes, Ginny trajo una cena especial para el que prefiera comida alternativa, ¿no es así, Ginny?

—¡Ah, sí! Traje moscas en café con leche, un par de tarros de cucarachas al coñac, unos pirulíes con sabor a sangre (plato preferido de los vampiros), un poco de estofado de buey (del año pasado) ¡Ah! Y lo mejor, un rico zumo de dientes de grillos de agua estancada —Ginny había entendido las intenciones de Hermione así que le siguió la corriente.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Rose no aguantó la risa y Harry tampoco. A Luna le dio asco.

—¡Es broma! Hay comida normal y para todos los gustos —agregó Hermione, riendo. Draco la miró como diciendo: —No tienes remedio.

La cena transcurrió en forma tranquila. Eso sí, Hermione no le dirigió palabra alguna a Draco, pero al parecer a él poco o nada le importaba, porque se veía que escuchaba con mucha atención a Astoria, la que le contaba de cuánto le había costado un arreglo de cabello, cuánto litros de pintura gastaba en sus uñas, de cuántos centímetros eran sus tacos, y un montón de cosas tan poco interesantes que Draco, a esas alturas debería estar durmiendo…

Los invitados se fueron de a poco, despidiéndose tanto de Hermione como de Draco. También se tenían que despedir de Astoria, que no tenía pensado irse aún…

—Pero ¿qué espera esa mujer? Es tonta o se hace… debe irse, ¿pensará que la invitaremos a dormir en casa?—se preguntaba Hermione.

Ya era tarde y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Rose se había quedado dormida en el sillón. La niña no estaba acostumbrada a estar hasta esas horas despierta. En la mañana vería qué regalos le había dejado Father Christmas, ya que el árbol navideño estaba repleto de regalos.

—Draco, voy a acostar a Rose —con la niña en brazos, pensó que Draco iba a ayudarla, pero no. No se inmutó. Hermione le dio una rabia tremenda, que si no tuviera a Rose en sus brazos, le quitaría la copa que tenía en la mano y se la tiraría por la cara, en tanto a la bruja de labios rojos la agarraría de los pelos y la habría echado a la calle—. Bien, entonces buenas noches —se despidió y se retiró.

Subió las escaleras y acostó a su hija en la cama, quitó sus botas, la cubrió con las frazadas y besó su frente. Observó que Crookshanks miraba hacia el bosque. Hermione acarició a su gato y ella también miró hacia afuera, en donde solo había oscuridad.

—Cuida a mi bebé —dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza al gato. Este se acomodó en sus patas, enrollándose en su cola, y como el día anterior, no se durmió, sino que se quedó pegado a la ventana.

Salió al pasillo y vio que Draco conversaba con Astoria y ella le acomodaba el cabello de él, detrás de su oreja. Él inmediatamente miró hacia el segundo piso y Hermione se quedó ahí para que viera que ella estaba siendo testigo de aquello. Luego se giró y entró a su habitación. Suponía que Draco la iría a dejar, porque habían llegado juntos ¡Qué odio más grande! ¡Qué celos! Había tomado una decisión: desde mañana instalaría una bolsa con aserrín y arena para darle de patadas imaginando que era la bruja resbalosa esa. O mejor, dispondría en la cochera de un espacio para probar tiro al blanco con una Magnum que pensaba adquirir, pero en vez del blanco, pondría la foto de «La Greengrass» con la que se relajaría disparándole. No hacía falta psicólogos ni psiquiatras para desahogar su rabia, con eso le bastaría. Y bueno, si con eso no era suficiente, un buen par de patadas por el trasero no andaría mal, tanto para ella como para Draco… ¡Draco estúpido! ¡Sacándole celos! ¡Pero si no eran adolescentes para entrar en ese jueguito!

Con tanta rabia, se metió en la ducha. Necesitaba un poco de agua caliente para disminuir sus niveles de ira. Al cabo de unos minutos salió en bata de baño y mientras se peinaba frente al bureau, entró Draco a la habitación. Ella se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Vine a verte —respondió atrevido.

—¿Y no fuiste a dejar a tu amiguita?

—No —dijo tranquilo, mientras cerraba la puerta, siendo él mismo quien echó seguro. Hermione reparó en aquello y se puso en alerta. Draco se quitó la corbata y la tiró a la cama.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Nada, solo quiero estar contigo.

—¿Qué tomaste? ¿Qué tenía esa copa? ¡Tú no eres así!

Los nervios la devoraban, no había advertido jamás esa mirada tan sensual y provocadora en él, que de verdad, la hacían estremecer.

Draco se quitó también el saco y lo arrojó a una silla rayana. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, pero no había más habitación. Se encontró con la pared en su espalda, mientras veía cómo Draco se desabotonaba lentamente cada botón de su camisa blanca.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó riendo burlesca y sensualmente.

—No te rías. No es lindo que le coquetees a esa resbalosa delante de mis amigos.

—No le coqueteo. Ella me coquetea a mí.

—Sí, claro. El otro día vi cómo se besaban —¡Al fin se lo había dicho! Pero al parecer a Draco eso no importaba, porque no se había inmutado para nada.

—No, no nos hemos besado. Tus celos te ciegan.

—Ja-ja. No te hagas conmigo… ¡Te gusta flirtear con ella!

—Mmm puede que sí, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque me excita verte celosa! —ya lo tenía frente a ella y vio que la camisa ya no estaba dentro del pantalón. Y si se acercaba más, él se enteraría que debajo de esa bata, ella no llevaba nada.

—¡Aléjate! No te acerques más.

—¿Por qué? Eres mi esposa y esta noche quiero dormir contigo… quiero tenerte entre mis brazos. Y de una vez, hacerte mi mujer —eso se lo había dicho al oído. Para Hermione era imposible huir. Draco la tenía aprisionada con la pared, y ambos brazos de él a los costados de ella.

—Deja… apártate… —sentía que su pulso estaba a punto de explotar.

—No amor, esta vez no —Draco buscó su boca y no era un beso suave, sino fuerte y salvaje. Su lengua había entrado hasta el confín de la boca de ella…

Hermione intentó zafarse pero era inútil. Draco le tenía ambas manos tomadas.

Al cabo de uno segundos, cuando él sintió que ella cedió al beso, la soltó, pero sus manos se fueron de inmediato hacia la espalda de ella y comenzaron a descender hasta los muslos, levantado una pierna de ella, elevándola hasta la cadera de él. Hizo un movimiento pélvico para que ella sintiera su deseo masculino.

—No… Draco —su respiración se hacía difícil… entrecortada. Si bien tenía una hija con él, no recordaba en su historia haber hecho el amor… era como si fuera la primera vez y Draco lo entendía.

—Te amo Hermione. Te amo y esta noche quiero que sea mía… solo mía…

—Draco…

—Eres mi esposa Hermione Malfoy... eres mi mujer —su boca besaba el cuello de ella, en tanto, sus manos recorrían cada espacio que estaba al alcance. Su excitación y deseo masculino estaba que se desbordaba, al sentirla tan adherida a él.

—Draco… yo... yo también te quiero solo mío —lo había dicho… y es que lo deseaba tanto.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó mientras su boca continuaba besando y devorando su cuello y con las manos había llegado al pequeño nudo de la bata. Él sabía lo que le esperaba al desabrochar ese nudo.

—Te amo, Draco… eres el amor de mi vida —dijo ella y él la volvió a besar con desenfreno, soltando aquella bata que era lo único que lo estaba separando para sentir el cuerpo perfecto de su esposa.

Luego de quitar el lazo y, sin dejar de besarla, desde los hombros de ella deslizó la bata hasta el piso. Su boca seguía besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar al suave levantamiento del busto.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la boca de Draco exploraba sus pechos y los acariciaba. Lo dejó, quería sentirse amada, quería sentirse mujer. Un par de gemidos se escaparon, los que se vieron ahogados cuando la nuevamente la boca y la lengua Draco se apoderaron de la suya…

Él comenzó a avanzar con ella acariciándola y recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta la cama. La recostó suavemente y él terminó de quitarse los pantalones (su camisa hacía rato que había caído al piso). Hermione pudo observar que su esposo estaba completamente excitado y fue ella quien buscó nuevamente sus besos.

En aquella cama pudieron fundir sus cuerpos en uno. Tantos años esperándose y hasta que al fin estaban nuevamente juntos.

 ** _Yo decido rendirme, entregarme, sacar una bandera blanca,_**

 ** _quiero ser como éramos antes, subir el fuego que hoy se apaga._**

 ** _Quiero ser nuevamente tu amante, despertar otra vez tu ilusión,_**

 ** _que te mueres por mí, por besarme, y volvernos a hacer, el amor…_**

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido esta tremenda actualización?**

 **Uff prepárense pues ya nos queda poco... de la segunda parte...**

 **Ajá... ! porque OJOS DE ÁNGEL, tiene una tercera y una cuarta parte! Ambas irán en fics separados porque son mmmm relativamente extensos.. sobre los 25 capítulos cada una. Así que a aprontar maletas porque en ambas partes nos vamos de viaje! (espero que me sigan en las aventuras que nos restan). Cariños y atentas que próximamente se nos vienen los últimos capítulos que quedan.**

 **Abrazos, Gin.**


	49. Todo Vuelve

_Yo soy la única, que entró en tu alma…_

 _aunque yo sé que tú has vivido más emociones,_

 _pero lo mío es un idioma diferente…_

 _yo entré en tu vida para siempre._

* * *

—¿Duermes? —Draco le habló al oído. Estaban en la cama matrimonial, parecía que ella dormía acomodada al lado de él en sus brazos. Por debajo de la sábana su mano se encontraba en el vientre de ella y su cuerpo desnudo completamente pegado al de su mujer.

—No —respondió en voz baja con sus ojos cerrados y un suave rubor color rosa en sus mejillas.

—Te amo, mi princesa —dijo besando su frente.

—Draco, siempre me dices cosas tan lindas.

—Lo haría todo el tiempo, con tal de reparar el daño que te causé por culpa de esas tonterías que te dije de niño y adolescente —ella sonrió y abrió los ojos. Se giró hacia el lado de él, quedando frente a frente. Sin darse cuenta había levantado la sábana para cubrir su pecho—. No hagas eso… ¡Te conozco entera! —ella sonrió.

—Es costumbre.

—¡Adiós costumbre! —Draco le quitó la sábana para observarla como a él le gustaba.

—¡Me dará frío!

—Nada de eso. Esta habitación es cálida y nuestros cuerpos están muy… muy abrigados. Ven acá —dijo tomándola de la cintura y haciendo que ella quedara a horcajadas sobre él, en una posición que Hermione, ni en sus sueños más eróticos, habría imaginado.

—¡Draco! ¡Ya! Me da vergüenza… —él estaba alegre de tener a Hermione solo para él. ¡Era su esposa! ¡Su mujer! Y ella le acaba de demostrar con toda su pasión cuanto también lo amaba.

—Mira amor… —dijo mostrándole su anillo de bodas—. Esto nos autoriza a hacer lo que queramos en nuestra cama. Así que ven… —y con una suave fuerza inclinó a Hermione hasta lograr juntar sus labios con los de ella, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda. Nuevamente el fuego hizo presa fácil de ambos, dejándolos extasiados unos cuantos minutos más tarde…

Sus respiraciones se iban calmando poco a poco y sus cuerpos sudados y relajados, descansaban sobre las cobijas. Ahora los dos estaban de espaldas, tomados de la mano.

—Me imagino que en algún momento de la noche, iremos a dormir, ¿no?

—No sé, es Noche Buena —respondió Draco con una ladina mirada que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

—¡Y qué «Noche Buena»! —Hermione rió.

—Eres preciosa cuando te ríes y cuando te enojas y cuando me retas… y cuando me gritas… y cuando estás celosa…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres un loco! —dijo sentándose en la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? Son recién las tres de la mañana y nos queda mucha noche por delante. Recuerda que debemos ponernos al día… son seis años sin estar juntos, no me digas que me vas a correr de la habitación porque de aquí no me mueve nadie. Es más, mañana traspaso todas mis cosas a este cuarto.

—¡Es lo mínimo! ¿O crees que voy a permitir que sigas durmiendo solo? Si me descuido, la resbalosa de la «Green – Ass» se mete a tu cuarto.

—¿La quién? ¡Hermione, eres muy celosa!

—Draco Malfoy, tú eres mío, ¿escuchaste? Y que te quede bien claro, que no te quiero volver a ver cerca de esa. Si tienes que hacer negocios, pues bien, estaré yo presente o un abogado. Nunca más te dejo ni un segundo con esa mujer.

—Sí, capitán, entendido.

—Así me gusta —agregó sonriente y tomó la bata que estaba cerca de la cama.

—Pero insisto, ¿a dónde vas?

—Voy al baño, ¿o acaso los magos y las brujas no hacen pis? —Draco rió. Hermione se levantó, se puso la prenda y caminó hasta la puerta que daba al baño, pero sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor. Dio unos más pasos y fue como si caminara en un piso de algodón.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Creo que el ejercicio de la «Noche Buena» me está pasando la cuenta —indicó con un par de dedos en su sien.

Draco se volvió a recostar, en tanto Hermione dio un par de pasos más, pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta del baño, le vino un dolor insoportable en la cabeza. Era una especie de rayo que comenzaba en la base del cráneo y terminaba entre sus ojos.

—¡Ay! —gritó y se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Hermione! —Draco se levantó corriendo de la cama y la levantó. Otra punzada, más fuerte que la anterior. Ahora Hermione estaba casi gritando de dolor.

—¡Draco, qué me ocurre! ¡Ay! —medio de su dolor y de las lágrimas comenzó a ver un colegio… era un castillo enorme… dos rostros de niños pequeños, uno pelirrojo y uno con una cicatriz… Profesores, ¿ese que no era Snape? Un paisaje hermoso con un lago… fórmulas matemáticas… runas… una profesora con lentes de botella, otra con un moño apretado ¡McGonagall! ¿Un giratiempo? Viktor, Cedric, los Weasley…

El dolor comenzaba a ceder…

Era premio anual, novia de… ¿Draco? ¿El insoportable hurón platinado? ¡Lo amaba! Se había casado con él…

Y luego, su padre muerto… Luna y Ginny malheridas, un mago los había atacado justo el día de su matrimonio…

…Un espacio en blanco.

… Luego, Nueva York.

Draco la acostó en la cama y la cubrió con una de las cobijas. Iría a buscar a un medimago. Su esposa tenía los ojos abiertos pero pegados en la nada.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola? —preguntó con una voz ahogada.

—Herms, amor —se devolvió y le tomó la mano. Ella pestañeó y lo miró fijamente.

—La primera vez que me llamaste «sangre sucia inmunda» fue en segundo grado en la cancha de quidditch.

—Sí, así fue —respondió apenado.

—Y nuestro primer beso fue en el pasillo de la Torre de Astronomía en séptimo grado. Además, solo tú me dices… «Herms».

—Sí, Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? Eso yo no te lo he contado —ella esbozó una sonrisa y luego rió de alegría.

—¡Draco! ¡Recuerdo todo! ¡Todo! —casi gritaba de alegría, abrazando fuertemente a Draco.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

—¡Draco, amor, me acuerdo de todo! ¡Qué alegría! Al principio fue como una lluvia de rostros, voces, palabras, y luego un silencio… y… y después estaba cada recuerdo en su lugar…

—¿Y tus sentimientos? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—¿Hacia ti? —Draco movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

—¡Eres el hombre que amo! ¡Eres mi esposo, el hombre con el cual tengo una hija maravillosa! ¡Te amo Draco! Draco, amor… tantos años sin estar contigo... ¿Cómo pude permitir que me alejaras de tu lado? —lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó—. Jamás, me vuelvas a pedir que me aleje. ¡Por ti yo daría mi vida! ¡No me importa estar en riesgo!

—Mi pequeña, Herms.

—Te amo... te amo —dijo besando cada centímetro del rostro de Draco.

—Hermione, ¡qué feliz me haces! Pero, ¿cómo fue que pasó? No entiendo —Hermione lo miró emocionada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Wood, de que tal vez un evento especial podría desencadenar el regreso de los recuerdos?

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

—¿No te parece un gran evento esto? ¿El volver a estar juntos? —su cara se iluminó, poniéndose de pie.

—Juntos, haciendo el amor…

—¡Correcto! El hacer el amor libera hormonas... las oxitocinas… mi cerebro trabajó más rápido y ¡plaff! ¡Volvieron los recuerdos! Lo que ocurrió Draco, no es magia. ¡Es solo una respuesta orgánica a un estímulo! No me mires así, en la Academia de Policía se aprende algo más que a disparar o dar de patadas en el trasero a los delincuentes… eso sumado a tu hechizo… el Memorare que hiciste fue efectivo, no obstante, el cuerpo humano responde de diferentes formas —estaba extasiada, eufórica e irradiaba alegría.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, a eso iba cuando me vinieron esos golpes eléctricos al cerebro —respondió riendo y saltando de puntitas de pie para entrar al baño. Era como la adolescente que compartía con él la torre de los premios anuales. Al minuto salió radiante.

—Mmm, ¿cuál será mi primer conjuro? ¡Ah, ya sé! —buscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó su varita. Realizó par de movimientos y una nutria plateada voló por la habitación. Ella abrió la ventana y esta corrió por el patio hasta llegar al bosque.

—¿A dónde enviaste tu patronus?

—Lo envié con Harry, creo que le debo una disculpa, él estaba muy contento cuando me vio y yo no supe cómo corresponder —reconoció sonriente mirando cómo se perdía la imagen de la nutria. Draco se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó tiernamente.

—Volvió mi Hermione.

—Siempre ha estado aquí, huroncito… lo que pasa es que estaba dormida.

—¿Huroncito?

—Así te decía, ¿no? «Huroncito negociador»… —respondió en una especie de ronroneo mientras se giraba hacia él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—Sí, así me decías.

—Aunque igual te decía otras cosas más… —añadió dándole un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja a Draco.

—¡Mmm guau… eso me gusta!

—Mmm yo sé que eso te gustaba…

—¿Sí? ¿Y te acuerdas de otras cosas que nos gustaba hacer… en la cama? —preguntó atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—Me acuerdo de todas... Ven sígueme, vamos a recordar viejos tiempos —hizo un insinuante movimiento de cejas y nuevamente terminaron enredados en la cama…

Ese amor es mi hombre es mi amante sincero;

 _es mi amigo del alma, mi mejor compañero._

 _Ese amor es mi hombre y yo soy su mujer_

 _dos mitades de un todo como tiene que ser_.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En un bar marginal en el Londres muggle una bruja bella, de labios rojos y sensuales, cubierta con un abrigo negro largo y de capucha, se sentó en una silla correspondiente a una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar, frente a una mujer de cabellos negros que compartía espacio con un hombrecito insignificante y mal vestido.

—Astoria Greengrass, ¡hace rato que quería saber de ti!

—Estimada Pansy, no has estado en Londres en el último tiempo. ¿Te costó mucho dar con la «sangre sucia»? Porque lo que es a mí, nada.

—Entonces espero tu reporte, querida amiga.

—¿Y no encontraste un local y un horario mejor para reunirnos? Son casi las cinco de la mañana… Me estaba acostando cuando me enviaste la lechuza. ¡Tú no vives!

—En el último tiempo, pues no mucho que digamos… Hemos estado bastante ocupados, ¿no es cierto, Munds? —preguntó a Mundungus.

—¡Ah! Tu nueva pareja… interesante —observó Astoria con una mueca de desagrado hacia Mundungus.

—¡Calla estúpida! Y cuéntame cómo te ha ido con Draco.

—Muy mal. El Draco que conocíamos en Hogwarts no existe. Este otro Draco está totalmente enamorado de su «sangre sucia» y es el padre perfecto de una mocosa que es su imagen, ¿conforme?

—O sea que no fuiste capaz de seducirlo.

—No, ¿y sabes? No quise… intenté por lo bajo pero no quise… desistí para no quedar en evidencia. Draco me iba a mandar a freír dementores a La Atlántida… y lo otro… tú y yo no hemos sido tan amigas como para hacerte este favor.

—Astoria, hay que destruir a la «sangre sucia». Draco no puede ser de ella.

—A ver, primero, tengo sueño. Segundo, hace rato que Draco se casó con ella y tercero, no me interesa lo que tú quieras hacer. Me aburrí de tu palabrería barata, de tus ideas de venganza… ¡Pansy estás despechada y más encima, loca de remate!

—¡Eres una bruja inútil! ¿Cómo es posible que una cucaracha como Granger te gane?

—Yo no he competido con ella. Y mira, mejor voy. ¡Ah! Y por favor, ya no me molestes más porque si sigues, ¡yo misma te entrego a los aurores! A mí se me hace que algo tuviste que ver con la desaparición de ella… y si es así, yo no quiero ser tu cómplice.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Viste? No hay mucho que pensar. Para ser villana, y villana de verdad, debes ser cruel y totalmente autónoma. Trabaja tú sola, no pidas auxilio, porque en este caso, yo no te voy a seguir ayudando, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no me interesa lo que tú quieres. Adiós.

—¡Astoria! ¡Astoria vuelve! ¡As…! Maldita bruja —la mujer desapareció. Algunos borrachos presentes miraron a Pansy— ¿Qué miran? Sigan en lo suyo—. Les dijo.

—Estimada Pansy, ya no te resultó lo de separar a Draco de Granger, ¿piensas seguir con tu plan?

—Sí, de la segunda parte nos encargaremos los dos.

—Pero mi estimada Pansy, es una niña pequeña…

—¡Lo sé! Vamos al bosque. Tengo todo planeado.

—Esto se encuentra más complicado que al principio. Seguí a la «sangre sucia», y como no soy mortífago, la encontré…

—Sí, pero casi al mismo tiempo que Draco, ¡gran cosa!

—Puse las bombas.

—Que casi te rompen el culo.

—Destruí el edificio.

—¡Bruto! ¡Pero no las mataste! Si dinero es lo que quieres, dinero tendrás, tengo mucho. Si no logro que Draco se quede conmigo, tampoco se quedará con ella. ¡Ni menos con su mocosa! Quiero que sea tan infeliz que prefiera morir…

Mundungus la miró fijamente. Y luego añadió:

—Bien, sigamos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione sintió que algo suave le estaba rosando la espalda... abrió los ojos y detrás de ella se encontraba una cabellera blanquecina, que la acariciaba con una rosa roja. Estaba recién bañado y cambiado de ropa. Olía exquisito. Amaba la fragancia de su esposo.

—Buenos días, amor —saludó entregándole la rosa.

—Hola mi vida —respondió ella oliéndola.

—Levántate, para que junto a Rose, podamos abrir los regalos navideños.

—¡Sí, es verdad!

—¿No estás cansada? Quizá desees dormir un rato más.

—¡No! Este día lo quiero disfrutar al máximo. Debo hacer un par de visitas y arreglar algunas por ahí —dijo pensando en un pelirrojo que le debía unas cuantas—. Además quiero estar contigo. ¡Diantres tantos años separados! ¡Todavía no puedo creer cómo pude aceptar irme y dejarte! Y más encima embarazada…

—Pero eso no lo sabías.

—No, no sabía que esperaba a nuestra Rose. Draco, te amo tanto.

—Y yo a ti mi «come libros».

—Mi hurón desteñido —Draco besó suavemente los labios de su esposa—. Tratemos de no pensar más en ese asunto, porque terminaremos deprimidos. Pensemos en que estamos nuevamente juntos y que tenemos toda una vida para amarnos, ¿sí?

—Sí, tienes razón, amor mío.

—Bien, entonces señora Malfoy, levántese que la espero en la sala —dio otro pequeño beso en los labios y salió.

Hermione se tiró en la cama con los brazos abiertos. ¡Qué feliz era! ¡Había recuperado la memoria! ¡Y amaba a Draco! ¡Tenía una hija preciosa! ¡Había recobrado a sus amigos! ¿Qué más podría esperar?

Se levantó rauda, quería ver qué regalos le esperaban en el árbol y estaba ansiosa por saber qué le habría comprado Draco a su hija y luego… Sí, debía darse una vuelta por cierta multitienda en el Callejón Diagon. Iría a ver a alguien que no sabía que ella se acordaba de cada detalle de su traición. Era hora de cobrarse un par de cosas.


	50. Sorpresas de Navidad

Al bajar a la sala, Hermione vio que Draco tenía a Rose en sus piernas mientras ella abría una cajita con caramelos y le metía uno de ellos en la boca a su padre.

—¿Fresa?

—No, de naranja —respondió él mientras saboreaba la grajea.

—Buenos días —Hermione se sentó al lado de él.

—Mami, te estábamos esperando.

—Me demoré un poco, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo ese portó Father Christmas con mi angelito?

—¿Father Christmas? —preguntó algo extrañada, Rose.

—O Santa Claus como le decíamos en América —explicó Hermione.

—Oh sí —respondió Rose atenta a los regalos.

—Santa o como se llame, dejó muchas sorpresas de Navidad, tanto para la princesa Rose, como la reina Hermione —dijo Draco tomando la cajita de caramelos y dejándola a un costado.

—Y me imagino que también habrán sorpresas para el rey Draco —dio un suave beso en los labios a su marido.

Comenzaron abrir los regalos, habían tantos y para todos, unos extraños pero muy útiles: Ginny, por ejemplo, le regaló a Rose una pequeña escoba voladora, que solo se elevaba unos veinte centímetros del suelo, con la insignia del Equipo Flying Ukrainian Magic, del cual ella había sido integrante. Hermione la miró con desconfianza. Nunca le gustaron las escobas. En cambio Draco estaba encantado, él amaba el quidditch.

Por otra parte, Luna le regaló a Rose una recordadora, objeto que la niña miró con extrañeza… ella tenía buena memoria, pero no dejaba de llamarle la atención.

—Rose, espera un segundo, esta no es una recordadora común y corriente—Hermione hizo un par de círculos en el aire con el objeto en la mano—. Si haces este movimiento, y luego le hablas, Luna sabrá que quieres verla.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Herms?

—Recuerdo que ella tenía una así para comunicarse con Neville, cuando estábamos en el E.D.

—Interesante aparato, ¿qué dices, Rose?

—Sí, es lindo.

Abrieron un par de regalos más hasta llegar a una caja con papel de regalo muggle, y decía: «Para mi amado Draco». Hermione miró a su esposo, y este de inmediato lo tomó.

—¿La tarjeta la escribiste hoy?

—No. Está hecha desde ayer. Pensaba decirte que lo que sentía por ti, luego de la cena… Pero como habías invitado a la señorita Greengrass… pues… —confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Ay, amor! Lo siento tanto —expresó Draco con sinceridad.

—Ya, no importa. Ábrelo, es tuyo. Dejemos tranquila a la Greengrass… ¿sí? —Draco rió y procedió rápidamente a abrir su regalo.

Adentro había una caja de cartón tipo maletín, quitó unos seguros de cinta adhesiva y un poco material plástico espumado. Ahí se encontró con un aparato que los muggles llamaban «notebook» o «laptop». Draco la miró con desconcierto.

—Si vas a cambiar las lechuzas por celulares… y piensas de lleno inmiscuirte en las empresas, sin dejar de ser auror, debes estar conectado a todo el mundo. Este es un equipo computacional con conexión a Internet, con el cual, sin moverte de tu casa, podrás visitar todas y cada una de tus empresas, hacer reuniones, pedir informes, y un montón de otras acciones dignas de un mago empresario.

—Pensé que los computadores era más grandes —observó mientras abría el pequeño equipo de color negro… color preferido de él.

—Lo eran, pero los tiempos cambian. Cada vez se irán haciendo más fáciles de usar. Ya están a la venta las tablets o tabletoides… son un poco más grandes que los celulares, te gustarán.

—En otros tiempos hubiese rechazado cualquier cosa muggle, pero habiendo vivido unos cuántos días en Nueva York y habiendo «gozado» de algunas maravillas, siento que a veces la magia no lo es todo.

—Así es… Más si estas casado con un sang…

—No lo digas, ¿vale? —se lo pidió con tristeza.

—Bueno, amor. Lo siento.

—¡Ah, yo te enseño a usarlo papi, en mi depa había uno! —indicó Rose mirando el computador bastante interesada.

—¿Sí? ¿Sabes? ¡Uf! Creo que me he quedado rezagado! —dijo Draco dejándolo de lado y poniéndose de pie—. Rose, Father Christmas te dejó otro un regalito, pero está en el jardín. Vayamos —Hermione lo miró sin comprender y él le guiñó un ojo.

Salieron los tres y caminaron por el jardín, pasando los garajes y las bodegas, rodearon la mansión y en la parte posterior, contiguo a las dos piscinas, se encontraba una cancha de patinaje. Era de un hermoso hielo blanco, llano y pulcro, con barreras de contención por las orillas para evitar caídas, con paredes transparentes y techo de cristal.

—Papito, ¿cómo sabías que yo quería algo así? —preguntó emocionada, acercándose a la reja para mirar más de cerca la pista.

—Draco, ¿cómo sabías? Tuve la intención de contarte que Rose quería patinar, pero no te lo dije.

—Supuse que si en Nueva York habían ido a una pista de patinaje, no era casualidad, así que se me ocurrió hacer algo especial. Esta pista está hecha especialmente para Rose… si se cae, no le dolerá, ya que al momento de caer se transforma en algodón… y si choca con las contenciones, estas se transforman en goma… y si se cansa… aparecen sillas, si le da hambre, genera una alarma a los elfos de la cocina, y claro, siempre hay un espacio para que Marita la acompañe. Además, este es el lugar más seguro de toda la casa. Tiene paredes que parecen de cristal pero son impenetrables a cualquier amenaza, así que si Rose o cualquiera de nosotros se encuentra en este lugar, está cien por ciento protegido.

—Eres un padre excelente, Draco. ¿Te imaginaste así?

—Solo trato de serlo, Hermione. Quiero hacer bien las cosas. Ven, dejemos que Rose juegue en la pista… ¡Ah Rose!, ¿Ves ese mueble de hielo? Allí adentro hay muchos patines y cientos agujetas de todos los colores.

—¡Yupi! Ven, Kruchans, vayamos a jugar —el gato había llegado antes que Marita, la que traía unos libros para leerle a la niña.

Dejaron a Rose junto a Marita y el gato, mientras ellos regresaron a la mansión.

—Espérame, vuelvo en seguida. —Draco subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de soltero, a los segundos bajó. Hermione estaba sentada en el mismo sofá que había compartido minutos antes con su hija. Draco se acercó y se puso frente a ella de rodillas, y le entregó una cajita…

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo —Hermione sabía qué podía haber adentro, pero ¿a qué se debía eso? En efecto, al abrirla encontró allí un anillo de platino con diamantes.

—Pero Draco…

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Estamos casados.

—Sí, por las leyes de los magos y las civiles muggles, pero no por la de Dios. Nos faltó tiempo, Hermione… mucho tiempo. He querido verte vestida de blanco desde que nos casamos en Hogwarts… y ahora podemos.

—Pues…

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo en una iglesia, tú vestida de blanco y Rose a nuestro lado? —Hermione quedó totalmente sorprendida. Jamás se habría imaginado un regalo tan romántico de su esposo. Casarse en una iglesia era un sueño que siempre vio lejano.

—Sí, Draco, claro que quiero casarme contigo… es decir, volver a casarme contigo... ¡Ay Draco! Me has conquistado dos veces.

—Y si tuviera que hacerlo nuevamente, lo haría. Y me seguiría casando contigo.

—Te amo.

—Entonces, ¡manos a la obra! Hay mucho que hacer… ¿qué te parece en febrero?

—Me parece bien, es una buena fecha… ¡Ah! Pero antes de empezar con los preparativos, debemos pensar en el colegio de Rose. Las vacaciones de invierno terminan la próxima semana y no hemos visto nada aun.

—Puede estudiar en donde yo hice mi primaria… es un colegio muy exclusivo.

—Rose no está acostumbrada a los colegios particulares.

—Herms, yo quiero lo mejor para Rose. Ese es el colegio en donde yo estudié, es exclusivo porque, aparte de ser particular, es para hijos e hijas de magos. Si Rose va a esa escuela, tendrá una preparación especial para ingresar a Hogwarts cuando cumpla once años.

—Me voy a morir de pena cuando tenga que irse a Hogwarts. La voy a extrañar tanto…

—A nuestros padres también les pasó lo mismo cuando nos tocó irnos a nosotros. Además, no vamos a quedar solos cuando Rose vaya a Hogwarts —Hermione lo miró sin entender—. Si mal no recuerdo tú y yo estamos trabajando en un nuevo negocio… —Draco se acercó en forma sugerente a Hermione, metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa haciendo de inmediato contacto con su piel.

—¿Sí? —Hermione respondió a esa caricia acariciando el pecho de su esposo.

—Sí, estamos negociando un hermanito para Rose… o dos… o tres...

—¡Draco!

—O una docena… —no dudó un segundo más y la besó en forma apasionada, intentando probar cada espacio de esa boca que tanto añoró.

¡Plaff!

Alguien se había aparecido en la sala. Draco y Hermione, del susto, casi quedan colgados de la lámpara del techo.

—Perdón creo que erré. Se suponía que iba a aparecer afuera… últimamente no coordino bien, lo siento —Draco y Hermione se habían puesto de pie, cada uno arreglando un poco sus ropas, ya que producto de las caricias un tanto elevadas de tono, estaban por cualquier parte... No obstante, Harry no le dio importancia, más preocupado estaba de lo errática que había resultado su aparición que de otra cosa.

—Harry Potter, ¿no ves que intento iniciar una negociación familiar?

—¿Ampliar la familia, acaso? —dijo Harry al fijarse en el desordenado peinado de Hermione y en la boca de Draco con lápiz labial.

—Harry, mi amigo del alma.

—Hermione, recibí tu patronus… ¡Qué feliz me hace que hayas recuperado la memoria! —Hermione abrazó a Harry tratando de retribuir toda la muestra de cariño que él tuvo para con ella. La primera vez que Harry la había visto, en la bienvenida de los Weasley, ella no le había correspondido, porque a pesar de saber quién era, no lo reconocía, ni experimentó ninguna emoción al verlo. En cambio ahora, hasta lágrimas brotaban de alegría. Eran tantos recuerdos, tantas vivencias juntos y tanto que se querían. Eran como hermanos… eran hermanos del alma.

—¿Cómo es eso que no coordinas bien? Eso tiene nombre de mujer, ¿no es así, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, él tosió.

—Draco, debes poner mayores seguridades a tu casa… si yo me pude aparecer acá, lo puede hacer cualquiera.

—Eso siempre me lo dices, pero esta casa es segura... además solo están autorizados tres amigos de Hermione a aparecerse: tú, Lunática y Mini Weasley, el resto debe anunciarse.

—Eso me parece bien. Y con eso de que piensan «ampliar» la familia, ¿existirá alguna posibilidad de apadrinar a algún Malfoy Granger?

—Yo creo que sí… además, Rose, no está bautizada —indicó tranquilamente Hermione.

—¿Qué? —los dos hombres exclamaron al mismo tiempo, totalmente sorprendidos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la tarde Hermione, luego de que Harry almorzara con ellos, se dedicó a escribir unas cuantas cartas para su querida profesora McGonagall, para Hagrid y para Neville, que según se había enterado, trabajaba en el colegio Hogwarts, impartiendo la asignatura de herbología. Debía contarles que estaba de regreso y feliz junto a su amado Draco y su adorada hija Rose.

Pero aún le quedaba algo para ese primer día de magia propia. Dejaría a Rose con Draco, mientras ella iría a ver a cierto colorín, que no sabía que ella había recobrado la memoria.

Apareció en el callejón Diagon. Odiaba esa sensación de aparecerse y desaparecerse… le resultaba bien el conjuro, lo había practicado tantas veces en compañía de Harry y Ron en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero nunca se acostumbró, al contrario, odiaba hacerlo. Es más, le traía malos recuerdos, como aquella vez en que Ron sufrió la despartición cuando huían del Ministerio de Magia.

Conocía tan bien aquel Callejón… las tiendas, la gente. Se sentía cómoda y en casa. Pero ahora ella era Hermione Malfoy y mucha gente la saludaba, algunos se quitaban el gorro y le hacían hasta reverencias. Algunas brujas la miraban de pies a cabeza, porque aparte de aquello, ella era una heroína por haber ayudado a destruir a Voldemort. Se sentía bien volver a lo suyo. También sabía que algunas personas la miraban y cuchicheaban. Su vestimenta no era la de una bruja común y esa era una cosa que jamás cambiaría: le encantaba su ropa muggle, especialmente aquella que usaba como comisario. Seguiría con sus trajes de dos piezas y tacones. Eso le gustaba mucho y si bien a algunos magos les parecía fuera de lo común, a ella no le importaba. Draco nunca se vistió con túnicas, a no ser las de la escuela. Siempre había utilizado sacos o ternos negros, con ropa de cuello alto, y a nadie le importaba. Al contrario, era la delicia de las muchachas verlo así. Sobre todo a ella, ese estilo enigmático y elegante de él, siempre la sedujo.

Al fin llegó a la tienda que ahora era una gran multitienda, Weasley Home and Life, tal como se lo había explicado Harry. Ingresó y solicitó a una de las dependientes que la llevaran a la oficina de Ron. Si hubiese utilizado la aparición, su plan no habría resultado.

La mujer la dejó frente a una bruja joven que era la secretaria de Ron.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hermione Malfoy. Quiero ver al señor Weasley.

—Sí, espere un segundo —dijo Vanity. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo pues el mismo Ronald la salió a recibir.

—¡Hermione! ¡Qué gusto verte! Ven pasa, pasa…

—Gracias, Ronald —ella lo siguió.

—Pero, ¿qué te trae por acá? Pensé que con la conversación del otro día en la casa que era de tu madre, no te vería nunca más.

—Sí, yo pensé lo mismo pero, ¿sabes?, considero que es necesario aclarar un par de cosas.

—Pues tú dirás, ¿te apetece un té o un café? Es que como has vivido tantos años en Estados Unidos, tal vez no quieras un té…

—No, Ronald, no te molestes. Además, con los antecedentes que manejo de ti, jamás te recibiría nada, podría ser que me pongas un filtro o algo por el estilo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo jamás…

—Mejor dejémoslo así, digo, por si las dudas. Por otra parte, yo no vine a tomar té o café contigo. Vine a preguntarte un par de cosas.

Hermione advirtió que el rostro de Ronald había tomado el mismo color de su cabellera. El hombre estaba nervioso y su sonrisa también lo delataba.

—Tú dirás, entonces. Por favor, toma asiento —Hermione se sentó en un sofá individual y Ron en el de doble cuerpo.

—Hasta donde sé, la tal Parkinson me lanzó un hechizo para borrarme la memoria y luego habría manipulado a mi madre a través de una maldición llamada imperius, terminó conmigo en Estados Unidos.

—Sí, al parecer así habría sido.

—Y mi hija, sin un padre, ya que creímos que Draco estaba muerto.

—Bueno, eso fue lamentable. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que estabas esperando un bebé.

—No, nadie sabía que Rose venía en camino. De todo esto, hay algo que no me queda claro y quizá tú me puedes ayudar. Según me dicen, tú fuiste muy amigo de mí y de Harry, ¿no?

—Así es, estuvimos juntos los tres en muchas aventuras.

—Entonces me imagino que éramos muy unidos y leales.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¡Me alegra saberlo! Entonces aclárame esto: según sé el padre de Draco fue quien asesinó a mi papá, ¿cierto? —Ron asintió, nervioso. Hermione estaba indagando muchas cosas—. Y él agredió a Ginevra y a Luna, ¿no?

—Así fue, justo el día de tu matrimonio. Ese hombre era un desquiciado.

—Al parecer, según lo que me han dicho, no habría actuado solo. La tal Pansy Parkinson habría sido quien lo ayudó…

Ron frunció el ceño, si Hermione seguía inquiriendo se daría cuenta de que él también tuvo que ver. Entonces era muy posible que Malfoy le hubiese contado la verdad…

—Pues todo indica que efectivamente ella lo habría apoyado —dijo Ron.

—Mmm sí, eso me han dicho. Con mi esposo hemos hecho una demanda oficial contra Parkinson —y no mentía, durante la mañana lo había hablado con Harry y Draco, y ya los abogados habían presentado una nueva querella en contra de Pansy Parkinson—. No obstante, es necesario saber si habría sido ella la que dio aviso a Lucius Malfoy de mi relación con Draco. Por eso he venido donde ti, quizá tú sepas algo más.

—¿Yo? Pues…

—No veo por qué encubrirla ¿no? ¿Fue ella la que avisó a Lucius y lo ayudó a escapar de Azkaban?

—No, a escapar no. El tipo arrancó ayudado por alguien al interior de Azkaban.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

—Este... bueno… Ya ni me acuerdo, han pasado tantos años…

—Pero entonces queda claro que fue ella la que le informó a Lucius de mi relación con su hijo.

—Sí, claro fue ella, ya que estaba despechada porque Draco nunca la quiso y porque te prefirió a ti.

—Ron… Ron Weasley… Mi antiguo novio… el que me fue infiel con la resbalosa de Lavander Brown… ¿qué sería de ella? ¿Se casó? ¿Se fue del país? —Ron negó con su cabeza, realmente después de Hogwarts nunca más supo de Lavander Brown, aunque sabía de los rumores que se tejían a su alrededor en relación a esa mujer pero, por una vez en su vida, su conciencia estaba tranquila, con ella no había vuelto a recaer—… el que, durante una de mis rondas como prefecta encontré debajo de una escalera con sus pantalones en el suelo e incrustado en esa puta ¿no? Ese eras tú, ¿cierto? Y que luego de verme conversando Blaise Zabini, intentó abusar de mi… ¡Qué inseguro! ¡Qué poco hombre! ¡Qué basura!

—¿De qué hablas? —Ron estaba estupefacto, se puso de pie y se situó detrás de su escritorio. Malfoy debía haberle contado toda esa historia, ¡maldito!

—Ron... ¡eres una mierda! ¡Poco hombre para todo! Inseguro, desleal y mentiroso… un maricón de primera —Hermione lo siguió y se puso frente a él.

—Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? ¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?

—¿De dónde lo saqué? Pues de mis propios recuerdos —buscó de entre su abrigo, su varita y lo apuntó—. ¡Sé quién soy! Y lo descubrí anoche mientras hacía el amor con mi esposo, ¡con Draco Malfoy! ¡Sí, mi marido! El hombre que amo por sobre todas las cosas. Me acuerdo de todo, Ron. Fuiste tú el causante de todo esto… ¡Por tu culpa mi padre está muerto! ¡Y por tu culpa también el padre de Draco! ¡Quizá si él se hubiese enterado de lo de su hijo conmigo por el mismo Draco, tal vez lo hubiese tomado de otra forma y ahora estaría vivo y hasta en libertad!

—Hermione… —Ron la intentó tocar.

—¡No me toques, ni te me acerques! —y si una vez se había hecho famosa por sus derechazos, era ahora Ron una víctima más de su fuerza, la que se vio reflejada en un puñetazo justo en su nariz—. ¡Y tuviste la desfachatez de intentar acercarte a mí! ¡Es que no entiendo tu lógica Ron! ¡Por tu culpa he pedido seis años de mi vida y has privado a Rose de su padre! Y pretendías que yo fuera tu amiga… ¡Deberías ver un psiquiatra!

—Hermione… —dijo tocándose la nariz y mirando su mano por si sangraba, pero no había sangre, solo un gran dolor y su orgullo por el suelo—. Perdón… Hermione, perdóname… Era un inmaduro que no lograba comprender cómo te habías enredado con el hurón y me habías dejado.

—¡Te dejé porque tú no me amabas, porque me engañabas a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo! ¡Te dejé porque tú me fuiste infiel! Tú fuiste el causante de que yo me enamorara de Draco Malfoy… y ¿sabes? Te lo agradezco, porque juntos hicimos al ángel más lindo de esta tierra, que es nuestra hija. Y porque Draco es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, que me ama y me respeta y que ha sido capaz de buscarme por todas partes para decirme lo mucho que le he hecho falta… Ese es mi esposo, el hombre que yo amo.

—Hermione, por favor, entiéndeme. Yo no medí las consecuencias. Jamás me imaginé lo que iba a hacer Lucius, quise morir cuando atacó a quien se le cruzó por su camino… quise morir cuando te fuiste… y todos los días en que Malfoy te buscaba, también moría un poco más. Nunca imaginé que te habías ido con un bebé en tu vientre. También yo he vivido esta agonía…

—Pero aun así insistes en buscarme, que… ¿no te cansas? ¿No te das por vencido? Has llegado muy lejos, Ron.

—Ahora lo sé, perdóname.

—No te me acerques más… nunca más. ¡Déjame tranquila! Yo amo a Draco… tengo una familia con él… tenemos muchos planes… soy feliz a su lado. Tú sé feliz por el tuyo.

—Lo haré.

—Empieza por buscar a Luna.

—¿Luna? ¡Luna me dejó! Está embaraza de un tipo.

—¿De un tipo? Ya te han dicho que eres imbécil, ¿no? ¡Ese tipo eres tú! No se te va a pasar nunca.

—Hermione…

—¡Señora Malfoy! Ya te dije —Hermione desapareció frente a él.

Llegó a su casa justo para la cena. Estaba cansada, pero satisfecha. Esperaba con eso no volver a ver a Ronald Weasley. Si bien con un golpe no solucionaba nada, por lo menos le servía para desahogar su furia. Debió haberlo convertido en comadreja… claro, pero en el momento no se le ocurrió. ¡Que diera gracias entonces el estúpido ese, que aún no se acostumbraba bien a la magia!

Luego de cenar y de acostar a su hija, ambos padres se retiraron a la habitación matrimonial. La elfina Oco, había traspasado todas las pertenencias de su amo durante el día.

Draco estaba acostado y leía un libro, mientras esperaba que Hermione llegara a su lado para seguir «negociando» la posibilidad de aumentar la familia. Ella se encontraba en el baño. Luego salió con una bata larga y secándose el cabello.

—Venga a abrigarse al lado de su hurón.

—Deja que me seque el cabello y voy tu lado. Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar…

—Y debemos seguir tramitando lo del nuevo integrante de la familia —dijo sonriente, dejando de lado el libro.

—En cuanto a eso… —no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba a la puerta. Miró extrañada a Draco, quien dijo:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Perdón señor Malfoy, señora Jean, pero Rose no está bien… —era la voz de Marita que sonaba preocupada al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Dios, la niña! —Draco saltó de la cama y Hermione abrió la puerta, ambos corrieron a la habitación de Rose.

Hermione se acercó y le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Draco también se acercó a ella.

—Hijita, ¿qué ocurre?

—Papito, esa mujer vino otra vez.

—¿Qué mujer? —Hermione se asustó y miró por todas partes.

—En mis sueños, ella viene y me dice cosas y me asusta. Yo no quiero que venga más —Draco se maldijo interiormente, porque le había dicho a Hermione que hablaría con Rose en relación a esas pesadillas, pero en medio de sus responsabilidades, lo había olvidado.

—Rose… ¡Rose! —Hermione gritó porque la pequeña se había desmayado—. ¡Draco, la niña no reacciona!

Marita estaba asustada y con sus manos cubriendo su boca, además el gato estaba engrifado mirando a la ventana. Marita reparó en ello…

—¿Qué tanto mira el gato? —se acercó a la ventana, pero ella no vio nada.

—Hija, hija despierta… —dijo Draco pero no había respuesta—. Todo esto es culpa mía, debí haber tratado de ver su mente cuando dijo que tenía pesadillas.

—No te culpes, Draco. Vayamos al hospital de inmediato.

—Sí.

Cubrió a la niña con una cobija y, con un movimiento de su varita, tanto él como Hermione ya estaban vestidos. Ambos fueron con Rose a la habitación contigua en donde había una chimenea. Hermione sacó un poco de polvos Flu y de inmediato se fueron al Hospital San Mungo.


	51. El Legado Malfoy

En la sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo se encontraba Draco, Hermione, Harry, Luna y Ginny, esta última sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

Luna estaba muy quieta al lado de Hermione que no paraba de llorar y Draco intentaba controlar su nerviosismo. Los medimagos no lo dejaban pasar a ver a su pequeña. Cuando llegaron mediante la Red Flu, de rápidamente fueron atendidos. Ingresaron a la niña a una sala en donde tanto Draco como Hermione dijeron qué síntomas había presentado. Luego les pidieron que salieran y ellos aprovecharon para avisar a sus amigos. Y de eso, ya hacía más de una hora.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, ella se aferró a él. Ginny los miró y escondió su cara entre las manos. Harry quiso acercarse, pero se contuvo, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía contacto con ella que no sabía cómo iba ella a reaccionar.

—¿Quiénes son los padres de Rose? —un medimago de unos cuarenta años, con una bata blanca que se acercó al grupo.

—Somos nosotros —dijo Draco—. ¿Cómo está mi hija?

—Está bien. Ahora duerme —ambos padres dieron un suspiro de alivio—. Pero no fuera de riesgo…

—¿Qué tiene entonces? —preguntó Hermione. Ginny se había acercado a su amiga y le había tomado la mano.

—Primero que todo quiero saber quién le enseñó oclumancia a una niña de seis años.

—¿Oclumancia? —Harry sabía que esa rama de la magia era muy complicada. A él se la había enseñado Snape, y no lo había pasado nada de bien en aquellas clases.

—Nadie —respondió Hermione.

—Lo que pasa es que alguien intentó meterse en la mente de su hija. Pero ella es muy hábil… hay familias que tienen en sus genes poderes que no conocen y pudiera ser entonces que este sea el caso.

—En mi familia la oclumancia, la legeremancia y la adivinación han sido características de muchos de nuestros integrantes —Draco era quien hablaba.

—Entonces tu hija tiene el don de la oclumancia. Se cansó en extremo intentando impedir que ese alguien ingresara a su mente. Por eso perdió el conocimiento. Ahora está bien, debe dormir. Les recomiendo hacer los encantamientos necesarios de ocultamiento y protección… por lo visto alguien quiere hacerles daño.

—No se preocupe, tanto el señor Malfoy como yo, somos aurores. Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter —Harry saludó al doctor, quien al verlo se puso un poco nervioso, no era menor tener al héroe de la Comunidad Mágica en frente.

—Entonces algo no anda bien. Deben generar los procedimientos que ustedes estimen necesarios.

—¿Puedo ver a mi hija? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, puede pasar —Draco la iba a seguir, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Deja que vayan primero las chicas. Ven, esto me preocupa. Tenemos entendido que Mundungus, está en Londres… no hace mucho fue visto con dos mujeres en un bar de mala muerte. Es posible que Parkinson esté relacionada.

—También lo creo. Mi pequeña estuvo diciendo que había tenido pesadillas y que había visto a una mujer, debió ser ella… ¡Pansy es muy mala con los hechizos! Puede hacer una aberración si no hay alguien cerca que la guíe.

—Vamos a montar un cuidado especial en tu casa. Por lo pronto, prefiero que no estén solos.

—Me parece bien.

—Yo mismo haré guardia. Así que colega, lo siento pero desde ahora tu casa tendrá mucho movimiento.

—Y yo no dejo a mi amiga sola —era Ginny que se había quedado atrás, pues solo dos personas podían entrar a la sala en donde se hallaba Rose.

—Voy a ver mi hija —Draco salió rumbo a la habitación.

—Harry… —dijo Ginny aferrándose fuertemente a Harry, él la recibió complacido, pues la amaba desde el colegio.

Draco entró en la sala y Luna salió, despacio. Estaba un poco mareada.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Lovegood?

—Es el embarazo… —respondió Hermione. Draco no se sorprendió, algo había captado el día de la cena de Navidad en su casa, pero no ahondó mayormente por estar escuchando los «temas interesantes» que Astoria refería.

Se puso de rodillas frente a su pequeña, le tomó la mano, besando sus deditos.

—Es una Malfoy por donde se le vea. Mira que heredar la oclumancia.

—Y la adivinación —añadió Hermione. Draco la miró sin entender—. Cuando aún estábamos en Nueva York, ella sabía que tú estabas vivo, incluso sabía qué día ibas a aparecer en nuestras vidas. Eran tantos signos de lo especial que era… Y yo, como no sabía nada de magia, no le daba importancia.

—Herms, hicimos a un ángel.

—Sí, Draco, es nuestro ángel y alguien le quiere hacer daño.

—Estaremos atentos. Nadie la podrá tocar.

Aquella noche la pasaron en el hospital al lado de su hija. La única que se tuvo que retirar, fue Luna porque no se sentía bien. En cambio Ginny y Harry estuvieron en la sala de espera durante todo ese tiempo, atentos a cualquier novedad.

Al otro día, a eso de las once de la mañana, le habían dado el alta a Rose y regresaron a la mansión Malfoy.

Ginny dijo que iría a su casa por un par de cosas y que se quedaría en casa de Hermione, para cuidar a la pequeña Rose; Harry, por su parte, haría lo mismo, pero antes iría a la oficina de aurores para reclutar un grupo especial para generar una mayor vigilancia.

—Yo estoy bien papito, no llores más —Rose estaba en brazos de su padre, quien la tenía muy aferrada a su cuerpo. Se hallaban sentados en uno de los sofás del salón principal. Hermione traía una bandeja con leche y galletas para que su hija comiera algo.

—Te amo, Rose, que nunca se te olvide que tu padre te ama más que a su vida.

—Yo también te amo papito lindo —dijo Rose, besando la mejilla de Draco.

—Ven, cielito. Quiero que te tomes tu leche.

—Sí, mamita —Rose tomó el vaso de leche y le dio un sorbo—. Mamita, ¿mi tía hada madrina se va quedar aquí?

—Sí, mi amor, tía mini Weasley se quedará con nosotros.

—¿Y tía Lunita?

—Tía Lunita está media delicada de salud pero también vendrá —añadió Hermione dándole una galleta de chocolate a su hija.

—Ella es muy linda, las quiero mucho a las dos.

Draco se puso de pie y le susurró a Hermione:

—Cuida a Rose, yo voy a hablar con la servidumbre y con Marita, vamos a generar un plan especial. ¡Ah! Y voy a hacer un par de hechizos protectores.

* * *

. _..Y pensé en mi ausencia de otros labios él puede beber._

 _Pero sé que mi nombre en su pecho grabado dejé._

 _No voy a transitar nunca más sin tu mano_

 _Tú eres lo mejor que yo encontré en la vida,_

 _no te dejo escapar, mi amor…_

* * *

Antes de ir a la mansión Malfoy para acompañar a su amiga y, luego de informar a Molly y Arthur sobre lo que había sucedido, Ginny decidió pasar primero por la oficina de Harry. Según lo dicho por él, a esa hora debiera estar aún en el ministerio, en la oficina de aurores. Sonreía para sí, Harry era igual que ella… sin haber dormido en toda la noche, estaba listo y dispuesto para ayudar a sus amigos.

Como Ginny Weasley, también era conocida por ser seleccionado nacional de quidditch y por estar actualmente jugando en Ucrania, al caminar por los pasillos del ministerio, más de un funcionario le pidió algún autógrafo. Incluso hubo uno que intentó entablar conversación con ella, pero Ginny lo único que quería era llegar pronto donde Harry.

Cuando entró, vio que él despedía a dos personas, al verla clavó sus ojos en ella. Era una mujer atlética, bastante más alta que él, de curvas pronunciadas, tenía caderas que cualquier mujer envidaría y su cabello era larguísimo y hermoso.

—Ginny… qué te trea… perdón tatre… por aquí? —carraspeó, con ella era imposible articular palabra lógica alguna.

—Querrás decir «¿Qué me trae por aquí?»

—Sí, sí, eso.

—Tú. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro. Adelante —Ginny entró y Harry volvió a sentir ese aroma a flores que tanto le gustaba.

—Espero que Rose siga mejor. He estado muy preocupada.

—Yo igual, pero desde hoy no vamos a dejar la mansión sola ni un segundo…

—¿Crees que Rose vio a la loca de Parkinson?

—Es muy posible. Ella anda fugada, además hay cargos en su contra por lo que le hizo a Hermione y es muy probable que tenga que ver con Mundungus a quien los muggles norteamericanos señalan como sospechoso de terrorismo y el atacante al edificio de departamentos en donde vivía Hermione y Rose.

—Es extraño que Mundungus, después de haber servido en la Orden, hoy sea un terrorista.

—Ese tiene de terrorista lo que yo de mortífago, lo hace por dinero y estoy seguro que fue él mismo quien dio el aviso a la policía en relación a las bombas. No creo que en sus planes figure matar a alguien. Pero bueno, más no puedo especular, lo único que tengo claro es que hay que…

—Harry…

—…poner algunos aurores a vigilar.

—Harry…

—…en la casa…

—¡Harry Potter, vine porque te amo!

—…de los Malfoy —lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz—. ¡Ginny!— quedó mirándola unos segundos, estaba atónito, porque no sabía si había escuchado correctamente. La conocía tan bien y estaba consciente de que ella acostumbrada siempre a tomar la iniciativa.

—He vuelto por ti.

—Ginny, yo te he esperado tanto…

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Harry Potter?

—Pero, ¿por qué siempre te me adelantas?

—¡Porque así soy yo! Y siempre voy a ser así… ¿Quieres ser mi esposo, Harry Potter? —Harry rió de buena gana. Tomó a Ginny de la cintura y levantó en vilo. Antes de hablar cualquier cosa, la besó con todas sus ansias para expresarle cuánto la amaba. Era un beso como el que jamás le había dado.

—Te amo Ginny y sí, ¡claro que quiero ser tu esposo! —respondió riendo. Jamás había pensado que esa propuesta se la hicieran a él. Siempre imaginó que él tendría que ponerse de rodillas y pedir matrimonio. Pero su Ginny era especial y por eso la amaba.

—Perdóname por haberme ido, pero si supieras cuánto te extrañé…

—Y yo, pero preferí que hicieras tu sueño realidad, que disfrutaras de tus logros…

—Logré lo que quería pero nunca fui feliz porque no estabas tú conmigo. En un momento llegué a pensar que a lo mejor podrías encontrar a otra y…

—Eso nunca, porque nunca te he dejado de amar.

Ginny sonrió y volvió a besar al, ahora, su futuro esposo.


	52. Una Luna Oculta

Rose estaba en su dormitorio con el gato patizambo en brazos, acariciándole la cabeza. Le había pedido a Marita que le trajera más leche porque tenía un poco de hambre y aún faltaba para la cena ya que eran recién las cinco de la tarde. Estaba contenta porque su tía «hada madrina» estaría con ella todos los días. Esperaba que tía Lunita se recuperara y pudiera también ir a verla.

— _Rose, ven_ —escuchó la voz de Hermione que la llamaba.

—¿Mamita? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó en voz alta y Crookshanks saltó corriendo, engrifado y gruñendo — ¡Calla Kruchans que me llama mi mamita!

— _Rose, no hagas ruido, es una sorpresa. Procura que nadie te vea. Ve al patio trasero de la mansión, estoy al lado de las piscinas._

La pequeña caminó por el pasillo del segundo piso, bajó la escalera, con sumo silencio. Ahí no había nadie. Suponía que la familia estaba en la biblioteca y que su madre le tenía algo especial preparado, ya que hacía tan poco que su padre le había regalado esa hermosa pista de patinaje, que muy posiblemente le tuviera otra sorpresa.

—Mamita, ¿en dónde estás? No te veo.

— _Sigue caminando, avanza más… cruza hacia el sector de las piscinas._

—Ya lo hice, pero no te veo.

— _Camina un poco más, mi bebé._

—Ya pasé las piscinas y la pista de patinaje, ¿sigo?

— _Sí, bebé, camina hacia el bosque. Sígueme, ven a buscarme._

—Tengo frío…

— _Yo te abrigaré, sígueme… sígueme…_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Marita dejó caer la bandeja al piso y dio un grito fuerte y desesperado al no ver a Rose en la habitación.

—¡La niña! ¡La niña no está! ¡No está!

Hermione que estaba en el cuarto contiguo cargando sus armas, salió de inmediato y Draco corrió desde la biblioteca junto a Harry y Ginny, que hacía pocos segundos habían llegado.

—¡Rose no está! ¡No está!

—¿Qué? ¡Rose! Pero, ¿cómo Marita? ¡Tú estabas con ella! —Hermione entró a la habitación agitada mirando en todas las direcciones y efectivamente, su hija allí no se encontraba.

—¡Me pidió leche! Y fui a buscarle un vaso —la mujer lloraba desconsolada.

—¿No que habías puesto hechizos protectores? —preguntó Ginny a Draco.

—Sí, para que nadie entrara a la mansión.

—No para que nadie saliera —finalizó Harry la frase, fijándose en que el gato color canela gruñía y miraba por la ventana. Harry siguió a Crookshanks y también miró por el ventanal, logrando visualizar un puntito blanco que se perdía entre los árboles, era Rose.

—¡En el bosque! ¡Draco al bosque! ¡Allá va Rose!

—¡Debemos alcanzarla! Ese bosque no es tan grande, a unos metros de ahí, se halla acantilado de varios metros… ¡Andando! —ordenó Draco.

Los cuatro aparecieron en la orilla del bosque, caminaron unos cuantos pasos más y lo que vieron los dejó atónitos: se encontraba una mujer idéntica a Hermione, con ropa oscura cargando a Rose que descansaba tranquila en los brazos de aquella mujer. Ginny conjuró algo en silencio y Rose se durmió al instante.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas, asquerosa «sangre sucia». De tu departamento obtuve lo necesario para una Poción Multijugos que sabe a… ¿menta y madera? ¡Puagg! —dijo la mujer haciendo una notoria mueca de asco.

—Parkinson, entréganos a Rose. No te queremos lastimar —le dijo Harry.

—¡Ja! «El Niño que Vivió»… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Voldemort debió haberte matado, estúpido asqueroso! —gritó con odio, pero luego cambió su rostro y miró a Draco con una sonrisa fingida—. Amor, esta niña podría ser nuestra hija. Mírala, es bella… se parece a ti, no a la rata de biblioteca esa —apuntó con repugnancia a Hermione que estaba pálida, nerviosa y desesperada. Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por segundo.

—Dame a mi hija, por favor —Hermione dio un par de pasos. Pansy puso su varita en el cuello de la niña.

—Si avanzas, «sangre sucia», la mato delante de todos.

—Hermione, detente —ordenó Harry.

—Draco, te voy a hacer pagar por no haberme querido.

—Estás enferma Pansy —dijo Draco, ella solo rió malévolamente.

—Tú, «sangre sucia», si quieres seguir junto a tu hija, deja tu varita en el suelo y ven conmigo.

—Hermione, no lo hagas. Es una trampa —Ginny temblaba. Hacía tiempo que no se había visto en una situación tan peligrosa como esa y realmente se sentía fuera de práctica. Una razón más para arrepentirse de todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera del país y lejos de todos.

—Yo me voy contigo, pero deja a Rose con su padre.

—¡No! Las dos me acompañarán. Te veo luego, Draco.

—¡No, Hermione! —gritó Draco, pero su esposa ya había arrojado la varita, acercándose a la bruja que aún mantenía el parecido físico con ella. Pansy la apuntó con su varita y Hermione perdió el conocimiento, cayendo al suelo. En ese momento dos hombres aparecieron y amenazaron con sus varitas en ristre a Ginny, Draco y Harry.

—No hagan nada. Si uno de ustedes se mueve. Ambas morirán —amenazó Pansy.

Uno de los hombres tomó en brazos a Hermione y el otro a la niña. Pansy se colocó en medio de los dos haciendo aparecer sus escobas. Montaron en ellas y salieron raudos, perdiéndose en medio de las nubes.

—¡Noooo! —Draco estaba destrozado e intentó seguir a los captores… corrió tanto que Harry tuvo que detenerlo si no, habría resbalado por el acantilado. Cayó de rodillas al piso apretando con sus puños algunas hojas secas del suelo y sollozando desesperado.

—¡Mi niña y Hermione! ¡Nooo…! ¿Pero qué quiere? ¿Por qué se ensaña con una niña? Con mi pequeñita... con mi hijita… y con Hermione, la mujer que amo… mi vida… —Ginny se acuclilló al lado de él y lo abrazó—. Mini Weasley y San Potter a mi lado…

—Somos tus amigos, amamos a tu hija y a Hermione. No te dejaremos solo. Ven regresemos a tu casa, hay que planear algo —señaló Harry.

Unieron sus manos para aparecer juntos en la mansión.

Marita estaba sentada en un sofá y Steve se hallaba a su lado, intentando calmarla. La mujer lloraba, temblaba e hipaba, parecía que en cualquier momento caería en shock nervioso.

—Señor Malfoy, yo lo lamento tanto…

—Tranquila Marita, no fue tu culpa. La desquiciada de Parkinson, de todas maneras lo habría hecho —Draco intentó tranquilizarla pero sabía que sería en vano. Marita estaba destruida. Así que se dirigió al chofer—. Steve, procura que Marita descanse. Ella no tiene la culpa. Súbela al cuarto y si se complica su estado, llamas a un medimago. No la dejes sola.

—Sí, señor —Steve ayudó a Marita y subió con ella a la habitación.

—Voy a citar a los aurores para que analicemos la situación y planear la mejor estrategia —informó Harry.

Ginny, mientras Harry salía a hablar con los aurores que acababan de llegaban a la mansión, se sentó en uno de los sofás. No se imaginaba qué le estaría pasando a su amiga, ni a la pequeña Rose. Por lo menos había logrado conjurar el hechizo de «Sueños Felices» mientras la niña estaba en los brazos de esa loca, por lo que no había posibilidades de que hubiese visto o escuchado algo. Pero, ¿y luego? ¿Qué les ocurriría? Se cubrió la cara y en silencio lloró.

Draco la miraba desde de lejos y sus lágrimas también caían por su rostro. ¿Qué sería de su vida si sus ángeles no estuvieran? Preferiría morir. No soportaría la soledad de no tenerlas. Primero había perdido a sus padres y ahora, a su pequeña y al amor de su vida… a aquella muchacha que tanto humilló cuando eran niños y ahora era su razón de ser… La muerte sería lo mejor si a ellas les pasara algo. También estaba dispuesto a entregarse a esa de mente con tal que sus dos amores vivieran.

Se escuchó un fuerte ¡plaff! afuera de la casa y luego a los aurores apresando a alguien que vociferaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Draco se volvió y vio que dos aurores ingresaban con Ronald Weasley de un brazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, comadreja? ¿Vienes a reírte de nuestra desgracia?

—Nada de eso, Malfoy. Mis errores los asumo, porque son del pasado. Si ahora está en mí ayudar, pues lo haré.

—¿Sí? ¿Y en qué nos puedes ayudar? —Draco simplemente no le creía.

—Yo sé dónde Pansy puede estar escondida, y estoy seguro que allí debe haber llevado a Hermione y a tu hija.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Harry que llegaba a la sala, alertado por otro auror.

—Por esto —mostró un galeón de oro, con la inscripción: Hermione y Rose en manos de Parkinson.

—Yo se lo envié —reconoció Ginny.

—Suéltenlo —ordenó Harry. Los dos aurores liberaron a Ron—. Bien, dinos lo que sabes—. Ron se arregló el abrigo y bajó un par de escalones hasta quedar frente a Draco.

—Cuando Pansy ayudó a tu padre a escapar de Azkaban, en complicidad con un tipo que trabajaba en ese tiempo en la cárcel, buscó un escondite en Ground Sharp Mountains. Es un lugar de difícil acceso en donde hay varias cuevas de minas abandonadas. Ahí estuvo Lucius escondido porque ella lo llevó a ese lugar y es muy posible que haya elegido ese mismo sitio para esconderse ahora y tener a Hermione y a la niña. Es un lugar aislado, pero está acondicionado con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

—Bien, vamos para allá —propuso Ginny.

—Es muy peligroso que tú vayas, esa mujer está desquiciada.

—¡Yo sabré lo que es peligroso para mí o no, Ronald Weasley! E iré porque nadie me puede decir qué debo o no hacer, ¿entendido?

—¡Vaya! Cada día estás más subversiva…

—Bien, vamos —dijo Draco.

—Voy a informar a los aurores para que envíen algunos refuerzos —Harry se acercó a sus colegas que allí estaban y los puso al tanto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rose seguía durmiendo en los brazos, ahora de la verdadera Hermione. Se encontraban en una celda oscura, sentada en el helado piso de piedra. La pequeña Rose no había despertado desde caminó al encuentro de Pansy. Por una parte mejor, así la niña no recordaría nada. Pero le preocupaba que su hija estuviera en un estado cataléptico o en coma. Su respiración era cada vez más silenciosa.

Escuchó que la trastornada de Pansy le gritaba a alguien que le fuera a quitar a su hija. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—¡Dame a la niña! —era uno de los mortífagos que acompañaban a Parkinson. La apuntaba con la varita y con fuerza la empujó y le arrebató a la pequeña que fue llevada en brazos de uno de esos hombres hacia donde se encontraba Pansy.

La cueva estaba iluminada. Adentro era un lugar amplio, muy alto y frío. El socavón de la entrada era grande, así que los que allí estaban tenían ropas bastante abrigadas porque el frío se colaba por la entrada. El hombre acostó a la pequeña sobre una mesa y la cubrió con una frazada vieja y roída.

—Quiero ver la cara de Draco cuando vea la sorpresa que le tengo. Tú, Mundungus, trae a la mugrosa de Granger —ordenó Pansy quien ya había recuperado su apariencia normal.

Mundungus respiró profundo y fue a la celda de Hermione.

—¡Maldito perro faldero! ¿Qué le han hecho a mi hija? —Hermione espetó con furia al verlo entrar.

—Silencio.

—¿Dónde está mi hija?

—Shhh, hazme caso.

Mientras Pansy paseaba alrededor de la mesa, los cuatro magos que habían salido de la mansión Malfoy entraban por el socavón. Pansy era tan predecible que Ron estaba en lo correcto: ese era escondite.

Para los recién llegados era alarmante ver a la niña quieta en la mesa y no distinguir a la madre cerca.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —preguntó Draco haciendo notar su presencia. Pansy lo miró con una sonrisa maléfica y con su varita apuntando el cuello de la pequeña.

—Tu «sangre sucia» ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Munds, tráela! —gritó y al cabo de un par de segundos, Fletcher traía a Hermione, con un brazo de ella cruzado en la espalda y él con su varita apuntándole al corazón.

—¡Hermione! —Draco intentó acercarse.

—Un paso más y las mato a las dos.

—¿Pero qué quieres?

—Te quiero a ti, Draco Malfoy, ¿no entiendes? Puedo ser benévola con la niña, te la puedo devolver. Pero claro, como sabrás una de mis especialidades es el hechizo obliviate que tu amada esposa conoció a cabalidad, así que he pensado borrar la memoria de la mocosa para siempre… jamás volverá a reconocer a su adorado padre.

—No puedes…

—A no ser que tú la prefieras muerta… muerta como su madre… ¡Avada Kedavra! —un rayo verde cayó justo en el pecho de Hermione, tirándola al piso… inerte…

—¡Noooo! —Draco quiso abalanzarse sobre Pansy y destruirla con sus propias manos, había asesinado a Hermione, al amor de su vida…

—¡Detente! ¡O la próxima será tu adorada bastarda!

—¡Hermione! —Ginny creía morir ella también.

—No, es imposible. ¡Maldita perra asquerosa! —el rostro de Ron estaba desencajado y destruido por la pérdida de su gran amiga… a la que tanto amó, ahora estaba muerta… ¿Cuándo terminaría tanto dolor?

—Hermione, ¡no puede ser! —Harry hubiese dado su vida por ella.

Draco se tragó el nudo de su garganta y limpiando el mar de lágrimas que de sus ojos brotaban, levantó la vista y se dirigió a Pansy:

—Bien, haz ganado. Yo me quedo contigo, pero entrega a Rose a Harry y a Ginny. Ellos la cuidarán como si fuera su hija. No importa que no me reconozca, no importa que no sepa cuánto la he amado y que su madre fuera asesinada por una loca desquiciada. Yo me quedo contigo, pero te odiaré cada día de mi vida. Jamás me tendrás, así hagas el conjuro que hagas, mi corazón siempre ha sido y será de ella —dijo mirando el cuerpo de su amada que yacía en el frío suelo de la caverna.

—¡No me importa! ¡Te he destruido Draco Malfoy! ¡Eso era lo que quería! Me dejaste por esta estúpida en el colegio y hoy… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por ella debes volver a mí! ¡Mira qué linda es la vida!

Mundungus estaba atrás, quieto, no sabía qué hacer. Esto ya estaba fuera de control. Jamás pensó que la desequilibrada de Parkinson llegara a tanto.

—Draco, ven. Pero primero, deja tu varita en el piso y camina hacia mí… Cualquier movimiento que hagan ustedes tres… la mocosa muere… —apuntó a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Si había sido capaz de matar a la madre, no dudaría en matar a la hija también.

Draco, que ya no sentía los pies, pues pensaba que en cualquier momento desfallecería, quería ir y tirarse sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, besarla y acariciarla por última vez… Quería abrazar a su hijita y verla nuevamente, sabía que al lado de Harry y Ginny la niña crecería bien, que ellos la cuidarían como el tesoro que era. Él solo buscaría la mejor forma de desaparecer de este mundo. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a Pansy, de soslayo miró a su pequeña, a la cual le caía un mechón de cabello blanquecino por sobre sus ojos.

—Eres un ángel Rose, tienes unos ojos de ángel bellísimos. Te amo, vida de mi vida, siempre te amaré.

—Y ahora mi querido Draco, eres mío —lo apuntó con su varita, dispuesta a hacer un conjuro para adormecerlo.

—¡Un momento asquerosa ramera, hija de puta! —Hermione había aparecido apuntándola con una pistola muggle.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿No que había muerto? ¿Quién yacía entonces en el piso? Draco sonrió y su corazón volvió a latir.

Pansy miró con odio a Mundungus, ¿qué había hecho ese idiota? Él, sonriente le dijo:

—Un hechizo duplo. Esa Hermione del piso se desvanecerá en unos minutos. ¿No pensarías que iba a ser cómplice de asesinato, o sí, mi querida Pansy?

—¡Imbécil! —Pansy rápidamente giró su varita hacia la niña y luego hacia Draco, pues no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Suelta tu varita o disparo! —dijo Hermione que sostenía con ambas manos su arma, a fin de no errar en el tiro.

—¡Ja! ¿Un arma muggle? ¡Ja, ja, ja! No se compara con una varita —Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y sin que nadie se lo esperara, ni la misma Pansy, ya que pensó que las «negociaciones» podrían ser más extensas, disparó sin miramientos. Nadie contaba con que la policía neoyorkina actuara así de rápido. El tiro fue certero, directo a la mano derecha de la mujer, destruyéndola casi por completo, provocando que la varita saltara para cualquier lado y Pansy cayera al piso, revolcándose de dolor.

En ese momento llegaron dos mortífagos que eran los cómplices de la mujer, por uno de los túneles, pero lejos de ponerse a luchar o de ayudar a quien los lideraba, intentaron huir siendo apresados rápidamente por los aurores que acababan de aparecer.

—Ayuda… por favor —Pansy pedía que la socorrieran, no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para intentar un acto de escapatoria.

—¡Draco!

—¡Hermione! —fue de inmediato donde su esposa, la besó y la abrazó y ella soltó su llanto. Ginny tomó en brazos a Rose, que seguía durmiendo, gracias al conjuro por lo que no escuchó, ni vio nada. Luego le contaría a Hermione respecto de este hechizo.

Llegaron más refuerzos y apresaron a Pansy y a Mundungus, el que sin poner ninguna resistencia, los acompañó. Sabía que su condena no sería tanta comparada con la de Parkinson, ya que se había redimido en el último momento.

Hermione se giró hacia él… —Gracias— le dijo. El hombre asintió, sintiéndose satisfecho.


	53. Vida

Ron recibió una lechuza urgente de Ginny, informando que Luna se encontraba en el hospital, había sufrido una alza de presión arterial y tuvo que ser internada. En su estado y, dado que el embarazo era de alto riesgo, era necesario que estuviera en la unidad maternal de cuidados intensivos por unos cuantos días. Había que estabilizarla y por sobretodo, salvaguardar tanto la salud de ella, como la del bebé.

Desde el rapto de Rose ya había pasado poco más de un mes y ella nunca recordaría lo que ocurrió aquella infernal noche, gracias al hechizo de Ginny; Draco y Hermione, se habían dedicado a los preparativos de la boda religiosa y a ayudar a Rose para ambientarse en su nuevo colegio.

Ginny y Harry también pusieron fecha a su enlace y, aprovechando que Draco y Hermione se jurarían amor en el altar, realizarían un matrimonio doble, con muchos invitados. Incluso Hermione, traería a su tío Herman desde Tampa para que estuviera presente y a sus dos amigas policías: Mary Ann y Francisca.

En cuanto a Pansy, luego de que la atendieran en San Mungo, para evitar que se desangrara, fue remitida a Azkaban por el tiempo que durara la investigación, en donde el juez había determinado ciento veinte días y a partir de ahí, otros noventa para el inicio del juicio, tiempo en el cual debería estar en prisión. Arriesgaba una pena de cuarenta años a presidio perpetuo. Sin embargo su defensor alegaba «locura temporal», así que la fiscalía debería solicitar las pruebas correspondientes. Como fuera, Pansy, o se iba derechito a la cárcel o a un sanatorio para enfermos mentales. Así, si fuera lo uno o lo otro, ya no era una amenaza y por fin Draco y Hermione podrían vivir tranquilos.

Mundungus, resultó ser cooperador con los aurores y admitió su participación tanto en el supuesto atentado en Nueva York como en el rapto de la niña. No obstante, en ambos casos tenía atenuantes que podían favorecerlo, como el hecho de haber sido él quien diera el aviso a la policía neoyorkina de los artefactos explosivos y el de haber ayudado a Hermione cuando Pansy la quiso eliminar. Por lo que solo estaría en prisión hasta que alguien le pagara la fianza que el juez había impuesto de cuatro millones de galeones. Así, mientras alguien lo apoyaba, o él mismo se las arreglaba para reunir el dinero, pasaría un buen tiempo en Azkaban. Por lo menos no sería una vida, como Pansy. Aunque de todas formas debería esperar el juicio y ahí sabría si tendría que purgar otro tiempo más tras las rejas.

Marita Espina y Steve Jones habían comenzado a salir, era muy posible que de esta relación resultara algo serio, ya que el joven chofer se fijó en ella apenas la vio y a Marita le había interesado este hombre de tan buenos modales que conoció en la casa de los Malfoy. También había decidido estudiar en una universidad muggle. Y como manejaba bien el idioma, solicitó sus antecedentes académicos a México, así que pronto iniciaría su carrera: sería maestra de escuela. Esa era su vocación y contaba con todo el apoyo de Draco y Hermione.

En cuanto a la familia Weasley, todos estaban felices porque por fin Ginny contraería matrimonio con Harry. Sin embargo, tanto para Arthur como para Molly, existía un poco de tristeza, primero porque Audrey y Percy habían decidido divorciarse y porque Ron no logró convencer a Luna de que él verdaderamente la amaba. Sabían que su hijo se había portado mal y que por su falta de madurez, primero dejó ir a Hermione y ahora estaba a punto de perder a Luna y lo que es peor, no tendría la oportunidad de estar con su hijo…

Ronald estaba al tanto de las apreciaciones de sus padres y, por lo mismo, no quería volver a defraudarlos. Haría todo lo posible para reconquistar a Luna. Por lo pronto, estaría con ella y con el bebé que venía en camino…

Se apresuró en llegar al hospital por la Red Flu y de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Luna.

Al ingresar, vio que ella estaba acostada con una vía de suero en el brazo y con su padre a un lado, que al verlo le regaló una mirada ojeriza y salió de inmediato de la sala.

—Luna…

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? —él se acercó a la cama.

—Estoy preocupado por ti y el bebé.

—La bebé, querrás decir. Es niña —Ron sonrió, ya se imaginaba otra Mini Weasley en casa.

—Mi hija… —al decirlo sintió que se escuchaba perfecto.

—Es mía, Ron. Yo la criaré, sola.

—No, Luna. Yo estaré contigo siempre. No me alejaré de ti. Nos casaremos y viviremos juntos.

—Ron, yo no me casaré contigo, ya te lo dije. No te negaré nunca el derecho de ver a tu hija, pero tú y yo no volveremos a estar juntos. Me hiciste mucho daño y no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportándolo.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero yo estaré siempre a tu lado, hasta que te convenzas de que te amo y que yo soy el único que estará siempre contigo —tomó la mano de ella, pero sintió su frialdad. No le importaba, estaba dispuesto a insistir con tal de recuperar el amor de Luna. Tarde o temprano lograría volver a su lado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en una celda fría, sucia y oscura de Azkaban, Pansy Parkinson lloraba tendida en el suelo. Todo había acabado. No tenía a Draco... no tenía una familia... no lo tenía a él…

—Lucius, ¿por qué no regresaste nunca? —en su mente estaba grabada aquella frase: «Yo muerto... tú loca... en donde estés yo iré por ti…»

Esperaba que aquello se cumpliera y que pronto aquellas brujas «roba almas» lo dejaran libre. Mas el tiempo es relativo dependiendo del lugar en que se está y por tanto temía que esa espera pudiera tardar años. Aun así lo esperaría, estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo y estar a su lado en lo que él quisiera.

—Te esperaré, Lucius. Siempre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la casa de los Malfoy Granger, Rose se encontraba haciendo los deberes en su habitación con el gato color canela en la cama, mientras Marita leía un libro sentada en una mecedora frente a la ventana.

—Marita, ¿echas de menos a tu país?

—A veces, tesoro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque yo extraño a mis antiguos compañeros de colegio… los de ahora son simpáticos, pero…

—Bueno, si le dices a tus padres que quieres visitarlos, posiblemente te lleven a América en las vacaciones… o mejor, ¿por qué no les escribes? Ya sabes hacerlo bien ¿no? Hazles una carta, yo la corrijo y la envías.

—¿«Enviar» qué? —Draco entró en la habitación de su hija.

—Le decía a su hija que si extraña tanto a sus amiguitos de Estados Unidos, que les escriba…

—Sí, es buena idea… o utiliza el chat… ¿chat se dice no? —dijo Draco.

—Sí, papá así se dice… Entonces, ¿puedo ocupar tu computador?

—Creo que es mejor que tengas uno para ti, acá en tu cuarto. Marita, mañana ve con Steve y compran unos cuantos… creo que tú también precisarás de uno.

—Gracias señor. Realmente voy a necesitarlo para mis trabajos de la universidad.

—¿Te falta mucho para terminar tus deberes?

—Ya casi termino, papá. ¿Por qué?

—Tu madre te está esperando porque te quiere medir el vestido de la boda.

—¡Voy! ¡Voy!

—¿Y tus tareas? —preguntó Marita.

—Termino al ratito, ¿sí? —Marita sonrió y la niña salió corriendo al salón.

Abajo estaba Ginny y Hermione con unos arreglos florales que habían enviado las hermanas Patil desde India, decían que tenían poderes especiales y que con esas flores blancas perennes se debía realizar un gran arreglo en la mesa de los recién casados.

También estaba allí una caja con el vestido de Rose, y que debía probárselo. Ese vestido se lo había confeccionado Molly Weasley. Draco hubiese preferido que un diseñador francés lo hiciera, pero en consideración al cariño enorme que la familia Weasley tenía tanto a Rose como a Hermione, aceptó. No así para el vestido de su esposa y el de Ginny, que era el hada madrina de su hija y también la madrina bautismal. Así que, como conocía a muchos diseñadores muggles de gran renombre, solicitó que elaboraran los mejores vestidos a ambas. Y claro, de pasadita unos buenos trajes tanto para él como para Harry Potter.

En cuanto a la fiesta, Harry no quiso que Draco asumiera todos los gastos, así que también hizo su aporte.

El día catorce de febrero, en la Iglesia de los Templarios, (utilizada por los Malfoy desde el año 1200 para celebrar allí sus bodas), estaban todos los invitados, esperando el gran evento. Eran casi mil los allí presentes. Entre los más queridos, figuraban muchos amigos del colegio, profesores, compañeros y simpatizantes del club deportivo de quidditch de Ucrania, algunos policías de la ciudad de Nueva York que habían logrado llegar, mucha familia Malfoy y toda la parentela de los Weasley. Era el evento muggle y mágico del siglo. Draco también invitó a muchos gerentes y presidentes de sus empresas de los diversos países en donde tenía sucursales.

Hasta medios de prensa americanos se habían hecho presente, pues les llamaba mucho la atención cómo una ex comisario neoyorkina se casara con un inglés, que según ellos, tenía un título nobiliario. Cosa que Draco jamás negó ni corroboró pero, ¿lo tendría? Muchos documentos del árbol genealógico de la familia Malfoy y de la familia Black se habían perdido con los siglos, así que todo podía ser…

Estaban las parejas delante al altar y en la primera fila se hallaba Luna con su notorio embarazo, a su lado derecho, su padre Xenophilius Lovegood y al otro, Ronald Weasley, el que en un momento entrelazó su mano con la de ella, Luna lo miró y sonrió. Eso podría significar algo en un futuro cercano. Ron observaba hacia adelante en donde su hermana contraía matrimonio con su antiguo mejor amigo y la que un día fue el amor de su vida, lo hacía con su peor enemigo. Cosas de la vida. Ella era feliz, irradiaba tranquilidad y a Draco se le veía igual. Se amaban. Eso no lo podía negar. Ahora él tenía un motivo por vivir: Luna y su hija que venía en camino. Ya la vida le daría la oportunidad de redimir el daño causado. Nunca es tarde para enderezar el camino, se decía. Si ya Hermione y Draco lo habían perdonado, solo falta que él mismo lo hiciera y aceptara que tendría que vivir con ese error a cuestas por siempre, lo que no significaba que debía marginarse de todo. Al contrario, debía intentar rehacer su vida y ser feliz.

Al escucharse el «Sí, acepto» de los contrayentes… seguido del beso, quedó todo sellado… un ciclo llegaba a su fin.

El amor había triunfado.

Draco con Hermione por siempre y Harry con Ginny, un amor verdadero…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Siete meses después…**

Era mes de septiembre… Luna ya era madre de una hermosa niña. No obstante, su embarazo fue complicado hasta el último día, ya que debió permanecer hospitalizada en una clínica muggle durante los últimos meses. Tiempo en el que Ronald Weasley nunca se apartó de su lado. Ella, por fin, comenzaba a creer en los sentimientos de él, posiblemente en un futuro, lograran formar una familia.

Estaban en el patio de «La Madriguera», festejando el bautizo de la pequeña Jean Weasley Lovegood y también el de Rose Malfoy Granger, cuyos padrinos (para ambas niñas) eran Harry y Ginny.

Luego de la ceremonia religiosa, se organizó un almuerzo familiar en el patio en donde, como siempre, se habían instalado los toldos gigantes, ahora adornados con guirnaldas, cintas y flores de color rosa.

—Antes que sigamos… —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y levantando su copa—. Si bien ya hicimos el brindis por nuestras ahijadas… quiero hacer otro… debo informales que… ¡voy a ser papá! —gritó de alegría y todos aplaudieron.

Hermione que estaba un poco más atrás, notó que Draco había sonreído pero no con la efusividad que ella esperaba.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? Estás triste.

—No, para nada —Hermione lo conocía tan bien, sabía que mentía.

—Estás así porque aún no logro quedar embarazada. Es eso, ¿no? —él la miró a los ojos y asintió triste—. Mi vida, recuerda que el médico nos dijo que debemos relajarnos y tener paciencia.

—Tú sabes que la paciencia no es mi virtud. Rose se muere por un hermanito…

—Draco, escucha —le habló al oído—. ¿Y si te dijera que hace más de un mes que no me llega mi periodo? —Draco abrió los ojos como plato y su cara se iluminó.

—¿Quéee? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¡Baja la voz! No te lo había dicho porque no es nada seguro…

—¡Pero tus fechas son exactas!

—Sí, sí, Draco, pero calma no hay nada seguro aún…

—¿Y entonces, Hermione? ¡Andando! Vayamos de inmediato al médico.

—Pero estamos en… —Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione, poniéndose de pie, lo que llamó la atención de muchos.

—Harry, Ginny —ellos los miraron expectantes—. Hoy les encomiendo la primera tarea como padrinos—. Harry lo miró extrañado—. Les dejaremos a Rose por una hora… Hermione y yo tenemos que hacer algo muy importante —Ginny, que ya sabía de qué se trataba los miró alegre.

—Vayan tranquilos…. Y, ¡buena suerte! —les dijo.

Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione y desapareció con ella…

Irían donde un médico para que solo les confirmara lo que ambos ya sabían.

¡Por fin venía en camino el nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy Granger!

* * *

 _Eres lo que siempre he amado, eres lo que yo he esperado_

 _Un poema de amor, un nuevo mañana_

 _Eres lo que me ha cambiado, eres el significado_

 _Que me trajo ilusión, pasión y esperanza..._

 **F I N**

 **«OJOS DE ÁNGEL II:**

 **LA HISTORIA CONTINÚA»**

 **Sigue «Ojos de Ángel III:**

 **Brujas Roba Almas (Viaje al Inframundo)»**

 **¡No te pierdas la tercera parte de esta emocionante saga!**

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Mil gracias por su tiempo de lectura y comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos en la tercera parte de este fic que irá en una publicación aparte. Las espero. Cariños, Gin.**


End file.
